One Piece Luffys sister: Your Guardian Angel
by ApertureScience09
Summary: Monkey D Mikasa is the older sister of Monkey D Luffy. She is helping her brother to achieve his dream (to become the king of the Pirates), to find a crew and so on. On their journey they find new crew members, new friends, new adventure but also new enemies. But what is Mikasa's dream? What's her role in this story? And will she be able to make her nightmares stop? RobinxFemOC
1. The Beginning of a Journey

**Authors Note:**

**Hello, to my readers and followers.**

**For the once who already read the first Chapter. I'm rewriting every Chapter one by one. So, I changed a few things in there but mostly I changed the fighting styles (or at least how I wrote them). I hope you're still going to like my Book and continue to enjoy it.**

**For the new readers. Welcome to my Fanfiction. I hope you're going to like my fanfic and that you're ready to join the Adventures of our Strawhat crew (+ a few new members).**

**I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review. And tell me what you liked, what you disliked and maybe a few things I should change.**

**A few information before we start: **

**The Manga and the Characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

**My Ocs and the idea to write this Story belongs to me.**

**I'm re-reading and re-watching One piece. And I'm using both the Manga and the Anime to write each chapter.**

**My OC: Monkey D Mikasa, age 20/21, short, **

**Devil Fruit: Type: Logis, Name: Soju-Soju no mi.**

**Intro (because It's awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line,"

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Opening song now)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Monkey D Luffy and Monkey D Mikasa"**

A big civilian ship is sailing slowly nowhere.

It's a very sunny and beautiful day.

A small boat is swimming not far from it. The boat is not swimming towards the ship but mostly after a Barrell.

But before the small ship is able to get the Barrell the barrel is being fished out of the ocean and on to the ship.

"Damn it!" A young, warm voice curses slightly.

The voice belongs to a young woman with black, wavy shoulder-length hair and black eyes. The young woman wears a dark blue sleeveless vest, greyish shorts, and black shoes.

She looks at the ship with a slightly frustrated look.

"Aisu neko no ashi," The girl whispers and climbs up the ship.

* * *

"Ship sighted off the starboard bow!" She hears a sailor yell.

Mikasa turns her head and sees a Pink ship sail towards her. She notices a Pirate Flag with a heart inside the skull on the mast.

"There's a Pirate flag on the mast! It's a Pirate ship! We're under attack! We're under attack!" The sailors yell and Mikasa hears them run.

The Pirate ship shoots at the Civilian ship and hits it.

The Civilian ship starts to shake from the impact and the young woman has difficulties holding.

She grits her teeth and continues to climb up.

She pulls herself slightly up so that she can look at the board of the ship.

"Where is he?" The young woman mumbles beneath her breath.

The Pirate ship shoots again. This time it hits the mast and brings the ship into shaking.

Even though the Pirate ship is much smaller than the Civilian ship still the Civilian ship doesn't stand a chance since it's not built for fighting.

Suddenly an orange-haired young woman walks outside. She looks around and runs back in as soon as Pirate ship sails closer to the Civilian ship.

The young woman with black hair narrows her eyes and smirks slightly. _She looks like a fox._

One by one the Pirates jump on the Civilian ship with their swords in their hands.

The black-haired woman looks back at the Pirate ship and there are still two Pirates on it.

"Alright, boys! Show them the wrath of the female pirate, Iron Club Alvida!" She smirks as she sees the Captain of the ship but the smirk vanishes as she sees a short boy with short pink hair and thick, blue glasses shaking in fear.

"Coby! What are you doing!?" The Captain yells at him and he jumps.

She can't hear what he's saying but she knows that he's scared_. Poor guy, what does he even do here? He doesn't look like a Pirate to me._

"Huh? Are you talking back to me?" This Alvida asks him angrily as she walks towards him.

"P-Please, not the Iron Club!" The young woman frowns as she hears him stuttering with fear in his voice.  
"Then get your ass over there!" His Captain kicks him on to the Civilian ship.

Then Alvida jumps up and smashes the wall behind Coby. _Urgh! These are no Pirates. These are scum!_ The woman scowls.

She climbs on the ship and spies after the pirates.

Then the same orange-haired girl comes out of the door and almost hits her with the door.

They both stare at each other before the black-haired girl looks at the other civilians who are shaking in fear while the Pirates stand in front of them.

"We're not going to kill you...but we will be taking all your valuables..," one Pirate says grinning evilly.

"And anyone who objects will be tossed into the sea," Alvida says and walks towards them.

The girl narrows her eyes into an angry glare as she casually walks towards them.

"Hey, you! How about you deal with someone who can fight back?" She asks them loudly.

The Pirates and the civilians look at her but while the Pirates are glaring at her, the civilians are looking still scared.

"Like you?" Captain Alvida asks her smirking.

"Are you sure you want to fight me? I'm not a civilian and I can fight back," The young woman answers as she stands there casually.

"Pah! Go get her boys!" Alvida commands and two Pirates rush towards the young woman.

"Hmph," The young woman waits until the two are about to hit her.

As soon as they lift up their swords, she punches one of them in his stomach and disarms him. She hits him with the swords handle on his backhead and knocks him out.

The other Pirate shakes off his shock and tries to stab her but she parries it. She knocks him off his feet and holds the sword towards his neck.

"Is this all you've got? Then I truly have nothing to fear," The woman says in an unimpressed tone.

"Grrh! Who are you? Are you a Pirate hunter?!" The Captain asks her angry.

"Me Pirate hunter? No...I'm not going to waste my time with someone like you. I'm Monkey D Mikasa and I am a Pirate," Mikasa says as she stands confidently.

"A Pirate huh? So, you're just like us," The Captain says with a bright grin.

"No...I'm nothing like you. I am an honorable Pirate who enjoys the freedom of the sea. You are a bunch of cowards who are too afraid and weak to fight someone who can fight back!" Mikasa tells her.

"You wanna fight us? You are one girl and we are a big Crew!" Alvida says laughing with her crew.

"A bunch of dirty, cowards and a fat, ugly toad. As if I even have a reason to be afraid of you," Mikasa says as she crosses her arms.

Alvida's pirates and the Civilians are all looking at her shocked and with fear in their eyes while Alvida is glaring at her angry.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO TOSS YOU INTO THE SEA!" Alvida snaps at her and lifts of her Iron Club.

Mikasa dodges the Iron Club and runs towards the other Pirates. She jumps on top of their head until she stands right in front of the Civilians.

"Go while I'm going to distract them," She says with a lower tone towards them.

"W-what?" The Civilian ship's Captain looks at her shocked.

"Go, take your boats, and escape while I distract them. Don't worry I won't stab you in the back...trust me," Mikasa says and looks back at the Civilians.

The Ship's Captain nods.

Mikasa jumps up just before the Iron Club hits her and she kicks Alvida in the face.

Then she dodges a few swords and the Iron Club that Alvida throws at her.

The Iron club hits the wall and breaks through it.

Mikasa dodges the Iron Club again and kicks Alvida through the hole in the wall.

"ALVIDA-SAMA!" Two of her crewmates yell suddenly as they try to get out of the Storage room.

Both of them are scared of something.

Everyone looks at them as the fight stops.

"What is it? You're bothering me!" She snaps at them as she still glares at Mikasa.

"I-In the barrel..." They stutter and Mikasa looks at them.

"A-A monster!" They both cry out in panic.

Alvida glares at them angrily and throws the Iron club at them, "Who's a monster?!" She yells.

The two pirates dodge it but a third, that walks behind them gets hit and sent flying into the ocean.

The Iron Club still hits the two pirates, tough.

"N-Not you," One Pirate says with tears in his eyes.

"This weird guy came out of a barrel. He might be a bounty hunter," Another one says.

"Nani?!" Alvida exclaims.

"Alvida-SAMA!" Another one of her crewmates yells.

"What again?" She asks.

"The Civilians are gone...and the Pirate girl, too." They tell her.

* * *

Mikasa walks inside the Storage room and searches for this "Monster".

"This Monster" is actually her younger brother and more or less the Captain of their future crew.

She finds him sitting next to the Pink-haired guy from earlier.

"Luffy!" Mikasa yells and punches her brother into the next wall, "You are such an Idiot!"

"It was a stupid idea to go into the barrel!"

"Sorry, Mika," Luffy says as he rubbed his head.

"Baka!" Mikasa mumbles.

"W-who a-are you?" The Pink-haired guy asks her slightly trembling.

"Hmm? Oh, where are my manners? I'm Monkey D Mikasa. I'm the sister of this idiot," She says and points at Luffy.

"And you're Coby right?"

"How do you know that?" Coby looks surprised at her.

"I heard you're...Captain call you that," Mikasa tells him.

"His Captain? So, these Pirates are your Nakama?" Luffy asks Coby.

Coby stares down at the floor with a sad look.

"It was a faithful day," He begins.

"That day, I was going out fishing, so I left my town and found a rowboat. But it so happened that the rowboat belonged to these pirates...and so for these past two years...I´ve been working like a slave for them so that they don't kill me," Coby explains sadly.

* * *

"You're a bumbling idiot!" Luffy says amusingly.

"Luffy!" Mikasa exclaims as she looks at Coby with a sympathetic look. She crosses her arms and frowns slightly.

"How can you say that?" Coby asks Luffy.

"You could just run away!" Luffy tells him.

"I can't believe that I'm saying that...but my brother is kind off right. Why didn't you just run away?" Mikasa asks him.

"That's impossible! Impossible, impossible! When I think about what would happen if Alvida-sama found out...my legs start shaking and my heart just..." Coby starts to ramble.

"Oh, so you're a gutless coward too? I don't like you!" Luffy exclaims laughing.

Mikasa shakes her head with a small smile.

"There is nothing wrong with being afraid of Pirates. Pirates can be very dangerous and bloodthirsty. But these Pirates are the last people on the sea that you have to be afraid of," She tells Coby.

"You're right, Luffy-san. You're absolutely right. If only I had the courage to drift across the ocean in a barrel," Corby says.

"I wouldn't call it courage. Stupidity is the right word here," Mikasa says glaring slightly at her brother.

"But why are you so eager to sail the sea, Luffy-san?" Coby asks Luffy.

"I´m gonna become the King of the Pirates,"

"He's going to be the Pirate King," Both Luffy and Mikasa say, Luffy grins brightly.

"And I'm going to help him to achieve his dream," Mikasa says and smirks slightly at Corby.

Coby's mouth falls open and he looks like he is going to freak out again.

"The Pirate King!?" Coby asks in shock.

"Yeah," Luffy answeres.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Mikasa watches them both with an amusing smile.

"Then, Luffy-san, are you a pirate!?" Coby asks him.

"Yeah," Luffy answeres.

"Do you have a crew?"

"Nope, only my sister and me. We're about to start recruiting," Luffy says smiling.

At these words Coby freezes...as if he just becomes a statue.

"I think you broke him, Luf," Mikasa says as she waves a hand in front of Coby's face.

"The Pirate King is someone who has everything in the world! That means claiming the treasure which represents wealth, fame, and power- One Piece, the greatest treasure in the world!" Coby says as he stands up.

"Yeah," Luffy says nodding,

"Yeah!? All the Pirates in the world trying to claim the treasure!" Coby yells.

"And so are we," Mikasa says.

"It's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible! Absolutely Impossible! You want to stand at the top of the Great Age of Pirates!? It can't be done! Impossible, impossible!-" Luffy hits him on top of his head.

Mikasa looks at him as she crosses her arms slightly annoyed.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby asks as he holds his head.

"Just because," Luffy answeres.

"But it doesn't matter. I'm used to it. My crewmates smack me around a lot. All the time actually," Coby says laughing sadly.

Mikasa frowns slightly, "With crewmates like that, who needs enemies?"

"It's not about possible or impossible. I'm going to do it because I want to. I decided to become the King of the Pirates and if I die fighting for it, then that's that!" Luffy says as he looks at his straw hat.

Coby looks at him with wide eyes.

Mikasa smiles softly at Luffy.

"Okay, now that I'm full, maybe I should go get a boat. Maybe they'll give me one if I ask nicely. I hope they're nice," Luffy says and walks away smiling.

"They're Pirates who are just rubbing a civilian ship...No, I don't think they're very nice, Luffy," His sister tells him as she rolls her eyes and follows him.

"I've never thought of it that way. Can I do that, too...if I'm ready to die?

"What?" Luffy asks him as he turns to look at him.

"Maybe I can join the Marines," Coby says.

"The Marines?" Luffy asks while Mikasa frowns and a small angry look flashed across her face before it melts into an unreadable expression.

"Yes! It's always been my dream to capture murderous villains! Even since I was a kid! Can I do it?" Coby asks him.

"How would I know?" Luffy says amusingly.

"A Marine huh? I heard you have to go through very hard training, can you do it?" Mikasa asks him with a small smirk.

"I can do it!... I will do it! If I can shed this life as a slave, I'll escape, and then Alvida-sama-No, Alvida will be the first one I capture!" Coby yells loudly.

Suddenly the ceiling above them explodes.

Mikasa instantly moves protectively closer to Luffy.

A giant big something falls crashing through the broken ceiling.

"So, you're going to join him...and catch who!?" demands a harsh, definitely female voice.

Mikasa recognizes the voice and relaxes almost immediately. Now she stands in a more confident position than a protective.

Coby, on the other hand, shrinks back to the corner, shaking in terror, covering his face with his hands.

"Huh, Coby?" The smoke clears and Alvida is standing there glaring at Coby.

Suddenly, several swords come back through the door, just missing Luffy's head on either side. Mikasa still relaxed only glares slightly at the swords before looking back at Alvida.

Alvida turns her attention to Mikasa and she narrows her eyes at her. "You Brat! You're still here?" She asks her angrily before looking at Luffy, who standing next to Mikasa.

"Huh, you're not the Pirate Hunter Zoro," Alvida says smirking.

"Zoro?" Luffy repeats confused but there's a sign of curiosity in Mikasa's eyes as she hears that name.

_Roronoa Zoro? The Pirate Hunter? Hmm, I wonder...,_ Mikasa's eyes travel toward Luffy and she stares at him for a second before smirking slightly._ Maybe, he'll join us soon._

But Alvida doesn't go on as she glares back down at Coby. "Coby," she barks and he jumps in terror, "who's the most beautiful woman on the sea?"

"Sure as hell isn't you," Mikasa answeres immediately.

There's a stunned silence for a fraction of a moment. Coby and Alvida are both gapping at her, as the pirates who are sticking their heads down through the hole are staring at her in shock.

"Why you-" Alvida glares angrily at her.

"Hey, Coby? Mika? Who's this fat old hag?" Luffy asks confused and points at her.

Mikasa smirks slightly at him.

Alvida's face contorts with fury. "YOU RUNTS!" she roars as she brings her mace swinging down at Luffy and Mikasa, Luffy jumps up easily and Mikasa follows him before quickly kicking down the door, hitting the Pirates behind it.

Both land light as a feather next to Coby once Alvida smashes the floor where they had been standing a moment before...the attack sending the shrapnel everywhere.

"Let's go," Mikasa says amusingly towards a trembling Coby.

Luffy and Mikasa grab Coby's both arms, and the three of them jump through the hole.

* * *

They land on the deck and both let go of Coby as they see the other Pirates.

"Why, you...!" A Pirate says and attacks Luffy.

Luffy avoids the attack and headbutts him.

Another Pirate is about to attack Luffy from behind but Mikasa grabs his arms, turns him to face her, and punches him in the face.

She picks up his swords while Luffy jumps up as four Pirates swing their swords at him.

Mikasa jumps in front of the four Pirates and blocks their attacks.

"Soju Soju no mi Aisu!" She says and the handle of her swords starts to turn to ice.

The Pirates gaps as they see her sword and their swords freeze.

Luffy dodges one guy who attacks him from behind.

"Attacking from behind isn't fair!" Luffy says, he grabs the guys by his head and throws him against the other Pirates.

"Aisu Panchi!" Mikasa's hand covers itself in an ice fist, and she knocks those four Pirates out with one Punch.

She throws her swords at a Pirate behind her.

"Aisu Torappu!" She says and ice covers the whole floor beneath her own feet and the Pirates feet. But while she is able to run towards the Pirate he, on the other hand, cannot move his feet. They are completely frozen.

Mikasa turns towards him and knocks him out.

"Attacking all at once isn't fair!" She sees Luffy running away from the guys and smirks.

Luffy grabs the mast and stretches his arm," Just kidding," he says with a grin.

"Gomu Gomu no...!" Luffy yells as he turns around slightly.

The Pirates are trying to run away in panic.

"ROCKET!" Luffy retracts his hand and projects himself towards the Pirates knocking them all out.

Mikasa grins at him and turns around.

There are still a few Pirates left and they are standing frozen in fear.

She smirks at them amusingly.

"AISU CHUGATA WAVES!" Mikasa exclaims, jumps up and swings her foot at the Pirate. A Medium big ice wave shoots from her foot like a striking sword, it knocks the Pirates off the ship.

And with that, all of the Pirates are knocked out or in the sea.

Coby walks over them slightly shaking and with a wide mouth.

"Luffy-san, Mikasa-san, what are you?" Coby asks them both.

"Me? I'm a Rubberman," Luffy answeres and stretches his left cheek.

"We're Devil Fruit users," Mikasa tells Coby.

"Rubberman? That's..," Coby says shocked.

Alvida clears her throat from behind Coby, who squeals and he runs to behind Luffy and Mikasa

"You both have eaten a Devil's Fruit?" Alvida asks them staring at them with new interest.

"Yeah, I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit," Luffy confirms.

Mikasa only stares at Alvida with one raised eyebrow.

"I see. I've heard the rumours, but I never thought they really existed. You both seem pretty strong. I know that you little girl, you're a Pirate...but what about you?" She gazes at Luffy, "Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Nah! I´m a Pirate and she's a part of my crew," Luffy tells her while Mikasa looks at him amusingly.

"Crew? Heh, only two of you?" Alvida asks them smirking.

"For now, but we'll find a crew eventually," Luffy says. "Let's see... I think ten Nakama sounds about right."

"I see, So, you're pirates, too. That makes us enemies, doesn't it eh?" Alvida asks them smirking.

"Luffy-san, Mikasa -san, we have to run," Coby whispers to them.

"Why?" Luffy asks him.

"You saw the power of that Iron Club, didn't you'? She's the most powerf..." Coby starts but stops as he seems to remember something.

Coby looks at Luffy and Mikasa. Mikasa smiles at him encouraging.

"The most what?" Alvida asks him with a wide grin on her face.

"The...The...The...The most horrible, stinking old hag of all!" Coby yells at her.

Luffy laughs loudly as Mikasa grins widely.

Alvida and her crew look at him with wide-open mouths.

Alvida's eyes are dark...she's glaring down at Coby coldly, who's shaking.

"What did you just say?" She demands, although Coby shakes in fear, he doesn't back down even with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I-I'm going to join the Marines! I'll join, and I'll capture Pirates!" Coby yells up at her.

"Do you know what you're saying!?" Alvida bellows at hin,

"I do! I'll do what I've always wanted to be. I'll join the Marines. I'll join the Marines...and I'll capture you!" Coby screams loudly.

"You little brat!" She yells at him and lifts her Iron club at him.

Coby freezes and yells in fear.

"Well said, future Marine soldier," Mikasa says as Luffy move in front of Coby and takes the hit.

Mikasa and Luffy both smirk. "That won't work!" Mikasa says.

"What!?" Alvida says shocked.

"I'm rubber!" He says and slaps the Iron Club away.

"GOMU GOMU NO..." He yells, and pulls his arm back, sending it back as far as it would stretch.  
"Aisu..." Mikasa says calmly as cold, ice wind swirls around her palm. She smirks mischievously at Alvida.

"PISTOL!" Luffy retracts his hand.

"HANDO BLAST!" Mikasa puts her hand in front of Alvida.

A small but strong ice blast shoots and hits Alvida while Luffy punches her in the stomach. The blast gives Luffy more speed and strenght to send Alvida flying far away.

Luffy then retracts his arm back while the ice wind stops swirling around her palm.

Mikasa turns to the rest of the crew on the opposite ship.

"OI!" She exclaims coldly at Alvida's Pirates.

"AYE!" They yelp shaking in fear.

"Give Coby a boat. He's leaving to join the Marines. You won't stop them," She tells them and glares at the Pirates.

They still stand almost like paralyzed in fear.

"Now!" Mikasa snaps at them angrily and they jump and start to move.

Suddenly a few canons almost hit the two ships.

Mikasa narrows her eyes as she sees the Marine ships.

_Too late as always._ She scoffs at them in disgust.

"It's the Marines!" Coby exclaims happily.

"Perfect timing! Go on over!" Luffy tells him.

"Huh?" Coby looks at him.

"We're Pirates! We gotta run!" He says and jumps on to the boat, Mikasa following him.

"What!? With everything going on here, they'd arrest me before I could join!" Coby yells and jumps after them.

"That's true," Mikasa nods.

Their boat falls into the water with a splash.

Mikasa notices an orange-haired girl on another boat. It's the same girl that she saw on the Civilian ship, and she also noticed the bag of treasure on her small boat.

She smiles at her slightly apologizingly before hitting Luffy on top of his head.

"Baka! Be careful!" She snaps at him before nodding at the girl as they sail away.

* * *

**Time skip**

"We managed to get away," Coby says relieved.

"Yeah, I don't see them anymore," Mikasa nods as she stares at the sea.

"That was fun!" Luffy says excitedly.

"It was fun...before you tried to kill us by dropping like that. You forgot that we can't swim 'cause we're devil fruit users, right? If we both would've fallen into the water...I would've strangled you. And since Coby isn't physically strong enough to save us both. we probably would've drowned...well, I would've strangled you faster than you would drown!" Mikasa says loudly at him.

"Excuse me, Luffy-san. If you want to claim One Piece, that means you're heading to the Grand Line, right?" Coby asks him.

"Yeah," Luffy answeres.

"That place is called the graveyard of pirates," Coby tells him.

"Yeah, that's why I need a strong crew," Luffy says. "That Pirate Hunter guy- What's he like?"

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Mikasa asks him looking curiously at him.

"I heard he's being held at a Marine base," Coby says.

"What? Seriously?" Mikasa asks surprised. _How in the hell did they manage to capture him?_

"What? He's pretty weak, then." Luffy says.

"Not at all! He's a terrifying beast of a man!" Coby yells.

"I wouldn't call him a beast...but yeah he is a pretty famous and strong Pirate Hunter...and he's a Swordsman. Why are you asking Luffy?" Mikasa wonders as she sits in front of Luffy and crosses her arms.

"If he's a good guy, I might make him a part of my crew!" Luffy says grinning.

"I see," Mikasa says smiling slightly while Coby looks shocked at both of them.

"You're going to do something reckless again!" Coby says.

"Again? He's always doing something reckless and stupid." Mikasa tells him.

"He might be a good guy!" Luffy exclaims

"He's being held because he's a bad guy! It's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible! Absolutely impos-" Luffy hits Coby on top of his head.

"Why did you hit me?" He asks him holding his head, again.

"Just because!" Luffy answeres.

Mikasa rolls her eyes at Luffy. "Luffy, stop that. And Coby...not everything the Marine does is justified," She says with an unreadable expression and slightly cold tone.

"What do you mean?" Coby asks her, not noticing her tone.

"There are as many bad Marines as bad Pirates...but there are also good Pirates and good Marines, like you," Mikasa says smiling at him slightly.

* * *

_(And now l recommend listening to the outro song)_

* * *

**In the next Chapter:**

"I wonder if Roronoa is inside the base," Mikasa says.

Suddenly the people around them jump away from them in fear.

"Hey, guys!" Zoro says suddenly and Coby screeches.

"You're an eyesore. Get lost!" He says and looks at them with clearly tired eyes.

"I've made my decision, Mikasa! I'm going to make Zoro my Nakama!" Luffy says and Mikasa nods at him.


	2. New Crewmate: Roronoa Zoro

**Mikasa´s appearance: Shoulder long black hair, green oval eyes, small ears, pointy nose. Average build, taller than Luffy but still pretty short, slightly tan skin.**

**Bold written words: Important information/things that you probably shouldn´t forget and remember or to make them sound more important.**

_**Bold and Kursiv: Flashbacks and dreams.**_

_Kursiv: Mikasa´s thoughts_

() or (kursiv): Are my comments.

**Enjoy! (please some reviews... if you want of course)**

* * *

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth, **

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: The Pirate King**: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

_**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line." **_

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

**In the last chapter:**

_"I´ve been waiting for you, Sea Monster! This is your unlucky day," Luffy says."I´ll show you what I´ve learned in the past 10 years!"_

_"Gomu Gomu no..," He pulls his right arm back while he holds his shoulder with his left hand. His body is slightly turned in the same direction as his right arm. His left foot is lifted up a bit._

_"PISTOLE!" His fist stretches out as he punches the sea monster away._

_Mikasa turns around and sees a Pink/Rosa ship. She notices a Pirate Flag on the mast with a heart inside the skull_

_"Huh? Are you talking back to me?" This Alvida asks angry as she walks towards him._

_"P-Please, not the Iron Club!" Mikasa frowns as she hears him stuttering with fear in his voice._

_"Then get your ass over there!" She snaps at him and kicks him on board of the ship._

_A small but strong ice blast hits Alvida while Luffy punches her in the stomach. The blast gives Luffy more speed to send Alvida flying far away._

_"Yeah, that´s why I need a strong crew," Luffy says. "That Pirate Hunter guy- What´s he like?"_

**Chapter 2: Pirate Hunter Zoro enters and Marine Captain "Axe-Hand Morgan"**

"The weather is so nice!" Luffy says happily.

Mikasa nods with a small smile.

The weather is really nice today. The sky is blue and the Sun is shining right on their ship.

"If we maintain the course, we´ll reach the Marine base´s Island soon," Coby says smiling.

"You´re right, the Marine base´s Island shouldn´t be far away now," Mikasa says.

"Hey, that´s pretty impressive, Coby! Are you sure we´ll get there?" Luffy asks him.

"Of course. It´s the most basic skill for a sailor." Coby says and Luffy laughs.

"There is nothing to laugh about, Luffy-san. That´s where he´s being held." Coby says and looks at Luffy.

"Oh, you mean the Pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro," Mikasa says as she looks at the sea.

"Yea, he pursues wanted men like a bloodthirsty animal...and slices them up. People say he´s a demonic beast in the disguise of a man!" Coby explains.

"People say many things about other people they don´t know. Maybe he does slice the wanted men... but the men are probably wanted for a reason and most of them really did something bad." Mikasa says.

* * *

After a short while, they dock on the Marne Base´s Island.

"We´re here!" Luffy says with a lifted fist while Mikasa helps Coby tie up the boat to make sure it doesn´t swim away from them.

"It´s the Marine base´s town!" He yells loudly with a big grin.

Mikasa, Luffy and Coby walk through the town.

"Hey, Luffy-san, Mikasa-san, please forget getting him to join your crew," Coby says scared.

"I haven´t even decided yet. I have to see if he´s a good guy." Luffy says and Mikasa nod.

"He was arrested because he´s a bad guy!" Coby yells.

"Believe me, Coby. There´s no way to convince Luffy otherwise. He´s pretty stubborn." Mikasa says.

Both Mikasa and Luffy take a pear and bite into it.

"Mmm, tasty!" Luffy says.

Then they both those a gold coin to the shop keeper.

"I wonder if Roronoa is inside the base," Mikasa says.

Suddenly the people around them jump away from them in fear.

"Did I said something wrong?" Mikasa wonders confused.

"It seems that Zoro´s name is taboo here," Coby whispers to her.

The three keep walking through the town.

"Anyway, let´s head to the base. You wanna join the Marines, right?" Luffy asks him.

"Yes, but I´m not sure I´m ready. I´ve heard that Captain Morgan is in command of this base. "Coby says and the people jump away from them again.

"It seems that this Captain´s name is also taboo here," Mikasa says with her arms crossed.

"What a funny town!" Luffy laughs loudly.

"That´s strange. I can understand being scared of Zoro, but why would they be scared of a Marine Captain? This really worries me." Coby says worriedly.

"Maybe he just looks scary that´s all." Mikasa tries to cheer him up.

* * *

The three stand in front of the Marine Base.

"Yosh, this is it," Luffy says.

"I´m finally here! This is where we part ways, Luffy-san and Mikasa-san." Coby says crying.

Luffy tries to climb up the wall that stands around the Base.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" Mikasa asks him and shakes her head.

"Where´s the demonic beast?" Luffy asks.

Mikasa uses her ice on her hands and feet and also climbs up the wall.

"There he is!" Luffy says and points at him.

Mikasa frowns at what she sees in front of her.

Roronoa Zoro is tied up to a cross-shaped post in the centre of the yard while the hot sun is burning down on him.

He´s filthy, and he looks very thin and tired.

He has a green bandana around his head it overshadows his eyes which makes it hard to see his expression.

He wears a white dirty shirt, a sash around his waist and dark green pants.

"If we untie him, he can escape," Luffy says.

"D-Don´t say such stupid things! Who knows what´ll happen to us if we set him loose!" Coby yells at him.

Mikasa stares at Zoro. _So, this is what the Marines call Justice? _she growls slightly.

"He´d probably try to kill you both," Coby says.

"No problem. I´m strong." Luffy says grinning.

Coby looks shocked at him.

"Hey, guys!" Zoro says suddenly and Coby screeches.

"You´re an eyesore. Get lost!" He says and looks at them with clearly tired eyes.

"Luffy-san, Mikasa-san, if you try to recruit him for your crew, it´ll be the end of you!" Coby whispers to them.

Mikasa notices a small girl with big black eyes and her brown hair tied up to a ponytail. She climbs up next to them

"Shh." She puts a finger up her lips and tells them to be quiet

She glances around cautiously and lowers a rope down to the other side.

Then she climbs down and runs towards Zoro.

"What is it?" Zoro asks her.

"You must be hungry. I made you some onigiri." The little girl says and unwraps a package.

"You´re gonna get yourself killed, shorty. Beat it." Zoro says to her.

"You haven´t eaten anything in weeks. Here! This is my first attempt, but...I tried really hard!" The girl says as she holds up two rice balls for him

"I´m not hungry! You´re an eyesore! Get out of here! I don´t want any. Don´t make me hurt you!" Zoro yells at her.

"You shouldn´t be bullying little kids" A skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped in like an oval on top of his head. He has a smug smile on his face as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"You´ve got more fight in you than I expected, Roronoa Zoro."

"Another weirdo is coming," Luffy says.

"Thank goodness. They must be the Marines. That girl will be safe now." Coby says.

_I wouldn´t be so sure about it. _Mikasa thinks and narrows her eyes at the Marines.

"Hey, those onigiris look pretty good." The guy says and takes one.

"No!" The girl cries out.

The guy bites in but spits it out almost immediately

"Gross! It´s covered in sugar! Onigiri should be made with salt! Salt!" He yells at the girl as he drops the sweet roll on the ground.

"But I thought they would taste better sweet." The girl says.

The snoppy guy throws her rice balls at the ground and stamps on them.

"Stop! Stop!" The girl yells in tears.

"Wh-What a terrible thing to do," Coby says.

"What a jerk," Mikasa says and growls slightly.

"I worked so hard to make those." The girl sobs and Mikasa grits her teeth.

"Aww...don't cry! It´s no wonder why I hate little brats so much." The guy says annoying.

"It´s your fault you know? Didn´t you see what was written here?" He asks and shows the girl a Poster.

"Anyone who attempts to aid criminals shall be executed-Marine Captain Morgan." He reads the Poster.

"Hehehehe, even little brats know to fear my daddy," The guy says.

"Daddy, huh?" Mikasa says.

"Does that mean he´s Captain Morgan´s son?" Coby asks.

"Explains why he acts like that," Mikasa says.

" Throw brat out." Morgan´s son says to the Soldiers.

The Marine soldier looks at him shocked,

Morgan´s son grabs the guy by his collar." I´m ordering you to toss her over the wall! Are you trying to disobey me? I´ll tell my daddy!" He says.

"Ay...Aye, Sir!" The Marine soldier says and throws the girl over the wall.

Mikasa pushes herself off the wall with her feet while she uses fire on her feet to give herself a small boost and catches the girl.

"Th-thank you." The girl says smiling at her.

"Are you okay, Mikasa-san? Are you all right?" Coby asks Mikasa and the girl.

"What a terrible person. Does it hurt anywhere?" He asks the girl."

"You sure are stubborn to have survived this long." Morgan´s son says to Zoro.

"Yeah. I´ll make it through the whole month. You better keep your promise" Zoro says.

"Hehehe! Oh, I´ll keep my promise." Morgan´s son laughs as he walks away.

"Only ten days left," Zoro tells him.

"If you live that long." Morgan´s son leaves together with the Marine soldiers.

Mikasa and Luffy climb over the wall and stand in front of Zoro.

"You still haven´t left yet? Leave now, or else he´ll go tell his dad about it." Zoro tells them.

"We´re looking for someone to join our Pirate Fleet," Luffy says.

"Pirate? Heh...! So you just gave up on life and became crooks huh...?" Zoro asks them smirking.

"Not all Pirate are the same...and some of the Marines are worse than us," Mikasa says and crosses her arms.

"Don´t tell me you´re gonna set me free and force me to join you," Zoro says.

"I haven´t made up my mind yet. Since everyone thinks you´re a bad guy." Luffy says.

"A bad guy, huh...? I´ll never join you. Because I have something that I need to take care of! I could survive even if you don´t help me! I just need to stay alive for ten-day. That bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards. I´m going to survive this!" Zoro says with a smirk.

"You seriously think that that Marine jerk is going to keep his promise?" Mikasa asks him.

"Hm, there´s only one way to find this out, isn´t it? Go find someone else to join you." Zoro says.

"Well, suit yourself," Luffy says, he and Mikasa are about to leave.

"Hey! Hold on." Zoro calls them.

"Huh?" Mikasa looks at him.

"Could you bring me that?" Zoro asks as he looks at the Onigiri on the ground.

"You´re sure? It´s just a clumb of dirt now." Mikasa says as she picks it up.

"Shut up and give it to me!" Zoro snaps at her.

Mikasa throws them in his mouth.

Zoro swallowed every bit of it, choking on the mud and dirt.

"Told ya," Mikasa says smiling.

"It was good, "Zoro whispers, "Thanks for the food."

Mikasa smiles at him. "You´re welcome."

"And could you tell the little girl, That her rice balls tasted very good?" He asks her.

"Who would´ve thought that the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro is such a softy." She teases him slightly as she walks away.

**Time skip.**

"Really?" The little girl (her name´s rike by the way) asks happily.

"Yeah, he ate all of it," Mikasa says smiling at her.

"I´m so happy," Rika says.

"Is Zoro really as evil as people say?" Coby wonders.

"No, he isn´t!" Rika exclaims."They spared us and tied him up instead."

"Huh? What happened?" Luffy asks and Mikasa crosses her arms.

"It was all Helmeppo´s fault. He´s Captain Morgan´s son." Rika starts to explain.

**[Flashback]**

"_**Move it! Make way for my cute pet! Anyone who refuses will be executed" Helmeppo says while his pet walks in front of him scaring people.**_

_**Helmeppo and his dog burst in Rika´s mom´s restaurant. The dog scares the customers and eats out of their plates.**_

_**"No! Stop it!" Rika yells as she beats the dog with a broom.**_

_**"Hey, you. Do you have a problem with my pet?" Helmeppo asks her.**_

_**"Rika! Stop it! You´ll get in trouble!" Rika´s mom says.**_

_**The dog almost attacks Rika but Zoro throws a chair at him.**_

_**"Who the hell are you? Wait, could you be. Pirate Hunter Zoro?" Helmeppo asks him as he walks slowly toward him with his sword.**_

_**"Who´s asking?" Zoro asks him.**_

_**"Why are you opposing the Marine, Pirate Hunter!?" Helmeppo asks him loudly.**_

_**"Let me eat in peace," Zoro says.**_

_**"Bastard!" Helmeppo says and attacks Zoro with his sword.**_

_**Zoro kicks Helmeppos sword away so that it sticks in the ceiling and punches Helmeppo in the face.**_

_**"I´ve had enough of you and your precious pet, "Zoro says as he pulls out his sword.**_

_**"Do you know what you´re doing? If my daddy finds out about this those two will be executed!" Helmeppo says as he looks at Rika and her mom.**_

_**"How about we make a deal? I´ll tie you up in public view instead of them. Let´s say...for one month. If you survive, I´ll let you free. What do you say?" He offers him a deal.**_

_**"A month, huh?" Zoro asks.**_

**[Flashback ends]**

"That was three weeks ago. Helmeppo keeps kicking and punching him while he´s tied up there! I...I..." Rika starts to cry.

"So, that´s what happened," Coby says as Mikasa grits her teeth angry.

Suddenly they hear glass shattering and Rika ran inside.

The three follows her inside to see what happened and they see Helmeppo putting one foot on top of the table.

"I´m hungry! We´re gonna help ourselves to a free meal! Hey, hurry up and bring us some wine!" Helmeppo says laughing.

"Oh, that´s right. Since I´m getting bored of his game I´ve decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Get ready for a great show." He says and drinks his wine.

Both Mikasa and Luffy glare at him.

Luffy run towards him and punched him in the face. He flies across the room and smacks against the wall.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?" Helmeppo asks him as he hold his face.

"Luffy-san, please stop!" Coby holds Luffy back.

"This guy is scum!" Luffy says.

"Y-You punched me! I-I´m Captain Morgan´s son!" Helmeppo yells.

"So what!?" Luffy asks.

"I´ll tell my daddy to have executed!" Helmeppo says and shrieks as an ice spike nearly misses his face.

"You´re worse than scum...You have no idea how much I want to beat the crap out of you...but I don´t wanna have your dirty blood on my hands or clothes." Mikasa says coldly at him.

"Calm down, both of you! You´ll have the Marine after you!" Coby yells at them.

"Sorry, I shouldn´t have let my emotions take control over me...he is not worth it," Mikasa says.

"I´ve made my decision, Coby! I´m going to make Zoro my Nakama!" Luffy says and Mikasa nods at him.

**Time skip**

"You two again? You have too much free time." Zoro says to Mikasa and Luffy.

"I decided. I´ll untie you, then you´ll be my Nakama." Luffy says.

"You didn´t even ask!" Zoro yells at him.

"You use a katana, right?" Luffy asks him.

"Yeah... but that guy´s stupid son took everything I had." Zoro says.

"I´ll go get it for you. But if you want your katana back, you´ll have to be my Nakama." Luffy says and runs in the wrong direction.

"Is he going into the base all by himself?" Zoro wonders.

"Baka! The base is over there! That´s the wrong way!" Mikasa snaps at him.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" Luffy yells and projects himself towards the base.

"What the hell is...he?" Zoro asks shocked.

"He´s a devil fruit user just like me," Mikasa says with her arms crossed.

"Devil fruit?" Zoro looks at here.

"This Helmeppo lied to you, you know." Mikasa looks at him.

"NANI?" Zoro asks her angry.

"He never planned to keep his promise...how could you even trust the Marine in the first place?" Mikasa wonders.

"I had no idea that this bastard is so low!" Zoro yell and grits his teeth."Anyway, who are you?" He asks here.

"I´m Monkey D Mikasa. This idiot is my brother Monkey D Luffy." Mikasa introduces herself.

"Mikasa-san," Coby calls her.

"Coby? What are you doing here?" Mikasa asks him.

"I-I wanna help Zoro," Coby says as he starts to untie Zoros rope.

"If you unite me, they´ll kill you!" Zoro says.

"I can´t stand by and watch these Marines anymore. I want to be a righteous Marine!" Coby says.

"Zoro... being a Pirate isn´t as bad as you think and it doesn´t mean that you have to be evil. Being a Pirates means having the freedom to sail wherever you want to." Mikasa tells him smiling.

"Hold it right there!" Captain Morgan says as he and the Marine Soldiers stand in front of them. "For the crime of treason against me, you three will be executed immediately!"

"Coby! Quick!" Mikasa says to him as she stands in front of them, shielding them slightly.

The Marines pointing their guns at them.

"Coby, don´t be scared. Just untie Zoro." Mikasa tells him.

"Mikasa-san?" Coby looks at her.

"Just trust me, you two." She says and looks at them.

Coby nods at her while Zoro looks surprised at the look in her eyes. Her eyes are filled with such warmth and determined to protect them.

Zoro is confused. ...she only knows him for a few minutes and she´s ready to protect him and risking her life for him.

Mikasa sees from the corner of her eye that Luffy is flying towards them(he projects himself with his Gomu Gomu Rocket) and smirks.

"Fire!" Morgan yells and the Marines shoot at them.

"FAIA Shirudo!" Mikasa yells and creates a fire shield with her arms crossed. It was just big enough to protect herself but not big enough to protect Zoro and Coby.

She did it on purpose. She smirks as she sees the bullets flying back at the Marines.

Mikasa caught three bullets and holds them in her fist.

"FAIA JUDAN!" She yells and throws the bullets that she caught at Morgan. But these Bullets were on fire this times and they flew way faster than before.

Two of the bullets miss Morgan but one bullet scratches his left cheek.

"That won´t work!" Luffy yells laughing as Mikasa smirks at Morgan.

"J-Just...what the hell are you two?" Zoro asks them shocked.

"I´m Monkey D Luffy. The man who´ll become the Pirate King!" Luffy says smiling and shows a dumb up to him.

* * *

"Nani? Become the Pirate King? Do you understand what you´re saying?" Zoro asks him.

"The Pirate King is the Pirate King...What else could it means?" Luffy says smiling.

Mikasa smirks at them as she still stands in front of the Marine Soldiers.

"I was surprised too, but Luffy-san is serious. That´s the kind of person he is! He will become the Pirate King and find the ultimate treasure, One Piece!" Coby says and Zoro looks at him surprised.

Luffy chuckles and shows three Katanans to Zoro.

"Here, your sword. Which one is it? I couldn´t tell, so I grabbed all three." Luffy says.

"All three are mine. I use three swords." Zoro tells him.

"You´ll take them, right? But if we fight together, you´ll owe me. Being killed by Marines or coming with us...Which one do you pick?" Luffy asks him smiling.

"You´re the son of the devil! Fine! I´d rather be a pirate than die here!" Zoro says.

"Great, you´ll be my comrade! Mika, did you hear that? Alright! This is perfect!" Luffy yells cheerfully.

"I get it, now set me free!" Zoro yells at him.

"What are they?" A Marine Soldier asks and Mikasa looks at them.

"The bullets were useless." Another one says.

"The guy with the straw hat and the girl they both aren´t normal humans. It seems they ate a devil fruit. It is said that whoever eats one will obtain unbelievable power. The power to breath fire...The power to create tsunamis...There are many rumours about the devil´s fruit. Too many to know which ones are actually true. The secret to this is supposedly hidden in the Grand Line. Without a doubt, that girl´s and that straw hat´s powers are the powers of the devil´s fruit!" Captain Morgan explains.

"Ummm, hurry!" Coby says to Luffy.

"I can´t untie this knot!" Luffy says.

"Stop screwing around!" Zoro snaps at him.

"It doesn´t matter who they are. Those who oppose me will be executed! If guns don´t work, then cut them to pieces!" Morgan yells and the Marines run towards them with their swords.

"Zoro...are you ready?" Mikasa asks him.

"Huh?" He looks at her confused.

"Luffy, give him his Katanas...once I free you are you ready to fight?" Mikasa asks him.

"Yes," Zoro says.

Mikasa nods as she stands with her back towards the three and ignites her finger. "Faia..." she points her finger at Zoro.

"Neiru," She says and fire in from of a nail flies through Zoros rope and melts it.

Mikasa looks at the Marine who run towards here. "Aisu..." she says but before she could say anything else-

Zoro protects her by blocking the Marines with his Two swords in each hand and one sword in his mouth.

"Zoro..." Mikasa looks at him surprised.

"Make one move and you´re dead!" Zoro says to the Marines.

"I promised to be a pirate. Opposing the Marines will make me a wanted man. However, I´ll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambitions! I´ll become the world´s greatest swordsman! If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambitions...I will end your life with my own sword!" Zoro says.

"The world´s greatest swordsman? Huh, that ´s exactly what a Pirate King need. Am I right, Captain?" Mikasa asks Luffy grinning.

"Yep!" Luffy says grinning.

"Execute all of them now!" Captain Morgan says.

"Duck, Zoro!" Luffy says as he lifts his leg.

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!" He yells and in one move, he stretches his leg WHIPping(see what I did there?) all the Marines behind Zoro.

"What are you?" Zoro asks him.

"I ate the rubber fruit," Luffy says and kicking his leg out.

"Rubber fruit?" Zoro looks at Mikasa. "And you?"

"I ate Soju-Soju fruit and I can control fire, ice and lightning," Mikasa says grinning.

"Captain! We´re no match for them!" One of the Marines exclaims as he looks up.

"They´re insane!" Another one adds.

"And now they´ve got Zoro on their side!" Another one pleads.

Luffy, Mikasa and Zoro look at them while Coby hides behind the cross-shaped post where Zoro was tied up.

Morgan glares at them angry. "This is a direct order!" he shouts at them. " Those who are complaining...shoot yourselves in the head!"

Morgan raises his Axe."I don´t need weaklings like you!" he threatens them with his axe.

Mikasa narrows her eyes at Morgan. There are anger and disgust in her eyes.

"What´s happening with these Marines?" Zoro asks.

"Luffy..."Mikasa looks at him and they both smirk at each other.

They both charge, both of them going straight for Morgan.

"Luffy-san! Mikasa-san! Crush those Marines!" Coby yells.

Mikasa rushes ahead of Luffy as she covers her fist in ice. "AISU..." She yells and throws a punch.

Morgan raises his Ax-Hand and blocks her attack but Mikasa smirks." Torappu!" She says and freezes Morgans Axe.

Luffy jumps up and punches Morgan in his face.

Morgan stumbles back slightly while having trouble holding his frozen Ax-Hand.

"What´s wrong? Is your Ax too heavy for you?" Mikasa says smirking.

Morgan growls at her as he smashes his Ax against the ground, breaking the ice around it.

"A rankless, lowlifes like you are no match for me!" Morgan yells as he threw off his Marine jacket. " You have no right to oppose me! I am a Marine Captain Ax-hand Morgan!"

"I´m Luffy! Nice to meet you!" Luffy says.

"DIE!" Morgan yells as he swings his Ax down at Luffy. Luffy jumps away from the attack.

Morgan growls and he´s about to turn around but he suddenly can´t move his legs anymore.

He looks down and sees ice around his legs.

"Is something?" Mikasa asks him innocently with a slight smirk.

"DIE!" Morgan yells again and swings bring his axe down, leaving a deep crack in the ice and the ground from the impact.

He rushes towards her and raises his axe but Mikasa only crosses her arms as she stands there coolly.

She freezes his feet again and points above him." Look up!" She says.

Morgan looks up, right at the moment to receive a kick in the face from Luffy.

Luffy´s kick knocks Morgan to the ground.

"Wh-What´s going on!?" The Marine yell shocked.

"Brats!" Morgan says as he gets up.

Luffy jumps towards him as Morgan lifts his Ax." DIE!" He yells

Luffy avoids the attack."Don´t wanna!" he says.

Mikasa jumps over Luffy and charges towards Morgan as she raises her fist.

"AISU...!" She yells and ice in from of a fist surround her normal fist.

"PUNCH!" She knocks him down with her ice punch.

"C-Captain Morgan..." One Marine Soldier yells. Mikasa looks at the scared faces of the Marines.

"Is no match for them!" Another one adds sweating.

Luffy grabs the front of Morgan´s shirt. "What kind of Marines are you..." He yells and punches Morgan. "Destroying Coby´s dream like that!"

"Wait! Straw hat, look at this!" someone yells. Luffy pays no attention and keeps punching Morgan.

Mikasa turns around and sees Helmeppo standing with a gun at Coby´s head. "Oi, Luffy!" She says and Luffy stops immediately.

"I said wait! Are you an idiot!? Can´t you see that I have a hostage here?" Helmeppo screams.

"If you care about his life, then don´t move!" He orders. "If you try anything, I´ll shoot him!"

Mikasa grits her teeth while Luffy stares expressionless at Coby. Coby is shaking with fear...but as he looks at Luffy who gives him a winning grin while Mikasa gives him an encouraging nod.

"Luffy-san! I don´t wanna be in the way of your dream. I am not afraid of death!" Coby yells.

"Yes, I know!" Luffy says with a big grin.

"Luffy...let me kick his ass," Mikasa mutters towards Luffy.

Luffy nods at her with a big grin.

"Give it up, you moron! Coby isn´t joking, you know!" Mikasa says as she walks closer towards Helmeppo.

"Don´t move! I said don´t move or I´ll shoot! I swear!" Helmeppo panics.

"Oh, don´t worry. I don´t need to walk that close to you." Mikasa says smirking and points down at Helmeppo´s legs.

He looks down and yelp."My legs!" He yells.

"Let him go...or I´ll freeze you and shatter you into pieces." Mikasa threatens him and narrows her eyes.

"Okay! Okay! Just unfreeze my legs, please!" Helmeppo panics.

Mikasa nods and unfreezes his legs.

Helmeppo breathes out in relieved before yelping in pain and jumping up.

Mikasa melts the ice around Helmeppos legs and sets them on fire.

"Be...behind you! Mikasa-san!" Coby yells as Morgan charges at Mikasa and raises his Ax.

"Times up! I am the fearless and unbeatable captain, Ax-hand Morgan!" He yells as he brings his Ax down.

Mikasa turns around but before she could even do anything.

Zoro slashes through him and Luffy punches him in the face.

Morgan stands there for a second before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell on the ground with a loud crash.

"Good job, Zoro," Luffy says smiling.

"Just doing my job, Captain," Zoro says smirking.

"Ehh, thank you...even though I was totally capable of doing it myself," Mikasa says blushing as she crosses her arms.

Luffy chuckles while Zoro smirks at her and puts his sword away.

"They defeated Captain Morgan!" One Marine Soldier yells shocked.

"I can´t believe it!" Another one adds.

"If anyone still wants to fight us, go ahead!" Zoro says.

The Marines look at each other before throwing away their weapons and cheering loudly.

"What the...Their captain was just defeated and they´re celebrating?" Luffy asks surprised.

"He was a very bad captain...he didn´t care about them. He used his power to abuse and to control them. They all were afraid of him and now that he´s gone. They can finally become real Marines who protect the civilians and not the ones who terrorize them." Mikasa says.

Suddenly Zoro falls to the ground.

"What´s the matter, Zoro-san? Are you injured?" Coby asks him.

"I´m hungry..."Zoro says weakly.

"Baka! Who told you, you could fight in your state?" Mikasa shakes her head as she helps him stand.

**Time skip.**

"That meal was worth not eating for 3 weeks!" Zoro says happily.

Rika´s mom, Coby and Rika herself chuckle.

Mikasa shakes her head as she meditates peacefully at the window ledge.

"So how many shipmates do we have?" Zoro asks and Mikasa snorts slightly.

"Huh? Why are you laughing? If I remember correctly you two are looking for crew members. Your brother wants to be the Pirate King, so you probably have a crew already." He says and looks confused at Mikasa.

"Nope, you are our first crewmate," Mikasa says amusingly as she opens one eye.

"But we do have a ship right?" Zoro asks her.

"Of course we have, right over there," Luffy says and points at their boat.

"That?" Zoro looks at it.

"Don´t worry now it´s small but soon we'll get a big one and a pirate flag, too. " Luffy says as he eats.

"Luffy-san was born without planning abilities," Coby says and Mikasa giggles slightly as she goes out of her meditating position.

"That´s one way to say it." She says.

"You´ve got to be kidding me?" Zoro says as he puts a finger on his forehead.

"I think you should call yourself lucky. Cause you´re the first who´s gonna see how our crew is going to grow bigger and how we get a big ship. It´s much better than being a Pirate Hunter." Mikasa says smirking at him.

"So, you´re the little sister of our crew, huh?" Zoro asks her teasingly.

"Actually...I´m the older sister of our crew," Mikasa says as she crosses her arms.

"Really? For an older sister, you´re pretty short, shorty." Zoro teases her with a smirk.

"Don´t call me shorty, grass head!" She snaps at him blushing as she hit him on top of his head.

"Who are you calling, grass head!?" He yells at her as he rubs his head.

"Oh, do you want me to call you marimo?" Mikasa asks smirking.

"Where are you going now?" Rika asks Luffy.

"That´s obvious. We´re going to the Grand Line!" Luffy answeres.

"Nani?! With just three of you!? No matter how strong you are, that´s impossible!" Coby yells.

"Is the Grand Line really that dangerous?" Rika asks.

"Of course it is. You know that there are two oceans in this world, right? That land between the two oceans is called the Red Line. There is a path in the centre of Red Line That path is aligned with Red Line and that´s the Grand Line. A long time ago, the Pirate King, Gold Roger, obtained everything in the world. It is said that he left the great treasure, One Piece, in the Grand Line. And that´s why hordes of pirates sailed to the Grand Line. Now, the place is a battlefield. It´s also known as the Pirates Graveyard." Coby explains.

"I heard from a customer that once people enter the Grand Line, they never come back." Rika´s mom says.

"That´s not true, I heard that there are people who did come back though it´s very rare." Mikasa says with crossed arms." Still, if we want to find One Piece we´ll have to go. Golden Roger did say that he hid it there somewhere."

"Well, I guess we have no choice, right shorty?" Zoro says smirking.

"Shut it, marimo!" Mikasa snaps at him smirking.

"Even though I´m not coming with you, I´m still worried. Because Luffy-san and Mikasa-san are my friends even though we´ve just met." Coby says.

"Yep! Even though we have to part, we´ll always be friends!" Luffy says.

"When I was little, I never had any friends..." Coby says.

"No, you have. I know you´re worried but you have to worry about your own dream now." Mikasa tells him." You´re hanging out with us Pirates. If you want to be a Marine you have to prove that you´re not with us."

"Excuse me!" A Marine Soldier walks in. "Is is true that you´re Pirates?" He asks them.

"Yep!" Mikasa and Luffy answer together.

"Even though you are Pirates you saved our Town and Base. We are very grateful that you saved us from clutches of Captain Ax-Hand Morgan. However, now that we know you´re pirates., we as Marines can´t look the other way. Please leave this place immediately." The Marine says ashamed. "We owe you our lives, so we will not contact the Headquarters yet. We´ll give you time to sail as far as possible before we report.

"Shall we go?" Luffy says as he together with Mikasa and Zoro stands up and walks towards the door.

"Aren´t you with their group?" The Marine asks.

"What? This guy a Pirate? Hah, don´t make me laugh. We were only working together to save a passenger ship that was kidnapped by an ugly fat Pirate Lady and the base from the tyrant Marine with the ugly face. And now that we helped him we´re partying ways. Like I would be friends with a future Marine Soldier?" Mikasa says and winks at Coby.

Before she leaves the restaurant, she turns around and bows slightly. "Thanks for the food, ma´am," Mikasa says and walks away.

* * *

"Nice work, shorty!" Zoro says.

"Heh, thanks marimo! Anyway, I don´t think they´ll care about his past cause now they´ll think that he worked with us to save the Passenger ship and the base." Mikasa says.

"Everyone will hate us from now on. The life of a pirate. "Zoro says grinning.

"Right." Luffy laughs.

"Mikasa-san! Luffy-san!" Coby calls her and the three turn around surprised.

Coby´s standing there together with Rika and her mom.

"Thank you very much! This Marine will never forget you!" Coby yells and salutes to them.

"I´ve never heard of a Marine thanking a Pirate before," Zoro says grinning.

The three set sail.

"We´ll meet again, Coby!" Luffy yells and Mikasa waves slightly.

"Everyone, salute!" The Marine yells and all Marine soldiers salute.

"See ya!" Luffy yells waving.

And so Luffy and Mikasa together with their first crewmate, Roronoa Zoro (Seaweed Marimo) sail away from the Marine Base and towards their journey to Grand Line.

* * *

**In the next Chapter:**

The girl with orange hair runs past a few buildings until she suddenly can´t move her feet.

"What? Why can I not move my feet? AH!" She exclaims as she looks down and sees her feet frozen.

"So, you were trying to use my brother as a distraction," Mikasa says behind her.

The girl looks with behind her and glares at Mikasa.

Mikasa crosses her arms. "Who are you?" She asks her.

"Nami," The girl answeres.


	3. Shanks and the red-haired Pirates

**Intro (because It's awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: The Pirate King: **GOL D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed, sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered t**he Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

**Previously on One Piece:**

"Hey, guys!" Zoro says suddenly and Coby screeches.

"You're an eyesore. Get lost!" He says and looks at them with clearly tired eyes.

Mikasa pushes herself off the wall with her feet while she uses fire on her feet to give herself a small boost and catches the girl.

"It was all Helmeppo's fault. He's Captain Morgan's son," Rika starts to explain.

"I've made my decision, Mikasa! I'm going to make Zoro my Nakama!" Luffy says and Mikasa nods at him..

Zoro slashes through him and Luffy punches him in the face.

Morgan stands there for a second before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell on the ground with a loud crash.

* * *

_**An eleven/twelve-year-old Mikasa runs through a forest. Luffy! Where are you?! She thinks worried sick.**_

_**She trips and falls on her knees. **_

_**Mikasa tries to catch her breath as she looks up.**_

_**She sees how a bandit holds on Luffy. The Bandit is on top of a small ship in the sea.**_

_**He throws the seven-year-old Luffy into the sea.**_

_**"No!" She yells and runs towards him.**_

_**But she stops realizing that she can't swim cause of her Devil fruit.**_

_**No...No...No! Stupid Devil Fruit! I can't swim! I can't help him! She thinks panicking as she watches Luffy struggling in the sea.**_

_**Suddenly a big Sea Monster charges right towards Luffy.**_

_**Mikasa's eyes widens and tears threaten to fall from her eyes.**_

_**"No...Please,****_ don't! No! L_UFFY!" She yells and stretches her hand towards him.**_

_**The Sea Monster bites almost in slow-motion and suddenly blood drips into the sea.**_

"LUFFY!" Mikasa opens her eyes and sits up. She looks around while panting heavily.

She looks to her side and sees Luffy sleeping next to her peacefully and alive.

"Thank god," She mumbles and let out a relieved breath.

She then notices Zoro looking at her concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Y-Yeah, just a...a bad dream," She says smiling.

"Don't worry, shorty. Your bad dreams can't hurt you," Zoro teases her.

"Shut up, Marimo!" She hisses at him blushing and looks at the sea.

"Zoro?" Mikasa asks after a few seconds of silence.

"Hm?" He looks at her.

"You know that Devil fruit users can't swim, right?"

"Yes," He answers.

"If my brother and I even fall into the sea...would you...would you please save him first?" Mikasa looks at him.

"What?!" Zoro looks at her confused and concerned at the same time.

"It's just...argh, forget it! I'm just being overprotective again," Mikasa says and looks away.

"He's the only thing I have...he's my little brother, it's my responsibillity to keep him safe and alive."She tells him.

"Now it's not only your responsibility," Zoro says and crossed his arms.

"As long as your brother keeps his word I'll be there for you both. As you first official crewmate and the right hand...or in this case the left hand of the Captain it's my duty to protect my Captain and Nakama,"

"Heh, Thank you, little brother," Mikasa says smiling at him.

"Little brother?" Zuko asks blushing.

"Yeah, everyone who joins this crew will be my sibling," She says chuckling.

"I see...Well, don't worry. Our Captain will be fine, big sis," Zoro grins back.

"Who would have thought that the dangerous Roronoa Zoro is such a softy," Mikasa says smirking teasingly.

"Shut it!" He snaps at her blushing as she laughs at him.

**[Next Morning]**

"I´m Hungry..."Luffy whines as he leans over the edge of the boat.

"How long is it gonna takes us to reach land?" Zoro asks.

"Who knows. That's up to the wind and the sea. We may never get , I´m sure we will, eventually," Luffy answers.

Mikasa rolls her eyes at him.

"I think we should arrive at an Island soon. If I´m correct Orange Town should be in the near," She says as she stares out to the sea.

"Hold on! Isn't a little strange- Planning to be the Pirate King without knowing the first thing about navigation? So, shorty is our Navigatos?" Zoro says confused.

"Nah.., I think we should search for a real Navigator instead. I can tell when we're about to arrive at an Island and which Island it is but I can't really tell which way we should sail," Mikasa tells him slightly amused.

"What about you? Aren't you a great bounty hunter of the sea?" Luffy asks Zoro.

"I don't recall ever saying I was a bounty hunter. I went out to sea in search of a certain man and couldn't find the way back to my village. I had no choice but to earn a living by chasing pirates," Zoro explains as he stares at the sky.

"Oh, so you're just a lost, marimo," Mikasa teases him and chuckles.

"Shut up! Don't call me marimo!" Zoro yells and slams the boat.

In progress, Luffy's yellow hat slowly flies off up to the mast.

Both Mikasa and Luffy stares at it.

"Shanks...," Luffy mumbles.

_"This straw hat has seen me through many battles. It's very important to me," Says the Shanks as he throws the Hat and catches it._

_"I can't just give it to you, Luffy."_

Zoro catches it and hands it over to Luffy.

Mikasa stares of into the Ocean with an unreadble face.

_[Flashback]_

_Pirates were drinking, eating and laughing at a tavern in Foosha Village._

_This weren´t just some Pirates, this Pirates were members of the Red Hair Pirates and their Captain the red-haired Shanks._

_Shanks sat at the bar with the yellow strawhat on his head. Next to him sat a seven-years old Luffy._

_"Come on! Take me with you on your next adventure, Shanks! I wanna be a pirate too" Luffy said excitedly. _

_"You'd never make it as a pirate!" Shanks laughed at him_

_"Why not?" Luffy asked._

_"Luffy, I know you're a good swimmer, but it takes more than that to be a pirate!" Yasopp told him._

_"I can fight, too! My punch is like a pistol!" Luffy said._

_"Is that so?" Shanks said unimpressed as he ate._

_"Don't make fun of me!" Luffy yelled at him._

_"It sounds like Luffy can't wait to grow up," Lucky Roux said_

_"Yeah, he's about the same age as my kid," Yasoop said._

_"I'm not a kid! I'm a man!" Luffy exclaimed angry._

_"Hey, don't get so worked up. Here! Have some juice," Shanks said and gave him a glass of juice._

_"Thanks!" Luffy said happily and drinks his juice._

_"See? Still a kid!"Shanks said laughing and slapping the counter._

_"That was dirty, Shanks!STOP LAUGHING!" Luffy yelled and the other Pirates laughed._

_Next to both them sat an eleven-year old Mikasa. She sat there quietly with an emotionless face and ate. Her hands were slightly burned but she didn't even flinched._

_A young woman with green hair named Makino looked at her with a sad look as she cleaned the glasses._

_"No fair! Stinky Shanks!" Luffy yelled._

_Suddenly the door to the tavern was kicked in and a group of men came inside. There were a large number of them, all of them dressed mostly alike with smug smirks and their suspicios-looking faces._

_The Pirates feels silent, looking up, curious to see what these men were going to do._

_Mikasa tensed up but doesn't turn to look at them._

_"Excuse us," The leader of the group said, before marching in. _

_Mikasa looked up at Makino who stopeed cleaning the glass and became also tense but clearly not as tensed as Mikasa._

_"Oh, so these are the lot who call themselves pirates. They look like a bunch of idiots to me," The unknown man said, stepping on the door and leaving a boot-shaped print in it. _

_The pirate crew didn't say anything as they kept a close watch on the bandits, still waiting to see what they would do. The group approached the bar._

_"Welcome. What can I do for you?" Makino asked as she walked forward to greet them. Mikasa noticed the hint of uneasiness in her tone and looked up only to see Makino stand in front of the Bandit leader with a forced smile._

_"We're bandits," the mand smirked at her._

_"Don't 're not here to destroy your simply like to buy then barrels of sake," _

_"I'm sorry, but we're out of beer at the moment," Makino answered him politely._

_"Oh? That's interesting. So, are you telling me that these pirates are drinking water?" The Bandit asked her._

_"They just happened to buy the last of our sake," Makino answered._

_Mikasa looked coldly at the Bandit and at Shanks who keept eating peacfully. _

_Shanks finally looked up at them._

_"I feel guilty. We drank the place dry. Sorry. You can have this if you like," Shanks said and held up the bottle._

_The Bandit's eyes suddenly darkened, before he shattered the bottle, the drink splashing all over the Shankd and the bar._

_Mikasa heared Makino and Luffy gasp while the bandits all laughed at the sight of it._

_She clenched her fists and teeth. _

_Shanks head was down with the hat shading his eyes so she couldn't see his face_

_"I´m a wanted man-I'm worth 8,000,000 Berri. One bottle isn't even enough for a bedtime drink. Don't insult me," The Bandit said._

_It was quiet for a brief moment before Shanks looked up._

_"The floor's all wet. Sorry about that, Makino-san,"He said._

_ Do you have a rag?" Shanks asked as he started picking up the shards of glass._

_"I'll take care of it," Makino said and went to get a rag._

_The Bandit took out his sword and slashed it along the bar, cutting a groove into the wood and sending everything on it crashing to the floor to make even a bigger mess._

_"Well, if you enjoying, cleaning, "he sneered at Shanks, who was now leaned up against the bar, now soaked in sake. "Now there's more to clean." He put the sword back and said," No point wasting our time here while there's no sake. Let's go men!" he then called to his men and with that, the band of bandits turned and filed out the tavern-all of them roaring with laugther._

_"Later, cowards," the leader called over his shoulder with a sneer as he left._

_Shanks and his crew broke out into loud, energetic laughter._

_"They really got you!" Yasoop yelled laughing. "That's funny!"_

_"You look pretty dumb on the florr there, Captain!" Lucky Roo laughed as well as Shanks keep laughing loud._

_"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"Luffy then yelled and caused everyone to look over at him."THAT WASN'T COOL!" he went on angrily._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK? NO MATTER HOW MANY THERE ARE OR HOW STRONG THEY LOOK, IF YOU DON'T FIGHT BACK THEN YOU'RE NOT A MAN! NOW I SEE I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU GUYS!"_

_"These bandits are scum, Luffy! They aren't worth it!" Mikasa said coldly._

_"Ah! Mikasa...your hands!"Luffy exclaimed._

_Mikasa looked at her hands and noticed that they were on fire._

_She quickly put her hands into her pocket and walked out of the tavern._

_Outside she put her hands into a barrel of water and sighed._

_Time Skip_

_"Luffy!" Mikasa jumped as he heared Makino yell._

_She ran towards where she heard the voice._

_Mikasa saw Makino and the Mayor._

_She stood next to them and saw how the bandit from a few days before had his foot on a beaten Luffy._

_"Hey you!" Mikasa said in a low and calm voice._

_Everyone looked at her._

_"Get away from my brother!" She said as she walked closer and she felt how she slowly began to burn._

_"Your brother ey? I'm sorry..I can't... You see...this little brat," the bandit kicked Luffy harder."He mad me angry. I cannot let a kid this weak insult me in front of my own men and get away with it." _

_"You started it!" Luffy yelled defiantly." You mountain ape!"_

_Two of the Bandits men stood infront of Mikasa blocking her way._

_She didn't pay attention to them but only glared at their leader._

_The mens eyes widens as they saw Mikasa getting surrouned by fire and the deadly look in her eyes._

_"Fine," the bandit, stomping harder on Luffy one more time before he drew his sword, now looking annoyed," I've decided that I'm not gonna sell you. I'll kill you instead." _

_"Are you death and brain dead at the same time?" Mikasa asked._

_She grabbed the blade and moved it away from Luffy."Get. . !"_

_The bandit leader looked terrified at Mikasa._

_She stood there with her hand bleeding while grabbing the blade with all her strength, she herself is surrounded by fire, her skin starts to get burned and her eyes were deadly._

_The bandit moved away from her as he noticed that the blade began to melt under Mikasas hand._

_"Mika..." Luffy mumbled._

_"I was wondering why the bar was empty on such a fine day," a casual voice said from behind them. Mikasa saw Shanks and his crew standing behind Making and the Mayor._

_"So this is why," Shanks finished, looking at them all._

_"Captain Shanks!" Makino called out relief._

_Mikasa also looked slightly relieved._

_Shanks grinned brightly as he came forward. "If it isn't the bandtis from the other day," he said before turning his teasing grin on Luffy,"What's the matter, Luffy? I thought you said that you have a punch like a pistol?"_

_"Shut up!" Luffy snarled at him._

_"Pirate," the leader said smuglly," Why are you still here? I suggest you leave and continue cleaning if you don't want to get hurt."_

_"Bold to say for someone who is afraid of an eleven year old child. I think you need a new pair of pants," Mikasa says glaring at the bandit._

_However, Shanks instead began to slowly walk forward towards them._

_The bandit leader pointed his sword (with Mikasa's blood on it) at him,"I don't know why you're here, but leave before we kill you."_

_But Shanks kept walking towards them. Suddenly, another one of the bandits said with a cocky grin," Didn't you just hear what he said?" he raised a gun and pointed it straight at Shanks's head."Don't take another step or I'll blow your brains out."_

_He cocked the gun, and the other bandits laughed. Shanks did stop here, but he didn't look worried. He was still smiling as if this was all his idea._

_"Since you drew your pistol I assume that you´re willing to use it?" Shanks asked casually._

_"Huh?" the bandit asked stupidly. "What are you talking about?"_

_"I mean are you willing to risk your life?"Shanks asked calmly pointing to the gun in his face, "These aren't toys to scare people with after all, you know?"_

_Mikasa looked back at Luffy and helped him to stand up. She looked up when she heard a gunshot._

_She looked up, the bandit with the gun was on the ground while Lucky Roo was now standing ther with the smoking gun-still eating a slab of meat on his knife. Everyone was staring at him in shock a surprise._

_"You killed him!" a bandit yelled._

_"That was fighting dirty!" another cried out._

_"Dirty?" Benn Beckman said."Who did you think were dealing with here? We never claimed to be Saints."_

_"We're pirates," Shanks proclaimed proudly._

_"Shut up!" the bandit leader yelled, "This is none of your business!"_

_The good-natured look on Shank's face melt off and was replaced with great anger._

_"Listen up, bandits," he said in a warning tone."You can spill food on me. You pour drinks on me. Hell, you can even spit at me,. I'll just laugh it off."_

_His face grew furious as he said,"But...no matter what the reasons...I WON'T FORGIVE THOSE WHO HURT MY FRIENDS! Now for the last time, let the lad go!"_

_But the leader of the bandits laughed horribly as he asked, "Won't forgive mm you say? You bunch of pirate who float around the sea want to challenge bandits?! What a joke! Kill them all men!"_

_And like that, the bandits all raised their weapons and charged ahead._

_"I'll handle this," Benn said coming forward."I'm more than enough for them."_

_Shanks just smiled at him as his friend strode forward, pulling out the rifle he had tucked in the sash at his waist, stance relaxed and casual. When the first bandit came at him, he pulled out hid cigarette and used it to stab him in the face. The bandit was donw before the cigarette was. He then raised his rifle up as a weapon and in no time at all, the bandits were all lying face-down in the dirt._

_"Don't flatter yourself, bandits," he told them, pointing the rifle at them as he lit another cigarette, "If you want to fight us, you better bring a warship with you."_

_Mikasa looked at the leader._

_He wasn't acting so cool anymore. In fact, he grew pale and was now backing away,"Ah! The kid's the one who started this!"_

_"Pah! Coward!" Mikasa said._

_Shanks smirked."Aren't you a wanted man?" he tauned him._

_The bandit threw something down on the ground and it exploded in a giant cloud of smoke._

_"Come on brat!" the bandit's voice rang out along with Luffy's protests._

_"Mikasa!" Luffy exclaimed._

_As soon as the smoke cleared the Bandit and Luffy were gone._

_Mikasa had a sword stuck in her side as she was holding on it._

_"Mikasa!" Everyone exclaimed but Mikasa ignored them._

_She pushed away Makino and the Mayor, pulled the sword out her wound and ran after Luffy._

_"Luffy!" She yelled._

_Mikasa ran through the forest. Luffy! Where are you?! She thinks worried sick._

_She tripped and fell on her kness._

_Mikasa tried to catch her breath as she held her bleeding side._

_She looked up and saw how the bandit was on a boat with Luffy._

_Mikasa's eyes widen as the bandit kicked Luffy into the sea._

_"No! Luffy!" She yelled and ran towards him._

_But she stopped before the sea remembering that she can't swim cause of her Devil fruit._

_Stupid Devil fruit! She thought as she watched Luffy struggling in the sea._

_Mikasa almost didn't notice that the bandit was eaten by a big Sea King until the Sea King was right behind Luffy._

_"No...Please, don't! LUFFY!" She yelled as tears threaten to fell from her eyes._

_The Sea Monster closed its mouth and suddenly blood dripped into the sea._

_Mikasa closed her eyes and opened again._

_She sighed as she saw Shanks holding Luffy in his...arm._

_She stood up and as soon as they were back on land she basically tackled Luffy into a bone breaking hug._

_"Mika!" Luffy exclaimed shocked but hugged her back._

_Mikasa cried into his shoulder._

_She looked up to Shanks with tears rolling down her cheeks."...Thank you...," She said quietly_

_Shanks simply smiled at her._

_"Mika! You're bleeding!" Luffy exclaimed horrified as he saw Mikasa side._

_Mikas ruffled his hair and did something she has never done before...she smiled...she smiled at him with an soft and warm smile._

_And then everything became black._

_Time Skip._

_The Red-Haired pirates were loading up crates of food and barrels of sake onto the ship._

_Luffy, Shanks and Mikasa are standin there, watching them work-with Shanks now having his missing arm covered up with a black cloak._

_"So, you're leaving for good this time?" Luffy asked as Makino, the Mayor and the other townsfolk came to say goodbye_

_"Yep," Shanks said brightly, tilting the straw hat back so that he could see the waves better."It's been a nice extended vacation, but we've stayed long enough. It's about time that we move on," He looked at him and asked,"Sad to see us go?"_

_"Yeah...,"Luffy confessed, but he kept smiling."But I made up my mind. I'm not going to ask you to take me with you. I decided that I'm gonna become a pirate all on my own."_

_"Not really all on your own...since I'm coming with you," Mikasa said grinning at him._

_Shanks then stuck his tongue out at them and teased,"Heh, I wouldn't take you even if you begged me! You don't have what it takes to be a pirate!"_

_Mikasa rolled her eyes._

_Luffy blinked before his eyes narrowed in anger and he yelled out,"YES I DO!"_

_All of the other pirates on the dock turned to watch Luffy._

_"One day I'll have a stronger crew than yours! And then I'll find the world's greatest treasure! You hear me? Someday I'm gonna be the KING OF THE PIRATES!"_

_Mikasa smiled at him._

_Shanks smiled as of he was taking this as a challenge."Oh?" he teased._

_"So, you're going to get a crew that's better than all of us? Well then," and slowly, he reached up to the straw hat and took it off, and he placed it on top of Luffy's hat."This hat is my gift to you."_

_Luffy stood still as a statue as Shanks said to him quietly,"This hat is an important treasure to me, so you have to promise me that you'll return it in good condition." Shanks pulled away."And only after you become a great 'll be our promise,Luffy."_

_"And you Mikasa...take care of him," Shank said._

_"Heh, of course. There's no way we both can be separated," Mikasa said smirking._

_Luffy took the hat in his hands as he watched the Shanks board the ship._

_Makino came up behind them and stood with them, smiling as kindly as ever as ske looked up to the crew and waved goodbye._

_"Raise anchor!" Shanks yelled."And set the sail!"_

_"Aye!" the rest of the crew yelled before they looked back and waved goodbye to everyone. _

_After the ship disappeared over the horizon, Mikasa looked at Luffy as he put the hat back firmly on his head, and rub the tears away._

_I promise I'll protect you no matter what Mikasa thought as she put her hand over her wound. No matter what's the cost. I'll make sure you achive you dream. Even if I die saving you._

_[Flashback end]_

Mikasa put her hand on where the scar is and sighs.

"Oi! If you keep spacing out, you're gonna drop it again. It's important to you, right?" Zoro asks Luffy.

"Yeah. Thank you, Zoro."Luffy says.

"I'm hungry!" Zoro complains.

"Not you too" Mikasa rolls her eyes annoyed.

Luffy looks up and sees a bird.

"A bird,huh?"Mikasa says as she looks at it.

"Let's eat the bird," Luffy exclaims.

"How?" Zoro asks.

"Definetly not!" Mikasa tells Luffy.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy tells Zoro completely ignoring Mikasa.

"Gomu Gomo No..." Luffy stretches his arms and grabs onto the mast.

"Luffy! Don't you dare!" Mikasa yells and holds on to his shirt.

"Rocket!" Luffy and Mikasa fly up towards the bird.

"Luffy!" Mikasa exclaims.

Suddenly Luffy's head stucks inside the birds mouth.

"HELP ME!" Luffy yells.

"BAKA!" Mikasa yells as she holds onto him.

Suddenly someone shoots the bird and they both fell down.

"That was sure an interesting experience," Luffy laughs.

Mikasa punches him on top of his head, "Baka! This was an idiotic experience. Don't you ever do that again!"

She looks around and sees a bunch of pirates to the right and the little fox from Civilian Ship.

"Hi, little fox," She says grinning.


	4. Meeting the Little fox

**Enjoy! (please some reviews... if you want of course)**

**I made a small mistake. I thought Nami was taller than Luffy. But she´s actually smaller than him (even though she looks kinda taller in the Anime)**

**So I guess Mikasa´s height would be 168/167 cm**

* * *

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

**Previously on One Piece:**

"Hey, guys!" Zoro says suddenly and Coby screeches.

"You´re an eyesore. Get lost!" He says and looks at them with clearly tired eyes.

Mikasa pushes herself off the wall, with her feet, while she uses fire on her feet to give herself a small boost and catches the girl

"It was all Helmeppo´s fault. He´s Captain Morgan´s son," Rika starts to explain.

"I´ve made my decision, Mikasa! I´m going to make Zoro my Nakama!" Luffy says and Mikasa nods at him.

"AISU...!" She yells and ice in from of a fist surrounds her normal fist.

"PUNCH!" She knocks Captain Morgan down with her ice punch.

Zoro slashes through him and Luffy punches him in the face.

Morgan stands there, for a second, before his eyes roll back into his head and he falls on the ground with a loud crash.

* * *

**[Dream]**

**Mikasa runs through the forest_. Luffy! Where is he?_ Mikasa thinks while she´s panicking.**

**She sees how a bandit throws Luffy in the sea. "NO!" She yells and runs towards him. **

**But she stops before the Sea. _No, no, no. Stupid Devil fruit! I can´t swim! I can´t help him!_ She thinks as she watches Luffy struggling in the sea.**

**Suddenly Mikasa's eyes widen as she sees a big Sea Monster charging right towards Luffy. "No...no. No! NO! LUFFY!" She yells and reaches her hand towards him.**

**The Sea Monsters bites almost in slow-motion and suddenly blood drips into the sea.**

* * *

"NOOO!" Mikasa sits up immediately. She looks around while she´s panting heavily.

Mikasa sees Luffy sleeping next to her and breathes out. "Thank god." She mumbles relieved.

She then notices Zoro looking at her." You okay?" He asks her.

Mikasa looks at him and nods smiling."Y-Yes, just a b-bad dream." She says and looks away.

"Don´t worry, shorty. Your bad dreams can´t hurt you." Zoro teases her.

"Shut up, Marimo!" She hisses at him blushing.

**After a few seconds **

"Zoro?" Mikasa asks him.

"Hm?" He looks at her.

"You know that Devil fruit users can´t swim right?" She says.

"Yes." He answeres.

"If me and my brother fall into the sea one day...please, save him first," Mikasa says and looks at him.

"What?" Zoro looks at her confused.

"It´s just...argh, forget it. I´m just being overprotective again." Mikasa says and looks away. "He´s the only thing I have...I´m his big sister, it's my responsibility to keep him alive and safe.

"Now it´s not only your responsibility," Zoro says and crosses his arms. "As long as your brother keeps his word I´ll be there for you both. As your first crewmate and the right hand or in this case the left hand of the Captain it´s my duty to protect my Captain and my crewmates. Don´t worry, he´ll be fine. Big sis."

"Thank you, little brother," Mikasa says smiling slightly. "Who would have thought that Roronoa Zoro is such a softy."

"Shut it!" He snaps at her blushing and she laughs.

**The next morning.**

"I´m starving..."Luffy whines as he leans over the edge of the boat.

"How long is it gonna take us to reach land?" Zoro asks.

"Who knows. That´s up to the wind and the sea." Luffy says.

"Actually, I think we should arrive at an Island soon. If I´m correct Orange Town should be in the near." Mikasa says.

"Hold on! Isn´t it a little strange- Your brother's planning to be the Pirate Kind but he doesn´t know a thing about navigation. So you´re our Navigator, right?" Zoro says.

"Nah, I think we should search for a Navigator. I can tell when we´re about to arrive at an Island but I can´t tell which way we should sail." Mikasa tells him as she looks at the ocean.

"What about you? Aren´t you a great hunter of the sea?" Luffy asks.

"I don´t recall ever saying that I live completely off the rewards. I went out to sea in search of a certain man but now I can´t find my way home. I had no choice but to start chasing down Pirates." Zoro tells them.

"Oh, so you´re just a lost, marimo." Mikasa teases him.

"Shut up! You are the one who´s lost!" Zoro yells and hits the boat.

In progress, Luffy´s hat slowly flies off. "Shanks!" He says as he watches it.

Mikasa also looks at it.

Zoro catches it and gives it back to Luffy.

"It´s important to you, huh?" Zoro asks him.

"Yes, thanks Zoro," Luffy says and puts his hat back on.

Mikasa shakes her head softly.

"Geez...I never heard of Pirates who don´t know how to navigate! How do you expect to go to the Grand Line like this?" Zoro wonders.

"Stop complaining, grass head. You can´t navigate yourself." Mikasa says and rolls her eyes.

"Shut up, shorty!" He snaps at her.

"I´m not short!" Mikasa snaps at him. "Anyway, but you´re right, marimo. We should hurry and find a Navigator." She says.

"And someone who knows how to cook, and someone who can sing..." Luffy counts.

"Okay, we got it!" Zoro yells at him.

**Slightly time skip.**

"Soooo Hungry..." Zoro and Luffy lay on their bags while Mikasa shakes her head at him.

"Look!" Luffy says.

"A bird, huh?" Mikasa looks at it.

"Let´s eat that bird!" Luffy exclaims.

"How?" Zoro asks.

"Luffy, please don´t," Mikasa says.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy says.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy stretches his arms and grabs onto the mast.

"No! Luffy, don´t!" Mikasa grabs on to him.

"Rocket!" And they both fly towards the bird.

Luffy´s head gets stuck in the bird's mouth and Mikasa holds on to him.

"AHHHH! Help me!" Luffy yells.

"Baka!" Mikasa yells at him.

"You idiots! What the hell are you doing!?" Zoro screams as he tries to catch them with the boat.

* * *

After a while, Luffy and Mikasa fly over a town.

Suddenly someone shoots the bird and they both fall down.

"Dame it, who´s that genius who shoot at us!?" Mikasa asks annoying.

"That was an interesting experience." Luffy laughs.

"That was an idiotic experience!" She hisses at him.

Mikasa looks around and sees a group of pirates in front of them and a girl with orange hair and brown eyes behind them.

_She looks familiar_. She thinks as she looks at her.

"Excuse us, for dropping on you like that.." Mikasa says.

"I´m still hungry," Luffy says as he pats his stomach.

"There´s no time for that, idiot!" Mikasa says.

"Boss! You came to save me!" The orange-haired girl suddenly says.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikasa asks her.

"Who are you?" Luffy asks her.

"I´m leaving these guys to you!" She says and runs away.

"Hey, she´s getting away!" One of the Pirates says.

"Who cares? We´ve got her boss now!" Another points out.

Luffy and Mikasa turn around.

"Don´t screw with us!" One guy says and punches Luffy.

Luffy´s hat flies off from the impact.

"Luffy!" Mikasa says and punches the guy in the face.

"Mika... let me handle them." Luffy says as he puts his hat back.

Mikasa looks at him." You sure?" She asks.

He doesn´t look at her but he still nods.

Mikasa turns around and runs behind the girl.

The girl with Orange hair runs a past a few buildings until she suddenly can´t move her feet. "What? Why can I not move my feet? AH!" She exclaims as she looks down and sees her feet frozen.

"So, you were trying to use my brother as a distraction," Mikasa says behind her,

The girl looks behind her and glares at her.

Mikasa crosses her arms." Who are you?" She asks her.

"Nami." The girl answeres.

"I´m Monkey D Mikasa and my brother who you tried to use as a distraction is Monkey D Luffy," Mikasa says and unfreezes her feet.

"Oi, Mika. Who´s that?" Luffy asks as he runs to her.

"Oh, this is Nami. The girl who tried to use you as a distraction." Mikasa glares at her slightly.

"Did you beat up these guys?" Nami asks Luffy surprised.

"Yep," Luffy says.

"Let me introduce myself properly. I am a thief but I´m stealing only from Pirates! My name is Nami, do want to be partners?" Nami says smiling.

"Stealing from Pirates, huh?" Mikasa says and looks at Luffy. "What do you think Luffy?"

"I´ll pass. I have no reason to team up with her." Luffy says and he walks away together with Mikasa.

"Wait, a minute!" Nami yells and runs behind them.

"I´m still hungry," Luffy says as his stomach growls loudly.

"How about I treat you?" Nami offers.

"Really?" Luffy asks happily.

**[Time skip.]**

"So you got separated from your crewmate?" Nami asks as Luffy eats.

"Yes. Is this your house?" Luffy asks her. Mikasa leans against a wall and crosses her arms.

"No, I don´t even know whose house this is. The locals ran away and hid in a shelter because they were afraid of the Buggy Pirates." Nami tells him.

"Buggys Pirates? Is their Captain really that dangerous?" Mikasa asks.

"Well...he´s a famous Pirate, known for his love for cannons. Once a bunch of kids from a village where he once stayed made fun of his nose, he used a cannon to wipe out the whole village. And, it´s said that he´s got a really strange power." Nami explains.

"By the way..aren´t you hungry? Don´t worry this food isn´t poisoned." Nami asks Mikasa.

Mikasa ignores her growling stomach. "I´m fine...so, you´re a thief." She says.

"I´m not a common thief! I´m only stealing from Pirates. **My goal is to save up one hundred Beli, **no matter what!" Nami says.

"What´re you gonna do with all that money?" Luffy asks.

"Luffy! It´s not our business." Mikasa says.

"Now that I have this map of the Grand Line one hundred beli is actually doable," Nami says.

"Map? Are you a navigator?" Luffy asks her.

"I´m the best damn navigator you´ll ever meet!" She answers confidently.

"I see! That´s great! Why don´t you become our navigator?" Luffy asks her.

"Really?" Nami exclaims.

"Oi, Luffy. You really want to have a thief in our crew?" Mikasa asks him.

"I already said I´m only stealing-"

"From Pirates, I know. We are Pirates." Mikasa says.

"Then forget it! I hate pirate more than anything in the world! I only love Money and tangerines!" Nami says and slams her hands on the table.

"Too bad!" Luffy says.

"But... I could reconsider joining you if you do me a little favour." Nami says suddenly smiling.

"What favour?" Mikasa says as she narrows her eyes.

"You see...buggy still has a few treasures. And we do need enough money, right? So, what do you say? I already have a plan for how we´re going to steal it." Nami says.

Mikasa walks in front of her. "If you betray us or if anything happens to my brother. I will murder you with my own bare hands and I wouldn´t even need my devil fruit power for this." She says in a quiet and threatening tone as she glares at her slightly.

Nami nods scared.

"So, what´s your plan?" Mikasa asks.

**[Time skip]**

_Great! What was I even thinking? _Mikasa thinks as she and Luffy sit tied up in a cage.

The buggy pirates are celebrating and drinking together with Nami.

Chills running down Namis spine as she feels Mikasas glare.

"I´m in a flashily good mood!" Buggy says laughing "Men! Prepare a Special Buggy Bomb!"

The Buggy Pirates cheer and push a canon in the centre.

One Pirate put a red bomb inside of it. "It´s loaded." He says.

"Wh-what´s going on?" Nami asks shocked.

"Alright show them the power of my Buggy Bomb!" Buggy yells "Light it."

_You gotta be kidding me!_ Mikasa grits her teeth.

The Pirates fire the Buggy Bomb. The Cannonball goes off like a giant fireball. The blast goes through the houses and destroying a whole block.

"That was flashy! The Power is so great, this thing can wipe out the whole little Village in one shot! This and my Devil fruit Powers assure my success to conquer the Grand Line, right Nami?" Buggy looks at her grinning evilly.

"But of course!" She answeres.

"Huh? I´m the one who´s gonna conquer the Grand Line!" Luffy says loudly.

"Luffy!" Mikasa hisses at him.

Buggy glares at Luffy. "And I´m gonna be the King of the Pirates" He continues.

"Shut up you idiot!" Nami yells at him.

Mikasa looks at the scary look on her face and shakes her head. _And you´re calling my brother an Idiot?_

"Now I get why you can´t stand him, Nami!" Buggy laughs.

"Exactly! He just doesn´t understand how the world works. I can´t follow someone like that." Nami says with a forced smile.

"I see. In that case...how about I give you the Buggy Bomb to get rid of your old boss once and for all." Buggy says with an evil smirk.

"Eh?" Nami looks at him with wide eyes.

"Of course, it´s also a test to prove your loyalty to me, your new captain." Buggy says as his men prepare another ball.

"I don´t think it´s necessary, captain. "Nami says quickly with fear in her tone. "We don´t need to finish him off, right now. Let´s just continue partying."

"Kill him. That is my idea of fun." Buggy says as he smiles at her in a twisted way and he gives her a box of matches.

Mikasa and Luffy look at her while Nami looks at the matches in her hand while the buggy Pirates are cheering her on.

"Nami! Stop spoiling the fun just hurry up and kill him!" Buggy yells at her.

"Your hands are shaking." Mikasa says softly and ignores Nami´s angry look."The strong oath is what a Pirate has sworn himself at, and you lack the strength of that oath!"

"What´s a Pirates oath? Killing innocent people?" Nami asks her angry.

"No. The strength to put your own life at risk!" Mikasa answers with a small smile.

Namis eyes are overshadowed as she looks at them. Suddenly one pirate takes the matches from her.

"Oi! Don´t keep us waiting, newcomer! You just go like this." He says and lights up a match. He slowly brings it towards the fuse.

Mikasa notices Nami´s eyes darkens and smirks at her slightly.

Nami pulls out her staff and knocks out the Pirate. Everyone froze as he was out on the floor. Buggy, Luffy and even Nami were surprised but what she has done. Only Mikasa looks at her with a knowing look.

"Damit it!" Nami says as she looks at her staff and the knocked out Pirate.

"Nami, you idiot! What the hell do you think you´re doing! I actually gave you the honour to light the fuse because you´re my crewmember!" Buggy says angry.

"So, now you decided to save us?" Luffy asks her confused.

"Baka! Shut up!" Nami yells as she looks back at him." I´m not doing this for you two! I just don´t wanna be an inhuman dirty Pirate!" She screams and holds her staff.

"Pirates stole the life of someone who was precious to me, I hate Pirate more than anything!" Nami yells.

"I understand," Mikasa says and Nami looks at her surprised. It surprised her more to see a look full of sadness and warmth.

"Ahh! The fuse is lid!" Luffy yells.

"I´ve had enough of your games, girl! Kill her, painfully!" Buggy yells.

Four Pirates charges towards her, she swings her staff at them but they jump up.

"Dang it!" Mikasa says and burns her rope away.

She tries to burn the cage but can´t use it too much as long as Luffy is next to her.

Nami drops the staff and runs towards the Cannon. She grabs the fuse with her bare hands.

"Behind you!" Luffy yells.

The Pirates are behind Nami and they are ready to kill her.

"Crap!" Mikasa says as she kicks the cage trying to break it.

Suddenly the Pirates are scattered everywhere and screaming in pain as a familiar person jumps between Nami and Buggy Pirates.

"Oi, Oi. Ganging up on a girl isn´t very nice. " The figure says without batting an eye as he takes out the Pirates.

"Zoro!" Mikasa and Luffy exclaim.

Zoro looks back at Nami. "Are you hurt?" He asks her.

"Eh?" Nami looks shocked at him.

"Did they hurt you?" Zoro asks again.

"N-No, I´m fine." Nami croaks out.

"Yah...thank goodness. You actually found this place! Get us outta this thing." Luffy sighs gratefully while Mikasa sighs relieved.

"What on earth are you two doing? First, you two fly off on a bird, and now you´re in a cage?" Zoro asks them as he hoists his sword on his shoulder.

"Well, that´s a... long story." Mikasa answeres sheepishly.

* * *

"Did they say "Zoro!?" One of Buggy's men stammers scared.

"S-Sure sounded like it to me." Another adds.

Zoro walks slowly towards the cage.

"So, you´re Zoro. What do you want? Are you here to collect on my bounty?" Buggy asks him angry.

"Nope, Not interested. I´m not a Pirate Hunter anymore." Zoro says bored as he stands with his back towards Buggy.

"Well, I´m interested in you. If I kill you, my name will become more famous." Buggy smirks at him evil and takes out two knives.

"I wouldn´t try that. You´d only get yourself killed." Zoro says cooly as he looks back at him.

"Oh, is that so?" Buggy asks amusingly, he twirls with one knife.

"I guess I can´t talk him out." Zoro sighs annoyed.

The Buggy Pirates cheer their Captain on.

Buggy licks one of his knives and grins evilly at Zoro.

Who on the other hand looks bored, he places on swords in his mouth and takes the other two in his hands.

Nami looks at them with a worried look.

Luffy and Mikasa calmly watch them although Mikasas eyes are slightly narrowed.

_"Once a bunch of kids from a village where he once stayed made fun of his nose, he used a cannon to wipe out the whole village. And, it´s said that he´s got a really strange power." Nami explains_

_This and my Devil fruit Powers assure my success to conquer the Grand." Buggy says grinning_

She remembers the words of Nami and Buggy. _Devil fruit power? What´s his Devil fruit power? _She thinks.

Buggy charges towards Zoro laughing but Zoro just simply cuts him into pieces.

Zoro puts his Swords away while Buggy body pieces fall down. "He didn´t even try to dodge." He says as he looks back at him.

"What a weakling!" Luffy exclaims.

_No! That can´t be it! _Mikasa thinks and watches intensely.

"No way," Nami says and The Buggy Pirates start to laugh evilly.

"What´s with them?" Luffy asks.

"Wh-What´s going on? They´re laughing even though their captain just got killed." Nami says shocked.

* * *

Suddenly Mikasa´s eyes widen. "Zoro! Keep your guard up!" She yells.

Everyone looks at her. "He´s a devil fruit user. There´s a reason why he didn´t dodge your attack." She says.

"Nani?" He asks her and suddenly hisses in pain a knife is sticking in his side.

"Zoro!" Mikasa and Luffy yell at the same time.

Zoro falls to his knees. "What´s with that hand!?" Nami exclaims.

"What the hell´s going on!?" Zoro asks in pain as he looks behind him.

One hand with a knife flies through the air and Buggy who was cut stand there grinning.

"Bara Bara no mi.. That´s the name of the devil fruit I ate." Buggy says as his limps come back together." Swords are useless against me! No matter how many times you cut me I always come back together. I´m a splitting man!" He says laughing.

"He put his body back together! I thought the Devil´s Fruits were just a myth." Nami exclaims shocked and scared.

"A splitting man? Is he a monster?" Luffy asks shocked.

Mikasa grits her teeth._ Damn it, I should have realized it sooner_. She picks on herself.

"I missed your vital organs, but that´s still a pretty serious wound. This fight is over." Buggy says grinning.

"Attack from behind is cowardly YOU BIG NOSE!" Luffy yells at him.

Suddenly Buggy and the Buggy Pirates look surprised at him.

"Who´re..you...calling...a big nose!" Buggy croaks out angrily. He turns around and throws his hand with the knife towards him.

"BUGGY!" Mikasa yells at him as she caught his hand with hers and everyone looks at her surprised.

"How about you let me out and you let me kill you!?" She asks as she takes off her gloves off slowly and ignites her hands. She glares at him.

Buggy screams in pain and brings his arm back. "Kick my ass? In your dreams! I´m gonna kill all four of you!" Buggy says laughing

"Kill us? In your dreams!" Luffy says laughing. "Zoro, get up!" he orders.

Zoro looks at him and smirks. "Roger that, Captain," he says.

Buggy attacks Zoro again but Zoro manages to block all his attacks.

Zoro uses Buggy´s devil fruit power to his advantage. He cuts Buggy´s stomach and jumps through it.

"Your Santouryuu is completely useless against me, you moron!" Buggy says grinning.

Zoro turns the Cannon around so that it points at Buggy.

"Look behind you, moron!" Mikasa says smirking.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Buggy and his men yell scared.

"Oi! Light it up!" Zoro yells at Nami.

"Okay!" She says and lights it up.

The cannon fires at Buggy and his crew.

"This is a good time to go who are you anyway...?" Zoro asks as he holds his bleeding wound.

"I...I´m a thief." Nami answeres.

"She is our Navigator," Luffy says grinning.

"You still want her to join us?" Mikasa asks him as she crosses her arms.

"You´re such an idiot. How often do I have to tell you that I´m not joining your crew! If you have enough time to say things like that then how about you think of a way to get out off that cage?!" Nami yells at him.

"Yes, because it´s definitely our fault that we´re in here, right," Mikasa says sarcastically.

"That´s a good idea...I´ll do that. "Luffy says and Mikasa shakes her head at him.

"No, it´s okay you just stay in the cage," Zoro says and picks up the cage.

"What the hell are you doing, moss head!?" Mikasa yells at him.

"I´m getting you out off here," Zoro mumbles quietly.

"You gotta be kidding me! What the hell are you guys?" Nami asks him shocked.

"Move! You´re in my way!" Zoro yells as he drags the cage away from there.

* * *

Zoro stops in front of a pet shop breathing heavily and falls down.

"Zoro!" Mikasa yells and widens her eyes.

"FAIA ASHI KICK!" She ignites her foot and kicks the cage and destroys it.

"Baka!" She yells and runs to him. "You lost a lot of blood."

Mikasa turns around and sees Nami standing there looking slightly guilty and scared.

Mikasa´s eyes overshadowed as she stands up and walks right towards here while she put her gloves back on.

"Mikasa!" Luffy tries to stop her.

Mikasa grabs Nami´s shoulders. "You! It´s all your fault! I swear if he dies because of you. I-I." She yells at her angry.

Nami looks at her with confusion in her eyes. "Why do you care about him? You´re just Pirates! Pirates don´t care about anyone else. They just love killing and stealing from innocent. You would probably just live him die here if he wouldn´t be a part of your crew, right?" She yells at her angry and confused at the same times.

"Just because some Pirates hurt you it doesn´t mean all Pirates all the same. And sometimes the Marines are way worse than us, little fox." Mikasa says softly at her as she let her go.

"Little fox?" Nami questions as she blushes slightly.

Mikasa grins at her slightly.

"OWW! You stupid dog!" Luffy yells and Mikasa turns around.

Luffy tries to pull off a small dog with white fur from his nose.

"Luffy!" Mikasa snaps at him and takes the dog away from him." How dare you insult such a cute puppy." She says and pets the dog.

Nami looks at her surprised and then smiles slightly.

"Who are you!? Stop picking on ChuChu!" An old man yells at them.

"ChuChu?" Luffy asks.

"I´m sorry that my brother was picking up on your dog, sir!" Mikasa says and bows to him slightly. Nami seems to get more and more surprised by Mikasa.

"Who are you, old man?" Zoro asks rudely.

"Where are your manners, marimo?" Mikasa snaps at him.

"Stop calling me marimo, little rat," Zoro yells at her and hisses as he holds his wounds.

"I am the Mayor of this town. My name´s Boodle. Who are you, people?" The Mayor asks us.

"I´m Monkey D Mikasa. The guy with the strawhat is my brother Monkey D Luffy, this rude moss head over there is my brother Roronoa Zoro and the little fox over there is Nami our Navigator." Mikasa says.

"I´m not your Navigator!" Nami yells and hits her on top of the head.

Mikasa looks at her angry as she rubs her head.

Nami looks shocked for a minute and steps away from her scared.

"Not yet," Mikasa says smirking at here.

"Oh my, that´s a pretty serious injury...were you attacked by Buggy? You should see a doctor immediately." The Mayor says as he brings Zoro in his house.

* * *

"How´s Zoro?" Luffy asks worriedly after the Mayor came back.

"I let him sleep at my house since it´s just next door even though I told him that there´s a doctor at the shelter. But he just said that it´ll get better after he sleeps." The Mayor says.

"He really is a moss head." Mikasa mumbles and shakes her head." Anyway, thank you for your help, sir." She says and bows to him.

"There´s no need for that, young lady." The Mayor says smiling at her.

"This dog´s name is ChuChu, right?" Nami asks as she pets the dog.

"Just sitting there like that...what´s he doing here?" Luffy asks curiously.

"He´s guarding this store." The Mayor answeres.

"Ah! You´re right. Now that I´m looking carefully it´s a store... I see it´s Petfood store." Nami says.

"That´s right. The owner of this store was a good friend of mine." The Mayor says and pets dog food in front of ChuChu.

"Ten years ago... he opened this store with ChuChu. This store is filled with happy memories of them both together. " The Mayor tells them.

"These wounds...he was trying to protect this store from the Pirates, right?" Mikasa asks him as she looks at the dog.

"But then, no matter how precious it is, what kind of thing is making a dog guard a store with Pirates as the enemy? The store owner is at the shelter, right?" Nami asks the Mayor.

"If the store owner would be at the shelter then the dog would be with him," Mikasa says.

"The store owner died three weeks ago due to an illness." The Mayor answers.

"Could it be that it´s waiting for its owner to return?" Nami wonders.

"That´s what everyone says." The mayor sits on the stairs from the store and smokes a pipe." I don´t so think so. ChuChu is a smart dog, so he knows his owner has already passed away." He says.

"Then...why is it guarding the store?" Nami asks confused.

"That´s obvious. This store is a treasure for him. Don´t you have anything that you want to protect? That is worth dying for?" Mikasa asks Nami and crosses her arms.

"Like a pirate like you would know anything about that!" Nami snaps at her.

"Oh, but I do, little fox. I have something that I´m protecting and this is very precious to me." Mikasa says.

"And what´s that?" Nami asks her.

"My Nakama... every single member of my crew will be my family. That goes for the three crewmates I have now and for the future crewmates as well." Mikasa answers as she looks at her.

"Three..? Wait...but you have only two crewmates..." Nami looks at her confused before her eyes widen in a big surprise.

Mikasa smiles at her widely. "If you want it or not but you´re our Navigator now." She says.

"In your dreams, stinky pirate!" Nami snaps at her angry and turns around.

"You have a very short temper, thief." Mikasa teases her smirking.

"Shut it," Nami yells at her.

Mikasa chuckles at her and Nami looks away blushing.

* * *

Suddenly they all hear a roar and loud footsteps.

"What´s that roar?" Nami asks scared.

"It´s him, beast tamer Mohji." The Mayor yells.

"What´s a beast tamer?" She asks.

"Someone who can tame a beast," Mikasa answers bluntly.

Nami and the Mayor run away.

Luffy and Mikasa watch as a giant lion walk towards them on top of him sits his owner.

"Oh? So, you´ve been abandoned by your comrades? Poor things, and you tried so hard to run away..." Mohji says as he looks down on them.

Mikasa looks at him amusingly.

"Captain Buggy is pretty mad...you guys have committed a serious crime." He says.

"A crime? We´re Pirates so that´s a normal thing." Mikasa says bored.

"Why are you wearing such a weird costume?" Luffy asks him.

"YOU IDIOT, WATCH WHAT YOU´RE SAYING THIS IS MY HAIR!" Mohji yells at him.

"Well, that makes it even weirder," Luffy says and Mikasa nods.

"You two have no idea who I am. I´m telling you, there is no animal in this world that won´t obey me! That includes that dog over there." Mohji says and points at ChuChu.

He jumps off his Lion and walks towards ChuChu." Shake a paw..." He says but ChuChu bites his hand instead.

"What a wonderful beast tamer," Mikasa says sarcastically as she claps.

"I have no reason to kill you tell me where is Roronoa Zoro," Mohji says.

"No!" Mikasa and Luffy say at the same time.

"Richie kill them!" Mohji yells and his Lion attacks them with his paw.

Both jump away from the paw.

Suddenly the Lion looks at the Petfood store and ChuChu who´s still guarding it.

"What´s wrong Richie?! Oh, there´s that dog...well, kill him too." Mohji says bored.

Richi charges towards ChuChu who´s barking at him.

Mikasa looks at him with wide eyes as Richi lifts up his paw to attack Chu-Chu

"ChuChu!" She yells and jumps in between ChuChu and the paw.

Richie´s paw hits Mikasa and sends her flying.

* * *

She crashes into a house, shattering it to pieces.

"Crap!" She swears as she jumps back on her feet.

"How can you still be alive?" Nami asks her loudly.

"She´s alive!" The Mayor yells.

"Huh? Of course, I am." Mikasa says and she´s about to run back towards the Petfood store.

"Wait!" Nami yells.

"What?" Mikasa asks her annoyed.

"You´re bleeding..." Nami says and points at Mikasa´s arm.

"Most have been the stupid Lion!" Mikasa hisses.

"What´s happening there?" The Mayor asks.

"The stupid beast tamer and his stupid Lion are attacking the Petfood store and ChuChu. They´re after us." Mikasa says and runs towards them.

But as soon as she arrives at the Petstore she stops immediately.

The PetStore was set on fire and ChuChu was wounded.

Mikasa narrows her eyes and looks at Luffy who beat up the Lion and Mohjil.

She notices the dog food from the store and picks it up. "Let´s go, Luf." She says calmly.

* * *

"Pirates are all the same! Destroying people´s treasure without a thought." Nami says angry.

"Oh, you´re pirates are still alive. I thought that the lion had eaten you already. You´re Pirates, you´ll do those same things! Before you can gather more comrades to fight together...I´ll kill you!" She yells towards Mikasa but the Mayor holds her back.

"You don´t have the stomach to kill me or anyone," Mikasa says as she and Luffy walk past her calmly.

"Well, maybe I´ll try and see," Nami screams at her.

Mikasa places the Dog Food before ChuChu. "This is all we could bring back. That lion ate it all up!" She says.

"You fought really bravely! Although we couldn't see it, I can tell." Luffy says.

ChuChu picks up the box and walks away from the store. But then he turns his head and barks at them happily.

Mikasa looks back at Nami who´s smiling softly at that.

"I´m sorry about before...I´m sorry about thinking you were bad." Nami apologizes.

"It´s okay you lost someone important to you because of some idiot Pirates. You´ve been through a lot huh?" Mikasa says and looks at her smiling.

"But like I said not all Pirates are evil to the core." She says and ruffles Namis hair.

Nami blushes slightly but a small smile makes its way on her lips.

"I´m so useless! Both ChuChu and that brat fought hard. And I, the mayor, can´t do anything to save this town!" The Mayor yells angry.

"Mayor, calm down." Nami tries to calm him down.

"Forty years ago, this place was just a field. All of us worked together to build houses and shops. That´s how this town was born. Whether it´s the citizens or another part of the town, they´re all treasure to me!" The Mayor tells them.

" A real man has to fight for his treasure, right kid?" He asks Luffy.

"That´s right, mister!" Luffy says smiling.

"Don´t give him ideas, idiot!" Mikasa hits him on top of the head.

* * *

Suddenly the Mayor´s house was hit by the Buggys cannon.

"Zoro is in there! This idiot marimo!" Mikasa freaks out and runs towards him,

"Who are you calling a marimo, shorty?" Zoro asks her as he stands on top of the rubble.

"Baka! Don´t you scare me like that!" Mikasa yells and hits him on top of his head.

"Oi, were you worried, shorty?" He asks her and Mikasa glares at him angry.

"Of course I was...you´re my brother..."She says quietly.

Zoro looks at her surprised.

"Moss head!" Mikasa says smirking.

"Don´t call me Moss head!" He snaps at her.

"And now even my house! Who does this Buggy think he is? I´m gonna fight against him. I´ve been a terrible mayor who couldn´t even protect his own town." The Mayor says angry as tears build up in his eyes. "Just wait for me Buggy the Clown!" He runs towards Buggy.

"Luffy...I think it´s time to kick Buggy's ass!" Mikasa says calmly but angry. Zoro and Luffy nod.

"Hey, Nami you wanna join us?" Luffy asks her.

"Okay, only temporarily. It seems like we share a common goal." Nami answeres.

Mikasa rolls her eyes at her._ Yeah, we both know that it won´t be temporarily. _She thinks as she smirks at her

**[Time skip]**

Buggy is choking the Mayor with his hand.

He and his crewmates laugh evilly but suddenly he yells in pain.

"Hey, you coward! How about you fight someone who can fight back?" Mikasa says as she grabs Buggy's hand with her own and sends it on fire.

Buggy brings his hand back to his body.

Luffy knocks out the Mayor.

"What are you doing?" Nami exclaims.

"He was standing in the way," Zoro says simply.

"You!? You wanna taste my Buggy Bomb again? Men!" Buggy yells and his men lid up the Cannon again.

Zoro and Nami are trying to go out of the way but Mikasa and Luffy are still standing there.

"Gomu Gomu no Ballon!" Luffy yells. He inhales the air and blows himself into a ballon.

The moment the Buggy Bomb hit his stomach it projects itself back at Buggy and his crew.

"Warn us before you do this kind of things!" Zoro snaps at them.

Luffy and Mikasa nod.

As the smoke clears they see Buggy still standing. He holds one of his crewmates before him as a shield.

"You used one of your crewmates as a shield? You scum!" Mikasa yells at him.

"That´s what crewmates are for. They´re nothing but tools. " Buggy says grinning but his grin disappears as he sees Mikasa's look.

Mikasa looks at him with a cold and disgusted look which makes him shaking a bit.

Before anyone could even blink she ignites her feet and flies right towards him. She punches him so hard that he flies into a building.

"I think it´s time to kick his ass, am I right, Captain?" Mikasa looks back at Luffy.

* * *

**In the next Chapter/Episode:**

"It´s an honour, Roronoa Zoro...To slay you as a swordsman," Cabaji says smirking.

"Your Strawhat...It reminds me of a pirate I once knew and it makes me angry. The impudent Red Haired Guy...," Buggy says angry as he takes out his knives.

"Throughout my whole life, until today, there´s no single person that I hate more than Shanks! THAT BASTARD, HE TOOK A TREMENDOUS AMOUNT OF TREASURE FROM ME!" Buggy yells

Luffy and Mikasa look at him.

"I will curse him for my entire life for this! I will never forgive him!"


	5. Defeating Buggy and his crew

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

**In the previous episode of One Piece:**

"If me and my brother fall into the sea one day...please, save him first," Mikasa says and looks at him

"What?" Zoro looks at her confused.

The girl with Orange hair runs past a few buildings until she suddenly can´t move her feet. "What? Why can I not move my feet?" AH!" She exclaims as she looks down and sees her feet frozen.

"So, you were trying to use my brother as a distraction," Mikasa says behind her.

_Great! What was I even thinking?_ Mikasa thinks as she and Luffy sit tied up in a cage.

"Your hands are shaking," Mikasa says softly and ignores Nami´s angry looks." The strong oath is what a Pirate has sworn him- or herself at, and you lack the strength of that oath!"

"What´s a Pirates oath? Killing innocent people?" Nami asks her angry.

"No. The strength to put your own life at risk!" Mikasa answers with a small smile.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Zoro vs Cabajji and Mikasas/Luffy (Nami) vs Buggy**

"Captain Buggy." A tall, slender guy with green hair which is covering his face, a large blue and white scarf cover the lower part of his face and flows down his front.

"What is it, Cabaji?" Buggy asks him.

"Please let me handle this." He says.

"Alright! Show them your acrobatics."Buggy says smirking as he looks at him.

Cabaji smirks and charges towards Mikasa on his unicycle. " Buggy´s pirate fleet´s sanbouchou "Cabaji the Acrobat! I´ll avenge the pain you´ve caused to my crew!" He yells.

Mikasa grits her teeth slightly and tries to freeze the floor to stop him but before Cabaji could even touch her with his sword.

Zoro steps in front of her and blocks Cabajis sword.

"Since you´re using a sword, I´ll be your opponent," Zoro says. Mikasa looks at him surprised.

"It´s an honour, Roronoa Zoro...To slay you as a swordsman." Cabaji says smirking.

"Zoro...maybe should rest a little more," Mikasa says quietly as she looks at his wound bleeding again.

"I can handle it, big sis." He says smirking at her.

"Acrobatic technique "Fire Trick!" Cabaji yells and spits fire at him.

Zoro tries to block it and Cabaji kicks him in his wounded side.

"Zoro!" Mikasa exclaims while Zoro falls down screaming in pain.

"Eh, what´s wrong? I didn´t even kick you that hard, did I?" Cabaji asks him smirking.

"You dirty bastard! Aiming at the wounded area...you coward!" Mikasa hisses and ignites her hands.

"No, stay back!" Zoro yells and looks at her.

They both stare at each other before Mikasa sighs and nods.

"Acrobat technique "Murser Mist trick," Cabaji says as he twirls his sword creating a big dust cloud.

"What trick?... It´s just a cloud of dust!" Zoro says before blocking Cabajis attack. But Cabaji kicks him again.

"He did it again!" Nami exclaims as Zoro falls and screams in pain again.

"Grr!" Mikasa clenches her teeth and fists angry.

"What´s wrong? A grown man rolling around crying out loud is pathetic to watch...Don´t you see? Going against the Buggy Pirates." Cabaji says.

"How can he fight with his wound? Why are you two watching this? He´s gonna die!" Nami yells at Mikasa and Luffy.

Luffy just watches it with silently and with a stone face.

Mikasa, on the other hand, struggles not to interfere.

"He is not gonna die!" Mikasa says and looks at her. "I won´t let him die...but he´s strong he can make it. Believe me, little fox. It´s such a pain to try not to interfere."

Nami looks at her silently.

"Roronoa Zoro! Go to the next world!" Cabaji yells and he´s about to stab Zoro with his sword.

"Nami! Hold me back, please!" Mikasa croaks out through her gritted teeth.

Nami hesitates before she grabs Mikasa´s hand and she notices that Mikasa is shaking slightly.

Zoro punches Cabaji as he was charging towards Zoro.

"Annoying bastard! Do you find tearing up my wound that much fun!?" Zoro asks him annoyed and angry.

Mikasa´s eyes widen as she realizes what Zoro is about to do.

Zoro cuts himself into his wound.

"What are you doing!? You stupid marimo!" She yells at him angrily.

"My goal is to become the world´s greatest swordsman. Is my condition now satisfying enough for you? Lemme teach you the difference in level between us." Zoro says as he puts his sword between his teeth(and he ignores Mikasa completely.)

"Go Zoro!" Luffy cheers.

"Just looking at him makes me feel like he´s going to collapse any second," Nami says.

"What a moron! After we´ve done with them I´m going to kick your ass, marimo!" Mikasa says sternly as she crosses her arms,

"I underestimated you, Roronoa Zoro," Cabaji says smirking.

"To someone who calls himself a swordsman...I can´t and I won´t allow myself to lose even once to this person." Zoro says.

"Oho...you got a determination there... But don´t worry, fighting me with such a serious injury, you can use that as an excuse when I defeat you." Cabaji smirks.

"Nonsense! If I lose to someone like you just because of a wound like this...I can´t imagine what future I would have!" Zoro tells him.

"You asshole!" Cabaji says.

"Do what you pirates what. Since whether you win the fight or not, this has nothing to do with me! I´ll go find the treasure myself, and then it´ll be farewell." Nami says as she walks away.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You´re still going to be our navigator." Mikasa says as she rolls her eyes.

"Forget it!" Nami snaps at her and leaves.

"What an idiot!" Mikasa smirks slightly as she shakes her head.

"Take a taste of the best trick that I have. Acrobat Technique! One Hundred Tops Typhoon!" Cabaji yells and releases hundreds of tops at Zoro.

Zoro cuts them all off. "Acrobat Technique! Wall riding!" Cabaji rides us the wall.

"Acrobat Technique! Midsummer firecrackers Ignition!" He yells and leaps off of the top of the wall, into the sky. "Direct stab!".

Cabaji falls towards Zoro with his sword ready to stab him.

"Crawling Bara Bara Cannon!" Buggy yells and shots his hand at Zoro. "Cabaji! I´ll hold him! Finish Zoro!"

"As you wish, Captain," Cabaji says smirking.

"Those Bastards!" Zoro yells but before Buggy´s hand can reach Zoro.

Luffy steps on it and Zoro is able to dodge Cabajis attack. "Luffy!" He exclaims.

"Don´t interfere with Zoro´s fight!" Luffy says with a grin.

Buggy growls at him but before he can even blink.

Mikasa rushes towards him and punches him in the face, sending him flying against a building. "You scum!" She hisses at him angry.

"I don´t need the Captain´s help to defeat you," Cabaji says while Zoro breaths heavily.

"That´s enough. I´m tired. "Zoro says annoyed.

"You´re tired? So, you´ve finally given up. Well, I suppose it was obvious...! I mean it´s a substantial effort just to stay standing." Cabaji mocks Zoro but he stops as he sees Zoro standing up again.

"I meant I´m tired of fighting against someone who has such pitiful skills!" Zoro says as he looks at him.

"Then let me finish you with one last strike! With my...real sword skills." Cabaji says and charges towards Zoro.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro says as he crosses his two swords across his chest and places one blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. He cuts through Cabajji with high speed by swinging his swords across his chest.

"Caba-chan!" Buggy exclaims.

Mikasa and Luffy smile at Zoro slightly. Although Mikasa has a proud but at the same time angry look in her eyes.

"Dammit, the Buggy´s crew was defeated by common thieves," Cabaji mutters weakly as he falls on the ground unconscious and hard bleeding.

"Not thieves...we´re Pirates," Zoro says as he falls to the ground weakly. "Luffy...big sis. I´m going to sleep."

* * *

"Yes, we´ll take care of the rest," Luffy says.

"You still gonna be in trouble once you wake up," Mikasa mutters quietly.

"So, you´re pirates, huh?" Buggy says as he glares at both of them.

"Yes, and now hand over the Grand Line Map," Luffy says.

"That´s not a place you can usually go, fools. Even if you enter the Grand Line what are you going to do?" Buggy asks him.

"I´m going to be the King Of the Pirates!"

"He´s going to be the King Of the Pirates!" Luffy and Mikasa say at the same time.

"Stop fooling around! You idiotic fools! I´m the one who will become the Pirate King!" Buggy yells at them.

"If you become the Pirate King. I will willingly let the Marines capture and execute me." Mikasa says emotionless.

"Anyway, stop talking and let´s fight already!" Luffy says as he holds his shoulder.

"Your Strawhat...It reminds me of a pirate I once knew and it makes me angry. The impudent Red Haired Guy..." Buggy says angry as he takes out his knives.

"...Red Haired!?" Luffy wonders.

"You mean Shanks?" Mikasa says.

"Where is he now?" Luffy asks him.

"Like I would tell you!" Buggy says. "Bara Bara Japanese Cracker!" He separates his legs from his body and attacks both of them with a spin attack.

Luffy and Mikasa avoid it. "Gomu Gomu no Pistole!" Luffy yells and stretches his arms to hit Buggy.

Buggy avoids it without a problem and he tries to cut off Luffy´s long arm.

"Gomu Gomu no Sickle," Luffy says and projects himself at Buggy.

"Bara Bara Emergency Escape." Buggy yells and separates his head from his neck. Luffy flies right though him and crashes into a building.

"Aisu Fist Punch!" Mikasa yells and charges towards Buggy with her ice fist.

Buggy uses his Bara Bara Emergency Escape again and Mikasa flies right through him.

But instead of crashing into a building or into Luffy. She uses her ice to catch herself. She stands in front of Luffy and hisses slightly as her shoulder start to bleed again. Stupid Lion! She thinks as she ignores her bleeding shoulder.

"Bara Bara Cannon!" Buggy yells and projects his hand (with knives) towards Mikasa.

"Aisu Katate Shírudo!" She yells as she creates a big ice fist around her hand and stops hand. The ice around her hand was thick enough to nearly stop the knives to hit her hand.

"Release!" Buggy says smirking and his hand shoots with a slight boost.

His knives cut through Mikasa's hand. She quickly tilts her head to dodge the knives but they still cut a bit through her cheek and it also slightly cuts Luffy's cheek.

"Luffy!" Mikasa yells and runs to him.

"Are you okay? I´m sorry... he cut me off guard. I should...," _I should have let him hit me! Instead of Luffy! _She thinks as grits her teeth." I should have stopped it."

Luffy sits up and looks angry at his hat." This idiot! He cut my Hat, Mika!" Luffy says angry.

He stands up and glares at Buggy." You dare... to damage my hat! This is my treasure! I won´t forgive anyone who damages my hat!" He yells at him.

"Is that hat important?" Buggy asks smirking.

Mikasa notices Buggy's hand charges again towards Luffy this time from behind.

"Watch out!" She yells and pushes Luffy out of the way. The Knives cut slightly her side.

"Mika..." Luffy says and looks at her.

"I´m fine.." Mikasa says as she holds her side. "It´s just a small cut."

"If it´s that important...protect it properly!" Buggy yells he uses his hand and steals Luffy's hat (while he also cuts it even more)

Luffy looks horrified at his hat and Mikasa glares angry at Buggy while she holds her slightly bleeding side.

"How is this worn-out hat a treasure?" Buggy makes fun of Luffy."Treasures are shiny gold and silver objects. You call this crappy straw hat treasure? Don´t make me laugh."

"That´s Shanks hat!" Luffy yells angrily.

"What!? This hat belongs to Shanks?" Buggy throws it on the ground "No wonder it looks familiar. He always wore the hat on the boat."

"You were on the same ship as Shanks?" Luffy questions while Mikasa holds on her wound.

"Let me rephrase that...he was my comrade when we were still Pirate Trainees." Buggy tells him.

Before anyone could even blink, buggy crashes into the next building.

Mikasa stands before him and glares at him angry. She pants slightly as she holds her wound with one hand.

"Shanks is a great man! And you are scum! Don´t you dare compare yourself to him!" She growls at him coldly.

"It´s my right to say what I want about Shanks." Buggy says but Luffy starts to stretch Buggy's face.

"Spit it out! What happened between you and Shanks!" Luffy says angry.

Mikasa looks quietly at him and walks towards his straw hat. She picks it up and looks at it. She frowns as she sees how damaged the hat is.

"Do you really wanna know? Okay, I´ll tell you." Buggy says as Luffy gets off of him.

"Throughout my whole life, until today, there´s no single person that I hate more than Shanks! THAT BASTARD, HE TOOK A TREMENDOUS AMOUNT OF TREASURE FROM ME!"Buggy yells.

Luffy and Mikasa look at him.

"I will curse him for my entire life for this! I will never forgive him!"

Buggy tells them about how one day the Pirate crew where he and Shanks were members attacked another pirate Ship. There he found a treasure map and decided to leave at night to find it. His crewmates found a devil fruit. So, Buggy stole the devil fruit and he was about to get off this ship. But Shanks scared him so Buggy accidentally swallowed the fruit and he lost the treasure map. He jumped after it into the ocean but since he ate a devil fruit he couldn´t swim. Shanks jumped after him and saved him.

* * *

"So...Shanks saved your life," Luffy says.

"That´s not the important part. Because of that idiot, my plans for the future were delayed for then years! I promised myself! If I can´t get anything under the sea then I steal everything from the Land with my devil fruit power!" Buggy says as he separates his upper body from his legs.

"I think I get it now...you´re an idiot," Mikasa smirks at him.

"No matter who they are. I´m going to kill them if they touch my treasure!" He yells and flies towards Nami, who caries a bag of treasure in it.

Buggy almost gets her but then he suddenly stops while he screams in pain.

Mikasa kicked him in his nuts with her fire kick. "My...balls...balls. "He cries as he collapses.

"I´m afraid there isn´t that much left of them," Mikasa says smirking.

"Give my treasure back, stupid girl!" Buggy snarls at Nami.

"No, that´s my treasure. I stole it from you now it´s mine." Nami says.

"Nonsense! That treasure´s mine! Do you think that if you steal it it´s yours!? What kind of education did you have!?" Buggy yells at her.

"A thief lecturing a thief...stop that nonsense. I don´t think I´ve done anything bad enough to be lectured by a pirate!" Nami says and sticks out her tongue to him.

"You better prepare yourself, Nami!" Buggy says angrily. "BARA BARA FESTIVAL!"

Buggy´s separates his body part into small pieces and chases after Nami, who runs away with the treasure.

"He split in even more parts!" Luffy says.

"Look!" Mikasa points at buggys feet. "It seems that his feet can´t fly."

Luffy takes buggys foot and pulls it out his shoes. He tickles and smashes it against the ground.

"Stop it, idiot!" Buggy yells at him angrily.

"The one that should stop it is YOU!" Nami says and swings the bag of treasures at Buggy.

But Buggy grabs the bag with his hands.

Mikasa notices that Buggy attempts to strike Nami with his knife.

"Aisu Suberu." She says and uses ice on her feet to slide towards Buggy. The ice gives her a small speed boost.

Before Buggy could hit Nami, Mikasa punches him and knocks him into the bag of treasure, ripping the bag in the process.

"Thank you..." Nami thanks quietly.

"For what? You´re a part of the crew now and that makes you a part of this small family, sis." Mikasa says and smiles at her softly.

Nami blushes slightly at her but still smiles softly.

"I´ll kill you, every one of you, once and for all!" Buggy yells as his upper body flows.

"Eh? You´re still alive." Luffy says as he stands next to Mikasa.

"Reassemble! Bara Bara Parts!" Buggy says.

Mikasa grins widely as she looks at Buggy.

"Are you looking for this?" Nami asks.

Buggy, Luffy and Mikasa look at her.

"My body parts!" Buggy exclaims.

"No wonder you´re a thief! You really do steal everything." Luffy says laughing.

"Gomu Gomu no..." He says as he stretches his hands back. "BAZOOKA!"

Luffy launches Buggy far away.

* * *

Mikasa puts the straw hat on Luffy´s hat. "Good job, Luffy." She says.

"I´ll help you to patch it up later." Nami offers.

"I thought you hated pirates, little fox." Mikasa teases her smirking.

"Shut up! Anyway, here´s the Map of the Grand Line. "Nami says and gives it to Mikasa.

"Thanks, Nami!" Luffy exclaims happily as he takes the Map from Mikasa.

Mikasa chuckles slightly at him before turning her attention towards Nami. "So...you´re joining us?" She asks her.

"Don´t be stupid! I´m not becoming a Pirate!" Nami snaps at her. "But I´ll come with you. This might earn me a lot of money."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Mikasa rolls her eyes.

"Hey, Zoro! Wake up!" Luffy says as he hits Zoro on his head.

Zoro wakes and holds his head.

"We found a map and a navigator!" Luffy exclaims cheerfully.

"Eh?" Zoro looks at Nami.

"I think I´m gonna faint." He says weakly.

"Of course you´re about to faint, you moron! What were you thinking!?" Mikasa snaps at him.

"It´s just a small wound...that´s it," Zoro says.

"Idiot!" Mikasa mumbles and hits him on top the head.

"Anyway, we should take a look at the mayor," Nami says.

"Oh right! We should wake up the old man as well." Luffy agrees.

"You there!" Suddenly someone says.

Nami, Zoro, Luffy and Mikasa look up and see a group of people with weapons standing in front of them.

"You´re not from here, are you?" One man asks.

"Yeah...and you must the Villigars of this town, right?" Mikasa questions.

"Yes, what happened here? Please tell us everything." Another one says.

"Well..." Mikasa says sheepishly.

"Oooh, the mayor." Another villager exclaims and the villagers surround the unconscious Mayor. "What happened? Who did this?!"

"Sorry, I had to knock him out." Luffy apologizes.

"NANI?!" The villagers look angry at them.

"Hey! You didn´t have to say it!" Nami yells at Luffy.

"You saw it," Luffy says calmly.

"I did, but there´s a good reason..." Nami says before she yelps.

The Villagers stand in front of them, angry and clenching their weapons.

"Why did you harm our mayor?" One Viligar asks.

"No excuses." Another one ads.

"Who are you, people? Are you connected with the pirates?" Third one asks.

"We´re Pirate." Luffy answeres.

"We thought so!" The Villagers yell angry.

Zoro laughs while Mikasa shakes her head with a smile on her lips.

"STUPID!" Nami yells at Luffy angry.

"There´s one thing you need to know...Luffy, he can´t lie even if he tries." Mikasa says.

"Pirates, how dare you cause so much destruction to our town!" A Viligar says.

"We won´t forgive you, even if you´re just kids." Another one ads.

"What now? They won´t listen to anything we say anymore." Zoro says amusingly.

"RUN!" Luffy yells as he carries Zoro. Mikasa and Nami follow him.

The Villagers chase after them.

"Does he always speaks without using his brain?" Nami asks Mikasa.

"Yes, but this is a good town," Mikasa says.

"Huh?" Nami looks at her.

"For the sake of their mayor, everyone is doing their best to fight! No matter what excuse we came up with, they´d still be just as angry." Mikasa explains to her with a small smile.

"Hey, turn here!" Luffy tells them both.

"Don´t say it at the last second!" Nami yells as she almost misses the turn.

They jump over ChuChu who stands in front of them.

"Chuchu..." Nami exclaims.

"The Dog!?" Luffy wonders.

Chuchu barks at the villagers and holds them back.

"I love this dog," Mikasa says.

"THANKS, DOGGIE!" Luffy yells as the three keep running away.

**Time skip.**

"Thank goodness, we escaped thanks to Chuchu," Nami says as they sail away from the town.

Now they have two small boats. Nami and Mikasa on one boat and Zoro and Luffy on the other one.

"HEY WAIT! YOUNG ONES!" A voice bellows out to them.

They turn around and see the mayor standing at the docks.

"THANKS! THANK YOU!" He screams out.

"Don´t worry about it!" Luffy yells back." Take it easy!"

"Wait, where the other half of the treasure?" Nami asks suddenly.

"I left it there." Luffy answeres.

"What did you say?!" Nami yells at him. "You left the bag of treasure behind?"

"Yes." Luffy answeres.

"Just that one bag is worth 5 million beli!" She yells at him.

"But if they want to rebuild the town, they would need the money," Luffy says.

"But that was MY treasure? Do you know how hard it was for me to steal it? Why did you have to do that?!" Nami yells at him and tries to drown him.

Zoro laughs loudly while Mikasa shakes her head with a small smile.

"Well, for better or for worse, looks like we finally have a navigator in our crew," Zoro mutters to himself as he looks at the sky.

"Oi, marimo. Stop talking to yourself." Mikasa says.

"Stop calling me marimo, shorty!" He snaps at her.

"I can call you however I want! Besides, once your wound is healed I´m going to kick your ass for what you´ve done back there! How dare you stab yourself into the wound?" She argues with him.

"I´m fine, aren´t I? Besides, it´s not like you look better than me." Zoro says annoyed and points at Mikasa wound at her shoulder, her cheek and her side.

"It´s doesn´t matter! I got this wound from protecting my brother...and the dog. You got your wound from being an idiot." Mikasa says and gives him a death glare.

"Oh, right. How are your wounds?" Nami asks suddenly.

"I´m fine," Mikasa says and looks at the ocean.

* * *

**In the next Chapter/Episode of One Piece:**

"We gonna need a better ship if we want to get to Grand Line," Nami says.

"You don´t say?" Mikasa says rolling her eyes. Nami glares at her.

"Anyway, we also need some supplies since my brother eats more than all three of us together," Mikasa adds.

"There is an Island! Maybe we could find something there?" Zoro asks.

"Maybe," Mikasa says shrugging

As soon as they dock at the Island. A long haired-guy with a long nose greets them with threats.

"I am the (*Great Papyrus*) Great Usopp and I have 80 million men who´re gonna crush you!" He yells.


	6. The Brave Long Nose

_**"Luffy!" Mikasa yells, running through the forest. Where is he? She thinks. She stops and sees Luffy in a Cage and a cannon pointing at him. "Luffy!" She yells and closes her eyes. But as soon as she opens them, Luffy is no longer in a cage he is now drowning in the ocean. While she stands there unable to move. NO! Please Don't she thought as she saw her brother drowning. Suddenly a sea King appeared and ate him. "Nooo!"** She yelled_.

Mikasa opens her eyes and looks around. She sees Luffy sleeping and sighs relieved. Then she looks at the others and notices Zoros and Namis worried looks.

"You okay?" Nami asks her.

"I didn't know that you care about me so much, thief," Mikasa said smirking.

"I don't care about you! You stinky Pirate!" Nami yells blushing. Mikasa laughs at this.

**The next morning**

"We gonna need a better ship if we want to get to Grand Line," Nami says.

"You don't say?" Mikasa says rolling her eyes. Nami glares at her.

"Anyway, we also need some supplies since my brother eats more than all three of us," Mikasa adds.

"There is an Island! Maybe we could find something there?" Zoro asks.

"Maybe. " Mikasa says shrugging.

As soon as they dock at the Island. A long haired-guy with a long nose greets them with threats.

"I am the Great Usopp and I have 80 million men who gonna crush you!" He yells.

"You mean three little boys who are hiding in the bush?" Mikasa says smirking.

He panics and puts a pinball in his slingshot and points it at Luffy. "My Slingshot is better than any pistole!" He says.

"Now that you´ve drawn your weapon, are you willing to use it?" Mikasa asks him in a low voice and with emotional eyes.

The long-nosed guy looks distressed at her.

Guns aren´t for threats, they´re for action. " Luffy says as his voice became cool and calm. Only a little part of one eye lurks under the strawhat´s rim the rest of his face is casting in shadows. "Are you willing to risk your life?"

Zoro glances at both of them before he begins to grin, chuckling darkly in his throat. He loosens one of his swords just enough for the Long-nosed guy to see it, "I can assure you we´re real pirates! Consider your next move very carefully." He says.

The long-nosed begins to look more and more nervous. His hands are shaking, it seems as he lost his nerve, cause he lets the ball fall to the ground just as he let go of his slingshot. He falls to his knees as he gazes down on them with a fearful look.

"Your speech is scary. It seems that real Pirates have a little more punch behind their words." He croaks out.

Luffy and Zoro burst out laughing, while Mikasa just chuckles slightly before looking at Nami who on the other hand looks annoyed at them.

"I stole it to from the Red-haired Shanks," Luffy says grinning.

"You know Shanks?" Usopp asks him as his eyes widen.

Mikasa and Luffy nod in unison."My father is a member of his crew," Usopp says.

"Your Father? Do you mean Yasopp? " Mikasa asks him.

Usopp looks at her shocked "Yeah. Do you know him too?" He asks her.

"He is the best Sniper I met," Luffy answeres grinning.

"He is the only Sniper you met Luffy," Mikasa says shaking her head.

Usopp invites them to a restaurant. Luffy and Mikasa tell him about his Father.

"Say Usopp is there any Ships in here that we could buy?" Nami asks him.

"No," Usopp says quickly...maybe a little to quickly cause this catches Mikasa´s attention.

She narrows her eyes slightly as she stares at him quietly.

"What about the Mansion on top of the hill?" Zoro asks pointing at the Mansion outside the window.

"There is nothing important there," Usopp says. "Ahh, I forgot to do something important. I have to go" He says quickly and runs away.

_He was totally lying_. Mikasa thinks as she watches Usopp running towards the Mansion but she doesn´t say anything.

Suddenly the three boys from earlier burst into the restaurant. "You? What have you done to our Great Captain Usopp, you dirty Pirates?" They yell.

"Your Captain huh?" Luffy smirks.

"We ate him," Zoro said looking evil at them.

"AHHH! CANNIBALS!" The boys yell and stare shocked at him and then at Nami." Why are you looking at me? I didn't eat them?" Nami yells.

Mikasa hits Nami, Zoro, and Luffy on top of their heads." How dare you scare these three boys like that?" She scolds at them.

"Sorry, ma'am," Luffy and Zoro say.

"Why did you hit me?" Nami asks her and looks at her angry.

But Mikasa looks at her with a very stern look. "Because you yelled at these little boys who were already freaked out by those idiots and you scared them even more." She answeres in a calm but very stern voice.

Nami looks down. "Sorry, ma´am," she says quietly like child who was scolded.

"We have done nothing to your Captain loves. We've been talking with him but then he ran off suddenly. Do you know where he might be? She asks them smiling..even though she already knows where he may be.

They nod at her. "He is probably visiting Kaya. She is living in this Mansion on top of the hill. Kaya's parents died a long time ago. After they died she became very sick and sad... Usopp comes to her every day and tries to cheer her up with his great stories and lies he made up." They tell them.

"Maybe we can ask her for a ship?" Luffy suggests grinning.

"But there are bodyguards guarding the gate.." The boys start.

"Don't worry we can handle it," Mikasa assures them with a gentle smile.

* * *

The Stawhats walk up to the Mansion. "**Gomu Gomu No**...!" Luffy yells as he picks up everyone.

"Wait... Luffy..." Mikasa begins but it´s too late.

" Sorry!" Luffy yells as he launches himself and the whole crew over the fence.

They all crash into the ground near Usopp.

Mikasa punches him on top of his head. "Baka! Are you trying to kill us?" She snaps at him.

Suddenly a tall and slim man with glasses and slicked hair stands in front of them. He´s wearing a black suit.

"Get out!" He snaps at them, moving his glasses with his palm "I´ll have you know that this is criminal trespassing. "He says.

"No it's okay it doesn't bother me," Kaya says.

Mikasa look at her and notices how pale she is. _Poor girl._ She thinks.

"I will hear your explanation later." He tells her.

Mikasa shifts her attention back at this man.

"Usopp!" He calls him. "And you coward stop hiding. I know you're here. Your father is a filthy and lowkey class Pirate! What do you want from Kaya, her money or something else?" He asks him.

"Stop this at once, Klahadore!" She yells at him. "Apologize to him!"

"Hey, calm down, Kaya," Usopp says calmly.

"I don´t believe there is any reason to apologize to this savage young man, Miss Kaye, "He continues on silky, "My goal isn´t to slander..."

_Sounds like it to me._ Mikasa glares at Klahadore slightly.

"I´m merely stating the truth. I sympathize with your situation. You must hate your great idiot of a father for abandoning his family and his village because of his mindless lust for treasure." Klahadore says.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like this!" Usopp says looking furiously at him.

Klahadore laughs."Why have you gotten so worked up, Usopp? In times like these, you should do what you do best and lie. Tell me how your father is really a travelling salesman. Or about how you aren´t really related by blood?"

Usopp snaps and punches him right into his face

" You are barbaric and violent. No wonder they say, Like father, like son." Klahadore says as he sits up

"SHUT UP! MY FATHER LISTENED TO HIS HEART AND CHOSE A LIFE OF RISK AND ADVENTURE! I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT MY FATHER IS A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA AND A GREAT SNIPE! I REFUSE TO BE ASHAMED OF MY HERITAGE! I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!" Usopp yells at him.

"Pirates are warriors of the sea are they?" Klahadore laughs darkly. "That´s a quite twisted way of putting things, you don´t seem to understand that you are a living proof of his savage blood. You run around sprouting lies and resort to violence when you don´t get your way. To top it off, you cozy up to the lady of the house to steal her fortune."He says.

Usopp leaves angrily after he says that he won´t come back to this mansion again.

"How dare you talk about Usopp's father like this?" Luffy questions angrily he´s about to attack this guy.

"No Luffy!" Zoro says he and Nami are trying to hold him back.

"Luffy stop!" Mikasa stops him. "He is not worth it." She says and glares at Klahadore.

"You all should leave before I call the guards," Klahadore says.

"We are already leaving," Mikasa says.

They all start to leave but Mikasa turns around and stares at the Window where Kaya is still looking out of the window.

"Even though Usopp's father is a Pirate. .." She starts before looking back at Klahadore.

"He is worth more than ten jerks like you," Mikasa says looking with a cold look at him while he glares at her.

"Have a good day." She sneers.

* * *

**Time skip**

"Where is Luffy?" Nami asks.

Mikasa shrugs. "Probably with Usopp" She mumbles.

"You okay? "Zoro asks her.

"I'm fine...Just ...tired " She says and looks away.

"Hey, Mikasa!" Usopp's little Pirates run toward them.

"What's wrong, loves?" She asks them smiling softly.

"There is a strange man walking backwards." They reply and at the same time, a weird looking man moonwalks to them. "I am not that strange looking." He says.

"No, you are just very stupid looking.," Mikasa smirks crossing her arms.

"I agree you look like a weirdo," Nami says standing next to Mikasa.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I am a hypnotist passing by." He explains

"Like we gonna believe you!" One of Usopp's Pirates says

"Yeah show it to us." Another one says.

The guy takes out a ring and starts to hypnotized the boys.

"Hey, you." Mikasa begins but Zoro stops her.

"Calm down shorty. He is an idiot he hypnotized himself." He says pointing at the weird man.

"You right... and stop calling me shorty you idiot Marimo." Mikasa sighs.

"Who are you calling a Marimo?" He asks glaring at her.

Nami rolls her eyes and was about to leave both of them while these two start to argue with each other.

"Hey is that Usopp?" She wonders as she sees Usopp running towards her and then past her.

"Captain Usopp what wrong?"

"Where is Luffy?" Mikasa and Usopp's Pirates asks him but he ignores them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Mikasa mumbles

"Hey, do you know where he came from?" Zoro asks the little pirates.

"Yeah, he probably came from the coast he always goes there." They answer.

"Would you place lead us there?" Mikasa asks they nod.

* * *

At the south coast of the Island, they see Luffy lying at the bottom of the cliff.

"Luffy!" Mikasa yells running to him.

" Oi Mikasa!" Zoro yells after her.

She kneels beside him and shakes him. And Luffy opens his eyes.

"Luffy are you okay?" She asks him worried.

"I am fine don't worry, Mika." He says grinning.

She hits him on top of the head." You idiot!" She yells at him. "Don't you dare scare me like this."

"Sorry, Mika,"Luffy apologizes. "This Klahadore guy is secretly a Pirate. He wants to attack the Village and kill kaya so that he gets her money. "Luffy tells them.

"I knew there was something fishy about him. "Mikasa says.

"We have to get to the Village. So that the Store owners don't evacuate and leave me without meat. "Luffy says seriously.

"That's what you care about!" Zoro, Nami and Usopp's Pirates yell

Mikasa only shakes her head smiling.

"Hey, there is Captain Usopp," One of Usopps pirates say pointing at Usopp who has been shot in the arm.

"Captain Usopp we are here!" They call him.

He looks at them and notices Luffy next to them.

"Luffy? You are alive?" He askes him.

Luffy nods laughing.

"Captain Usopp is the story about Klahadore true?" The little pirates ask.

"No, I made it up," Usopp answeres. Mikasa looks at him.

Usopp's Pirates left disappointing.

"Why did you told them that you made everything up?" Nami asks him while Mikasa´s bandaging his arm.

"Because I am a liar and no one would believe me anyway," Usopp answeres. "I really love my Village and I want to protect it. So I will stand against the Pirates." He cries.

"Don't worry Great Captain Usopp we'll help you with. "Mikasa says. smirking.

"Really?" He asks

"Yep," Luffy says he, Nami and Zoro nod.

Usopp stands up. "I am scared but I will fight!" He says with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay to be scared. It takes courage to stand up against things you are afraid of. Brave Longnose" Mikasa says smirking.

"Don't call me Long nose, shorty!" Usopp yells at her.

"Stop calling me shorty!" She yells back at him.

Luffy laughs at this while Nami and Zoro shake their heads.

"I have the feeling that we will have a new crew member soon," Luffy says with a big smirk.

* * *

**Okay, this Chapter is shorter than the others but only because today is my birthday. And we will celebrate my birthday on Saturday so I´ll probably won´t work on or update Chapters so soon. Don´t worry since I changed the first Chapters and now I´m only going to change small things in the rest. **


	7. Strawhats vs Black Cat Pirates

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth, **

**Fame,**

** Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line.**"

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

The Strawhats and Usopp are discussing a Plan, how to stop the Black Cat Pirates before they reach the Village.

"We have to make sure that they don't reach the Village," Usopp says.

"Don't worry Usopp. They won't "Mikasa says reassuringly.

"Thank you, Mikasa." He says as he smiles at her gratefully.

"Okay, what will everyone do?" Usopp asks.

"I **cut**!" Zoro says.

"I **steal**!" Nami says.

"I **stretch**!" Luffy says.

"I **burn and freeze," **Mikasa says

_I'm also Protecting_! She thinks, looking at Luffy and then at Zoro, Nami and Usopp. _'_

Before she shakes her head._ They will be fine. I should stop worrying so much._ She thinks.

"I **hide**!" Usopp says.

"You fight with us!" Luffy, Nami and Zoro yell at him.

Mikasa shakes her head smiling. "Come on Guys. It's not like the Pirates are gonna wait for us." She says.

They poured oil on the slope.

"I hope my sniping ability is good enough to drive them away from here," Usopp says.

"Don't worry Usopp. You have it in your blood." Mikasa reassures him.

"Thanks," Usopp says.

"I hear them coming from there," Nami says pointing to the North Slope.

"We are on the wrong slope dammit!" Usopp exclaims and runs to the North Slope.

"Wait! Usopp!" Mikasa yells running after him.

At the North Slope

"You can have the Treasure if you leave the Island," Usopp says.

"Don't let Nami hear that, "Mikasa says. behind him.

"You again?" The hypnotizer from earlier says trying to hypnotize both of them.

Mikasa smirks closing her eyes but Usopp doesn't close his.

"Usopp!" Nami yells, stopping The Pirates from stealing the Treasure and letting Usopp get hypnotized.

"How dare you give them my Treasure?" She yells at Usopp.

"I did that to protect my Village!" Usopp yells back.

"And who is gonna fight them now? I won't !" Nami exclaims.

"Me neither!" Usopp also exclaims.

"Don't worry I don't think they will come past me that soon," Mikasa says casually.

The Moment she closed her eyes to protect herself from being hypnotized she froze the Slope.

The Pirates try to run towards them but they step on the ice and their feet are frozen instantly.

Nami and Usopp take this opportunity. While Nami hits them with her stick, Usopp shoots at them.

But there are too many Pirates for them both to deal with them.

"Nami! Usopp!" Mikasa yells running to them she used her fire kick to kick the Pirate that tried to kill Nami and Usopp away from them.

"Hands off!" She growls at them angrily.

The Pirates shudder.

"Mikasa! The Slope" Usopp yells.

Mikasa turns her attention to the Slope and freezes it again stopping the Pirates from moving forwards.

"Mikasa! Behind you!" Nami yells, protecting herself from the Pirates in front of her. She stares worried at Mikasa.

Mikasa looks behind her and sees a few Pirates that charge towards her. She glares at them. They are Holding their swords and other weapons above her head.

Mikasa suddenly hears steps. She smirks and unfreezes the Slope before turning her attention to the Pirates in front of her.

"What about the Slope and the Village?" Usopp asks her.

"Don't worry Pinocchio. I told you we won't let them touch your Village."Mikasa answers and at the same time, the Black Cat Pirates are kicked back down.

"Usopp you forgot to tell me which way North is!" "Nami you put me into the oily floor and left me there!" Zoro and Luffy yell at the same time.

Mikasa smirks "**RAKURAI**!" she yells and stuns the Pirates before knocking them down.

"Wow." Nami, Usopp, and Zoro say in aww.

"What?" Mikasa asks them confused.

"Nothing..it's just" Nami starts.

"It was the first time you used Lightning," Zoro continues.

"It's very cool," Usopp ads.

Mikasa blushes "It's nothing." She says. Luffy chuckles loudly.

"Oh and Luffy... " Mikasa starts as she walks toward him.

"Yes?" he asks smiling. Zoro notices the look in Mikasa's eyes and steps aside.

"Why are you always late!?" She snaps at him as she punches him on top of his head.

"Ouch, it's not my fault that Usopp didn't tell me which way North is," Luffy says back.

"If you would listen to me and pay attention to what I say and what I'm teaching you or try to teach you. Then you would know which way North is and which way south... and then you would probably have more inside your brain then Food and Becoming the Pirate King." She says crossing her arms glaring at him.

While sheßs scolding Luffy and the rest of the crew (including Usopp ) for being too late and reckless.

The hypnotizer Jango hypnotizes the Black cat Pirates.

"Ahhh!" They yell angrily and one of them broke a cliff.

"Only an idiot let himself get hypnotized," Nami says and rolls her eyes.

"That's true and there is an idiot who is also our Captain and well.." Mikasa points at Luffy.

"This idiot let himself get hypnotized!" Nami yells.

"Yeah," Mikasa sighs shaking her head looking at Luffy who attacks the Pirates and knocks them all out.

"Luffy close your eyes!" Mikasa yells as Jango begins to hypnotize Luffy again.

But it was too late Jango already hypnotizes him and Luffy falls asleep.

"This idiot!" Mikasa and Nami yell at the same time but Nami's voice is filled with annoyance while Mikasa´s voice is filled with fear.

She runs to them and picks Luffy up.

The Pirates tries to attack her but she freezes the floor beneath two cat looking weird guys appeared.

"We are going to deal with them. Starting with her." The green haired one says pointing at Mikasa.

Mikasa glares at them. "Sorry Luffy," She mumbles before dropping him.

The other Cat guy is bigger than the green haired one he has a pale face and he´s wearing a black and white outfit. This guy is about to hit Mikasa.

Mikasa is about to use her **lightning** again (When she uses it/Before she attacks she has to charge before using lightning. So a few lightning strings are seen in her eyes and hair)

But Zoro jumps in front of her blocking the guys' attack.

"Zoro." She exclaims shocked.

"Don't worry I got this." He says reassuringly.

"Are you sure about this?" The black and white guy says silkily.

"Sham!" He yells and the green haired steals two of Zoro's swords and throws them away.

"Damit!" Zoro curses. He tries to slash Sham but he misses.

He tries to reach his two swords. But Sham jumps on Zoros back knocking him to the ground.

" Buchi!" He yells and the Black and white guy is about to attack Zoro but Mikasa blocks his attack with her ice shield. But the ice breaks as they both hit each other.

The force sends Mikasa flying against a stone hitting her back in progress.

"Mikasa!" Zoro, Usopp and Nami yell.

"Don't worry. I'm fine!" Mikasa says standing up ignoring the pain in her back.

She notices how Zoro doesn't let Usopp hit the both Cat guys. "Zoro what are you doing?" She asks him.

"Mikasa. I can handle it. You go and help Nami and Usopp" He says and looks at her.

"But.." She tries to say something but then she looks at Nami.

Nami tries to reach Zoro's swords and the Jango guy is about to hit her with his rings.

Mikasa rushes there, pushing Nami gentle away. So that Jango was able to slash her side instead.

Mikasa groans and holds her side.

"Mikasa," Nami says worriedly.

"Huh? I thought you didn't care about me, little fox," Mikasa says smiling. "Don't worry I'm fine."

"Jango!" Suddenly a voice yells from the top of the slope.

Kuro is standing on top of the north slope.

"The dawn has already passed? Why aren't you attacking the Village!" He says before noticing the Strawhats + Usopp.

He looks at Mikasa who´s holding her side. "You still think that this Liar Usopp is much worth than me?" He asks staring at her with a cold look.

Mikasa looks behind her. She notices that Zoro is having trouble fighting the two Black cat Pirates without his sword, Luffy is still fast asleep, Usopp and Nami are both too scared and too weak to face him.

"Yes!" She answeres looking with an emotionless look at him.

Kuro huffs. "I can't believe that you would let yourself get defeated by such weak little children. The only strong person in her is probably her." Kuro says pointing at Mikasa. "Jango I want an explanation!"

"You told me that Usopp would cause any problems!" Jango yells.

" I knew Usopp would try to stop us on his own because no one in the village would ever believe him. But the one thing I didn't know is how weak my crew is." He says.

"Hey! Take it back!" Sham and Bushi yell angrily.

" I remember how you sunk many ships and killed so many Pirate crews But now you´re just weakling.." Kura says.

"You are the one who became weak." They yell as they launch an attack at him.

But he suddenly disappears and reappears behind them and points his claw-like knives at them.

"I give you 5 minutes to kill Roronoa Zoro and this girl here." He says pointing at Mikasa. "Or I am going to kill you!"

"Zoro!" Nami yells and kicks his swords straight to him.

He catches them and defeats Sham.

But Bushi is still standing so Jango hypnotizes him to make him much stronger.

* * *

Mikasa growls and launches an attack against Kuro. He dodges her punch, so she uses her fire kick to kick him into the face he stumbles back.

"Nami, try to wake up my brother. He is gonna hate that he misses this." Mikasa says-

Nami nods and tries to wake up Luffy.

Kuro tries to stab her with his claw-knives. But she avoids them, trying to kick his legs to make him fall.

But he also blocks it with his one hand and manages to slash Mikasas already bleeding side with the other claw- hand.

"Damit! Nami just kick him!" Mikasa yells in pain.

Nami kicks Luffy in the face and wakes him up just before Jango is about to hit her with his rings. Luffy catches them with his teeth.

"You are strong. But you, care way too much about weaklings. "Kuro says.

"The only weakling here is you!" Mikasa says using the hand that that was blocking Kuros claw-knives and sends a wave of lightning at him.

He gets pushed back with the force of pain that was sent through his body. Kuro disappears suddenly.

Mikasa reacts fast and turns around using her ice to protect herself from Kuros attack. But the force of Kuros attack breaks the ice shield and pushes Mikasa back.

She almost hits the ground but Luffy and Nami catch her.

"Mika! Are you okay?" Luffy asks her.

"I'm fine," She says groaning at the pain in her side.

" The time is up! I will kill everyone on this slope." Kuro says.

"No, stop it!" Suddenly Kaya yells standing on top of the North Slope.

Mikasa doesn´t understand or see what happened next because the pain in her back from earlier came back. She shakes away the pain and stands up.

As she stands up she sees Kaya pointing a gun at Kuro.

"Mikasa you are hurt! Take a break!" Nami exclaims.

"Not until this bastard gets what he deserves!" Mikasa says through clenched teeth.

Kaya drops the gun but Usopp takes it instead and points it at Kuro.

"You! I should have killed you a long time ago!" Kuro says angrily.

He disappears and reappears behind Usopp and he´s about to kill him. "Now you gonna pay for punching me earlier." He says but before he could stab Usopp.

"AISU APPAKATO!" Mikasa yells and punches Kuro in his jaw while Luffy punches him with his **Gomu Gomu No Pistole.**

They both knock him to the ground.

" You hate getting punched huh?" Mikasa says smirking.

"Then I guess.." Luffy says grinning.

"It will be a very bad day for you!" They say at the same time.

Mikasa glares at him slightly while Luffy simply grins at him.


	8. Mikasa and Luffy vs Kuro

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line.**"

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

Suddenly Usopp's Pirates arrive and start to hit Kuro.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing there kids?" Mikasa asks them concerned.

"Get out off here!" Usopp yells at them. He and the Pirates begin to argue.

Kuro gets up, he simply ignores Usopp's Pirates. "You both have devil fruit powers?" He asks Luffy and Mikasa.

"Yes," Luffy answers while Mikasa looks at him coldly.

"Jango! Kill Kaya and the little brats I'm gonna take of them both" Kuro says.

Mikasa looks at Zoro who was still fighting the black and white cat guy. She notices that Nami was nowhere to see.

Then she looks at Kaya and the Pirate kids who try to escape and the Jango guy runs after them.

"Escaping is useless. You know how weak Kaya is." Kuro says.

Suddenly they hear a noise coming from the forest. "It's probably Jango tearing up the forest," Kuro says smirking.

"Where is your sympathy?" Mikasa asks him coldly.

"I don't have on" He answeres glaring at her. "Kaya is just a pawn in my plan that I will accomplish once she is dead."

"Usopp, go after them," Luffy says.

"We´ll take care of him," Mikasa says.

"You are bleeding and injured how do you want to defeat me?" Kuro asks her smirking.

"Oh, believe me, I won't need much strength to defeat such a weakling like you." She says coldly.

The Black Pirates gasp at this.

Kuro tries to slash her.

**"Ikazuchiken**" Mikasa yells and her hand is surrounded by lightning. Once it hits Kuro, he stumbled from the pain inside his body.

Mikasa notices that Zoro and Usopp left. She quickly turns her attention back to Kuro.

Luffy runs past her and tries to used **Gomu Gomu no Mochi** and the **Gomu Gomu No Pistole** at him but Kuro dodges the attacks and kicks Luffy back to the ground.

"Luffy!" Mikasa exclaims.

"I'm fine," He says.

"Captain Kuro!" His crew cheer their Captain on or at least try to.

"Don't call me with that name again. I create this plan so that I could get rid of the name. I'm tired of devising plans for a group of men who only care about mayhem. Today my plan will succeed. I will fully achieve my goal and the money will be mine. And I won't let you ruin my plans." Kuro says attacking Mikasa.

Mikasa avoids his attacks. Both she and Luffy stand there and look at Kuro like he's a lowlife.

Although Mikasa´s look is way colder and emotionless than Luffy's.

Kuro charges at Mikasa again but this time she grabs his claws and throws him at Luffy.

Luffy punches him, his punch sends Kuro flying against the stone wall.

"A Pirate Captain who doesn't want reputation shouldn't be a pirate. I will not lose to a guy who tries to get rid of his title as a Captain. And that's why my goal and crew will always be stronger than yours!" Luffy says.

"I don't care about my crew! I wanted to kill them and Jango anyway to prove my innocence." Kuro says and he uses his Shakushi (he moves faster and attacks blindly everyone in his way) and attacks his crew one by one they start to fall down.

Luffy looks shocked at this while Mikasa only glares at this clenching her fists.

Kuro then turns around and he´s about to slash Luffy with his Shikaushi but Mikasa steps in front of Luffy.

She freezes the ground underneath Kuro although still manages to hit her with his claw looking knives.

Luffy uses stretchability to wrap himself around Kuro. He stretches his head back while Mikasa ignites her fist.

"My plan will never fail!" Kuro yells before he gets headbutted by Luffy and punched in his guts by Mikasa.

Mikasa unfreezes the floor and he falls down unconsciously.

"You managed to defeat Kuro. Who are you?" Black Pirates asked.

"I am Monkey D Luffy, and Kuro was never strong," Luffy says. " I will never lose to someone who turned away from his crew. A true Pirate stays loyal to his crew till the end. I will become the king of the Pirates!"

Mikasa smiles at him having trouble to keep herself on her feet.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her waist holding her. She looks at her right and sees Nami helping her.

"Hey, you okay? You look ... terrible." Nami asks softly.

Mikasa smiles softly. "I'm still looking better than the green-haired Marimo," Mikasa says winking at Nami.

"Shut up shorty," Zoro snaps angrily while blushing.

* * *

"I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me and for the Village," Kaya says smiling.

"Don't worry. We did it for our friend Usopp and Kuro was kinda weak-" Mikasa says smiling before yelping.

"Goddamit! Nami" She hisses slightly.

"If you wouldn't throw yourself at every enemy that tries to attack each of us then maybe you wouldn't have these injuries and I wouldn't be trying to bandage you," Nami scolds her as bandaged Mikasa's side.

"That's not how you talk to someone who is older than you," Mikasa pouts.

"No, but that's exactly how I talk to reckless idiots!" Nami says shaking her head.

"She does have a point, Mikasa. You didn't have to jump straight into the enemies weapons to try to protect us." Zoro points out.

Mikasa rolls her eyes and looks away annoyed.

"However I wanted to give you a present for saving me and the village," Kaya says.

"Nah you don't have-" Mikasa is cut off by Nami who hits her on her wound.

Mikasa glares at her softly.

* * *

"Wow, this is awesome!" Luffy yells

Kaya gives them a ship. The Going Merry.

"I told you we would get a ship soon. " Mikasa says smirking at Zoro and Nami.

Suddenly they hear yelling and they see Usopp rolling towards them.

"This idiot is gonna hit the ship," Nami says

"Don't worry I can handle this," Mikasa says and she´s about to step forward to freeze the ground.

" Don't you dare!" Nami, Zoro and Luffy yell.

Mikasa looks at them confused. "Why not?" She asks them.

"Because you already did enough. " Nami says gently pulling her away.

"Zoro and I will stop him," Luffy says grinning.

Mikasa huffs and crosses her arms.

Zoro and Luffy stop Usopp by kicking him in the face.

"Come on let us get on the ship," Mikasa says.

"Let me help you," Nami says and tries to help her.

"No thank you I can do it on my own. "Mikasa says and escapes Nami´s arms.

"Nami is right, you are injured," Luffy says worrying.

"I am not gonna listen to two children that try to tell me what to do!" Mikasa says and gets on the ship.

"And I thought Luffy was stubborn." Zoro and Nami say at the same time both getting on the ship with Luffy.

"I hope we're gonna meet one day at the sea," Usopp says smiling.

"What are you talking about, long nose?" Mikasa asks him confused.

Usopp looks at her confused. "Yeah. get on this ship already." Luffy says

Usopp looks shocked at first before getting on the ship smiling happy and sailing away with the Strawhats.

* * *

**_No Luffy where is he._ Mikasa thinks as she runs through the forest.**** Suddenly she ends back at Usopps Village and sees the Black pirates and Kuro fighting her crew members including Luffy. She sees that the two cats are about to kill the Zoro who´s lying on the ground, the hypnotizer is about to kill Nami with his Rings, Kuro stands behind Usopp about to stab him. She tries to move but couldn't then she closes her eyes. As soon as she opens them, doesn´t see the other crewmates. Instead, she sees Luffy drowning in the water and behind him a sea king Monster. "No! Help! Somebody! Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Luffy! She yelled she sees each of them about to get killed (or in Luffy's case eaten) in front of her eyes. She suddenly hears a voice yelling her name before she wakes up.**

Mikasa sits up gasping. She looks around and sees Nami sitting next to her.

"It's okay it was only a Nightmare," Nami calms her down rubbing her back gently.

Mikasa nods. "I'm sorry did I woke you up?" Mikasa asks her feeling guilty.

"You were screaming our names," Nami says ignoring her question "This also happened the last night," she adds.

Mikasa sighs before looking at her smirking slightly. "I thought you didn't care about stinky pirates like me?" Mikasa asks her.

"You and the others are different than the other Pirates I met. You care about your crew and about others. You also help others. I was actually very scared and worried while you were fighting." Nami admits. "You were throwing yourselves at the enemies to protect Zoro, me, Usopp and Luffy. I understand why you tried or trying to protect Luffy I mean he is your brother. But why are doing this for the rest of us? Why are you doing this for me? I'm not even a real part of this crew. "Nami says.

Mikasa smiles at her. "You are a real part of this crew because Luffy said so and you have no other choice. Luffy is my brother because we share the same blood. But even if we both wouldn't it wouldn't change anything for me. Before the Journey started I only had one Brother... one sibling. But now I have three brothers and one sister. That makes us family and no I didn't even ask anyone here if they are okay with this. This means as long as I breath everyone in here is under my protection that goes for every person that joins this crew, that becomes our friend and that sail with us on this ship. " Mikasa tells her.

"But.. why?" Nami asks.

Mikasa looks down. "It´s...personal and a very hard for me to talk about. But I promise as soon as I´m ready I will tell you that, okay?" Mikasa says smiling.

Nami looks at her and nods smiling.

* * *

**Next Morning**

"So we have a crew of five people!" Luffy cheers happily.

"Which isn't that much," Mikasa says smirking.

"And we have a ship!" Luffy continues.

"You don't say?" Mikasa replies rolling her eyes.

" So that means we need a Pirate flag," Luffy says.

"I can paint it," Usopp says.

He draws a skull wearing a Strawhat.

"So that makes us Strawhats huh," Mikasa says shaking her head.

"Yeah, that is awesome right," Luffy yells.

"Of course!" Mikasa says smiling.

"We definitely need a cook in our crew," Zoro points out while Usopp practises shooting with cannons.

"And a Musician," Luffy says loudly.

"And another grown-up smart person in this crew...beside me" Mikasa mutters under her breath.

"Hey, you how dare you hitting my partner?" Suddenly a guy stands on their ship.

"Jonny?" Zoro asks

"I should have known that you would know such an idiot," Mikasa says teasingly.

"Well, what can I say. I'm surrounded by idiots." Zoro smirks.

"Including yourself," Mikasa says smirking back at him.

" Whatever, where is Yosaku?" Zoro asks rolling his eyes at Mikasa

"There are two idiots?" Mikasa asks.

"He´s ill and your friend over there shoot him with a cannonball," Jonny says pointing at Usopp.

" Good Job Usopp," Mikasa says grinning earning herself hit on the head from Nami.

* * *

They bring Yosaku on the ship.

"He has scurvy. It can be easily healed with Vitamin C" Nami says

"We really need a Cook who takes care of our diet. So we didn't get sick." Mikasa adds.

"Maybe you could find one at the Baratie? The restaurant on the sea." Jonny suggests.


	9. Meeting Sanji Vinsmoke

**Intro (because Its awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line.**"

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

**The Strawhats together with Johnny and Yosuku are on their way to the Baratie.**

A marine ship suddenly sailes next to them.

An average-sized marine with a white pinstripe suit stands onto the deck. He has pink hair like Coby, well combed and slicked back, with a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles.

"Hey look, lieutenant. Pirates!" They hear a marine soldier yelling towards his Lieutenant.

"I have never seen that Pirate flag, " he says before calling out. "I'm Iron Fist Fullbody! But you can call me just Sir!"

_What a joke!_ Mikasa thinks as she glares at the Marine.

"You there!" Fullbody shouts." Who is the Captain? Identify yourself!"

"My name is Luffy," Luffy says as she steps forward.

"Hey, you two!" Fullbody calls as he looks at Johhny and Yosaku. "I've seen you before! You're the bounty hunting duo that goes after the small fish right?"

"What? Well, we..."Johnny exclaims nervously.

"So, you've finally be caught by Pirates!" Fullbody sneers and laughs loudly.

"Let them be. They just worthless and weak scum." The Lieutenant says silkily as a woman in a red dress walks up to him.

"Who are you calling weak and worthless? Would a small fish hunting bounty hunter go after them." Jonny says flinging Wanted Poster across the deck of Going Merry.

Mikasa notices Nami tenses up and looks angry at one Wanted Poster.

"You okay there, little fox?" Mikasa asks her.

Nami looks at her and smiles with an obviously fake smile. "Yeah don't worry I'm fine. Mika" Nami says

Mikasa narrows her eyes. Everyone on this ship either calls her Mika or shorty everyone except Nami. She either calls her a stinky Pirate or with her normal name.

Mikasa throws a quick glance at the Wanted Poster in Namis hands.

_Arlong? A fisherman? And he has a pretty high bounty..._ Mikasa thinks. She looks back at Nami _What has he to do with her?_

She returns her attention to the Marine ship who is also heading towards the Baratie.

"Sink them, guys!" He ordered his men.

They point the cannon at them and shoot them.

Luffy blocks the attack with his **Gomu Gomu Ballon** and sends it flying. The cannonball hits the Baratie.

"You idiot!" Mikasa says hitting him on top of the head.

"Who was it? Who hit our restaurant?" A few workers from the Baratie yell.

Mikasa points at Luffy. "This idiot."

* * *

Mikasa and Luffy enter the Chef's cabin.

"Chef. We found the one who hit our Baratie and we also brought his sister." A Cook says.

Mikasa and Luffy notice that one of the Chefs legs was missed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you lose your leg" Luffy apologizes.

Mikasa sighs and hits him on top of his head. "Idiot. It wasn't you." She says.

"You destroyed my Restaurant. You have to pay for it." Chef says.

"I'm deeply sorry but-" Luffy cuts her off. "We don't have any money." He says.

"Then you boy have to work here one year to pay for the repairs and medical bills." The chief tells him.

"I don't want to," Luffy says.

Mikasa growls and punches him sending him flying against a wall.

"I apologize, sir. But we can't stay here for one year. We are on our way to Grand Line and besides that our hungry crew members are waiting for us on our ship. We can't just let them wait one year. But if there is no other way... how about we make a deal?" Mikasa suggests bowing to him.

" A deal?" Chef asks her.

"Yes. How about me and my brother are going to work both here. For two months." Mikasa says.

Chef smirks." Six Months." He says.

"Three months," Mikasa says.

Chef chuckles. "Your brother must be very lucky to have you as a big sister to save his ass," Chef says.

"But Mikasa I don't want to work here. "Luffy complains.

Mikasa hits him and sends Luffy flying through the floor under them.

Mikasa is about to apologize but Chef jumps back after Luffy hitting him.

"Your sister just saved your ass by making you only work here for three months instead of one year and you still complaining!" Chef yells.

"I don't want to sit here for three months. I want to reach the Grand Line." Luffy yells back.

Mikasa jumps after them and gets a hold of Luffy's ear stretching it. "You idiot threw the Cannon Ball at the restaurant. Destroying the ceiling. We will work her to pay for the repair. Or I'm gonna throw you into the ocean myself." She says letting go of his ear.

"Such a beautiful woman is gonna work here for three months." A blond-haired guy with weird eyebrows suddenly flirts with her.

Mikasa looks at him uninterested. "Who are you?" She asks him.

"I'm Vinsmoke Sanji my dear and you are?." He introduces himself.

Mikasa rolls her eyes. "Monkey D Mikasa and this is my brother Monkey D Luffy. Oh and stop with this cheap flirting. It's not gonna work." She says.

"Why do you think that?" He asks her.

"The only guy who owns my heart is my brother and no one else is going to stand between us." She says.

Suddenly a Marine soldier bursts through the door.

"Lieutenant. The Don Kriegs Pirates escaped and killed seven of our men." He exclaims scared.

" They were without food for three days and are on the brink of starvation." The Marine guy, from earlier, says.

"Oh. and this is the guy who is actually to blame that your restaurant was hit by the Cannon Ball." Mikasa says pointing at him.

"You?! You are a member of the annoying Pirate crew from earlier!" Fullbody yells at her.

"Yep and you are the ugly and stupid Marine Lieutenant from earlier." She says smirking at him.

"I'm gonna kill you and the rest of your crew." He says causing Mikasa to freeze his legs.

"You touch my crew once again and I am gonna freeze your balls and destroy them into thousand pieces." She says in a low and angry voice as she glares at him.

Suddenly the Marine soldier is shot by a very thin guy with short, scurvy hair and beard. He has dark shadows under his eyes like he hasn't slept in weeks. He holds a gun in his hand

This guy sits down. "Give me something to eat." He orders.

He looks like he hasn't eaten in days, maybe weeks.

"Do you have money to pay for it?" The Waiter who's name is Patty asks him with a fake cheerful voice.

The guy points the gun at him. "Is a bullet enough?" he wonders.

But patty slams his head into the table.

"If you don't have money to pay for it then you don't count as a customer and you will not be treated as one." He yells and starts to beat the guy up.

Mikasa growls angrily at this. She stops the Waiter's foot before it could hit the guy again."Kicking someone who is already on the floor and is unable to fight back is pretty low." Mikasa says angrily. "Only scumbags like the Marines doing this."

"At least I can kick him out of here." The Waiter says taking the guy and throwing him out of the restaurant.

Mikasa glares at the Waiter she notices Luffy following the guy.

"So about the deal?" She asks the Chef turning her attention to him.

He nods at her "You both are going to work here for three months." He says.

She nods and follows her brother.

Outside she sees the guy from earlier eating the food that Sanji gave him.

She smiles as she sees the guy crying thankfully.

* * *

**After some time the guy left.**

"Hey, Sanji. Do you want to join my crew?" Luffy asks him.

"Your crew? Sorry, I have to say no. "Sanji replies.

"Why?" Mikasa wonders.

"I'm in debt to Zeff. Mikasa-swan." He answers winking at her. Mikasa rolls her eyes.

"Well, back to work," Sanji says opening the door for Mikasa.

"After you," He says but Mikasa looks unimpressed and pushes him through the door.

"Stop being so annoying, idiot cook." She says.

Luffy and Mikasa are doing their work.

"Hey, you having lunch while I have to work here?" Luffy complains. "That's not fair." He says.

"It's your fault besides your not the only one who has to work here," Mikasa tells him.

"You don't seem to mind this at all," Nami says smiling at Mikasa.

"Well, it's almost the same as taking care of my brother. I just have to feed a bunch of little kids who can't cook themselves." She says smirking at Nami. Nami slaps her shoulder.

"Well, it's exactly your place since you probably have the same height as a little kid. "Zoro says smirking before making Luffy drink the water. "You think I didn't notice how you put the bogger in it!" He yells at him making the rest of the crew laugh.

"On the second thought. Maybe I'm going to join the crew as long as I and Nami-san are going to be together." Suddenly Sanji walks towards them kissing Nami's hand.

"Hey.. virgin cook would you please get your hands of my little fox sister here," Mikasa warns him sternly.

"Your sister?" He asks her.

"She thinks everyone who becomes a part of this crew is her sibling," Nami says rolling her eyes.

"Don't pretend like you don't like being called a little sister," Mikasa teases her.

"You are shorter than Nami, Mika," Usopp says.

"Maybe but I'm still smarter than every one of you four together." She says blushing.

Suddenly she sees Sanji flying almost hitting the table but Mikasa stops him..by kicking him in his face.

"I will never leave the restaurant" He yells at Zeff.

"You could always join our crew," Luffy says.

"No," Sanji says.

**A few days later Luffy and Mikasa were still working at the Baratie.**

Suddenly the door gets kicked down and Don Krieg, his men and the guy from earlier walk in.

Don Krieg and his crew members are begging for food and water.

Sanji brings it to him but after Don Krieg eats it he kicks Sanji and breaks the shoulder from his man who was apologizing to Sanji.

The Costumers run out in panic. Don Krieg looks around the restaurant.

"My ship is battered and this restaurant is exactly what I need. Give me food for my crew. And this is not an order I'm demanding it!" He says angrily.

Mikasa notices Sanji is about to go back and make it. But the other chefs stop him.

Suddenly Zeff brings food for the Don Krieg's crew.

"It's very risky. Why is he doing this?" Luffy asks confused but Mikasa knows exactly the reason for it.

"Because they both know what it's like to be hungry and not be able to eat for a very long time." She says earning herself a shocked glance from Sanji and a knowing glance from Zeff.

"Zeff what are you doing ?" The other chefs yell at him.

"Zeff? The Red Leg Pirate?" Don Krieg says shocked.

"I'm not concerned about Don Krieg and I'm not a Pirate anymore. I am a cook now."Zeff says bored.

"The famous Pirate becomes a cook because he loses his leg because it's the only thing he can do." Don Krieg laughs.

"You are one of the few who came back alive from the Grand Line and you also have the Journal." He continues.

"You went to the Grand Line sir?" Mikasa asks Zeff. He nods.

"I want that Journal after that I'm going to make another journey to find the One Piece and I will become the King of the Pirates." Don Krieg says.

Mikasa smirks at the statement.

"I am going to become the King of the Pirates," Luffy says determinedly.

"What? What did you say"? Don Krieg asks.

"Problem with your hearing old man? He said that he will become the King of the Pirates." Mikasa says.

"I will be the one sailing to the Grand Line and find the One Piece," Luffy says.

Don Krieg points a weapon at Luffy.

Luffy and Mikasa are also ready to fight.

Suddenly they hear Zoro and Usopp arguing loudly.

"This is your crew?" Don Krieg laughs.

"No, there are two more." Luffy and Mikasa say.

Don Krieg withdraws his weapon. "I'm warning you to leave the Baratie. I only want the Journal." Don Krieg warns them.

"What happened to your crew?" Mikasa asks Gin (the guy that got food from Sanji a few days ago).

"We were attacked by a man he had a big sword, a strange hat, and yellow eyes." He answers.

"Hawk-Eye? The Strongest Swordsman?" Zoro asks trembling from excitement.

"You know him?" Luffy wonders.

"He is the one I was searching for," Zoro answeres.

"You sure you are ready to fight him?" Mikasa asks concerned.

Zoro smirks. "There is only one way to find it out." He says.

"You must have disturbed his nap then. It happens often in the Grand Line." Zeff says.

Usopp is freaking out and Luffy is really excited.

"That's exactly our destination," Mikasa says grinning.

"This crew is full of Morons," Sanji says shocked making Mikasa laugh.

"Look who is talking..ugly eyebrows!" Mikasa teases.

"My eyebrows aren't ugly," Sanji argues with her.

* * *

They notice that Don Krieg brought a ship with him but the ship is destroyed by Hawk-Eye.

Mikasa also notices Yosaku and Jonny crashing next to them.

"What are you idiots doing here?" She asks them both.

"And where is our ship?" Usopp asks angrily.

"Nami took it and stole the treasure," Jonny says.

"That must have something to do with the Wanted Poster from earlier," Mikasa says.

Yosaku nods" Yeah she looked at this very intense and angry." He adds.

Mikasa looks at Zoro who´s trembling with excitement as he looks at Hawk-Eye. "Let's just leave her!" He says.

"No!" Luffy and Mikasa say at the same time.

"She is our navigator!" Luffy says.

"And she has our ship." Usopp points out.

"And she is a part of this crew and the only way to leave this crew by dying because I will not give up on my family," Mikasa says and it is the first time they see her that determined.

"Were you following us the whole time Hawk-Eye?" Don Krieg yells angry at Hawkeye.

"I'm not an idiot to hunt you like rabbits," Hawk-Eye says bored and blocks Zoro whos charges at him with his strongest attack with a little knife.

"Zoro you stupid Marimo! What are you doing?" Mikasa yells at him but he didn't respond.

Hawk-Eye pierces Zoro with his Knife. "Why didn't you step back?" He asks him.

"Because all the promises and deals I made would be gone if I would step back. Death would be better." Zoro says.

Hawk-Eye takes out his big sword and attacks Zoro with it their swords clash together. Two of Zoro's swords break.

Hawk-Eye is about to attack him but Zoro turns around.

"It's a shame for a Swordsman to have scars on his back." He says before Hawk-eye slashes across his chest.

"Zoro!" Mikasa and Luffy yell. Mikasa glares at Hawk-Eye.

"Don't worry he is not dead. I am very impressed by him. He will survive and become stronger and one day he will be able to surpass me." Hawk-eye says.

Suddenly they see Zoro holding his sword above his head. "I promise I will never lose again. You hear that sis and Captain." He yells crying.

Luffy and Mikasa smile at this. "I know!" They both say.

"But now you, Usopp, Yosaku and Jonny are going to sail after Nami. You will bring her, the ship and the treasure back." Mikasa orders

"Yes, ma'am," they say.

"Hey, Zeff if I win against Don Krieg would you let us go?" Luffy asks.

"Yes but only if you will fight without your sister," Zeff says.

"What?! NO!" Mikasa exclaims slightly panicking.

" Don't worry Mika. I will kick his ass!" Luffy says grinning.

"Guys open the fin!" Sanji orders to avoid the restaurant becoming a battlefield.

Mikasa freezes the feet of Don Krieg's crew who charge towards them. "Luffy you handle Don Krieg I will handle these idiots." She says.

Luffy nods grinning. "And Luffy..be careful!" She mumbles.

"Pearl, attack them!" Don Krieg commands.

"It will be my honour, my Captain," Pearl says. Pearl is a big guy who has two large iron plates covering his front and backside, as well as two small plates with large pearls embedded in them.

"And I thought I saw enough weird and ugly things in my life. But you are the silliest looking Pirate I have ever seen." Mikasa says smirking making him angry.

He ignites his plates and charges towards Mikasa. He´s about to attack Mikasa but Sanji blocks his attack with his leg.

" How dare you attack a lady?!" Sanji says angry kicking the guy.

"I had this all under control ugly eyebrows," Mikasa says blushing.

"Of course you had..shorty." He smirks at her.

Pearl ignites his plates again and this time with a much hotter and bigger flame.

"You really wanna fight against someone who can use ice?" Mikasa asks him. "How stupid are you?"

He screams angrily and attacks her but Mikasa dodges it. "AISU ICE PUNCH!" She yells and punches Pearl in his jaw while Sanji kicks him in top of his head knocking him down.

"That's all you got," Mikasa says shaking her head.

"Hey, you stop fighting!" Gin yells.

Mikasa turns around and sees Gin pressing a Gun at Zeff who looks unimpressed. "If you try attack I am gonna kill him. Leave the restaurant. " Gin threatens.

"No. This restaurant is Zeffs treasure. And I will protect it." Sani yells. "He saved my life and unless I 'm going to risk my life for him as he did for me too I will never be able to repay it," Sanji says.

"Moron!" Mikasa mumbles.

"What?" He asks her confused.

"You really think he saved you so that you would die again? People are risking their lives for others because they care about them. If you risk your life to repay him for saving you and you die for it. Then he saved you for nothing." She tells him

After she ends her sentence Luffy destroys a part of the fin with his foot.

" Are you stupid?!" She and Sanji yell at him.

"No Sanji is an idiot, risking his life for a restaurant," Luffy says.

"It doesn't mean you have to destroy it and kill us both." She yells at him.

She notices that Pearl is standing again and he´s about to attack Sanji.

But Gin knocks him out.

"What are you doing, Gin?" Don Krieg asks him angry.

"Let me finish him, Captain." Gin says and Don Krieg nods smirking.

Gin attacks Sanji with his weapons but Mikasa slides between them and blocks Gin with her ice shield. "You won´t kill him anyway." She says.

"Why are you so sure about this?" He asks her swinging his weapon at her.

"Because he gave you food." She replies blocking his weapon.

"Oh yeah!" He says and hits her side with his weapons sending her flying against the wall of the restaurant.

She gets up hissing in pain slightly and holding her side. She sees Sanji pinned down and he´s about to get killed by Gin.

Mikasa stands up quickly and she´s about to run towards Gin but Gin drops his weapons.

"I'm sorry Don Krieg. I can't kill him." Gin says crying.

"Then you are no longer a part of this crew!" Don Krieg yells preparing his MH5 poisonous gas attack.

Luffy gets three masks and gives them to Mikasa, Sani, and Gin.

Mikasa notices that he doesn't have on. She runs towards him, knocks him down to the ground and presses her mask at his face.

"What are you doing?" He yells at her.

"Savin your ass you idiot!" She says smiling before Don Krieg releases his bomb and the whole place is covered in poisonous gas.

The gas makes it impossible to see anything.


	10. A sisters true love

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

As the gas slowly fades. Mikasa is still holding the mask on Luffy's nose but he also does the same to her.

"What? Where did you?" She asks confused looking back at Gin and sees that he doesn't have a mask.

"This gas will kill him in a few hours." Don Krieg laughs evilly.

Mikasa glares at him. She ignites both of her hands.

"Hey, I thought we made a deal?" Zeff asks her.

Mikasa looks at him confused before turning her attention back to Don Krieg." But..." She starts unsurely.

"Don't worry Mika. I will kick his ass." Luffy says grinning

Mikasa nods at him she stands next to Sanji.

They both and the rest of the restaurant workers including Zeff are watching the fight.

Mikasa crosses her arms and stands there not taking off even one look off of them.

Krieg shots arrows at Luffy that got stuck into Luffy's body parts.

Mikasa didn't move even one muscle she stands there like frozen.

Luffy runs through the arrows and punches Krieg in the face hitting the spiky shield that Don Krieg uses to block the punch.

"What is he doing?" Sanji says shocked.

"That's what you see right now Sanji is a fearless man who isn't afraid of death. You would think that he would be weak and scared because of his overprotective sister who is always saving his ass. " Zeff explains.

Don Krieg takes out his Battle Spear and hits Luffy badly with the explosion caused by the Spear.

"Luffy!" Mikasa yells angrily.

"And this Sanji this is the true love of a big sister. She is standing there almost freaking out of fear and worry. She is used to protecting her brother and risking her life for others. Being fearless is in their blood as it seems. Even though she is overprotective ... she believes in him and she is standing here and watching over him. It's way different than the way we are watching him fight. No... she is not looking at Don Krieg, she doesn't really pay attention to the fight. Her look is locked on her brother she is with him in this fight. "

A heavily wounded Luffy punches Don Kriegs Spear five times and if fell apart.

"Your Spear is tired and needs a rest." Luffy mocks Don Krieg grinning.

"That's my boy," Mikasa says with a proud smile.

" Don Krieg may have many men and weapons but he will never have the heart like these two children. One an ambitious and fearless heart of a boy who is on his way to make his dream come true. He will not stop until he dies. The other one is a brave, protective and also fearless heart of a girl who is ready to kick everyone's ass for her brother and the crew member. She will not rest until her brother and the rest of the crew make their dreams come true. She will not let anyone die but she won't die either." Zeff says.

Mikasa didn't even pay attention to what was going behind her. She is focused on the Luffy the whole time.

"Now it's my turn," Luffy says. "Now it's just bomb on a stick. So it's power is not that effective anymore." He says grinning.

Don Krieg glares at him. "It is still enough to defeat you!" He yells attacking Luffy but Luffy escapes by hanging himself on the ship.

Krieg continues to attack Luffy over and over with another weapon while Luffy also attacks him with his "**Gomu Gomu no Gatling"**.

Don Krieg laughs. "It's useless I'm wearing my metal armour." He says showing his armour.

Mikasa smirks. "Idiot." She says.

**"Gomu Gomu no... Bazook**a!" Luffy yells attacking Krieg breaking his armour.

"What!?" Krieg exclaims shocked.

"Every armour has its weakness. A person who doesn't use armor is always stronger than the one who uses one. Take the armor away.. and the person becomes weak and defenceless. " Mikasa says watching as Luffy sends Krieg flying into the sky by punching him with another **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**.

"**Gomu Gomu no..**." Luffy yells and charges towards Don Krieg who is still floating in the air.

"So Chef, I guess we free now huh?" Mikasa asks smirking slightly at Zeff.

"The fight isn't done yet," Zeff answers.

"My brother is gonna win. There is no other way." Mikasa says smiling proudly.

**"Sledge Hammer"** Luffy attacks Krieg with his final attack breaking Don Krieg's armour.

But they both are falling down towards the ocean. Suddenly Don Krieg catches Luffy in a steel trap.

Mikasa's eyes widen.

Don Krieg laughs. "I will win because we will fall into the sea. And someone with devil fruit powers can't swim."

Luffy stretches his hands and feet out of the net.

"Shoot him you, idiots." Don Krieg yells at his men.

His men are about to shot but they suddenly feel their feet are frozen. They turn around and look into Mikasa's angry look.

"If you even think about pointing your weapon at him.. I'm gonna freeze and crush you all into thousand pieces." She says and the ice around the Pirates feet starts to freeze their legs.

The Pirates freak out and nod.

**"Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi!**" Luffy yells and slams Krieg on his own ship.

Don Krieg hits his head and falls unconscious but Luffy still falls into the ocean.

Mikasa starts to freak out.

"Do you know why he won Sanji? Because he has no feat and he is not afraid to die." Zeff says.

"Why are you just standing there?! " Mikasa asks them while freaking out. "Save him! He is a devil fruit user he can't swim!" She yells her eyes widened.

"Why didn't tell me this?" Sanji asks Zeff angry.

Mikasa is about to jump in. "What are you doing? You are also a devil fruit user." Zeff tells her.

Mikasa glares at him slightly.

Sanji jumps into the water.

"Relax girl. Your brother is safe now." Zeff says. "You shouldn't worry about him so much. He is a grown-up man who is on his way to become the pirate king. He is strong, brave and he doesn't need a babysitter. "he tells her.

Mikasa flinches slightly. "I know he doesn't need me. But he is the only thing I have and..."Mikasa closes her eyes

"I just don't want to abandoned again. "She says with pain in her voice.

Zeff looks at her with an understanding look as Sanji pulls Luffy out of the water.

"Did you have his hat?" Mikasa asks Sanji.

"Yes, here it is." He answers and gives the hat to her.

"Thank you. He will be upset if he loses it." Mikasa says and puts the hat in Luffy's hand.

"Why? It's just a hat." Sanji wonders.

"It's not just a hat. To Luffy, it's a real treasure. It means a lot to him." Mikasa explains.

"But why?"Sanji asks.

"For the same reason, you protect Chef Zeff's restaurant." She says smiling at him.

Sanji smiles back and nods understanding.


	11. Nami s tears and Mikasa s inner demon

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

Mikasa sits next to Luffy and watches over his unconscious body.

"You know you don't have to sit here and watch him. He is fine." Sanji reassures her.

"I know," Mikasa says not looking away from her brother.

Luffy groans and opens his eyes slowly. "Where is my straw hat?" He asks.

"That's the first thing you concerned about after waking up? Idiot, it's in your hand." Mikasa says smiling at him as she shakes her head.

"I won! Today is our lost day of work, right?." Luffy asks excited while sitting up. Mikasa nods.

"So, Sanji do you want to join our crew or not?" Mikasa asks him looking at him.

Sanji shakes his head." Sorry, Mikasa swan but I can't. I wanna keep working here because Zeff recognizes my mastery." Sanji answers.

"Oh, come on Sanji pleeease?" Luffy pleads.

Sanji shakes his head, again.

Luffy pouted "Fine!" He groans disappointedly.

"Don't worry, I promise I will go to the Grand Line someday," Sanji says.

The three sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, have you two heard about the **All blue**?" Sanji asks them.

**"All blue? You mean the legendary ocean** ?" Mikasa asks him while Luffy looks confused at both of them.

Sanji nods. "Yes it's my dream to find it," Sanji says grinning.

* * *

"Come on, it's break time," Sanji sighs and stands up.

He opens the door for Mikasa who only rolls her eyes.

The three walk to the mess hall.

"There are no chairs left," Luffy complains.

Mikasa rolls her eyes. "Then sit on the floor, idiot, "she says.

"Who made the soup?" A cook asks.

"I did," Sanji answeres.

"I have never eaten a soup that tastes so bad in my entire life as a cook." The Cook says.

"Shut up you moron," Sanji yells angry.

"I agree it tastes really bad." Another cook says

Every cook nod in agreement.

Zeff tastes the soup. "It's the worst soup you have ever done, Sanji. It seems even after the years I taught you, you still can't make a decent soup." Zeff says.

"What do you say, you old fart?" Sanji yells angry and pulls him up by his collar. "I did everything exactly how you taught me!" He yells.

Zeff punches him. "Shut up and get out of here." He says stern and kicks Sanji out.

Mikasa and Luffy both eat the soup in peace.

"I have no idea what you have against the soup. It's delicious." Luffy says.. Mikasa nods.

"Yeah, It seems like he is better at cooking than his cheap flirting. " Mikasa says smirking.

"Of course it's good. Sanji is the best cook in here. But he still tries to throw his life away while paying his debt. He should go and fulfil his dream but instead, he is wasting his time here. Take him with you. So that he can fulfil his dream." Zeff explains.

"It would be awesome if Sanji becomes our crew member but I cannot force him to join. Sanji has to agree to join our crew himself and he hasn't agreed yet. " Luffy tells them

* * *

Suddenly one idiot bursts through the door.

"You are marimos friend Yosaku. What are you doing here? Where are the others? And more importantly where is Nami?" Mikasa throws a bunch of questions at him.

"I know where Nami is but I can't do anything without you two," Yosaku tells her.

Luffy and Mikasa nod. "Okay. Let's go!" Luffy says as he and Mikasa walk out of the door.

Yosaku came with a small boat as it seems.

"Hey, say Luffy do you still offer me to join your crew?" Sanji asks Luffy. Luffy nods.

"Then I'll join you and become the Straw hat Chef. " Sanji says.

"Finally, I almost started regretting that I saved you," Zeff says.

Mikasa and Luffy step in the small boat and were ready to leave.

"Sanji," Zeff says loudly.

Mikasa, Luffy, and Sanji turn around and see Zeff on the balcony. "Don't catch a cold now." He says smiling.

Mikasa notices the tears on Sanji's face and smiles slightly.

"Chef Zeff!" Sanji yells and turns around.

"I owe you a hell of a lot after all this time. I will never forget what you've done for me." He cries while bowing.

Mikasa is surprised as she sees a few tears falling from Zeffs eyes.

"You moron. Men should leave without saying a word." He says with tears in his eyes.

"Let's go!" Luffy yells.

Sanji also steps into the boat. "We will meet again, you bastards!" Sanj yells waving and the cooks are all waving back.

Mikasa smiles softly. "Stop crying, man up," she says.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to enter the Grand Line with my new crew member. Then I will continue to recruit." Luffy yells excited.

"You should be careful out there. There a many danger that awaits there. Especially the Shichibukai, the seven powerful pirate that allied themselves with the World Government. In particular, Dracule Mihwak and a fish-man pirate called Jinbei since that is their territory. Years ago Jinbei had a relation with his strongest lieutenant in the East Blue, Arlong. Nami has probably something to do with him. "Yosuke tells them.

"I doubt that. I always trust a beautiful woman." Sanji says with hearts in his eyes.

"Nami looked angry at Arlongs bounty. Johnny and I suspect there is a connection between Nami and Arlong." Yosuke says.

Mikasa glares at him angrily. " I don't care what you two idiots think about my little sister. But she is not a traitor. She hates pirates she would never agree on working with someone like Arlong. No matter what is going on between Nami and Arlong, Nami is probably in trouble... and she will be in much bigger trouble after we helped her. "Mikasa says stern.

* * *

**[A few hours later]**

Sanji, Luffy, Mikasa, and Yosakoo were confronted by the large sea creature, Momoo.

Yosaku suspects it´s hungry and suggests to give Momoo some food. Luffy responds by punching Momoo. Sanji then berates him for hurting the beast just because it's hungry and offers Momoo food.

However, Sanji suddenly kicks Momoo for trying to bite his hand. He then knocks him out when he tries to retaliate. The group then proceeds to eat their lunch.

Except for Mikasa who is glaring at the sea.

The sea monster, Momoo pulls their boat at full speed onto the shore. Luffy, Mikasa, and Sanji are sent flying into the sky. Momoo crashes into the shore head-first and sinks into the sea in pain.

"Sorry about that. And thanks for bringing us here." Mikasa apologizes to it.

The Seamonster looks at her and nods before sinking back into the sea.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Zoro asks as he lays under the boat.

"Stop whining! What are you actually doing here? Didn't we sent you here to find Nami?" Mikasa asks him while Luffy kicks the boat off of him.

"Yes, but now we have to hurry. We have to save Usopp before he gets killed. He was captured by Arlong." Zoro explains.

"Arlong?! Then what the hell are you doing here?" She asks him frustrated.

Zoro is about to run off. "Wait, Zoro!" Jonny appears. "Usopp is dead. Nami killed him." He tells them.

Everybody looks shocked at him.

Mikasa looks at him furiously. She grabs him by his shirt.

"What the hell are talking about?! Stop telling such lies! Usopp is not dead! And Nami would never do that! So stop telling such stories!" She yells at him angry.

"Mikasa, stop!" Zoro says pushing her gently away from Jonny.

"What are you doing here?!" They hear a voice shout at them.

They turn around and see Nami glaring at them angrily.

"We are here to bring you back, little fox," Mikasa says looking at her.

"Well, forget it. I am not going anywhere with you, you filthy Pirate." Nami says angrily.

Mikasa smirks at her slightly. "Look who's talking." She counters.

"Nami you are our crew member so you are coming with us, " Luffy says.

"You are no more than a nuisance. I only stayed with you because of the money." Nami tells him.

Sanji starts to act weird and flirts with her.

"Stop that, you idiot you making this more complicated!" Zoro yells at him.

"Love is like a hurricane, "Sanji says.

"You are a witch! You only care about Money. You are willing to join the Arlong Pirates and going so far to kill people in order to do so. You witch! You are cold-blooded. I swear, I saw you killing Usopp!" Johnny yells.

"Shut up, will ya!" Mikasa snaps at him.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Nami asks Johnny. "If you wanna live you better stay out of Arlong's business. He is already infuriated after Zoro's stunt. You and your crew may be monsters but you are no match for the real monster." She tells them.

"I couldn't care less. Where is Usopp?" Zoro asks her.

"He is at the bottom of the ocean," Nami answeres coldly.

Zoro tries to attack Nami but Sanji and Mikasa stop him.

"What are you doing? Stop interfering. Especially when you have no idea, shitty cook." Zoro snaps at Sanji.

"You are just irritated after you lost to Mihawk," Sanji says.

Zoro points a sword to Sanji's neck. "I'm going to kill you!" He yells angry.

"I invite you to try," Sanji yells back.

"Stop this nonsense. This is serious!" Mikasa yells at them and hits them both on top of their heads.

"Leave! And fight elsewhere. I couldn't care less. Goodbye." Nami says.

Luffy yawns. "I'm sleepy and I couldn't care less about what is going on on this Island," He tells her and immediately falls asleep.

"Then you can die for all I care!" She yells at him and turns around.

"What happened to your hand?" Mikasa asks her as she grabs her hand.

Nami looks at her surprised for a bit before glaring at her. "None of your business. You are annoying. Pretending to be friendly and act like everyone is your friend and family. " She yells at her.

"I think it's you who is pretending right now. And so that you know you are a very bad actress." Mikasa says softly. Nami slaps Mikasa's hand away.

"What do you want'? Throwing yourself at enemies to get attention. I wished you died at the battle against the cat Pirates then maybe you wouldn't get in my way that much!" Nami yells

Mikasa only smiles slightly at her. "No, you don't. Besides, you are not the only one who wants to see me dead. " Mikasa looks into Nami's eyes.

Mikasa sees sadness and pain for a second before the cold and full of hatred returns back.

"Leave!" Nami yells and runs away.

"What are we going to do now?" Zoro asks after his idiot friends left.

"I don't know what you going to do but I'm going to stay here and I will not leave until Nami asks for help," Mikasa says.

"For help? She betrayed us! She used us! Our trust! She stole our ship, our treasure and killed Usopp. You heard her she doesn't need help." Zoro yells at her.

"Usopp is alive. Maybe all the other things you said are true but one thing I learned in the short time while Nami was with us. She is not a murderer...she doesn't have the stomach to kill someone." She tells him.

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked her.

Mikasa looks at him. "Because everyone who kills for the first time they have all the same look on their faces. Do you remember when Buggy asked her to kill me and Luffy?" She explains.

"She couldn't do it. She never killed a person before. Besides there is pain and sadness in her eyes.. the fake coldness and hatred against us is just a mask. But I can see right through it she needs our help even though she won't admit it. And I won't leave until I see her smile!" Mikasa says seriously.

"Wait, Is that Usopp?" Sanji asks pointing at a Usopp.

"Usopp are you okay? What happened?" Luffy asks.

"Nami saved me and I think there is another reason than just Money why she joined Arlong's crew," Usopp answeres.

"Is that why her hand was injured?" Mikasa asks him. He nods.

"It's useless and there is no way you can't change anything." Suddenly a voice behind them says.

They turn around and see a blue-haired woman.

"Who are you?" Mikasa asks her.

"This is Nojiki, she is Nami's sister," Usopp says.

"I think it would be easier for you all to understand if I tell you about mine and Nami's past," Nojiki tells them. "But then you have to leave after this."

"We'll see," Mikasa says crossing her arms.

Nojiki sighs and starts to tell them about Nami's past. " Nami is my adoptive sister. Our mother adopted us both her names was Bell-mére. We didn't have that much money it was enough for food and some old clothes but that's it. Nami and Bell-mére argued about this. Nami was upset that she couldn't have things like other kids our age had. 10 years ago after Nami and Bell-mére argued, Nami ran away and I ran after her. At this time Arlong Pirates came into our Village. In order to stay alive, every villager had to pay 100.000 Berries and 50.000 Berries per children. Bell-mére didn't have enough money. She paid 100.000 Berries but not for herself but for us. Arlong put a gun to her head and ... killed her." Nojiki tells them.

Mikasa closes her eyes. _She was walking beside a person who was black, like a shadow. You couldn't see the persons face. Mikasa holds the person's hand, she smiled and laughed together with the person. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and Mikasa screamed in tears." Mama!"._ Mikasa opens her eyes again startled.

"You okay, Mika-swan?" Sanji asks her seriously.

Mikasa looks at the boys who all look at her worried. "I'm fine." She answeres.

"You sure? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Usopp says.

Mikasa ignores him. "Please continue," Mikasa says to Nojiki.

"Well, Arlong also kidnapped Nami after he discovered her ability to draw maps. Everyone was ready to fight and save her. But she came back and said that she is now a part of Arlongs crew. She even showed us all the money she earned. The Villagers rejected her. But when I went to our mother grave, Nami was already there. She told me that to accomplish our mothers' last wish and live. We can not rebel against Arlong because he is too strong. So dhe decided to draw maps for him and getting 100 000 000 Berries to buy our Village." Nojiki says.

"I'm going to kill those bastards!" Sanji snaps but Nojiki hits him on top of his head.

"Nami is your friend and you are putting her eight years of hard work in jeopardy by making the Arlong Pirates doubt her. Don't let Nami suffer even more than that." She says.

"So you say we have to abandon our crewmate?" Mikasa asks her in a low voice.

* * *

Before Nojiki can answer her they hear yelling coming from hers and Nami's house so she runs towards there.

"What are we going to do now?" Zoro asks them.

"We going to bring her back," Luffy says. "I refuse to have anyone else to be my Navigator, right Mika?" He smiles at her but he frowns as he sees Mikasa' cold but deadly look in her eyes.

"Mika?" Usopp says but suddenly they hear the villagers yelling.

Each one of them is ready to fight Arlong for Nami. They yell "how dare Arlong betrayed Nami". At this point, smoke came out of Mikasa's ears and she clenches her fists.

The Strawhats keep watching the scene before them. Nami tries to stop the Villagers but they ignoring her pleas and cries. They are on their way to Arlong.

Nami falls on her knees crying, she takes a Dagger and stabs herself into her Arlong Parks tattoo yelling in anger and pain.

Mikasa walks slowly towards her and grabs her hand.

She took the Dagger very gently out of Namis hand.

"You are still here? What do you want? I told you to leave! This is not your business. Leave already!" Nami yells but Luffy and Mikasa both of them just look at her silently.

Mikasa grits her teeth as she sees tears falling from Nami's eyes.

"Luffy... " Nami cries but she looks at Mikasa.

"Mika ... sis... Help me." She says quietly and Mikasa cold look softens slightly.

Luffy puts his straw hat on top of her head. He jumps forward. "Of course I'm going to help you!" He yells with his hands stretching into the sky.

Mikasa kneels in front of Nami. She puts her hand on Nami's shoulder and presses a soft kiss on her forehead.

Nami looks at her surprised. "I told you. No one is going to touch my family as long as I'm breathing." Mikasa tells before she stands up.

She and the boys making their way towards Arlongs Park but then Mikasa stops and turns around to look at Nami again.

"I was going to kick Arlongs fishy ass anyway." She says with a small smirk.

* * *

Mikasa, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp walk in front of Arlongs Park where the Villagers already stand.

"What are you doing here?" Nojiki asks them.

"Kicking the ass of this stupid fish who made my sister cry," Mikasa says with a cold and emotionless but calm tone.

"Sister?" Nojiki says surprised.

Mikasa nods at her at the same time Luffy punches a hole through the wall.

"Who are you?" Arlong asks him as he and his crew look surprised at them.

Luffy stands before Arlong and Mikasa behind him.

" Monkey D Luffy I am a Pirate," Luffy answeres calmly.

"And what those a Pirate want from me?" Arlong asks smirking but before Luffy could say or do anything ...

Mikasa punches Arlong with her fire fist and sends him flying through the wall with a force.

"What's your problem?" Arlongs's crew yell but they and Arlong himself are suddenly shivering and frozen in fear for a second.

Mikasa stands in front of them clearly pissed.

The fire surrounds her and every single bit of fire in the area is coming towards her. Her eyes are **glowing a fiery (see what I did there?) red** even though her eyes are **green**. Her eyes are filled **with pure anger and disgust.**

At this moment Mikasa doesn't look like a human... she looks like a real monster ... she looks like a** real demon who raised from the hell.**

"How dare you make Nami cry?!" She screams angry glaring at Arlong.


	12. Mikasa vs Arlong

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song_

* * *

"H-How dare you attack our brother," The fish-men ask suddenly getting a new rush of courage. They try to attack Mikasa and Luffy.

Mikasa glares at them. Her glare makes them freeze again for a moment but they still continue to attack her.

But Luffy and Sanji kick them away from Mikasa.

"You shouldn't rush in without us." Sanji berates Mikasa and Luffy.

" We won't lose," Luffy replies.

"I wasn't worried about you Luffy! Besides I want you to leave some rest for us." Sanji says.

"I don't mind if you don't share," Usopp yells almost hiding behind the wall.

"Are you really that scared?" Zoro asks.

"That's Roronoa Zoro and that this Usopp guy they both are alive." The fish-men say shocked.

Mikasa still looks coldly at Arlong but she calms herself down. The Fire around her stops swirling around her.

Arlong also seems to gain courage again. "So you are here because of Nami, huh?" He says grinning suddenly.

He laughs. "What can you humans possibly do to us?" He asks them ignorant.

"Don't worry Arlong you don't have to waste your time on them." One Fish-men says as he summons the sea monster from earlier.

Momoo seems to recognize them and turns away. It´s about to run away.

"Hey, Momoo. Are you running away? I won't stop you." Arlong smiles at with evil smile which makes the Sea Monster tremble in fear.

The Sea Monster Momoo is more afraid of Arlong than of the Straw hats so it charges at Luffy and Mikasa.

Mikasa turns her attention to the Sea Monster and she looks at it with a cold look.

"This is a waste of time!" Luffy exclaims.

He stomps the ground hard enough to stuck himself into the rock. He windes his body up, stretches his arms out to grab Momoos'horns. He swings Momoo around him, slamming him into fish-men and the pillars holding up the canopy of the tower, collapsing them. He sents the sea cow back into the water.

"We're only here to beat you!" Mikasa says as she turns her attention back to Arlong.

"That's perfect since now I plan to kill you both myself," Arlong yells angry. Arlong charges towards Mikasa and throws a punch at her.

But she dodges it without any afford and punches him in his guts with an ice fist.

Arlong bits Mikasa in her shoulder but before his teeth could touch her skin.

"FAIA KO BODÍ SHIRUDO!" Mikasa says and fire surrounds her body in a small Fire Shield. The Fire burns Arlong including his mouth.-

He pulls away hissing in pain.

"AISU BOKUSHINGUGUROBU!" Mikasa throws a punch at him. Her Fist is covered in ice but it´s thicker than her Aisu Fist Punch.

Arlong catches the punch with his mouth but the ice protects her Hand.

But Arlong takes her hand and throws her against the wall.

Mikasa groans in pain as she sits up. Mikasa is holding her now slightly bleeding head. Her vision is blurred for a moment.

She shakes her head and looks at the others.

Luffy´s feet are stuck in the ground and he can´t pull them out. Arlong takes that as an advantage and her throws Luffy into the Water.

"Luffy!" Mikasa exclaims her voice full of fear.

"Damit!" Sanji yells and he´s about to jump into the sea.

"No, they want us to jump in there and save him. This is a trap. We have to defeat them first." Zoro stops him.

"You're still up I see," Arlong says as he turns her attention towards Mikasa again.

He´s grinning evilly at Mikasa.

She glares at him and she rushes towards him.

He is standing there, still grinning.

"AISU SUPIDOBUSUTO!" Mikasa uses her ice under her feet to slide towards him.

"FAIA KIKKU!" Mikasa kicks him right into his chin with her fire kick.

Mikasa notices that Nami's sister and Genzo are on their way to save Luffy.

She looks around and sees a wounded Zoro is fighting against the swords fish-men.

Usopp isn´t there and Sanji is fighting another fish-men.

Mikasa quickly turns her attention back to Arlong.

"This is all you got?" Arlong says grinning ignorantly.

"It was enough to get that creepy grin off your face," Mikasa says coldly. There was nothing but anger and disgust in her eyes.

Arlong rushes towards her.

But she uses her AISU TORAPPU to freeze the floor underneath her. She freezes his feet to the ground.

Arlong punches the Ice and breaks it a bit.

Mikasa runs towards him and throws another punch at him but he catches her hand again with his mouth while he punches Mikasa in her guts.

She hisses in pain and lids up her body on fire, burning Arlong.

But this time Arlong doesn't pull away he still tries to break the ice around Mikasa's hand.

"AISU HEDDOBUTTO!" Mikasa freezes a small part of her forehead and headbutts Arlong.

Arlong pulls away while he holds his forehead.

Mikasa didn't even think about giving him a break. She kicks him in his guts with her fire kick sending him crashing to the ground.

She notices that Zoro finished off the swordfish-man but she couldn't see Sanji anywhere. "Where is Sanji?" She asks him breathing hard.

"He is underwater, he is trying to save Luffy," Zoro tells her before his eyes widen.

"Look out!" He exclaims.

Mikasa turns around as quickly as possible.

Arlong is about to punch her but blocks it.

But his punch breaks through the ice sending her flying against the wall hiding her back.

"Why always my back?" She hissed in pain. Suddenly her eyes widen a little bit as she touches her side.

"Damit!" She mumbles her wound, from the fight against Kuro, opened.

"What's wrong are you finished yet?" Arlong asks her laughing.

She clenches her teeth as she stands up slowly. She uses her ice again to run fast towards him. She´s about to kick him in his side but he grabs her leg and smashes her against the ground.

"You're humans are all weaklings!" He says as he kicks her right into her wounded, and now bleeding side.

She yelps in pain and grits her teeth in anger.

"You think I didn't notice you're bleeding side?" He says laughing and kicking her again harder. He kicks her away.

Mikasa hisses while she tries to get up glaring at Arlong.

"Brother Luffy! Sister Mikasa! Get up! You have to get up!" Johnny yells,

"Huh, your captain is even weaker than you. I don't even have to touch him that little water is enough to kill him." Arlong mocks grinning.

"My Captain can kick your ass!" Mikasa says.

"Now let's see how tough you humans really are!" He says laughing as he´s about to kick her again but this time he is stopped by Sanji and Zoro.

They both stand protecting before Mikasa. Both have her very angry looks in their eyes,

" Don't you dare touch her!" Zoro says angrily.

"Or what?" Arlong asks challengingly.

" Or we going to kick your ass," Sanji says glaring at Arlong.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Mikasa exclaims worried as she tries to get up.

"No! Take a break, Mikasa." Sanji says seriously as he looks back at her.

Mikasa looks at him surprised. Sanji hasn´t called her with her normal name since she met him. But that´s not it...she notices that he has a worried and angry look in his eye. It reminds her of when Don Krieg's men attacked his Restaurant.

"We´re going to take care of him or at least to hold him for as long as you and Luffy need it to," Zoro says without looking back at her.

But Mikasa notices the soft and reassuring tone in his voice.

Arlong laughs at them as he shoots some water from a water gun at them and knocks them down."You two are even weaker than she is. How do you want to defeat me? Hah, this is the difference between our species." He laughs

"Shut up already!" Sanji yells as he gets up with Zoro and attacks Arlong again.

Arlong knocks him down again by shooting more water at him."Hahaha! You should just die already because your life is worthless." Arlong says.

"His life is worth more than yours!" Mikasa tells him coldly. _Dang, it. I´m so useless! I should be the one protecting them not otherwise. Now they´re getting hurt because of me._ She thinks.

"What did you just said?!" Arlong asks her laughing and he kicks her again. This time much harder than the last few kicks.

"Arlong!" Nami suddenly yells his name.

Everyone turns their attention at her.

Mikasa looks concerned at her but as she notices the bandage around her arm she feels the anger in her boiling.

"Nami, there you are. I was about to kill this Pirates. Why did you come here?" Arlong asks her grinning at her.

"I came here to kill you!" Nami says firmly.

Arlong laughs loudly, "You tried to kill me numerous times in this past 8 years: by assassinations, poison and surprise attacks. You should know by now that it's impossible for a human to kill a Fishman" Arlong tells her.

"I'm not going to kill you or let you escape. You will be forever my cartographer. I am an understanding guy. I don't want to chain a young woman. It would better if you join my crew on your own will. I make you an offer if you join me as my cartographer and I will spare everyone in your village but I won't spare the life of them since they made me angry. So it's your choice Nami: The Lives of your villagers or the lives of the pirates." He says.

Mikasa clenches her teeth and her fists as she sees the look in Nami´s eye.

Before Nami could even say anything.

Mikasa gets up and kicks Arlong in his back with her ice kick surprising him.

He turns around angry.

"You! I'm going to have fun killing you!" He yells angry.

But Mikasa doesn't say anything. She freezes his feet and hits him with both of her hands on top of his head with her double fire fist, smashing his head into the ground.

"You bastard! Don't you dare even talk to my little sister like this!" Mikasa yells angry.

Arlong jumps back on his feet. He throws a punch at her but she catches his fist and smashes him back into the ground.

Zoro stands next to her.

"Where is Sanji?" She asks him.

"Pulling your idiot brothers feet from the rock," Zoro answers.

"What can this weakling do?" Arlong asks grinning while getting up again.

"He can kick your ass!" Mikasa says freezing his feet.

Zoro swings his sword at Arlongs face but Arlong blocks it with his nose.

"My nose is unbreakable," Arlong says as he headbutts Zoro in his chest.

Zoro grits his teeth. Arlong hit his wound that he got from Mihawk.

Mikasa rushes towards them she´s about to punch Arlong but he catches her hand with his other hand and throws her away.

But before she could hit the ground she´s caught by Nami. "Mikasa! Are you okay?" Nami asks her concerned.

"Yes. I have to help Zoro." Mikasa says as she´s trying to get out off Namis arms.

"No. Your wound reopened!" Nami says and tightens her hold slightly on Mikasa.

"But Zoro-" Before Mikasa could finish Nami points at Luffy who grabs Zoro and throws him away replacing Zoro with himself.

Luffy attacks Arlong knocking him on to the ground. Arlong gets back up barely damaged (except for the few injuries/burns cause by Mikasa).

"You´re a weakling! You barely hurt me! " Arlong says unimpressed.

"This was just for warming up," Luffy says as he cracks his knuckles.

"You see. You don't have to worry anymore. Take a break." Nami tells her gently.

Mikasa didn't respond instead she ignites her hand and brings it close to her wound.

"What are you doing?" Nami asks her.

"Closing my wound. It's annoying me. I can't fight while bleeding from my side." Mikasa answers.

"What ?! Definitely not!" Nami says stern.

Mikasa rolls her eyes while chuckling slightly. "Don't worry. It will take at least 15 minutes to clean and close the wound completely. So I will take a break for 15 minutes before I join the battle again... unless Luffy already defeated him of course." Mikasa tells her.

"Why are you doing this?" Nami asks her with tears in her eyes.

"He almost drowned my younger brother, almost killed my other two younger brothers and more importantly he dared to make my little sister cry. I have to kick his ass." Mikasa tells her with a small smile.

"Do you remember what I told you after I woke up after a nightmare?" Mikasa asks her.

Nami looks her for a minute before she nods with a small smile.

"No one is touching my family as long as I'm here!" Mikasa says smiling at Nami.

"This reminds me... Luffy!" She yells suddenly.

Everyone including Luffy look at her. "You can beat him as much as you want in these fifteen minutes but I'm going to be the one who finishes him off!" Mikasa yells with a smirk on her lips.

Luffy grins at her while chuckling. He shows her a thumb up. "Alright, big sis!" He says with a nod.

"I´m going to kick Arlongs fishy ass. I´ll burn Arlongs Park to the ground if I have to." Mikasa says and glares at Arlong.


	13. Arlong s Park in goes down in Flames

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song_

* * *

Arlong gets up. "I admit you are strong Straw Hat but it would be better for you to die underwater because now you have to deal with my rage," Arlong says..

Mikasa watches the fight quietly while closing her wound.

"You know what's the difference between us fish-man and humans?" Arlong asks Luffy.

"Noses!" Luffy answeres with sincerity. "teeth" Luffy guesses again.

"Race!" Arlong yellS angry as he lunges toward Luffy and tries to bite him.

Luffy barely manages to repeatedly dodge Arlong's rapidly encroaching jaws, and his situation seems to be hopeless when Arlong pins him to a pillar by the neck, but he manages to pull his head out of the path of Arlong's jaws by stretching his neck.

This causes Arlong to bite into the pillar behind Luffy.

"His teeth will break," Johnny says confidently.

Mikasa shakes her head "No, they won't" She says as Arlong's bite shatters the stone pillar to shatter. "And even if they would break. He´s a shark. He can grow back his teeth."

"Luffy's body would be completely torn apart if Arlong manages to get his jaws around it. And he is made off rubber... That means it is more dangerous for you Mika-chan." Sanji says and looks concerned at her.

Mikasa nods. "That's why I didn't let his teeth bite my skin. He barely touched my skin with his teeth before I burned him." She says rubbing her shoulder as she sits up.

"What are you doing?" Nami asks her trying to push her back down.

"Calm down, little fox.I'm fine" Mikasa says and pushes her arms away.

"That's the power of my teeth humans' can't even dream about this. This is what makes them weaker than us." Arlong tells Luffy.

"I can crush stone with my fists," Luffy says.

But Arlong calls it frivolous as he charges at Luffy.

"Humans are weak and you can't even save yourself from drowning," Arlong says.

"I don't see this as a weakness," Luffy tells him as he grabs two swords from Arlong's beaten crewmates.

"Can he use a sword?" Sanji wonders.

"No, he can't," Mikasa says and shakes her head.

"Then what is he doing?" Nami asks confused

"Look and pay attention to what he says," Mikasa tells her.

Luffy just swings them wildly at Arlong, much to the fish-man's bewilderment as he dodges the random swings. Arlong counters one of the swords with his nose, sending it flying out of Luffy's hand, and Luffy swings his other sword at Arlong, only for the sword to shatter upon contact with Arlong's nose.

But Luffy isn´t done yet as he immediately follows up his sword strikes with a cartwheel punch to Arlong's jaw, which sent the fish-man flying back and breaking his teeth.

"I cannot fight with swords, or navigate, or cook, or lie, or protect like my crewmate can and without their help I would be already dead," Luffy shouts.

"Then why would anyone follow such a weakling like you? What can you do that gives you the right to be a captain?" Arlong asks him.

"I can beat you!" Luffy says confidently.

"How many Pirates are out there that say they would be dead without their help?" Mikasa asks Nami. "This is the reason why our crew is different from others." She says.

"Mikasa" Nami starts but Mikasa ignores her as she stands up slowly.

But Arlong expresses his exasperation with Luffy's talking as he quickly grows back another set of teeth, much to Luffy's shock.

"I am a shark. My teeth grow back and the new teeth are getting stronger every time." Arlong says.

He then pulls out his new set of teeth and then the next one after that, allowing him to wield two sets of teeth in his hands as weapons while another set of teeth grow back in his mouth. Arlong uses this ability to proclaim again about the superiority of fish-men, and he attacks Luffy with the jaws in his hands.

Eventually, he manages to draw blood, but with a shock realizes that it is from a fish-man that Luffy uses as a shield.

"How dare you use my crewmates as a shield?" Arlong yells angry.

"You did the same to your enemies but now I have an idea how to beat you," Luffy says.

Arlong attacks Luffy by snapping the teeth in his hands, but Luffy avoids his lunges and kicks him in the jaw, sending another set of his teeth flying out.

"Didn´t you hear what I said? It´s pointless to break my teeth cause I can grow them back." Arlong reminds him.

But Luffy instead places the fish-men's teeth into his own mouth. "Now, I have teeth like you." He says.

"Oh, Luffy," Mikasa says while she shakes her head.

An insulted Arlong manages to give Luffy a small bite in the shoulder, it let to him melodramatically rolling on the ground in pain.

He then blocks another of Arlong's strikes with a large piece of rock, but Arlong's strength sents Luffy tumbling backwards. Arlong then sinks a set of teeth into Luffy's side, but he quickly responds by biting Arlong's shoulder with the fish-men's own teeth.

The two combatants separated from each other, with the teeth Luffy used being left in Arlong's shoulder, and Luffy laughs, "I hurt you with your own teeth." He says.

However, Arlong, pulls the teeth from his shoulder, " Your jaws are too weak to do any real damage" Arlong says and he tries to demonstrate the real power of a shark's jaw as he bit into Luffy's right arm at the elbow.

Luffy manages to counter by throwing Arlong into the ground, allowing him to loosen the stunned fish-men's jaws and free his arm.

The two momentarily lie motionless on the ground.

Arlong gets up first, notes that Luffy's throw was enough to draw blood.

Meanwhile, Luffy pulls the teeth out of his side, but when he gets up he notices that Arlong has disappeared.

"Luffy, Arlong is in the water!" Sanji yells to Luffy.

"No one can compare to my speed when I'm underwater. " Arlong says as he flies out of the water like a torpedo Luffy just barely dodges a fatal blow, but still gets hit hard enough to send him spinning away.

Arlong crashes through the tower wall, while Luffy tumbles to the ground. Arlong is surprised Luffy could dodge him but notes that it will only delay the inevitable. He then uses the same attack again, and Luffy dodges him, causing his nose to embed itself in the ground, with no ill effect to the fish-man.

"I will catch him and break his nose," Luffy says confidently.

Mikasa is quiet as she stands there and waits for the right moment to attack.

She remembers the fight at the Baratie as she stood there and watched Luffy fight Don Krieg and she also remembers her own fight against Arlong.

"Mikasa, what are you waiting for?" Usopp asks her.

"I'm waiting for the right moment," Mikasa says simply before she looks at Nami

. "Nami do you know why I always jump in front of enemies to protect my crewmates.. my family?" She says as the flashbacks of her jumping in front of Nami to protect her from getting hit, from Mikasa rushing towards Kuro, Buggy and Arlong are flashing through her mind.

"Because no one else is crazy enough to do it!" She smirks at Nami.

Arlong is twice as fast as last time as he swims toward Luffy, aiming to skewer his heart but before he could touch Luffy.

Mikasa kicks him in his face and smashes his head against the wall of the main building.

"Great Timing, Mika!" Luffy says grinning.

"Luffy...You did a great job by holding him off. But now, I will kick his fishy ass." Mikasa says while she looks coldly at Arlong.

Arlong's eyes quickly reopen and they are intense and bloodshot.

"You back on your feet, huh? Great! Now I can finally kill you with my own hands." Arlong exclaims angry.

Arlong tries to punch Mikasa but she dodges the punch, but as Arlong punches through the wall of the building, he grabs a giant Zanbato and pulls it out.

"Kiribachi!" Nami exclaims concerned. "Mika, watch out! It is his strongest weapon."

Arlong swings Kiribachi at Mikasa, and she dodges it.

"RAIKO KIKKU!" Mikasa yells and she kicks him with her lightning kick.

Her kick sends him crashing into the main building.

She jumps after him through the window into the room.

"Do you know what this room is?" Arlong asks her grinning. "This was the room where Nami spent eight years drawing these maps for me." He explains.

Mikasa looks around and sees at all the maps.

Mikasa notices a pen with blood on it, on the ground.

"She is very talented I have to admit it. There is no greater happiness for Nami than to make maps for us the fish-men so that we can conquer the world. How can you and your captain uses her more effectively than me?" Arlong asks her laughing as he brings the Kiribachi's blades next to her neck.

"Use?!" Mikasa says in a deadly low tone.

Arlong stops laughing immediately.

Mikasa grabs onto the Kiribachi's blades with one hand while she grits her teeth in anger.

"What do you are you taking her for?!" Mikasa yells and her hands ignite.

"She is a human but I think she is still useful and I will provide for her each wish so long as she keeps drawing the maps for me!" He says grinning but his grin disappears fast. As he sees the Kiribachi's blades melt.

He looks at Mikasa and his eyes widen.

Mikasa is surrounded by fire and her eyes are glowing red.

She looks even angrier and scarier than she was when she punched Arlong the first time.

Mikasa kicks the desk out of the window with a fire kick. The desk burns.

"What are you doing!" He yells at her.

"I know how to help my sister now. I will destroy this room and she will be able to smile again." She says angry as the fire around her becomes bigger and hotter.

The whole room is on fire right now and all the maps are burning.

Arlong growls as he jumps at her and bites her shoulder but he suddenly yells in pain. Not just the room was burning...Mikasa herself is basically burning.

Mikasa punches him on top of his head smashing it on the floor.

"Nami is not some tool that you can use! She is our crew member! Our Navigator! My sister! And I never want to see tears in her eyes again!" Mikasa growls angry at him. Slowly her clothes start also to burn.

There´s panic in Arlong's eyes as he sees the whole room burning and how strong the fire is.

"What are you doing? The building is going to fall!" He yells at her.

Mikasa smashes his head against the ground again

" I don't care!" She yells

The building crashes down in flames.

"Mikasa!" The Strawhats yell.

Arlong's Park is in ruins and the rest of the building is burning down slowly.

"Where is Mikasa?" Usopp gulps as he asks in a concerned but also slightly shocked voice.

Suddenly Mikasa crawls from the ruins with a heavily burned Arlong in her hand. She drops him next to his beaten crewmates.

Everyone looks at her shocked.

Nami puts her hands over her mouth as she sees Mikasa. Mikasa's vest and shorts are burned a bit.

But what shocks them is her skin. Some parts of her skin are heavily burned and heavily bleeding.

Blood is running down her face, her arms and her legs. Mikasa has a deadly look in her eyes.

"Mikasa, what happened to you?" Zoro asks her.

"This is my weakness. I am not allowed to get too emotional while fighting. My own powers are way too strong for my body. If I get angry and use for example my fire and if my fire gets too hot it burns myself." She says in a cold voice.

Mikasa looks at Nami. "Nami you are my sister and no one will ever hurt you again while I'm here. I promise you." She says.

"Mikasa... look at yourself. You could've died. Why did you go that far for me? After all the things that I said!" Nami sobs.

Mikasa smiles slightly while putting her hand on top of Nami's head. "Because, no one hurts my family as long as I'm breathing." She says.

_ And I will never lose anyone again_. She thinks as she remembers the death of her mother.

"Mikasa you need a doctor immediately," Sanji tells her.

But before Mikasa can disagree with him everything becomes black.

The only thing she hears before she blacks out completely is a very quiet "Thank you" from Nami.


	14. We will always be together

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song_

* * *

**[Flashback]**

_"Mom, when will I be able to play with Luffy?" A three years old Mikasa asked her mother smiling. _

_"He is barely two months old, Mikasa. He can't play yet." Her mother said chuckling._

_ "Oh, okay. But once he's grown up. We will be playing together and we always will be together." She said._

_ "Of course, Mika. You are his older sister after all. Older siblings are responsible for their younger siblings. They have to protect them and don't let anybody or anything make them cry." Her mother said. _

_Mikasa nodded. "I promise I will be the best older sister. I'll always protect my younger siblings." Mikasa said smiling. _

_"Siblings?" Her mother asked her surprised._

_ "Yes, I wanna have many many younger siblings," Mikasa said making her mother laugh_.

**[Flashback end.]**

Mikasa opens her eyes slowly.

"You're awake." She hears a voice to her left and she turns her head to see Nami sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Nami? How long did I blacked out?" Mikasa asks her.

"A few hours. But not long enough to miss the party." Nami says chuckling.

"Party?" Mikasa asks confused before she looks outside and sees people dancing, drinking and just having fun outside.

"Yeah, you and your crew freed the town from Arlong. You defeated him, Mika." Nami tells her.

"It's our crew, Nami," Mikasa says smiling.

Nami nods. "Yes, our crew." She says also smiling.

Mikasa sits up slowly.

"I don't think you should stand up now. You got pretty bad burns. " Nami says looking at Mikasa worried.

Almost Mikasa's whole body is bandaged up.

"Don't worry. I had this before. Thankfully for my ice powers. My burns should be gone after a few days depends on how hot the flames were. It can go from two hours till two weeks maybe longer. "Mikasa explains.

"But don't worry little fox. I'm not gonna dance. But it would be a shame to miss the party after I kicked Arlongs fishy ass." Mikasa says smirking.

Nami shakes her head. "You are just as stubborn as your brother," Nami says as she helps Mikasa walking outside.

"Well, I guess I am to blame for his stubbornness," Mikasa says as she and Nami walkout.

* * *

"And there is our hero." A few Villagers cheer loudly.

Mikasa blushes slightly.

"Mika!" The rest of the Strawhats yell happily as they almost run towards her.

Luffy hugs her. "Mika, you're finally awake!" He exclaims happily.

"Luffy ... my wounds." She says softly, hugging him back before he lets her go.

"You're a very heavy sleeper, shorty. Even I didn't need it that long to wake up." Zoro says smirking.

"The smell of booze woke you up, marimo?" She teases him.

"Are you really okay, Mika? You looked pretty burned after the fight." Usopp asks her concerned.

"I'm fine .. just a few burns. Beside Sanji's food looks more burned then me right now." Mikasa says smirking.

"Hey! Be careful about what you're saying. I'm the cook of this crew, after all, shorty." Sanji says slightly irritated.

"You're trying to convince me that you're food isn't poisoned?" Mikasa smirks.

Zoro laughs next to her while Sanji pouts at her.

Sanji glares at Zoro.

"What are you laughing at, marimo?" Sanji yells at him.

"Who are you calling a Marimo, pervert cook? " Zoro yells back.

"Yeah, only I am allowed to call him that," Mikasa says chuckling.

* * *

Mikasa notices Luffy walking away and she follows him. They both end up in front of a grave with Genzo sitting in front of it.

"Is this Nami's ..?" Mikasa asks quietly as she steps closer towards it.

"Yes, this is Bell-méres grave." Genzo answers.

"You both put a smile on Nami's face. I will kill you both myself if you take her smile away." Genzo tells them.

"Don't worry I made a vow a long time ago. To never let anybody or anyone take away the smiles from my younger siblings. " Mikasa says closing her eyes remembering her own mother before she opens them again. "I promise you I 'm going to protect her smile." She says determinedly.

"Me too," Luffy says cheerfully.

Genzo nods smiling. "Well, let's go back to the Party. Although I would suggest you should rest, Mikasa. Your body needs some rest." He tells her as he looks at her bandages.

"I know," Mikasa says smiling as she follows her brother.

* * *

**[The next day]**

The Straw Hat Pirates prepare themself to depart, Johnny and Yasoku bid them farewell.

"Finally these idiots are gone," Mikasa says as she crosses her arms.

"You really don't like them huh?" Zoro asks her.

"Nah, but you have to admit they almost as stupid as my brother and that's not a good thing. I guess their idiot level is just above yours." She says smirking.

"Very funny, your burned rat." He says smirking.

"Burned rat? That's what you're going to call me now?" She asks him annoyed.

"You prefer to be called a burned ant?" Zoro asks her smirking.

She slaps him and glares at him playfully.

"Where's Nami?" Usopp asks

"She is probably not coming," Zoro says.

Mikasa glares at him slightly making him shudder even though he tries to hide it.

" She will come I know that," Mikasa says.

* * *

"Set sail!" Suddenly they hear someone yell.

They all turn around and see Nami running towards them.

Mikasa smiles widely. "What did I just said?" She says happily.

"Come on, set sail already, Let's get our adventure going," Mikasa says grinning.

"Of course, Mikasa-swan." Sanji starts to act weird again.

Mikasa rolls her eyes but still smiles as she watches Nami leaping from the dock onto the ship. Nami drops the wallets and money that she stole from the villagers.

"She stole our Money?" One of villager yell.

"You thief!" They shout angrily.

"Witch," Zoro mumbles rolling his eyes while Mikasa laughs at this slightly.

"Don't forget your promises," Genzo says.

Mikasa and Luffy look at each other smiling before looking at Genzo.

"Don't worry old man we won't," Mikasa says smirking.

"Goodbye," Nami yells waving to the villagers.

Mikasa notices a new tattoo instead of Arlongs Park tattoo. "A new tattoo huh?" Mikasa asks Nami.

Nami looks at her smiling. "Yep." She says.

"It suits you better," Mikasa tells smiling.

"Thank you, Mika," Nami thanks her quietly so that only Mikasa can hear it. "For everything, big sis."

Mikasa looks at her slightly surprised before she smiles at her and looks at the sea._ I promise to be the best sister and protect my younger siblings from any harm_ she thinks.

* * *

_[Dream / flashback]_

_A little Mikasa was walking next to her mother. "Mom why can't I swim like the others ?" She asked her mother._

_ Her mother looked at her. "Do you know the story about the devil's fruits?" Her mother asked her. _

_"The fruits that give you power but take away your ability to swim?" Mikasa said cheerfully. _

_"Yes, Well, let's just say it was a bad idea to let your grandpa babysit you. He thought it would be great training to let a one-year-old alone in a forest.. it wasn't that far away he told us. Anyway when we found you. You were eating such fruit." Her mother explained._

_ "I ate a devil fruit? But where are my powers?" Mikasa asked._

_ "Have you never noticed that you don't get cold or warm easily like the others?" Her mother asked her. _

_"I did. I thought It was normal." Mikasa said._

_ "Well, it isn't. You will be able to control the elements. We don't know how many or which element. But the way it seems it will be probably fire or ice or maybe even both." Her mother said. _

_"Really? When will I be able to learn to use them!" Mikasa yelled excited. _

_Her mother laughed. "When you get older. " Her mother said. "But remember it doesn't matter how awesome your powers might be. You should only use them for good things and never for bad things. It's very easy to become evil with this kind of powers. There's a reason why the devil fruit powers are called devil fruits. Some believe they were made from the devil himself. But maybe it's only the people who become evil like a devil." Her mother said. _

_While her mother was talking, an image of an angry Mikasa was shown (from the battle against Arlong) her eyes were devil red and she looked like a monster. _

_"But I can always use my power for good things right?" Mikasa asked her._

_ "Of course, but don't forget you have to train to learn to control them. Never let your own power hurt someone you care about." Her mother said._

_[Dream / flashback end]_

* * *

Suddenly Mikasa wakes up as she hears yelling coming from outside. She groans as she stands up.

She walks outside yawning. "What's going on here?" She says slightly annoyed.

"Mika! I got my first bounty letter!" Luffy exclaims laughing and he shows it to her proudly.

"The back of my head is on his bounty," Usopp says happily.

"Wait ..what?" Mikasa says taking the bounty letter.

**Wanted**

**(picture off Luffy)**

**Dead or Alive**

**Monkey D Luffy**

**30\. 000.000 Berrie**

Mikasa smirks slightly. "Congratulations, Luffy. Now you're one step closer to becoming the King of the Pirates." She says smiling.

"You also have a bounty... and it's even higher than Luffy's," Nami tells her.

"Really?" Mikasa asks her taking her bounty.

"Probably because the Marines don't underestimate you," Nami says

"Well.. they do have an interesting Picture and Name for her," Sanji says quietly.

Zoro, Sanji and Nami look worried at Mikasa.

Mikasa frowns slightly at her own bounty.

**Wanted**

**A picture off an angry Mikasa surrounded by her fire with red glowing eyes (after she hit Arlong)**

**Dead or Alive**

**Fire/Ice Demon**

**50.000.000 Berrie**

"Demon?" Mikasa wonders.

"I guess you really scared them by how you defeated Arlong," Nami says.

"Why is my Bounty higher than Luffy's .. I mean he defeated more enemies than I did?" Mikasa asks confused.

"Well, almost every enemy did underestimate Luffy but no one ever underestimates you. Even Arlong acknowledged your power and he was an ignorant idiot." Zoro tells her

"Well, the Marines totally overestimate my strength. Since I'm actually a way bigger threat to my own body than to anyone else." Mikasa says looking at her bandaged hands.

"I don't think it's an overstatement to say that you and Luffy are almost on the same strength level .. but besides you're devil fruit powers you are pretty smart and have good fighting instincts. " Usopp says.

_A demon, huh? Well...maybe the not that wrong_. Mikasa thinks as she stares at her bounty.

* * *

"It's time to head to Grand Line!" Luffy yells excited.

"Hey, there an Island," Zoro points at an Island.

"It's a Loguetown," Nami says.

"The city where Gold Roger was executed?" Mikasa asks her.

Nami nods. "Yes, the city of the beginning and the end," Nami says.

"I want to go straight to the execution platform," Luffy says excitedly.

"That means I'm going with him," Mikasa says rolling her eyes.

"You sure? Your wounds haven't healed yet." Nami tells her worriedly.

"Don't worry, little fox. I'm going to be fine. And even if I have to fight I'm just not allowed to use fire or use my hands in the fight that means I can only fight with my feet." Mikasa says smiling following her brother.

* * *

_We will always be together_. She remembers

Mikasa is caught in her thoughts as she walks behind Luffy._ Why am I remembering all of this so sudden?_ She thinks.

"Mika, look! There is a platform where Gold Roger was executed!" Luffy yells excited.

Mikasa looks at the platform. _The city of the beginning and the end. Does this mean that this could be a new beginning for me and Luffy? Or maybe its a new beginning for all of us?_ She thinks.

She looks at her brother, "It is something to be in front of the place where the Pirate King was executed, right?" She asks him grinning.

"Yeah," Luffy agrees with her "Hey! Let's get on top of it!" He suggests grinning.

"Let's go!" Mikasa says as she climbs behind Luffy.

"It's a great view," Luffy says as they both stand on top of it.

"Nah, it's okay. " Mikasa says as she shrugs.

"Hey! You get down there. It belongs to the World Government!" An officer yells at them.

_Like there is a place or a thing that doesn't belong to the World idiotic Government._ Mikasa thinks.

* * *

The Officer is smashed down by a long black-haired, thin woman who´s wearing violet clothes. "You are the only man that even hit me and I want your head. After I dealt with your sister. " She says.

"Who is she?" Luffy asks Mikasa.

Mikasa shrugs. "I have no idea" She answers watching as the officers are about to attack her but a sudden explosion defeat them but the piece of the foundation slides of her skin.

"It seems like she is a devil fruit user. But we haven't fought against a devil fruits user besides Buggy." Mikasa says.

"You remember me? How sweet of you. Though you look kind of burned." Buggy says laughing revealing himself.

"What do you idiot doing here? And who is this chic next to you?" Mikasa asks as she jumps down the platform.

" This beautiful lady is Alvida." Buggy says.

"I am now a devil fruit user. I ate the Sube Sube no Mi fruit and now my skin cannot be scared." Alvida says.

"Well, it seems as your brain hasn't changed much. What do you both want here?" Mikasa says crossing her arms wincing a little bit.

"You have a really big mouth for a person whose whole body is bandaged," Alvida tells her and looks at her bandages.

"Me and Alvida have an alliance together because we share the same goal - finishing you and your brother." Buggy says laughing.

Mikasa's eyes widen as she looks up and sees Luffy trapped.

"Luffy!" Mikasa yells and glares angrily at Buggy, Alvida and their crew. "If you even lay a finger on him. I'm going to execute you both!" She says coldly.

"What are going to do with your burned skin?" Buggy asks.

"I can kick your asses! AISU TRAPPU," Mikasa says using her feet to freeze Buggy and Alvida.

But Buggy climbs on top of the platform while Alvida uses her new power to slide towards Mikasa.

Mikasa grits her teeth. "AISU OKÍ NAMI!" Mikasa swings her one foot and sends a big wave of Ice towards Alvida.

Alvida´s new power helps her to dodge the wave faster and slide towards Mikasa.

Alvida raises her weapon.

"AISU-KEMUSHO NO MON!" Mikasa says and an ice prison surrounds Alvida.

Mikasa looks back at top of the platform. "Luffy!"

"Look behind you, little brat!" Alvida says laughing.

Mikasa turns around and Alvida is about to hit her.

But before she could hit Mikasa she´s stopped by Zoro and Sanji. "Hands off our sister." They both say.

"Zoro! Sanji! They want to execute Luffy!" Mikasa says almost panicking.

They both look at her and try to fight off Buggy's and Alivdas crew.

"Damit," Sanji curses

"I going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy yells.

Mikasa is about to run towards the platform but her panic attack gets worse.

_No!_ She thinks. She holds her head. _We will always be together_. She hears herself saying that.

_I promise to protect my younger sibling from any harm... Never let your own power hurt someone you care about..._

"Mikasa!" Zoro yells bringing her back the reality.

She blinks and looks back at the platform.

"I'm sorry, Mika, Zoro, Sanji. I won't survive this." Luffy says smiling as Buggy is about to cut off his head.

**No! If he dies...** She thinks as she´s looking at him.

**I WON´T SURVIVE THIS! NO, NOT HIM! ** She thinks as the images of her, Luffy and their crew were flashing before her.

**I PROMISED TO PROTECT HIM AND I PROMISED TO ALL MY SIBLINGS. AND I WILL PROTECT THEM NO MATTER WHAT!**

* * *

"Luffy! Stop!" She yells and suddenly lightning strikes Buggy as he´s about to execute Luffy.

The execution Platform collapses

"Damn, I am a very Lucky Person," Luffy says as he picks up his hat and places it on top of his head before he is hit on top of his head.

"You idiot!" Mikasa exclaims before hugging him. "Don't you ever do this again." She says.

" Let's go while the others are in shock," Zoro says.

* * *

The four are making their way to the docks while it starts to rain.

Suddenly they hear a female voice yell.

"Roronoa Zoro! You Lied!" They turn around and saw a Marine girl with short, blue hair and glasses.

"You know her Zoro?" Mikasa asks him but Zoro doesn´t answer. "Zoro?" She says worriedly.

"You are not worthy of your Legendary Swords. I'm going to take them away from you." The Marine girl says angrily.

"Then come here and try," Zoro says

"Oui! Marimo! How dare you fight with a woman!" Sanji yells at him.

"There's no time for that!" Luffy says grabbing Sanji as he continues to run to the docks.

Mikasa looks at Zoro and the Marine girl before following them.

Suddenly a Marine Captain blocks their way. He grabs Luffy, Sanji tries to kick him but he couldn't even touch him before he crashes into a building.

_ The Moku Moku no Mi fruit?_ Mikasa thinks._ Then this must be Captain Smoker?_ She thinks before smirking.

Luffy tries to fight back but he also can't touch Smoker. Smoker is about to make a final blow at Luffy.

Mikasa slides, by using her ice, between them and kicks Smoker away from Luffy. Smoker drops Luffy as he holds his side.

"Come on, Luffy, get up," Mikasa says kneeling in front of Luffy helping him.

"Mikasa! Watch out!" Luffy yells

Mikasa turns around and sees Smoker about to hit her.

She hisses in pain as she uses her hand to stop him-

but suddenly her's and Smoker's eyes widen as someone grabs Smoker's weapon.

"You?!" Smoker says.

Mikasa´s shocked as she recognizes the tattoo. **_Dad?_** She thinks before she, Luffy, Sanji and Zoro are blown away.

* * *

"Where are we?" Zoro asks.

"Guys, hurry!" They hear Nami and Usopp yell.

They already sail a little bit away from the Island.

Luffy grabs Sanji, Zoro and Mikasa and uses his Gomu Gomu no powers to swing them onto the ship... or in this case crashing them against the ship.

Mikasa sits there for a moment as she looks at her hands.

"Mika, are you okay?" Nami asks her.

Mikasa nods before she´s freezing her hands for a minute, she unfreezes them and rips the bandage off her hands.

"What are you doing?" Usopp yells at her.

"My hands almost healed.I'm fine," Mikasa says before hissing as Nami hits her on top of her head.

"I still didn't allow you to take off your bandages," Nami yells at her.

"You're not the doctor of this ship," Mikasa argues back.

"As long as we haven't found one. I am" Nami says and hits her again.

* * *

"We're almost at the Grand Line, right?" Luffy asks excitedly.

Nami nods smiling. "Yes." She says

"Then let's make our vows," Sanji suggests

"Our vows?" Mikasa asks him.

"Yeah, our vows to archive our dreams in Grand Line!" Sanji says placing a barrel in the centre.

"**To Find the All Blue!**" Sanji says putting his foot on top of it.

**"To become the King of the Pirates!"** Luffy says also putting his foot on top of it.

"**To become the Greatest Swordsman!"** Zoro says putting his foot on top of it.

**"To draw a Map of the World!"** Nami says putting her foot on top of it.

Usopp looks nervously at everyone **"To become a brave warrior of the sea**" He says putting his foot on top of it.

Everyone looks smiling at Mikasa.

Mikasa looks quite surprised she never thought about her dreams. She only cared about her brother's dreams.

But she already knows what´s her deepest dream is.

**"To make sure that everyone on this ship achieves their dreams."** She says putting her foot on it.

_And to keep the promise that I made to myself and to mom. _She thinks as she closes her eyes and smiles softly.

"Let's go!" They all yell and break the barre with their feet.


	15. The Grand Line

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song_

* * *

"The light from the lighthouse should not disappear. We could get lost." Luffy says worriedly.

"That's why I'm the navigator. It's my job to remember the way to Grand Line." Nami says.

Mikasa is quiet as she looks at the lighthouse and then at her hands. She remembers what happened at Loguetown.

**[Flashback]**

_"Stop!" She yelled and lightning strikes Buggy._

**[Flashback ends.]**

_Was this lightning-caused by me or was this just coincidence? _She thinks.

_Dad was also there._ Mikasa thinks as she remembers the tattoo on the person's face that saved them from Smoker. _Could he have to do something with it?_

"Mika?" Zoro calls her.

She turns around and sees the worried looks of her crewmates.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess.. just thinking." She says smiling again.

The others look at each and then again forward.

"The entrance to the Grand Line is the Reverse Mountain on the Red Line," Nami says as she looks at the map.

"Mountain? But's it's impossible to climb a mountain with a ship. Is the Map even accurate?" Usopp wonders confused.

"I want to get to that magic mountain!" Luffy yells excited.

"We should enter the Grand Line from the south," Zoro suggests.

"No, we have to enter the Grand Line from the mountain because it's cooler this way," Luffy says cheerfully.

"Of course he does," Nami says shaking her head.

Mikasa chuckles slightly.

* * *

Suddenly the weather calms down.

"We need to head towards the storm in order to arrive at the entrance," Nami says irritated.

"But we are in the Calm Belt, right?" Mikasa asks and looks at Nami.

"The Calm Belt. How did I didn't think about this sooner." Nami say facepalming herself. "Everybody we have to row," Nami orders.

"But this isn't a rowboat, Nami," Usopp says.

"We are in the Calm belt there is no wind here." She explains.

"Mika, can't you do something? I mean you can control elements. Can't you also use wind?" Usopp asks her curious.

Mikasa looks at him before shaking her head. "No, I can only control Fire, Ice and Lightning." She answeres.

"So we have to row?" Zoro says rolling his eyes.

"Yep," Mikasa says sheepishly.

* * *

The ship starts to shake suddenly.

"What's going on?" Usopp says nervously.

"We are surrounded by sea kings," Mikasa says.

And she´s right a big number off Sea-Kings are swimming next to Going Merry.

Mikasa is staring at a sea-king who looks angry back at them. It looks like it´s about to attack them.

But Mikasa glares at it softly. "Back off!" She says stern and the Sea-King backs of slightly

* * *

After a few moments, they are back to the storm.

"Do you understand why we have to go through the mountain marimo?" Mikasa says as she smirks at Zoro.

Zoro nods. "Yeah, I do. shorty." He says.

"The waves of the fours seas gather here to create steam. The steam would push the mountains canal and when the water has reached the mountain's peak it will push back to the Grand Line." Nami explains.

"The only problem will be controlling the rudder to avoid sinking," Mikasa says nodding.

Luffy looks at them confused.

"Nami darling I am amazed by your navigation skills," Sanji says getting weird again but Mikasa hits him on top of his head.

"Stop this, you weirdo. We don't have time for your idiotic behaviour." Mikasa says stern.

* * *

After a while, they see a big shadow ahead.

"Red Line is surrounded by fog," Nami stells them.

A storm shakes the Ship and makes it hard to control it.

Sanji and Usopp take hold of the rudder. But as they turned the heavy rudder it breaks off.

"We going to hit the gate!" Nami yells as Going Merry is swimming towards the Red Mountain Wall.

Luffy uses his Gomu Gomu No Ballon to turn himself into a rubber balloon. He stands between the Mountain Wall and the Ship and he bounces them off.

The Strawhats are swimming in the canal now but they are swimming towards the wall of the canal.

"We are going to hit the wall!" Usopp exclaims scared.

Mikasa jumps to the edge of the ship and freezes a bit of the wall with her hands to make the ship slide against the wall without breaking something.

"Mikasa.. your wounds." Zoro reminds her.

Mikasa hisses slightly but still uses ice to avoid a heavy crash against the wall.

* * *

Suddenly the ship shakes heavily and Mikasa slips.

"Mikasa!" The Strawhats exclaim.

Zoro, who is standing the closest to her, reaching his arm towards her.

But Mikasa can´t reach it.

Everyone looks terrified as they see Mikasa fall of the ship.

"AISU ITE TSUKU!" Mikasa freezes her hands as she grabs on to the wall. She´s hanging on the wall, the ice is keeping her from falling into the ocean.

She uses ice on her feet that let her run/slide sideways on the wall.

At the moment when she´s close enough, she jumps towards the ship.

Zoro catches her hands and helps her to get back on the ship.

"Damn it. That was terrifying. I'm not gonna lie." Mikasa says shaking slightly.

"How did you run on the wall? I mean you were standing on the wall like now on the floor." Usopp asks her.

"I can also walk on a ceiling as long as my feet stay on the ice," Mikasa says.

Luffy laughs. "This is awesome! Look there is the Grand Line!" He yells cheerfully.

Everyone looks amazed as they see the Grand Line coming closer. They all cheer happily at the sight.

* * *

Suddenly they hear a loud roar.

"What was that?" Usopp freaks out.

"I see a wall in front of us," Luffy says.

"That's impossible," Nami exclaims

"It's not a wall you idiot." Mikasa hits Luffy. "It's a whale." She says.

"It probably can't see us. What are we going do to against him?" Zoro asks.

"Hit him with the cannonball," Luffy says.

"What?" Mikasa asks as she looks at her brother with wide eyes.

Going Merry bumps against the whale and the bow figure breaks.

"You broke my favourite place!" Luffy yells at the whale and throws a punch at it.

Usopp shoots a cannonball at it but the whale doesn´t even butch.

"Did the whale even felt the cannonball?" Nami wonders.

"If it didn't then it's stupid," Sanji says annoyed.

The crew tries to get away from it.

"Mikasa, why aren't you helping us?" Nami yells at her.

Mikasa stands there with her arms crossed. "I'm not helping you hurt this poor creature!" Mikasa says simply while she stares at her brother as he punches the whale into the eye.

The whale opens his mouth.

"Great. That's exactly what I missed. Being eaten by a whale." Mikasa says rolling her eyes while the rest of the crew is yelling in fear.

The Whale swallows the ship.

The straw hats land in the Whale stomach and they widen their eyes.

"What is this?" Nami says as she looks around.

The Whale is painted and a small Island with a lake and a small house is inside the Whale.

"There is an Island with a lake? Inside a whale? This makes sense." Mikasa says sarcastically.

"Hey, there is a man maybe he lives here." Zoro and Sanji say at the same time.

"Please never say something at the same time it's creepy. "Mikasa tells them.

"Where's Luffy?" Usopp asks as he looks around

"I don't know where this idiot is but I'm going to kick his ass as soon as we find him," Mikasa says growling slightly.

"What are you looking at old man!" Zoro and Sanji yell at an old man.

Mikasa sighs annoyed before she hits them both on top of their heads. "Where are your manors?" She scolds them.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm Monkey D Mikasa and these two idiots there are Sanji and Zoro. Zoro is the green Marimo over there and Sanji is the guy with weird eyebrows. The other two are Nami and Usopp. There is also our idiot captain but he vanished." She says bowing slightly.

"And I thought the whole crew is full of disrespectful idiots." The old man says.

Mikasa smirks. "More like disrespectful immature idiots." She says glaring at her crew.

"But who are you?" Nami asks him.

"I'm am Crocus and I am the caretaker of the Twin cape." He answers.

"Excuse me, sir. But where are we?" Mikasa asks him.

"You are indeed inside a whale's stomach but as you see it was customized. If you wanna leave the door is there." He says pointing at a door.

"A door inside a whale?" Mikasa asks rolling her eyes.

"Mikasa are you okay? You are kinda ... pissed after Loguetown?" Zoro asks her.

Mikasa is quiet for a moment. _Why was... Dragon doing at Loguetown? He wasn´t there for us as it seems. _She thinks.

"Me? Pissed? Nah, I'm just tired of taking care of little kids." She says smirking at Zoro.

Suddenly the stomach lake becomes rough.

"What's going on?" Nami asks Crocus.

"The whale is hitting his head against the Red Line. This is the reason why he has so many scars." Crocus explains.

"Poor creature," Mikasa says.

* * *

Suddenly Luffy and two other people crash on the ship.

"Luffy!" Mikasa exclaims angrily. She hits him on top of his head.

"How dare you hurt this poor animal? It's your fault we are in here now." She yells at him.

"Who are you?" Zoro ass the other two.

Crocus disappears and soon the whale is calm again.

"I am Miss Wednesday and this is Mr.9 and we want to kill this whale." A blue-haired girl says smirking.

"I dare you to even try it," Mikasa says in a cold and calm voice as she freezes their feet causing them to freak out.

"Don't you dare hurt Laboon," Crocus says.

"Why does Laboon hit his head against the Red Line wall?" Nami asks him.

"He belonged to a pirate crew that stopped here. Due to the danger on the sea, they asked me to take care of him until they returned. Me and Laboon are waiting for them ... this was 50 years ago." Crocus says.

"So.. he was abandoned?" Mikasa asks him.

Crocus nods.

Mikasa looks down. _Just like them_, She thinks as the faces of her father and her grandfather jump into her mind.

"You did a create construction in here, old man," Sanji compliments him.

"I used to be a doctor and worked in a clinic and on a ship. "Crocus says.

"Join my crew!" Luffy says bluntly.

"Luffy ... don't make me hit you again." Mikasa mumbles shaking her head.

"I am too old for this anyway. "Crocus says.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here. Before this idiots try to do something." Mikasa says pointing at Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 whose feet are still frozen.

* * *

After they exit Laboon.

"What are going to do with them?" Zoro asks as he points at Miss Wednesday and Mr.9.

"Dump them into the ocean," Mikasa says and he does exactly what she said.

"Prepare yourself Straw hats we will be back for the whale soon. "Both of them say.

"You two idiots couldn't even defeat a rat," Mikasa says and rolls her eyes.

"Where is Laboon's crew?" Luffy asks

"They are most likely dead," Sanji guesses.

"They did not die but they abandoned their quest as well as Laboon," Crocus says. "I tried to explain the situation to Laboon but he wouldn't believe me." he continues.

"Of course he doesn't. It's hard to accept that people you trusted abandoned you." Mikasa says clearly upset.

Nami looks at her worried as does the rest of the crew.

No one of them (except Luffy) has ever seen Mikasa so upset. "Mika?" Nami asks her.

Mikasa looks at them and smiles slightly at them.

Luffy breaks the mast of Going Merry and hits Laboon with it.

"What is this idiot doing?" Nami asks out loud.

"He's helping him," Mikasa says simply.

"By hitting him?" Sanji wonders.

Mikasa nods. "Luffy has an odd way to help people but ... it still works." She shrugs.

After a short fight, Luffy grins at Laboon. "It's a tie. But this will be sorted out in the future. I promise to meet you again after we have sailed around the Grand Line. And then we going to settle our fight once and for all. "Luffy says

Everyone smiles at this.

Luffy paints his crew's Jolly Roger on Laboons forehead.

* * *

Nami suddenly screams. "The compass is spinning around all over the place." She yells

"You don't know that? The presence of minerals on the islands affects the ocean's magnetic fields. But not only that the winds are very unpredictable. You need a Log Pose which is a type of compass that records the magnetic fields." Crocus explains.

"Like this one?" Luffy says taking one compass out of his pockets.

"Where did you get that?" Mikasa asks him

"The two idiots left it here." He answers grinning.

"You have to interact with every island before you can move on to the next. There are seven possible magnetic field paths you can travel down. Each one of the leading to Raftel, the legendary island at the end of Grand Line." Crocus explains.

"Could be the One piece on Raftel?" Usopp wonders.

"It could be but no one knows that," Crocus says.

Suddenly Luffy crashes against the Lose Pose and it breaks.

Nami kicks Luffy and Sanji (who kicked Luffy and send him slamming into the Loge Pose) into the ocean.

Mikasa chuckles slightly. "What are we going to do now? Stop laughing Mikasa!" Nami exclaims glaring at Mikasa slightly.

Mikasa shrugs with a smirk on her lips.

"I will give you on as thanks for helping Laboon," Crocus says and gives them his Log Pose.

"Thank you, sir," Mikasa says bowing to him slightly.

Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 approach the Strawhats.

"Hey, Strawhats." Miss Wednesday says. "Can you take us to the Whiskey Peak?" She asks them.

"Why?" Mikasa asks suspiciously.

"We work for a secret organization but we going to pay you if you help us," Mr.9 answers..

"Ok," Nami agrees as she hears the word "pay".

"As long as they don't betray us because if you do. I'm going to freeze you and drop you into the ocean." Mikasa says glaring at them.

Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 shudder slightly.

* * *

After some time Nami finally understood how the Log Pose and the weather works in Grand Line. The Straw hats arrive at their first land in Grand Line.

Mikasa and Zoro keep their eyes on Miss Wednesday and Mr.9. As they all leave the ship, they receive a cheerful welcome and an invitation to a party from the locals.

While the rest of the Strawhats are having fun and celebrating. Mikasa takes this as an opportunity to mediate a bit to get her powers in balance again.

After some time Mikasa notices that all of her Nakama fall asleep. She also notices that Zoro pretends to sleep, so Mikasa pretends to sleep, too.

She hears Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 talking to two people that they call Mr.8 and Miss Monday.

"Was this welcome party necessary?" Miss Monday asks.

"Yes, look at the bounty of the Strawhat boy and ... at the girl." Mr. 8 says.

"What? The fire/ice Demon?" They exclaim quietly.

"That can't be her. Look at her." Miss Monday says and the four of them look at her.

"Anyway, thank god she is asleep. I don't fear the rubber boy but she will be a real problem." Mr.9 says relieved.

"Tie them up, take all their treasure and kept them alive so that we can take the reward," Mr.8 says.

"I don't think so," Zoro says loudly suddenly standing on top of the roof. "A true swordsman never let himself control by alcohol. I look forward to taking down 100 Baroque works agents." He says.

"How do you know who we are?" They ask him.

"Your organization wanted to recruit me at the time when I was a bounty hunter." He explains.

"We have to kill him," Mr.8 says and suddenly Zoro appears in front of them.

They´re about to attack him but they can't move their feet. They look down and see their feet frozen.

"I see real Party has started." The four turn around and see Mikasa standing there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. There is no anger in her eyes only amusement and pity for them.

Zoro takes down a few of the agents of the Baroque work.

* * *

Mikasa and Zoro both take a few agents down without a big problem.

"I see your wound healed fully," Zoro says smirking at her.

"Yep. I just needed a little bit of mediation." Mikasa says also smirking while striking a few agents with lightning.

Suddenly somebody shoots at both of them.

But Mikasa and Zoro both dodge it. Zoro ducks into a house.

Mikasa stands there and searches for the person who shot at them.

She notices a few more bounty hunters on the roof, they are reloading their guns. She smirked and jumps on top of the building and kicks the bounty hunters with her lightning kick.

She sees Miss Monday and Zoro fighting. She smirks as Zoro defeats her.

Mikasa notices Mr.8 taking out his saxophone and he´s shooting at her but she uses her ice to slid towards him and knocks him down.

"After fighting against Arlong and the Marines. This is very relaxing." Mikasa says.

"I agree. I am almost ashamed to fight against them." Zoro nods.

Miss Wednesday brings out a sleeping Luffy. "Stand still or I am going to kill him." She threatens them.

Mikasa glares at her. She looks at her and doesn´t even notice that Mr.9, Miss Monday and Mr.8 coming close to her and Zoro.

"Let. Him. GO!" Mikasa says in a scary and cold voice.

Suddenly lightning strikes from the sky and hits Miss Wednesday.

"Don't you ever touch ... our captain. "Mikasa threatens them as another few strikes hit the other three agents.

"Are you doing this Mika?" Zoro asks her.

Mikasa looks at her hands. "I don't know but I don't care as long as this works," Mikasa says. smirking.

* * *

Mikasa and Zoro are watching from the top of a building how two other agents point their guns at Miss Wednesday and Mr.8.

"Miss Wednesday is Neferati Vivi, princess of Alabasta and Mr.8 is Igaram, her servant." Miss Friday says.

Mr.9 is surprised and bows to Vivi. "Stop acting so stupid," Vivi yells at him.

"Let's get out of here, Mika," Zoro says as he grabs Luffy and is about to leave but Mikasa doesn't move.

"Mika?" Zoro turns around and looks at her.

Mikasa stands there with her arms crossed.

"We are here to kill these two traitors," Mr.5 says.

Mr.9 stands before Vivi. "I cannot let my partner die." Mr.5 hits him with his exploding booger.

* * *

Mr.5 and Miss Friday defeat Igaram and chase after Vivi.

"Zoro and demon girl save Vivi, please," Igaram begs them crying them.

Before Mikasa can even open her mouth. "We will save her if you pay us Berries," Nami says appearing suddenly.

"Nami, stop this," Mikasa says.

"You will have to talk with Vivi herself only after she journeys save to Ablabasta," Igaram says.

Nami nods. "Zoro, Mika help the princess." She commands.

Mikasa nods. "Of course, little fox," Mikasa says and runs after Mr.5 and Vivi.

Mikasa sees Mr.5 flicking an explosive bogger at Vivi. She rushes in front Vivi and the explosive bogger hit Mikasa and explodes.

Mr.5 laughs before he stops and his eyes widen. "What?!" He exclaims.

Mikasa stands in front of Vivi and there is not even a small scratch on her.

Mr.5 looks shocked as she wasn't injured. "But it exploded, right in your face!" He yells shocked.

"Explosion and fire don't work on me buddy. "Mikasa says igniting her hand.

"Why are you here?" Vivi asks her surprised and confused.

"To save you, princess," Mikasa says smirking slightly.

Suddenly they hear someone arguing and some crashing. They see Luffy and Zoro fighting each other.

"How dare you attack them after they welcomed us with a party, you unthankful idiot. "Luffy yells at Zoro.

"Let me explain, you idiot," Zoro yells back.

Mikasa sighs and hits them both on top of their head. "Stop this nonsense, right now!" She yells at them before glaring back at Mr.5 and Miss Valentine,

"Are you two baboons are finished with your stupid and weak tricks?" She asks them unimpressed.

"Who are you calling baboons?" Mr.5 rushes towards her ready to throw another booger at her.

But she kicks him right into the next building.

"Why are they never listen? Such idiots." Mikasa says.

* * *

"These townspeople are bounty hunters," Zoro says to Luffy.

"Are you two serious?" Mikasa asks them shaking their heads.

She sees Miss Valentine changing her weight to 10,000 kilograms and falling towards Zoro with great force.

"Maybe this will give him some brain cells more. "Mikasa says calmly crossing her arms.

But Zoro steps away and Miss Valentine crashes into the ground.

"Okay, I'm done with your stupidity," Zoro yells as he and Luffy prepare to get serious.

"Are they going to fight against each other?" Vivi asks Mikasa.

"It seems so," Mikasa says.

"Why aren't you doing something?" Vivi asks her confused.

"I don't feel like it." Mikasa shrugs.

Miss Valentine and Mr.5 get up angry. But Luffy and Zoro blow them both away.

Mikasa only stands there looking at them amusingly.

Then Nami appears and hits them on top of their heads

"Are trying to leave me without Berries?" She yells at them.

"Berries?" Vivi asks her.

"Yes as a reward to bringing you back to Alabasta," Nami says smiling.

"I can't promise you a reward. my country is on the verge of a civil war, which had secretly been started by the Organisation Bargue works. In order to help my country, me and my counselour infiltrated Baroque Works with my counsellor. We learned that their ultimate plan was to call Dream country is, in reality, to conquer Alabasta by putting it into chaos." Vivi explains.

" Who is pulling the strings?" Mikasa asks as she crosses her arms.

"Mr. 0 is Crocodile, he is one of the Shichibukai." She says before gasping.

They turn around and see an otter and a vulture flying away in the distance.

"Oh, no! They put you on their organisations wanted List. No, you are also an enemy of Crocodile." Vivi says scared.

"It doesn't matter. We will kick his ass anyway." Mikasa says.

"Mika! I am the captain." Luffy says pouting at her

" I will go directly to Alabasta, thanks to an Eternal Pose while you will accompany Vivi through the standard road which will be longer but safe," Igaram says and departs. But as soon as he departed his boat explodes.

"We will help you," Luffy says without hesitation.

* * *

They drag Usopp and Sanji on the ship. Everyone is prepared to set sail.

"Wait who is that?" Usopp asks pointing at a mysterious person sitting there.

"This is Miss All Sunday. She is the partner and Vice President of Baroque Works." Vivi says scared.

"So, she is the one who made Igarams boat explode, huh?" Mikasa stands close to where Miss All Sunday is sitting but she doesn't attack her...yet.

"Me and my compatriot were able to learn the true identity of Baroque Work's boss and plans by following her," Vivi says.

"This can't be a coincidence," Mikasa says and looks at Miss All Sunday.

Miss All Sunday smirks at her. "You're right, Tigress." Miss All Sunday says smirking at Mikasa.

Mikasa blushes slightly but she shakes it off quickly.

"I let the princess follow me." Miss All Sunday tells them.

"You're the only who told Crocodile my true identity," Vivi says.

"I helped her because I felt that you worked very hard princess, but I find your resolve to go against Baroque Work is stupid." Miss All Sunday said.

Sanji and Usopp both prepare to shoot at her while Mikasa crosses her arms watching her. Suddenly she sees Miss All Sunday flipping Sanji and Usopp with her Devil Fruit powers.

Miss All Sunday didn´t get up. She just made a wave with her hand and she flips them both.

"The Hana Hana no Mi fruit," Mikasa mumbles more to herself. _So, this must be the Devil Chil Nico Robin? I remember seeing her bounty in a newspaper._

Miss All Sunday smirks at her.

"You next destination on the Log pose rout you're following. This place is called Little Garden, it is so dangerous that no even Baroque Works to deal with you there. To help you avoid such an obstacle. I'm giving you an Eternal Pose that will lead you somewhere else. It's your choice to accept it or not." She offers.

"We're don't accept it," Luffy says and crushed the Eternal Pose. "You don't have the right to tell us where to go and I hate you for bombing Igaram's ship," Luffy says.

He, Nami and Usopp start to argue.

Mikasa simply shakes her head while Miss All Sunday walks past her.

"Mikasa , don't let her escape," Zoro says as one of his hands moves to his sword.

Miss All Sunday and Mikasa stare at each other.

"Nah, she is not as dangerous as she may pretend to be," Mikasa says smirking. "Besides that. I don't want to destroy the ship," she says.

Miss All Sunday smirks and places her own hat on top of Mikasa's head. Mikasa blushes at this surprised.

"Give it back to when we meet again, Tigress." Miss All Sunday says smirking.

"You mean when we kick your organisations' ass?" Mikasa says also smirking while trying hard to stop blushing.

Miss All Sunday winks at her and leaves on a giant turtle.

"You really think she isn't a danger for us?" Zoro asks Mikasa.

"Well, if she would... I would be dead already don't you think?" Mikasa says.

"Whatever, let's go bringing the princess back to her Kingdom." She says grinning at Vivi.


	16. Two Giant Friends

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed send all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song_

* * *

**[The Journey to Alabsta is very quiet so far.]**

Mikasa looks at the hat that Miss Sunday gave her and smiles softly.

Vivi approaches her, Mikasa notices her presence.

"So, you and Luffy are siblings?" Vivi asks her as she looks at Mikasa.

Mikasa looks at her before putting the hat on. "Yep," Mikasa answers grinning.

"Nami told me that you are very protective over your crew cause you see, each one of them as a family. Then why didn't you attack Miss All Sunday earlier... I mean she is our enemy and she could be very dangerous?" Vivi asks her confused.

Mikasa notices a slightly frustrated almost angry tone in her voice.

Mikasa is quiet for a moment and then she shrugs.

"I don't know. I don't think she is evil you know." Mikasa answers slightly blushing.

"Yeah, right. You have a crush on her, shorty." Sanji says smirking slightly as he smokes his cigarette.

"I do not have a crush on her. Besides, I would never have a crush on our enemy." Mikasa says.

"But you don't see her as an enemy," Nami says teasingly.

"Ahh, shut up you two," Mikasa says and looks away with a small blush on her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, there is an Island!" Luffy yells excitedly as he points at an island in front of them.

"This must be the Island Miss All Sunday mentioned," Mikasa says ignoring the looks of Nami and Sanji.

"I don't wanna leave the boat. I'm waiting for our log pose to reset," Nami says annoyed.

"I want adventure," Luffy says jumping out of the ship.

"Of course you do," Mikasa says and rolls her eyes.

"I'll also go explore the Island. "Vivi says as she leaves the ship.

"Really?" Nami asks her.

"I want to stop thinking and worrying about my country ... at least for a while," Vivi says.

"Distraction is always good, come on," Mikasa says following her brother.

Vivi walks after them.

**[Later]**

"Do you see these animals?" Luffy asks the girls excited.

"Yeah, these are dinosaurs ... it's very rare to see such things." Vivi says slightly scared.

"This must be a prehistoric island. It has stayed in the Dinosaur Era." Mikasa guesses.

She sees Luffy on top of a brontosaurus' head. "Luffy get down here!" She yells at him.

"No, I want to go to the rock with the strange hole I saw earlier," Luffy says.

"This idiot," Mikasa mumbles shaking her head.

"He is so reckless," Vivi comments.

"Yeah, it's probably my fault. I mean I was just as reckless as he is now... Well, I am still pretty much reckless. " Mikasa says grinning.

"But you don't stand on a dinosaurs head," Vivi points out.

Mikasa laughs softly. "Well, let's just say .. I probably would. If I were a few years younger and had a few scars less on my body. " Mikasa says with a sheepish grin.

"You always talk like you're the one who raised Luffy. What about your parents?" Vivi asks her but immediately regrets it as she sees Mikasa's look on her face.

"Our mother ... died," Mikasa starts, with a slightly painful and almost guilty tone, as she looks down.

"And our father ... left us. So yeah I basically raised him" Mikasa says, her tone becomes emotionless as she talks about their father.

"How old were you?" Vivi asks her.

"Four years old. Luffy was almost 6 months old." Mikasa answers

Suddenly the dinosaur flips its head and swallows Luffy.

Mikasa and Vivi watch for a minute shocked.

"You gotta be kidding me? This idiot!" Mikasa exclaims

But the Dinosaur is immediately decapitated by a Giant and Luffy falls out of the Dinos throat into the Giants' hand.

"Who are you?" Mikasa asks casually while Vivi hides behind her.

"I am Dorry and I am the strongest Elbaf's warrior. " The Giant introduces himself with a big smile.

"That's so cool. I'm Monkey D Luffy and this is Mikasa and Vivi and we are pirates. "Luffy says excitedly.

"I invite you three to my place." The Giant says smiling.

**[At Dorry's place]**

"Where are you from?" Luffy asks him while eating meat.

"I come from a Village on Elbaf and Island on somewhere on the Grand Line," Dorry says also eating meat.

"Then what are you doing here?" Mikasa asks him while meditating peacefully.

"Our Village has a rule that quarrels that cannot be resolved will be decided by the god through combat." He explains. "Me and Brogy are fighting over a disagreement for over 100 years now."

"You're fighting over a simple disagreement over 100 years? But what's the point in it?" Vivi asks.

But before Dorry can answer the volcano in the centre of the island erupts.

"Excuse me but I have to fight against Brogy," Dorry says.

"No! Fighting over an argument is stupid. " Vivi tries to stop him.

"Don't interfere Vivi. This is a thing between men." Luffy says.

"But-" Vivi starts.

" I am only fighting Brogy for pride. We both already forgot why we were fighting in the first place." Dorry says and the Giants clash.

Through the impact, Luffy collapses to the ground.

"This is so awesome," Luffy says excited and amazed.

"How can you meditate peacefully when something like this happens?" Vivi askes Mikasa confused.

"Years of practice, besides when you have to raise Luffy. After a while you get used to things like that," Mikasa says simply with a small smile on her face while she continues to meditate.

* * *

**[After the fight]**

**Brogy gave Dorry a rum that he had from the Strawhats.**

"Are Nami and Usopp your friends?" Dorry asks them as he sits down on a rock.

"Yes, why?" Mikasa asks opening one of her eyes immediately.

"They are with Brogy." He answers.

"Good to know," Mikasa says as she relaxes again.

"Does the Log Pose needs a year to finish recording this Island?" Vivi asks him.

"Yea, all the human skeletons around them are of sailors who died before their Log set," Dorry explains. "I only have an Eternal Pose that points toward Elbaf."

"What will happen to my country if we are going to stuck here for a year?" Vivi weeps.

Mikasa opens both of her eyes and looks at her.

"You can set sail and leave it to fate." Dorry jokes.

"Yeah, will do that," Luffy says seriously while Dorry laughs at him.

"No, we won't, idiot," Mikasa says sternly as she glares at him.

"Don't worry Vivi. We'll find a way to get out off here." Mikasa says smiling at Vivi who returns the smile.

Suddenly Dorry's rum explodes in his mouth as he was drinking it. The explosion injures and knocks him over.

"It seems like someone sabotaged the rum," Mikasa says calmly.

"Who did that? Broke would never do something like that. I'm sure of it." Luffy says angry,

"Then this means that you did that," Dorry says as he stands up. "There´s no one else on this island except your Crew."

Luffy gives Vivi his straw hat. "Hold this, please. "He says in a calm voice while he goes to fight Dorry.

"No! Stop." Vivi yells and tries to stop him.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Mikasa says as she stands next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You betrayed me!" Dorry exclaims angry and attacks Luffy.

"No. We didn't do it. You have to stay put. Your body is damaged enough. "Vivi tries to convince him.

Mikasa stands there with her arms crossed. At the first look, it seems as she doesn´t even care what goes on in front of her. But if you look closely in her eyes you can an angry look in her eyes.

Dorry tries to slash Luffy with his sword, but Luffy evades the attack. He jumps in front of Dorry's face and prepares to punch him.

But Dorry knocks him down with his shield.

Luffy uses his rubber body to grab a tree from the forest and launch himself while evading another one of Dorry's sword attacks. He then uses Gomu Gomu no Rocket to launch himself towards Dorry and he nearly knocks him out.

Dorry steps on him.

"Luffy!" Vivi yells worried.

"He is fine. He's a rubber man that means it doesn't matter if you step on him." Mikasa says calmly.

"Why are you so calm?" Vivi asks her.

"Because Dorry isn't our enemy. Believe me, if he would, I wouldn´t just stand there." Mikasa explains.

Luffy knocks Dorry down and the fight ends.

"You are a Devil Fruit user. I was careless" Dorry says as he falls unconscious.

"I think he'll be alright. You did a great job Luffy." Mikasa says.

"No one of my crewmates or the other giant Brogy could place explosive in the barrel. I believe someone besides us and the giants is here on the Island." Luffy says angry.

Mikasa nods "I agree." She says.

The Volcano erupts again and Dorry struggles to get up and fight.

"What are you doing? You might die from your injuries if you keep on fighting." Vivi says.

"I vow to give a fight worthy of Elbaf's honour," Dorry says.

He picks up an entire mountain.

"Oui, what are you doing?" Mikasa asks him as he puts it on top of Luffy.

"I cannot avoid this fight no matter how injured I am. This is the will of my god." Dorry says.

"How can you willing to die for a god in an unfair fight?" Luffy asks.

"You don't understand the highest honour of Elbaf." Dorry and Brogy confront each other.

* * *

"This can 't be happening," Mikasa says as she looks unimpressed at Luffy as he´s trapped under a mountain.

"Mikasa do something!" Vivi yells at her.

"Do I look like I could lift a mountain or destroy it?!" Mikasa asks her annoyed.

Suddenly Usopp runs out of the wood.

"Nami was eaten by a dinosaur!" He yells scared.

"What did you just said?!" Mikasa asks him and grabs him by his shirt.

"I didn't check due to my fear of dinosaurs," Usopp says more calmly.

"Then don't even think about telling such stories!" Mikasa growls at him as she lets him go.

"Did the Baroque Works sent someone after us?" Vivi wonders.

"Probably, remember Miss All Sunday did warn us," Mikasa says blushing.

"This is not the time for your crushes," Vivi says as she rolls her eyes annoyed.

"I do NOT have a crush on her!" Mikasa yells.

"Whatever, I think this someone rigged the rum," Mikasa says calmly with a small blush.

"Is this why Dorry is injured?" Usopp asks them.

The three nod. Suddenly they see Dorry slip and Broggy hits him.

"Did you just see that?" Vivi asks.

Mikasa nods. "Someone helped him to fall." She says coldly.

"Who weakened Dorry?!" Luffy yells enraged.

"Mikasa, stay with Luffy we gonna find the person who harmed Dory," Usopp says as he and Vivi walk away.

"Am I the only person in our crew who thinks?" Mikasa says shaking her head.

"If something happens to both of you. I'm gonna kick your asses." Mikasa yells after them.

* * *

"Mikasa do something!" Luffy exclaims.

"What can she do? I already captured two of your friends, the orange hair girl and the Bounty Hunter Roronoa Zoro." Mr. 5 says as he jumps down off a tree.

"Huh, if you captured Zoro you will soon be the one who will be in trouble and not Zoro. " Mikasa says smirking as she attacks him with an ice kick.

"You don't learn, do you? I already kicked your ass." She smirks kicking him on top of his head.

"Mikasa, get me out of here!" Luffy complains.

"Luffy!...wait!" Mikasa looks at the mountain on top of Luffy and she has a look in her eyes that clearly says that she has a plan.

Mr.5 gets up and slams Mikasa's head with a kick against the ground. "Maybe, you should pay more attention to your enemies." He says smirking.

Mikasa gets up and smirks. "You´re right." She says.

"RAIKO KEN!" Mikasa yells and punches him with her lightning fist.

Mr.5 tries to throw an explosion Bogger at her but she dodges it.

The bogger hits the mountain instead and Luffy is free again.

"AISU HEDDOBUTTO!" Mikasa slams her forehead against Mr.5 and knocks him down.

"Let's go save the others. "Mikasa says as she unfreezes her forehead.

* * *

**[As they arrived at a Giant Candle Servies Set they see Usopp and Vivi's duck there.]**

**[And they see Nami, Zoro and Vivi are tied up against a Giant Candle Servies Set. The candle is burning.]**

Mikasa's eyes widen as she sees Zoro trying to cut off his leg.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot Marimo?!" Mikasa yells at him.

"I was trying to cut myself free!" Zoro yells back.

"You have to destroy the candle." He says.

Miss Valentine attacks Mikasa but she avoids the attack without even looking at her.

"This is for defeating Mr.5," Miss Valentines says angry.

"It's not my problem that you all are weaklings. A total waste of the devil fruit powers." Mikasa says unimpressed.

Miss Valentine makes herself light and then heavy again. She tries to fall on top of Mikasa.

"AISU JAIANTO SHIRUDO!" Mikasa uses both hands to create a gigantic ice shield, it ´s big enough to catch Miss Valentine.

As Miss Valentine hits the shield and she freezes immediately.

Mikasa melts the shield and the ice around Miss Valentine and smashes her against the ground.

* * *

Mikasa looks at the Candle and sees that the wax around the bodies of Nami, Zoro and Vivi increases. She runs towards them and is about to kick the candle but her feet are stuck

She looks down and sees wax around her feet.

"Where do the thing you're going?" Mr.3 says as he smirks and laughs.

Mikasa looks at him coldly and unimpressed.

Mikasa looks at Luffy. "Destroy the candle!" She tells him.

"I don't feel like it," Luffy says bored.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She yells at him.

"I'm using a Color trap on him to change his mood." A little girl approaches them.

"Ahh, Good job Miss Goldenweek," Mr.3 says.

"I can influence the behaviour based on the colour I draw on them." Miss Goldenweek explains.

"Now, let me take care of you," Mr.3 says as he walks closer to Mikasa.

"Your organisation is filled with a bunch of idiots. "Mikasa says smirking while Vivi tries to help Luffy.

"A big mouth for someone who is about to become a Wax Statue!" Mr.3 laughs.

"Wax burns you, idiot!" Mikasa exclaims as she burns the Wax around her feet.

She rushes towards Mr.3 but he again traps her feet with wax.

"Are you serious?" Mikasa asks irritated as she looks down on her feet.

"Mikasa, behind you," Nami yelled.

Mikasa ignites her back immediately. "Back off, little girl." She says glaring at Mis Goldenweek.

She looks between Miss Goldenweek, Mr.3 and the wax around her feet.

"You're surrounded what are you going to do now, huh?" Mr.3 says laughing.

Usopp fires suddenly at Luffy destroying his shirt and freeing him from the colour trap. But he´s promptly shot by Mr.5.

"I am going to defeat you!" Luffy yells angry.

Mikasa looks at both of her hands and ignites on hand and uses lightning on the other hand. "This is going to hurt." She mumbles.

"FAIA RAIKO DE- YUO!" She yells before she shoots fire at Mr.3 and lightning strikes at Miss Goldenweek.

Mr.3 panics as his hair got on fire while Miss Goldenweek is knocked out immediately.

Mikasa burns the wax around her feet.

She runs towards the Candle.

"Let's see how fast you can burn the candle. Their hearts are going to stop in 30 seconds." Mr.3 says laughing but Luffy shuts him up by punching him.

Mikasa jumps on the candle. "I'm sorry, we wasted so much time." She says.

"TENKA!" She says and as she burns the Candle with her hands.

"Mikasa, no matter what happens to me and Luffy keep on burning the Candle down!" Usopp yells.

" I wasn't planning on stopping you know," Mikasa says and keeps on burning the candle.

She notices that she reached her limit, cause her own fire starts to hurt her, but she doesn't care.

The Candle melts and Nami, Vivi and Zoro are freed from the Wax.

Nami and Vivi knock down Miss Valentine with their weapons as she was about to hit Mikasa while Zoro cuts Mr.5 who was about to shoot Usopp.

"There are two more enemies to be defeated yet," Brogy says as he freed himself from the wax.

"Where are Luffy and Vivi's duck?" Mikasa asks.

"They ran after Mr.3," Usopp says.

* * *

Brogy weeps over the loss of Dorry.

However, Dorry sits up suddenly. "I guess he was only knocked out by Brogy's strike," Mikasa says.

"I guess our weapons have been dulled after 100 years," Dorry says.

Brogy and Dorry embrace themselves but almost got into another fight.

"Let's go. We have to continue our journey to Alabasta." Vivi says smiling and everyone nod.

* * *

The straw hats are back on their Ship.

"Just go straight, no matter what." The Giants tell them.

"Thanks. Goodbye." Everyone says waving as they set sail.

Suddenly a goldfish jumps in front of them. But the giant duo kill it in unison.

"I will visit Elbaf one day. I promise. "Usopp says.

* * *

"Vivi can you Navigate for a while. "Nami says weakly.

"Yeah, why?" Vivi asks her.

Mikasa looks at her concerned.

Suddenly Nami collapses and she´s about to hit the floor but Mikasa catches her.

"Nami?" Mikasa asks her worried.

"Is she alright?" The boys ask also worried.

Mikasa feels her forehead. "Damit! She has a fever." She says as she brings Nami inside and lays her on a bed.

"She is sick," Vivi says. "Does anybody of you have medical knowledge?" She asks.

Everyone points at Nami.

"Well.. and Mikasa a guess," Luffy says.

"Mikasa?" Vivi asks her.

"Her fever has risen up to 40 degrees... But." Mikasa says as she kneels beside Namis bed.

"But what?" Vivi asks her.

"We don't have any medicine on board. We don't have what she needs." Mikasa says quietly as she puts her hand on Nami's forehead and tries to cool it down using a little bit of ice.

"What does sickness feels like?" Luffy asks suddenly.

"Have none of you been sick?" Vivi asks out loud.

"No." Everyone says

"I don't get sick. My body temperature changes when I use ice or fire. So, I can withstand cold and hot weathers longer than any normal human being." Mikasa says. "We need a doctor and we need one fast." She mumbles.

Nami wakes up "Vivi read the newspaper on the table." She says weakly.

"Shh, you're not supposed to talk," Mikasa says softly.

"I'm fine and I'm going to navigate the ship," Nami says smiling.

"Definitely not!" Everyone says.

"I'm going to Navigate the ship," Zoro says.

"You can´t navigate by following a cloud. We need to get south." Nami says before coughing.

"Ok, I´ll navigate. Mikasa, are you staying here?" Vivi asks her.

"Yes, I'm going to try to cool her fever down," Mikasa answers without even looking at her.

"You don't have to," Nami tries to argue.

"Yes, I do and don't argue with me, Nami," Mikasa says stern before her eyes soften.

Nami smiles slightly. "Always the big sister, huh?" She asks her amusingly.

"No one else is crazy enough to watch over this crew full of little children. "Mikasa says chuckling.


	17. Savin Nami and Mikasa reaches her limit

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed send all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

**[The next day]**

**Mikasa is still sitting next to Nami.**

**She hasn't been sleeping all night.**

**She either cooled Nami's fever or kept her warm or meditate while keeping an eye at Nami.**

**She finally fell asleep in the morning but was woke up roughly by loud yelling from outside.**

Mikasa looks at Nami and notices that she looks even worse than the day before.

Mikasa walks outside to see Luffy blow away someone. "What's going on here?" Mikasa asks tired and irritated.

"Some stranger guy was walking on water first and then started to eat going Merry," Luffy explains.

"Anyway, how is Nami?" Sanji asks Mikasa.

Mikasa sighs."She looks even worse than yesterday." she says and rubs her eyes.

"How about you?" Zoro asks looking concerned at her.

"Yeah, have you at least slept for a few hours?"Usopp asks her.

Mikasa shakes her head. "No... actually, I was sleeping a few minutes ago. But I didn't sleep all night. I watched over Nami." she tells them

"Maybe we should dump a bucket of water on Nami to cool her down," Luffy suggests.

Sanji and Vivi hit him on top of his head.

"We should put the anchor down, sailing without Nami's navigation would be too dangerous," Vivi says.

Mikasa nods. "I guess I should head back to her." She says but Zoro stops her as she´s about to walks inside the ship.

"You should rest for a while. Nami is going to be fine." Zoro tells her

"I'm not leaving Nami's side until she's feeling better and I'm not going to rest. " Mikasa says and walks inside the ship.

Everyone looks at each other and then at her worried.

"She's going to kill herself if she's going to continue being that protective over us. "Zoro sighs shaking his head.

Mikasa walks back inside the Woman´s room and sits on the floor next to Nami's bed.

* * *

**[Later that night]**

**Everyone already fell asleep except for Sanji who was on lookout and Mikasa who was still meditating next to Nami.**

"Mika." Mikasa suddenly hears Nami's voice.

She turns her head to look at Nami.

"Nami," Mikasa says smiling softly. "How are you feeling?" She asks feeling Namis forehead and frowns a little bit."You're still warm." She sighs.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Nami asks.

"Two days," Mikasa answers.

Nami looks concerned at Mikasa. "You look just as terrible as I'm feeling. Have you been sleeping at all and how long are sitting here next to me?" Nami asks her worrying.

Mikasa smiles at her. "Don't worry about me Nami. I... slept the whole day and I'm just sitting here... like two or three hours maybe longer. " Mikasa lies to her.

Nami is about to open her mouth to say something.

"Nami, I'm fine," Mikasa interrupts her and smiles.

"If I find out that you lied to me as soon as I start to feel better...I´ll kick your butt." Nami says.

"Ok. But you have to bet better first." Mikasa chuckles.

* * *

**[The next day.]**

"Thank you, Sanji," Mikasa says as Sanji gives her a cup of coffee.

"You're welcome, Mika. I know you didn't sleep another night." Sanji whispers.

Mikasa looks at Nami. "I can't sleep quietly while she is clearly in pain. I have the power that can at least help her a bit so I'm going to use it as long as she needs it." She says-

"Besides, I was meditating the whole night and now I'm drinking coffee. So, I'm not that sleepy." Mikasa says while sipping her coffee as she and Sanji walk outside.

"Mikasa, how are you?" Zoro asks her.

Mikasa rolls her eyes. "Stop worrying about me. I'm fine, Zoro," she says.

"You´re calling me Zoro? And not marimo? I don´t think you´re fine." Zoro says.

"I´m fine, marimo. Does this sounds better?" Mikasa asks him.

Zoro narrows his eyes at her and sighs. "Whatever."

"What about the Pirates that we encountered yesterday?" Usopp wonders.

"Don't pay attention to it," Sanji tells him.

"Why is it still cold?" Sanji asks as he shivers slightly.

"It is?" Mikasa asks, not really feeling the cold.

"We must be near a winter Island. There are four types of Islands. Summer, spring, autumn and winter." Vivi explains.

"Hey, there is an island. Let's go and search there for a doctor." Vivi points out suddenly

* * *

But as they try to dock their ship. The locals there stop them.

"Hey, get the hell out of here, you dirty Pirates!" The Locals yell.

"We have a sick crew member and need help," Vivi says but the locals attack the straw hats, ignoring Vivi.

One of them almost shoot Vivi but Mikasa uses her fire shield to catch and burn the bullet.

"Why you-!?" Luffy starts angrily.

"No! Luffy." Mikasa says stern before bowing to them.

"Please, our crewmember needs help. Please, we need a doctor." Mikasa pleads.

The locals look at her surprised. "Okay, but after this, you leave the Island immediately." The Leader says.

"Of course." Mikasa nods.

* * *

**The leader brought them to their village.**

"Sorry, for that. In this Island, the villagers making a police force and an election is about to occur. This Island doesn't even have a name. Besides Pirates are trouble." He says.

"You don't have to apologize," Mikasa tells him.

"Where is the Doctor?" Vivi asks.

"We have only one doctor in this whole Island. Dr Kureha, she is 140 years old lady the villagers call her a witch. She lives in a castle at the top of a steep mountain and only she only comes to treat the patients when she desires. However, she is a very good doctor." He explains.

"Nami's fever is getting higher," Vivi says as she feels Namis forehead.

"Let's climb that mountain instead of waiting for her," Luffy suggests.

"Nami, you okay with this?" Mikasa asks her softly , Nami nods weakly

"Okay, me, Luffy and Sanji are going to climb that mountain. I'm caring Nami." Mikasa says.

"No, Mika. It's better if Luffy carries her. In case someone attacks us." Sanji tells her

Mikasa looks at him and then at Nami.

Mikasa sighs and nods. "Yeah, yeah you right." She says before helping Nami on Luffy's back.

"Don't you dare drop her." She tells him.

"Don't worry, Mika. I won't." Luffy says smiling.

* * *

**[Time Skip]**

**The three are still on their way to the mountain to find the doctor.**

"Is everyone okay?" Mikasa asks as she turns around to look at Sanji and Luffy.

"We're fine. Mika-swan." Sanji tells her.

"How's Nami?" Mikasa asks as glances at Luffy.

"She's sleeping," Luffy says.

"Are you sure that you don't need your jacket, Mikasa?" Sanji asks her seriously.

. "Yes, it's a great opportunity to make my body get used to the coldness. Then I will able to use ice much longer before switching to lightning or fire. And my ice powers is going to be stronger and be less dangerous to for me to use it." Mikasa says.

"What's that?" Luffy asks as he points at a big white bunny.

"It's a lapahn baby," Mikasa answers.

The Lapahn baby runs towards them and it´s about to attack them.

"Back off, little guy," Mikasa says calmly as she glares at it.

The Lapahn baby freezes in fear for a short moment. But it quickly shakes off its fear and almost attacks Mikasa.

"Don't make me hurt you," Mikasa says again calmly but , before she could even do something, Sanji kicks the Lapahn baby away.

"What the hell was that?" Mikasa yells at him.

"It was about to attack you," Sanji says

"I had it completely under control. I would have defeated it without hurting it." Mikasa says angrily.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to get to the doctor." Luffy tells them.

* * *

**But before they could go further a pack of angry Lapahns stand in front of them**.

"Get out of the way," Luffy says and he´s about to attack them.

"No, Luffy! You can't fight while you caring Nami. Promise me you won't fight." Mikasa tells him.

"I promise," Luffy promises.

"Sanji, take Luffy and Nami and run," Mikasa orders as she looks at the Lapahns back in front of them.

"But-" Sanji and Luffy try to argue with her.

"Now!" She says sternly and looks back at them.

Sanji and Luffy nod at her They turned away and run.

The Lapahn pack rushes towards her.

"I'm sorry." Mikasa apologizes to them before she freezes their feet.

A few Laphans didn´t get frozen and they´re still running towards Mikasa,

Mikasa dodges them as they attack her.

"Kanbo Tatchi," Mikasa says and touches them with her ice frozen hand.

The Lapahns start to shiver despite the fact that they should get used to cold since they live on a winter island

* * *

After a short time, Mikasa notices them acting strangely.

She unfreezes them all immediately and they jump on the ground.

Mikasa looks up a mountain and her eyes widened as she sees the Avalanche coming down.

"Oh, no," Mikasa mumbles

"Sanji, Luffy, Nami." She calls them and looks around but she can´t find them.

The Avalanche comes dangerous close towards her.

Mikasa realises that it´s too late to run so she uses the fire around her to try to melt the Avalanche.

But the Avalanche was too strong and it buries her.

* * *

"_Mikasa, promise me you'll never leave Luffy. Promise me to keep on living and keep on protecting him no matter what. "Her mother said, weakly._

_ "What are you saying? Stand up we have to go home." Mikasa said in tears. _

_"Mikasa, listen. What happened here wasn't your fault, okay. But I'm not gonna make it. You have to get up and go to Luffy. Promise me you always going to protect him." Her mother said softly. _

_"I promise," Mikasa whispered._

_ "Good. Now get up. Your brother needs you." Her mother said."I love you, both of you and I'm proud of you Mika. You're going to be the best big sister in the whole world." Her mother said with her last breath._

* * *

Mikasa burns herself out of the snow. She was slightly pale and her eyes look very tired but there´s still determination in them, it looks like there´s a fire burning inside her eyes. _I have to find Luffy and Sanji._ She thinks.

Mikasa runs towards the mountain.

She starts to shiver slightly. _I'm feeling the cold...then I must have reached my Limit. My fire doesn´t warm me up anymore._ She thinks.

"Hey, you stop and kneel before me." A small and fat guy orders as he stands with his men in front of her.

This is the same guy that was on their ship yesterday.

Mikasa glares at him. "Get out of my way." She says as she strikes him and his men with a lightning strike.

_ Where are they?_ She thinks as she looks around.

Suddenly she sees a Lapahn family. "Hey, have you seen my brother?" She asks them.

They nod and pointed towards the mountain.

"Thank you ... and here," Mikasa says.

"Hokahoka Tatchi!" She says and touches the Lapahn baby who´s shaking.

The Lapahn baby stops shaking as he and his parents look at Mikasa who´s already running towards the mountain.

Mikasa arrives in front of the mountain. She looks up and sees already climbing up the mountain.

"This idiot!" Mikasa says as she uses her ice power on her feet to run up the mountain and catch Luffy in time before he lost his holding.

"Mika," Luffy mumbles tiredly.

"What were you thinking?!" She scolds him angry.

"Mika, we need to bring Sanji and Nami to the doctor," Luffy mumbles weakly.

Mikasa frowns as she looks at Luffy's skin, his tired eyes and his bleeding hands.

"You did enough. Let me climb up the rest of the mountain." She says softly as she slowly takes Nami and Sanji from him and puts them on her back.

Mikasa is caring Nami and Sanji on her back. Luffy holds on to her front (like a Koala bear).

He cuddles up to her searching for warmth.

"Don't worry. I'm going to bring you on top of the mountain safely." Mikasa tells him as she starts to climb up the mountain.

She uses her ice on her hands and feet to keep herself from falling while she uses her fire on her back and her front to keep Nami, Sanji and Luffy warm.

She climbs the mountain slowly.

She hisses as she feels her hands and feet going numb. _I´m not used to feeling the cold...it´s terrible._

* * *

**[After two hours of climbing ]**

**Mikasa's breathing got heavier her ice, that keeps her hands and feet from losing her holding and falling, is getting weaker.**

She coughs up blood. _Damit, I'm using too much of my power. My body can't handle it_. She thinks.

_ But it doesn't matter now. I have to get to the top. _She keeps up climbing with fire in her eyes.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." She says as she looks at Luffy and then at Nami and Sanji when she finally sees the top.

She feels dizzy as she coughs up more blood. She's finally at the top of the mountain._ Just one last step_. She thinks.

Mikasa tries to pull herself up but she can´t. She is too tired.

Suddenly a big hairy hand grabs her and pulls her up.

* * *

**[At the top]**

Luffy let go of her and Mikasa coughs up more blood.

"You climbed up the whole mountain?" An old lady's voice asks her.

Mikas breathes heavily as she looks up and sees an old woman standing in front of her. Next to her stands a big hairy bear or something like that.

"Yes, I did. My siblings need help." Mikasa says.

"Nami has a high fever, Luffy is bleeding and he´s really pale and Sanji was buried by an Avalance," Mikasa says while holding on her chest.

"You also need help, dearie." The woman says as she looks at her.

"Who cares about me? Help them first." Mikasa mumbles coughing up more blood.

"Chopper bring them inside. And help her first or this selfless idiot is going to kill herself." These are the last words Mikasa hears before blacks out.


	18. Arriving at Alabasta

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed send all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

**[Flashback]**

_"What were you thinking?!" Garp yelled as he sat on the bed next to Mikasa._

_"I thought I was ready to use two powers at the same time." She said._

_"Your powers are way too strong for your body. You have to be careful." Garp said._

_"Says the person who left Luffy alone in a Jungle for a whole week. " She argued._

_"He's strong, and he's a big boy already. I have to train him. So that he and Ace both can join the Marines." He said._

_"He's my little brother and your grandson. I promised Mom to protect him. I have to be stronger so that no one will take him away from me... not even you." She said weakly._

_"He doesn't need your protection. Besides, it doesn't mean you have to kill yourself." Garp said._

_"I know he doesn't need me. But I need him. Besides how bad can my powers be for myself." She said._

_"Your body can't take the high temperature or the low temperature you use for fighting. Your body has to get used to it slowly. Your whole body and your organs they either start to freeze or the start to boil. If you continue to use your power in such a reckless way. You'll die. And then you won't be able to protect him anymore." Garp said._

_Mikasa was quiet for a minute before nodding. "Okay, I will be more careful with my powers next time." She said_

**[Flashback end]**

* * *

Mikasa opens her eyes slowly and looks around.

"I see you woke up." Dr Kureha says next to her.

Mikasa sits up immediately. "Where's Nami? Where's Luffy? Where's Sanji? Are they alright? Can I see them?" Mikasa asks her.

"Shut up will ya? They are all fine. Your sister woke up a few minutes ago. Your brothers are still asleep." Dr Kureha tells her annoyed.

"You should actually care about your health more. I have no idea what you did to yourself or what your powers do. But your organs were cold as a dead corpse. The strange thing is that your body got used to it. It didn't shut down. " She says.

"So, am I able to use fire and ice at the same time?" Mikasa asks.

"Probably but only for a short time. If you cross the limit a few times ...you'll die a very painful death." Dr Kureha tells her.

"I know. However, can I see Nami?" Mikasa says.

"Do what you want." Dr Kureha sighs.

* * *

Mikasa walks towards Nami's room and suddenly Luffy and Sanji run out of it.

They both are running after a small reindeer or something.

Mikasa watches them running past her and she shakes her head. She also hears Nami yells after them.

"I see you. You're feeling better." Mikasa says smiling as she leaning against the doorway.

"Mika! You're awake." Nami exclaims happily.

"Yeah, I just woke up a few minutes ago," Mikasa says as she sits on the bed.

"How are you feeling? I heard you brought us here." Nami asks her worried.

"I'm fine Nami. Besides, Luffy carried you and Sanji much longer then I did. I just helped a little at the end." Mikasa tells her smiling.

Suddenly the weird reindeer from earlier walks in. It looks through a few books.

"Nami, who's that?" Mikasa asks Nami.

"This is Tony Tony Chopper. He's a reindeer that ate a devil fruit and transformed into a human form. He's a doctor. "Nami tells her.

"A doctor huh? Then maybe we should make him a crew member. He would fit in our crew full of crazy people." Mikasa says smiling at him.

"I already asked he didn't accept that. " Nami says.

"Wait until Luffy asks him. You know Chopper doesn't have a chance." Mikasa says. smiling.

* * *

Suddenly she sees Chopper sniffling and then frowning at something.

"Is something wrong, Chopper?" Mikasa asks him.

"Wapol, the former king is here. He probably wants to take his former castle back." Chopper tells her.

"Wapol?" Mikasa looks confused at Nami.

"He is a small, and obese man with a metal chin and many men following him. He ate a Devil Fruit which gave him the ability to eat everything." Chopper tells her.

"That must be the same guy, Luffy blew into the sky a few days ago. And the same guy I stroke while running towards the mountain." Mikasa says.

"Of course you did." Nami shakes her head.

"Hey! He was standing in my way." Mikasa defends herself.

"Anyway, let me kick his ass." She says a smirks at Chopper.

"Like hell, you will. You are not allowed to use your power as long as you don't heal." Dr Kureha tells her as she enters the room.

"But-" Mikasa begins.

"No, buts! If you use your power now without giving your body time to recover. You'll die instantly." Dr. Kureha says frustrated.

"What?" Nami exclaims shocked.

"Yes, your idiot sister here. Haven't let her body recover properly and put herself into danger. " Dr Kureha tells her.

Mikasa glares at her slightly before she looks away stubbornly.

"Mikasa?" Nami says looking at her.

"You fainted almost immediately as we left Little Garden. So, I haven't been sleeping this whole two days. I was keeping your either warm or I tried to cool your forehead...or I meditate. But I didn't let my body rest." Mikasa tells her.

"And you already reached your limit at Little Garden," Nami mumbles.

Mikasa nods slowly.

"You are such an Idiot!" Nami yells at her. Mikasa flinches.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Nami asks her.

"I wasn't," Mikasa says calmly.

"I see that! Why are doing this?! Why are you always jump in front of the enemy? Don´t you understand how dangerous that is?" Nami yells at her.

I'm trying to protect you all of you. And I will no matter what it takes!" Mikasa snaps at her.

"Protecting us? You throwing yourself in front of the enemy and get yourself hit. You getting yourself killed!" Nami snaps back at her.

Mikasa looks at her. "It doesn't matter. I have to protect you. It doesn't matter If I die or not." she says calmly.

"You can't protect us when you're dead," Nami tells her.

Mikasa looks at her with wide eyes before she looks away stubbornly.

"You always say you want to **protect us**. But what about **protecting our feelings**?" Nami says way more softly this time.

Mikasa looks at her.

"We all care about you. You are our big sister what do you think is going to happen to us if you die? What would Luffy do if he loses you?" Nami asks her.

Mikasa is quiet for a moment before she hugs Nami." I'm sorry... for making you worry about me." She says.

Nami hugs back." You really are an idiot." She mumbles.

**[Time Skip]**

"You think it's a good idea to sneak out off here?" Mikasa asks her as they both sneak out of Namis room.

"I want to continue our journey as soon as possible. Besides. we have to help Vivi." Nami answeres.

"You must be a part of Straw hats crew?" Wapol asks as he approaches them.

"You?!" Mikasa exclaims as she stands in front of Nami.

"Oh, I remember you. You attacked me, How disrespectful!" He yells at her and tries to attack both of them.

"Mika, you promised to not use your powers," Nami reminds her.

"I know. Don´t worry I don't need my powers to kick his ass.." Mikasa says as she kicks the guy away.

"Arrgh, you get on my nerves," Wapol exclaims.

Mikasa stands in front of Nami. She hisses slightly it seems like she hasn´t really recovered yet.

"Mika," Nami says worriedly.

Mikasa looks back at her. "I can't just stand here and let him hurt you." She says frustrated.

Wapol is about to attack them but Luffy jumps at him and kicks him away.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asks them grinning.

"Yes, thank you," Nami says relieved while Mikasa looks down.

"Whatever. I'm going to eat all the weapons in the storage room and I'm going to transform into a living weapon." Wapol says as he searches for his key inside his pockets.

"What, where are my key?" He says suddenly.

"I stole it from you," Nami says proudly showing him the key she stole from him.

Mikasa looks at Nami and then at Luffy. _They don't need my help. They don't need me to help them. Then why am I here for?_ Mikasa thinks frustrated.

"Mika? Are you okay?" Luffy asks her. He and Nami look at her concerned.

"She's just sad that she can't use her powers cause of her wounds for a while. "Nami says to Luffy as she walks towards Mikasa.

"You know how she likes to kick ass," Nami says smiling as she puts a hand on her shoulder.

She and Nami watch Luffy beating Wapol.

"I doubt that he would be even half as strong as he is now. If you weren't there for him. "Nami says.

Mikasa smiles proudly as she sees Luffy defeating Wapol.

"Nah ... he doesn't need me to be strong, he is strong. If it weren´t for him. I ... would be dead already" she says.

Nami looks at her concerned.

"Anyway ... let´s go find our little doctor. We still have to make him a crewmember." Mikasa says smiling.

Nami smiles too and nods. "Yeah." She says.

* * *

"Hey, Chopper join my crew?" Luffy asks him after he defeated Wapol.

"I would like to but I cannot because I am a monster," Chopper tells them.

"You are the monster? Have you met Mikasa already? She is the real monster on our ship." Zoro says smirking.

"Look who's talking, marimo!" Mikasa snaps as she hits him on top of his head.

" But-" Chopper starts.

"Shut up, I don't care. Join my crew!" Luffy yells.

"What a strange way to convince someone to join a crew," Mikasa says shaking her head but there was still a small smile on her lips as she sees tears in Choppers eyes.

* * *

The Straw hats are ready to depart.

"Where's Chopper?" Luffy asks impatiently.

"Give him time," Mikasa tells him rolling her eyes.

"There he is!" Nami says and points at him.

"You ready to go?" Nami asks him smiling as Chopper stands on the ship.

Chopper nods slightly.

Suddenly they all hear a shoot. They all turn around and see Sakura petals covering the Island.

The Strawhats are watching in amazement.

Mikasa looks at the happy and amazed faces of her Nakama.

She notices Choppers tearing up , and she smiles softly.

"We have a new crew member! Let's celebrate!" Luffy yells excited.

"You celebrate. And I'm going to sleep." Mikasa says yawning.

"After two days without sleeping? I think you derve a long rest." Vivi tells her.

"Thank you, princess," Mikasa says as walked inside.

**[The next day]**

The Strawhat arrive at Alabasta...well, almost. They make a stop on an Island to stock up.

"I'm going to find some food," Luffy says as he jumps off the ship. Mikasa shakes her head.

**[Time Skip]**

"There Luffy! But he's not alone. " Usopp says.

Mikasa looks at Luffy and her eyes widen as she sees who was with him.

"Ace!" Mikasa says excitedly.

"Hey, Mikasa. I can't believe you let Luffy walk around without you. He almost got caught by the Marines." Ace tells her smirking.

"Really? Why am I not surprised." Mikasa says glaring at Luffy.

"Mika, who is that?" Zoro asks her curiously.

"Oh, that Ace he's mine and Luffy's brother," Mikasa tells them.

The Strawhats look shocked.

"Brother? But you never mentioned that you had one." Nami says

"You never mention me. I am deeply hurt, you little dwarf." Ace teases her.

"I'm going to drown you, you smoke brain," Mikasa says smirking.

Ace laughs. "I wanna see you try... hey would you like to join Whitebeards crew? " Ace asks them.

"No," Luffy answers simply.

"Hey, Whitebeard is a very great Captain. He's like a father to his crew. I want him to become the Pirate King." Ace says.

"He will have to fight me for the title," Luffy says making Ace and Mikasa both chuckle.

"I see you haven't changed." Ace says.

Ace takes two pieces of paper out of his pockets. "Here." He says giving it to Luffy and Mikasa.

"What's that?" Luffy asks.

"This piece of paper will help us to see each other. "Ace answers.

"What are you actually doing here?" Mikasa asks him curiously as she puts the Paper away.

"I'm chasing a pirate with the name Blackbeard. He killed one of Whitebeards crew members and stole his Devil fruit power. Have you actually met him on your journey?" Ace asks her.

Mikasa shakes her head.

"Well, then I should probably continue to search for him... Oh, and thanks for taking good care of them. Mikasa may be older but she also a troublesome." He says as he jumps on his small boat.

"Little Dwarf huh?" Zoro asks smirking at Mikasa.

"Don't you dare call me that, broccoli head," Mikasa says making Sanji laugh.

Zoro glares at her.

"Hey, there are boats of the Baroque Agents." Vivi points at a few boats in front of them.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. The next time we see each other when we both will be at the top." Ace says as he takes out single-handed the Baroque Agents by sinking their boats.

"Wow, your brother is so cool." Chopper and Usopp say in amazement.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Mikasa says grinning.

"He's very strong. I was never able to win against him. " Luffy tells them.

"Makes sense. What about you Mikasa?" Zoro asks her.

"Well, the last time we fight each other. We both couldn't move after that so I guess it's tied." She answers.

** [Time Skip.]**

"So, where do we go, princess?" Mikasa asks Vivi.

"Well, we will travel to Yuba. We will exit the river and head inland, across from the town of Erumalu. There we will dock and continue our journey across the desert till we arrive at the Yuba Oasis. There we can meet the Rebel Leader and explain the situation. We can stop Baroque Works and save my country." Vivi says.

Everyone nods.

"You can count on us," Mikasa says.

"Oh, and Mika. You should be careful with your powers here. It's probably better for you not to use fire." Chopper says. "Your body will not take the temperature." He says.

Mikasa nodded. "Ok, but if I don't have I choice. I will use it." Mikasa says.

"As long as it only for like 4-5 Minutes. "Chopper tells her.

The Strawhats crosses the Sandora River and land near a town.

"Hey, these are kung-fu dugongs, I think," Mikasa says pointing at some animals with green shells.

"Yes, they normally live in seawater. But, cause of the drought, the river has become salty. " Vivi says as they all get off the ship.

"Wow, this town is in ruins," Nami says.

"This is Erumalu it was once called a green town, but three years without a single raindrop. Erumalu is nothing but ruins as Nami said." Vivi says.

"Are all towns suffer cause if the drought?" Usopp asks.

"The only town which didn't suffer was Alubarna, the capital of Alabasta and the King's residence. However, two years ago a so-called "accident" happened in Nanohanna. Ship cargo was dropped, it was a huge amount of Dance Powder. It is a forbidden material which has the power to generate rainfall but at the expense of the clouds in the surrounding area. After that, it rained nowhere besides near the palace. Of course, people started to become suspicious of dad, unaware that this was a part of the mischievous plan of Crocodile. I will not let him continue to make my people suffer. "Vivi says determinedly.

"I start to dislike Mr Crocodile even more than I already do," Mikasa mumbles angry.

**[Time Skip]**

**After walking all day in the desert under the sun, the Straw Hats are exhausted.**

Mikasa rolls her eyes at Usopp and Luffy as they are arguing.

"Would you two... just shut up already!" She exclaims as she hits them on top of their heads.

"Sorry, Mika." They say.

"Let's make a break under there," Zoro says as he points at a shadow place underneath a rock.

But as soon as they put their stuff down, their staff is stolen by a bird.

"Hey, give it back!" Luffy yells chasing the birds.

"He can't be serious?" Vivi asks.

"Yes, yes he is." The straw hats say shaking their heads.

Suddenly Luffy ran back. "I brought food." He yells as a giant lizard chases him.

"Great." Sanji and Zoro say at the same time as they prepare to kill it.

"Hey, shorty. You wanna help us?" Zoro asks her smirking.

"Huh? You need my help, marimo? Can any one of you do anything without me? Seriously, I am really a babysitter of this crew." Mikasa says sarcastically as she shakes her head playfully disappointed.

The giant lizard runs towards her.

Mikasa smirks and a small twinkle twinkles in her eye.

"Aisu..." Mikasa says and she breathes out an icy breath as she touches the ground with her hands.

"Tomaru koto," Mikasa says and the ground freezes. Then she moves her hands up and the giant lizard stops moving.

"HIRYU: KAEN!" Zoro yells. He uses one of his words wielding in his left hand gripping his left wrist for support.

"KORIE SHUTO!" Sanji yells, he and Zoro jump hair into the air.

Sanji lands a powerful kick on the lizard's neck while Zoro slashes it. After the slash, the lizard burst into flames.

"WHOO! FOOD!" Luffy yells happily.

* * *

**[Time skip]**

"How long until we reached Yuba?" Nami asks tiredly.

"I guess we'll arrive at night," Mikasa says while giving Luffy the last bite of her food.

* * *

**Mikasa was right they arrived at night but they were surprised by an unpleasing surprise. Yuba was hit by a sandstorm only an old man is still digging in the sand (in search for water.)**

"Where are the rebels?" Vivi asks the old man shocked.

"They moved to Katorea, an oasis close to Nanohana." The old man answers.

"What are we going to do now, Vivi?" Luffy asks her.

Mikasa looks at the old man and she sees the way he looks at Vivi.

"Vivi?" The old man says shocked as he starts to cry. "Do you remember me, princess?" He says in tears.

"Mr Toto," Vivi says.

Vivi offers him a tissue "I promise to stop the rebellion." She says

The crew decide to stay the night while Mr Toto and Luffy continue to dig for water.

* * *

**[The next day]**

"Chopper I'm fine," Mikasa says as Chopper decides to check her body temperature and her wounds.

"Just in case." Chopper says smiling. Mikasa chuckles.

Mr Toto gives them some water to the strawhats and they leave.

* * *

**They walk a bit further.**

"I quit," Luffy says suddenly as he sits down.

"You quit?" Vivi says shocked.

"What do you mean Luffy-san ?" Vivi asks him.

"We don't have time for your stupid games Luffy! Get up!" Sanji exclaims.

"I agree with Luffy. I'm quitting too." Mikasa says as she sits down next to Luffy.

Luffy leans against a tree. "We're going back," Luffy says.

"Yes, we're using the road we took yesterday, to go to Katorea and stop the rebellion. If 100 000 citizens of this country clash it's all over! This for Vivi come on let's go!" Sanji yells at him.

"Boring," Luffy says.

"What did you say?!" Sanji yells.

"Vivi..." Luffy starts as he looks.

"What?" Vivi asks.

"I want to beat the crap out of Crocodile! If we stop the guys who are rebelling will we stop Crocodile? We can't do anything even if we go to this place. We're Pirates you'd be better without us." Luffy explains.

All the Strawhats stand there staring shocked at Luffy.

"Sometimes he hits the bullseye without even thinking," Sanji says.

"That's Luffy for you," Usopp says.

"Well.." Vivi starts.

Mikasa sighs." You just don't want anyone to die in this war. The people of your country or us or anyone. You're talking about a fight against one of the Shichibukai and all you want is for no one to die. That's Navie," She says.

"Stop, Luffy can't you think of Vivi's feelings!" Nami scolds her.

"Wait, Nami-san.." Sanji stops her.

"But.." Nami says unsure.

"What's wrong with that? What's wrong about not wanting people to die?!" Vivi asks Mikasa angry.

"People die," Mikasa says seriously as her hair covers her eyes.

Vivi punches her. "Stop talking like that! Don't you dare say that again! That's what we're trying to stop!" Vivi yells.

"Mika!" The Strawhats exclaims

Mikasa looks at them and she notices that the Strawhats all have a slightly angry look in their eyes. It seems like all of them are ready to protect Mikasa.

But Mikasa only shakes her head. "I´m fine." She says.

"You can't blame the rebels or the Army for this! Why should anyone die? This is all Crocodiles fault." Vivi yells.

Suddenly Luffy punches her. "Then why are you risking your life?" He yells at here.

"That's going too far Luffy!" Usopp yells.

"Damit Luffy! " Sanji yells at the same time.

Vivi pushes Luffy to the ground and punches him over and over.

"Even I can tell what this country need the most! Just by looking at the situation!" Luffy yells.

"What?" Vivi asks him angry.

"You think risking one life is enough?" Luffy tells her.

"What am I supposed to risk? There's nothing else I have to..!" But before Vivi could continue her sentence or hitting Luffy again Mikasa catches her hand.

"Why don't you try risking our lives too? I thought we were friends?!" Luffy yells at Vivi.

Mikasa looks at Vivi. Tears are falling down her cheeks.

"Look at you... You're crying. You're the one who wants to kill him the most." Mikasa says softly as she looks at her.

"Tell me... Tell me where Crocodile is!" Luffy says angry.

After Vivi calms down she takes out a Map.

"This is the Oasis called ''Rainbase'' Which is where Crocodile is. Straight to the north of Yuba." She says pointing with her finger. "It will take a whole day to walk through the desert."

"Will there be water?" Chopper asks exhausted.

"Yes, it will be safe. It's a Gambling Town, separate from all the fighting." Vivi says.

"Ooh, Gambling?" Nami says excitedly making Mikasa roll her eyes.

" Oh, no what are you thinking?" Zoro asks annoyed.

"You took the words out of my mouth, marimo," Mikasa says.

"Will you stop calling me Marimo, dwarf?" He says annoyed.

"Will you stop calling me dwarf you stupid broccoli?" Mikasa mocks him.

"Gomu Gomo no way!" Luffy yells as he takes the water away from Usopp.

"All you have to do is give me one sip... He gave us that water to use it." Usopp says crying.

"Old man Sandy-guy gave us the water, after digging all night long! We can't just drink it right away you moron!" Luffy yells.

"So you really can restrain yourself when you need to," Nami says.

"Of course he can. Me and Ace taught him to always be thankful when people working hard and share with you." Mikasa tells her.

"All right, already. Let's just go." Zoro says walking in a completely different direction.

"North is this way, moron." Mikasa and Sanji say.

* * *

**[Time skip ]**

Mikasa rolls her eyes as she hears Nami yelling at Usopp and Luffy who on the other hand can't stop complaining.

"You aren't all wiped out today, Chopper," Zoro says smiling slightly.

"Nope, I'm sticking out today," Chopper says.

Mikasa groans frustrated as Nami, Usopp and Luffy argue and complain. She turns around and walks towards them.

Sanji, Zoro and Chopper get out of her way.

"Would you three just... shut up already!" She says hitting all three of them on top of their heads.

"We are walking for 4 or 5 hours and you can't shut your mouth," Mikasa yells at them angry.

"Sorry, Mika." The three say rubbing their heads.

"Mika, Luffy... Thank you." Vivi says smiling.

Mikasa smiles at here." You're welc-"

"Then feed me. Once I whoop crocodiles, you gotta feed me until I explode." Luffy says.

Mikasa hits him again. "I told you to shut up! " She yells.

"Okay, I promise," Vivi says.

"Oui, Vivi. Don't listen to him. "Mikasa tells her.

* * *

**[Next day.]**

"I see it! That's rainbase." Vivi says.

"We made it," Nami says exhausted.

"Yesss! Crocodile your ass is grass!" Luffy yells while Chopper and Usopp cheer behind him.

"Shut up already.." Zoro says as he watches Mikasa walking in silence.

"You okay, Mika?" He asks her.

"Hmm, yeah..." She says as she looks at the hat in her hand. "I was just thinking." She says honestly.

"What about?" Zoro asks her.

"Well, you see we're going to kick Crocodiles ass but we also have to fight against all of his followers. And I was thinking about Miss All Sunday. The woman that kinda warned us about Little Garden." Mikasa answers.

"Ahh, yes. The one you have a crush one?" Zoro teases.

"I don't have a crush on here!" Mikasa says blushing.

"Anyway, it's just ... I don't wanna fight her and I'm afraid I can't let anyone of you fight her." Mikasa tells him.

"But what are we going to do once we met her again?" She asks him unsure.

Zoro keeps walking in silence for a minute. "It doesn't matter now. But if you don't wanna fight her or if you don't want anyone of us to fight her. Then so be it. No one of us is going to even try to attack her. It would be hard, yes but no one of us wants to make you upset. And you are our big sister, I'm sure you figure something out, sis. "He says seriously.

Mikasa looks at him smiling. "Thanks, big softy." She says smiling.

He blushes slightly but still smiled. "Don't forget Mikasa. We stand by your side if you need us. " He says.

"Just as you try to protect us. We are protecting you, Mika-swan." Sanji says.

"You were all listening!" Mikasa yells at him and she sees the other looking at her smiling.

"It's not our fault your talking so loud. But it's true. If someone tries to hurt I'm going to kick their ass." Nami says.

Mikasa chuckles. "How do you wanna kick their ass without a weapon?" Mikasa asks her.

"Oh, yeah about that. Hey, Usopp did you finished it?" Nami asks Usopp.

"Yeah, I did," Usopp says taking out her weapon.

"Look! This is your new weapon! Clima tact!" he tells her.

"Clima Tact?" Nami asks taking it.

"Yeah .. at first it looks like your old ones, but these are totally different. They attack changes based on how you put them together." Usopp explains it to her.

"Hey, don't give Nami-san any dangerous weapons, Usopp! Nami-san and Vivi-san don't need to fight. Cause I'll protect them. Just call me Prince" Sanji says.

"Prince." Zoro mocks him.

"Shut the hell up dammit!" Sanji yells.

Mikasa laughs." Sanji. Nami and Vivi don't need weapons to fight against the enemies. They need it to fight against your miserable flirting." Mikasa says smirking at him making everyone except Sanji and Luffy (cause he didn't get it) laugh hard at this.

"Shut up, dwarf," Sanji says pouting.

Mikasa chuckles. "Come on, stop pouting, Prince," Mikasa says smiling.


	19. Miss All Sunday: Friend or Foe?

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed send all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

"Hey, do you think the Baroque Works knows we're here in this country?" Zoro asks Vivi.

"Probably..." Vivi answeres. "We met Mr. 2, and we know Mr. 3 is here... So I think we should assume they know we're here." She says.

"So what?" Luffy asks confused.

"They know our faces, So no more random actions," Usopp explains.

"How come?" Luffy asks again.

"We have no idea where the Baroque works fighter could be hiding. There's no way we can get to Crocodile if we're caught first." Usopp explains it to him.

"Assassination is their specialty," Zoro says and Mikasa nods in agreement.

"Okay! Crocodile, your ass is grass." Luffy yells.

"Were you listening to me?" Usopp yells.

"Would you two stop yelling? I'm getting headaches from you two." Mikasa says rubbing her forehead.

"Headaches?" Chopper asks and starts to check on Mikasa.

"Chopper... I'm fine." Mikasa says smiling.

"I agree with Luffy-san! Everything is about to happen now. We don't have time to think." Vivi says.

"It's not like Luffy was thinking anyway," Mikasa mumbles.

"Usopp, are you scared?" Nami asks him.

"I know I'm not!" Chopper says confidently.

"Shut up," Usopp exclaims.

"We finally arrived!" Luffy says.

He and Usopp run inside a restaurant while yelling. "Water!"

"Mikasa, you think it's a good idea to let them go find water?" Sanji asks her.

"It's only an restaurant. They can do it." Mikasa says. She notices that Chopper walks away.

"I wonder... You don't think they'll come back with trouble?" Zoro asks.

"Maybe we should be prepared for that. "Mikasa shrugs.

* * *

**Suddenly the hear they here crashing coming from inside the restaurant. Then Usopp and Luffy run out of their with the Marines chasing them.**

"Great..the Marines is chasing them!" Mikasa sighs shaking her head.

"Are you kidding me? Why are they running over here then?" Nami yells.

"Wait, Tony-Kun isn't back yet," Vivi says-

"Leave him. He'll be fine." Zoro tells her.

"Hey, guys! The Marines are coming!" Luffy yells.

"You brought them over here!" Zoro yells at him.

* * *

**The Strawhats run away from the Marines.**

"These aren't good, people! Running around like this will help the Baroque works to spot us." Sanji says loudly..

Mikasa notices a few people holding pictures of them inside their hands. "I think it's too late." She says.

"Let's go then, "Luffy says grinning.

"Wha.." Vivi looks at him confused.

"To where Crocodile is Vivi," Luffy tells her.

"Okay. Over there...!" She says pointing at a building. "Can you see the building with the crocodile on top? That's the casino that Crocodile owns. ''Raindiners',"

"We should scatter," Sanji suggests-

"Yeah." Zoro agrees.

"I can´t believe that you two agree with each other." Mikasa says grinning at both of them.

"Okay! We'll meet back up... At the Crocs'house." Luffy yells as he uses his devil fruit power to escape.

"This idiot! Well... I guess a small distraction wouldn´t be too bad," Mikasa says and turns around.

"Let´s see how good you can skate on the ice," Mikasa says with a small smirk.

"AISU TSURUTSURU!" She says and waves her hand.

The floor underneath the Marines turns to ice and they all slip.

The Strawhats take this as an opportunity to split up.

* * *

Mikasa runs away from the Marines. But after a few minutes, she stops and turns around.

"I had enough of running." She says and she hits them with a lightning strike."That was easy." Mikasa smirks.

"It was impressive." Mikasa hears a familiar voice and turns around.

"Miss All Sunday," Mikasa says shocked and takes a step back.

Miss All Sunday stands there smirking slightly at her while she´s holding Vivi with her devil fruit powers.

"Vivi!" Mikasa exclaims and takes a slightly aggressive and defensive position.

"You are pretty strong but are stronger than me?" Miss All Sunday asks her smirking slightly.

Mikasa looks at her silently. She glares slightly at her.

"I... I...," Mikasa studders as she takes another step back.

"Mika... you don't have to fight if you don't want to," Vivi tells her smiling.

There´s a small trace of panic in Mikasa's eyes. Before the usually cold stare appear in her eyes instead. She often looks that way at her opponents but this time her cold stare is way softer than normal.

Mikasa freezes Miss All Sundays feet. "I'm not going to fight you ..but you can't walk away either," She says with a hint of fear in her voice.

Miss All Sunday crosses her hands and her multiple hands make their way towards Mikasa.

Mikasa closes her eyes and flinches as the hands stop in front of her.

But Miss All Sunday just takes her hat back. "I see you brought me my hat back. Thank you," Miss All Sunday says smiling.

Mikasa opens her eyes and looks slightly shocked at Miss All Sunday.

She blushes slightly and unfreezes the floor. "I'm sorry, Vivi," Mikasa mumbles as looking down.

Miss All Sunday takes Vivi and walks past Mikasa but she stops as she stands next to Mikasa.

She puts a hand on her shoulder. "Mr Crocodile captured a few of your crewmates. He's planning to kill them by flooding the Casino. They will either drown or be eaten by his Crocodiles. They all sit in a cage and they won´t be able to open it. But Mr Crocodile has a key. If you sneak into the Casino before we leave the place. I can steal his key and give it to you." She whispers to hear.

Mikasa looks at her surprised.

But Miss All Sunday only winks at her and walks away.

M**ikasa stands there for a few minutes frozen before she does exactly what Miss All Sunday told her to do.**

* * *

**Mikasa sneaks into Rainsdinners. She climbs through a window and hides in a small corner.**

She sees Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Usopp ina cage, Sanji and Chopper aren´t with them, Vivi is tied to a chair while Crocodile and Miss All Sunday stand in front of here.

"What do you think Miss Wednesday? The plan that you helped set up is blooming ... If you listen carefully, I bet you could hear the shouting all over Alabasta! And what do you suppose all of them believe? That we will protect them...!" Crocodile tells her with a smirk.

"Stop it!" Vivi yells. "How can you be so awful..?!" She exclaims angrily.

"Isn't that a tearjerker? Love for one's country is what will destroy it in the end ...!" Crocodile says laughing.

Mikasa's blood is boiling from anger. She is about to step out of the corner and attack him but she can´t move.

Hands appear from the wall, one hand is covering Mikasa mouth while another two hands are holding her, keeping her from moving.

_Miss All Sunday? But .. why?_ Mikasa thinks as she still watches the scene in front of her.

"That bastard! If only this cage weren't here.." Luffy yells angrily.

_The Cage! It must be Seastone! But who put them in there? Mr Corcodile and Miss All Sunday are Devil fruit users. In fact, it seems they higher ranks of this organisation have all devil fruit powers. So, how were they able to put them in this Cage?_ Mikasa thinks.

"Haha ... I can remember all the hassle I had to go through to get this far..! Collecting up members, scraping up money to buy the silver necessary to produce the Dance powder ...stirring up towns on the brink of destruction.. teaching my employees how to carry out false acts of army corruption... Slowly eroding the people's trust in their king and increasing their frustration...! Do you know why I want to control your country so badly, Miss Wednesday?" Crocodile asks her.

Mikasa growls while trying to calm herself down.

"How could I understand what's in your rotted head?" Vivi yells.

"Hmm.. a foulmouthed princess."Crocodile says.

Mikasa sees Vivi fall over with her chair. "Whoah there. What do you think you're doing Miss Wednesday?" Crocodile asks her.

"We can stop you!" Vivi yells and Mikasa's eyes widen slightly. "We can still make it on time...! If we just go to Alubarna, directly east of here..! If we can get to Alubarna before the rebellion does...! There's a chance that we could stop them" Vivi yells

"Ooh.. isn't that odd? We were just going to go there as well. Straight to Alubarna, to ask your daddy one little question" Crocodile says smirking.

"What..? Now, what are you going to do to my father...?!" Vivi asks him angrily.

"Huh? Which is more important to you, the people or your father Miss Wednesday?" He asks her.

_Asshole _Mikasa thinks angry.

"Haha..! If you want to come with us, then go right ahead." Crocodile says holding up a key.

Mikasa's eyes narrows a bit. "A Key...?! Is that?" Vivi says unsure.

"A key?! For this cage?! Gimme that, Dammit!" Luffy yells.

Crocodile throws the key into a pit. "Go and get it, Miss Wednesday," Crocodile says.

"Of course the clash between the army and the rebellion can be avoided. There are about 8 hours left until the killing begins... But I don't think you have the time .. it would still take longer than that to get to Alubarna from here." Crocodile tells them smirking.

"If you want to stop them, you'll have to leave right now, Miss Wednesday. Or else ... haha..! Hundreds of thousands will die..! Of course, it's up to you whether or not you save these fools. You can go ahead and open the cage. Oooops... too bad I dropped the key through that hole in the floor though." He says walking towards the exit.

"Ahh, it's full of Crocodiles!"Usopp and Nami yell scared.

"Well then..we're just going to take our leave now... "Mr Crocodile says, he and Miss All Sunday are leaving the room.

But Crocodile turns around.

Mikasa fears that he'll notice her but Miss All Sunday makes sure to stand in front of the corner.

Miss All Sunday looks at Mikasa while Crocodile tells the Strawhats that the room is going to flood itself in one hour.

Mikasa suddenly feels like someone put something in her hand, she looks at her hand and sees a key.

She looks at Miss All Sunday who just smiles at her before walking away together with Crocodile.

Mikasa waits until they leave the building and walks out of the corner.

She walks towards the cage.

"Mikasa!" Luffy exclaims but Mikasa presses a finger at her mouth.

" Shh." She says winking at them before opening the cage

"What? Where did you get that?" Vivi asks her surprised.

Mikasa blushes slightly. "Miss All Sunday gave it to me." She answeres.

"Miss All Sunday?" Everyone asks her shocked.

Mikasa nods blushing.

"It seems like she likes you, Mika," Nami says smirking.

"Maybe we continue to talk after we got out of here?" Usopp says freaking out.

Mikasa nods while helping Vivi out of her bounds." Thank you, Mika." Vivi says.

"I'm sorry, I let Miss All Sunday bring you here," Mikasa mumbles.

"It's okay. I can't force you to fight against someone you care." Vivi says smiling.

"It's not only that... my powers don't work on people I care about." Mikasa says.

" What?" Everyone looks at her confused.

"I am not allowed to use fire here so that's not even an option. I can use ice against anyone of you to freeze you but that's it and lightning doesn't work at all. I'm not feeling anger or something like that when I'm fighting against people I care even if it's just for fun. That's why me and Ace never really fought because I couldn't use my powers against him. For example, I could attack you with my lightning but It wouldn't hurt you at all because I don't want to hurt you." Mikasa explains.

"Good to know," Nami says smiling.

Suddenly the hear a growl and one of the Crocodiles got out of the hole. Mikasa kicks it with her ice power knocking it out.

"Let's get out of here and find Sanji and Chopper." She says. Everyone nods.

Suddenly they all hear steps. "They coming back!" Mikasa exclaims

"What are we going to do?" Usopp freaks out.

The door opens and Sanji walks in casually." I see you didn't need my help," Sanji says smirking.

"Don't worry, Mr. Prince. I got everything under control...Where is chopper?" Mikasa asks him.

"He's playing the bait. And we probably should get out of here," Sanji says.

"Yeah, there's a window let's get out of here," Mikasa says and they all climb out of the window.

* * *

"Why did you bring our enemy with us, Zoro?!" Sanji yells angrily once they´re away from Raindinners.

Zoro took Smoker (who was in the same cage as the Strawhats) and helped him to get out

"Shut up, I didn't want to," Zoro yells back.

"No! You did the right thing Zoro. No matter how evil the Marines thing we are. We aren´t demons or devils...we are people just like them," Mikasa says,

"Roronoa!" Smoker yells and attacks Zoro who blocks it.

"Why did you save me?" He asks glaring at him.

"I was only following Captain's orders. You don't have to thank me, okay? It's just him being weird." Zoro says.

" Then... I assume you don't have any complaints if I have to complete my duties as a professional here." Smoker says.

"Look..! This is what we get for saving that stupid sailor!" Sanji exclaims angrily.

Mikasa takes a grip on Smoker's arm and she moves it away from Zoro.

Mikasa and Smoker stare each other while the Marines came closer.

"Go." Smoker says looking away.

"Only this one time... will I let you get away. The next time we meet, you're dead... remember that, Demon girl and you too Strawhat Luffy." He tells them.

Mikasa flinches a little at the name. "Thanks." She says and nods at him before running after her crewmates.

* * *

"Hey! Don't tell me we're supposed to run all the way to Alubarna from here?" Usopp asks while freaking out.

"There's a stable here right?! Let's get some horses!" Luffy suggests.

"But the Marines.." Vivi says concerned.

"Don't worry... Look up ahead" Sanji tells them.

"Ahh, there they are. Hi guys." Chopper yells while sitting on a giant crap.

* * *

**They all sit on the crab.**

"Good job, Chopper," Mikasa says smiling before frowning as she sees a hook flying towards Vivi and a trace of sand after it.

She growls and runs towards Vivi.

But Luffy is faster than her, he pushes Vivi out off the way and falls from the Crab.

"Luffy!" Vivi exclaims.

"You go ahead.I'll be fine by myself." Luffy yells.

"Luffy!" Mikasa exclaims and she´s about to jump after him but Zoro and Sanji hold her. "Let me go!" She yells at them.

" He'll be fine!" Zoro tells her.

Mikasa sits still for a moment.

Zoro and Sanji think that she gave up but Mikasa jumps off the crab instead.

* * *

**Mikasa lands on a building nearby.**

"Do you want to die as well, Nico Robin?" She hears Crocodile saying as he looks at Miss All Sunday.

"If that's how you feel about it, do as you wish." Miss All Sunday says.

Mikasa watches them silently.

"What happened to your promise not to call me by that name?" Robin asks as she walks away.

"Where are you going?" Crocodile asks her.

"Ahead to Alubarna," She answeres.

Mikasa watches her go.

"Crazy woman" Crocodile mumbles.

Mikasa looks at Luffy and Crocodile. "I'll give you 3 minutes. After that, I won't have the time to play with you anymore." Crocodile says.

_ 3 Minutes huh?_ Mikasa thinks as she looks at the direction where Miss All Sunday went.

_Damn it, Luffy. You better win this._ She thinks as she follows Miss All Sunday.

* * *

"Dammit, where is she?" Mikasa mumbles.

"Lookin for me." A voice behind her says making Mikasa jump.

She turns around and sees Miss All Sunday who chuckles at her. Mikasa blushes slightly.

"I thought you were on your way to Alubarna, Nico Robin," Mikasa says.

"I could say the same thing to you, Monkey D Mikasa." Miss All Sunday says smiling.

Mikasa looks slightly surprised that Miss All Sunday knew her name.

"So, I guess you still don't want to fight me?" Miss All Sunday asks Mikasa. Mikasa nods.

"You don't look like you want to fight me either," Mikasa says crossing her arms.

"It would be a shame to fight against someone so adorable." Miss All Sunday says smirking slightly.

Mikasa blushes. "A-Anyway, why are you working for the Baroque Works it's obvious that you're trying to stop what's happening here. You're helping us." Mikasa says.

"Well, maybe I'm only helping you. Besides I have my own reasons to be here." Miss All Sunday tells her smiling.

* * *

**Suddenly they hear crashing coming from where Luffy is fighting against Crocodile.**

"Luffy," Mikasa exclaims and she´s about to run off but Miss All Sunday uses her devil fruit to keep her still.

"It wouldn't be wise to go there while Mr Crocodile is still there." Miss All Sunday tells her.

"Who cares? My brother is there." Mikasa says angrily trying to break free of the grip.

"You can´t help him. If Mr Crocodile buries you with him." Miss All Sunday says with a slightly cold tone in her voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikasa snaps at her.

"Your brother's attacks can't do anything against him. Just like your brother is made of rubber. Mr Crocodile is made of sand. Only water could do something against him." Miss All Sunday says.

"I can fight him! Ice is frozen water, I can use fire to melt ice." Mikasa argues before her eyes widen.

_"Your body can't handle the temperature_._ You can use fire only for 4-5 Minutes,"_ Mikasa remembers what Chopper said once they arrived at Alabasta.

"Damn it," She growls as she looks to the ground.

**[After a few minutes]**

Mikasa feels Miss All Sundays hands disappear.

Mikasa looks at her with fear in her eyes-

"I think the fight is over." Miss All Sunday says.

Mikasa rushes towards where the fight was and freezes as she arrives there.

There´s way more sand than it was before and there's no Luffy insight.

_ You can't help him. If Mr Crocodile buries you with him. _Mikasa remembers Miss All Sunday's words.

"No," She mumbles as she feels to her knees.

"Luffy!" She yells as she tries to find him in the Sand. "Luffy!" She yells again as she tries to dig him out, tears start to fall from her eyes.

Suddenly she hears steps. Mikasa realizes who the steps belong to.

"What do you want?!" Mikasa snaps as she turned to face Miss All Sunday."Why are you following me? Why are you helping us? ...Why can't I fight against you!" Mikasa yells as she wipes angrily the tears that a rolling down her face.

Miss All Sunday looks at her seriously. "Step aside. I can't help him while you standing in my way," Miss All Sunday says.

Mikasa's anger melts away as she blinks at her surprised.

The tone in Miss All Sundays voice also surprises her, it is way softer and has more emotions than her usual cold and boring tone.

Mikasa steps aside and watches how Miss All Sunday uses her devil fruit power to get Luffy out of the sand.

"Luffy!" Mikasa exclaims as she runs to him and holds him in her arms. "Luffy!" She says again as she looks at him. Luffy looks very dry but he was breathing.

Mikasa sighs relieved.

She looks at Miss All Sunday with thankful eyes. "Thank you," She mutters.

"Why are you fight?" Miss All Sunday asks her curiously.

"Huh?" Mikasa looks at her confused.

"All of you who care the name of D," Miss All Sunday says.-

"I guess because no one else is crazy or stupid enough to do it," Mikasa says with a small smile. Miss All Sunday laughs.

"I found you," an angry and tired voice says

Miss Sunday turns around. "Oh, you're awake." She says.

A guy who looks like a falcon but with some marks on his faces walks closer to them. He looks like he lost a fight against Miss All Sunday.

"What happened to Vivi-sama?" A falcon guy asks her.

"Vivi is fine. She's on her way with Alubarna," Mikasa answers-

"Who are you?" He asks her.

"She is the adorable and brave guardian angel and the boy is the brave and gallant knight who safely escorted your princess to Alubarna," Miss All Sunday tells him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Mikasa apologizes to Miss All Sunday.

Miss All Sunday laughs. "You really are adorable," She says as she uses her devil fruit hand to place her hat on Mikasa's head.

Mikasa looks at her flustered. "You look better with it," Miss All Sunday says and leaves.

"What just happened?" The falcon guy asks Mikasa.

"Nothing important...I think we should go ahead towards Alubarna...after my brother recovered." Mikasa says still red in her face.

The falcon guy stares at Mikasa with a blank look expression while Mikasa still looks after where Miss All Sunday left.

"Okay," He says.

"Meat," Luffy says suddenly making Mikasa chuckle as she hugs him.


	20. The Ice Demon

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed send all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

**"Crocodile!**" Luffy yells. He and Mikasa sit on top of Perril (The falcon guy).

"Luffy go catch Vivi. I'm going to deal with Crocodile." Mikasa tells him,

"What? No, I'm going to kick his ass." Luffy argues.

"Yes, you will kick his ass and stop him. But let me punch him at least a few times... for Vivi." Mikasa growls glaring Crocodile.

"Okay." Luffy nods and jumps after Vivi.

Mikasa jumps down off Perril and lands on top of the Palace. (*clapping* WhOOO Superhero landing. You know its very hard on your knees..., _Deadpool get out of her.*pushing him out of here* Sorry, back to the story._)

On top of the Palace stand Crocodile and Miss All Sunday who´s holding the King.

"So, you're Crocodile huh? I'm glad we finally met face-to-face." Mikasa says coldly as she looks at Crocodile

"You are a member of the Strawhats? What do you want?" Crocodile asks smirking. "You're just going to lose just like your Captain. We're on both on a different Level." He says laughing and uses his Sand to disappear and reappear behind Mikasa.

"You're going to lose just like he did!" He yells.

Mikasa dodges his punch and kicks him in his side knocking him down.

Crocodile looks shocked at her as he holds his sight.

"You're right. Me and my crew are on a different level than you. And this is way my captain is going to kick your ass." Mikasa says smirking.

Crocodile huffs and stands up. He brushes off the dirt from his clothes.

"You know at first... I didn't plan to fight against you. Since it would be a very short fight but you almost drowned my crew member, almost killed my brother and made Vivi cry. It's personal now! It would be a shame not to show you your place where you belong to, old man." Mikasa says as she uses her ice power to slide towards Crocodile.

"You have even a bigger mouth than your miserable Captain does. What makes you think that you even have a chance against me!?" Crocodile says and turns himself into Sand.

But Mikasa punches him in his guts even thought he made himself into Sand.

Crocodile hisses painfully and looks again shocked at Mikasa.

"Because I am better than you," Mikasa says as she launches another punch at Crocodile.

"Crocodile!" She hears Luffy yell before she is knocked down by Luffy.

"Sorry, Mika," Luffy says as he gets up.

Mikasa hits him on top of his head**. **"What the hell was that?" She yells at him angry.

Miss All Sunday chuckles at this.

Mikasa looks at her blushes slightly.

"It's my time to kick Crocodiles ass," Luffy says as he rubs his head.

"Whatever, just don't let yourself get buried again," Mikasa says as she stands next to Miss All Sunday and the King.

"You won't fight him?" Miss all Sunday asks her.

"Like I said. This fight would be very short. It's way more interesting to watch my brother kick his ass." Mikasa says smirking.

"You think he has a chance?" Miss All Sunday asks her curiously.

Luffy attacks Crocodile with his **Gomu Gomu Buzzsaw**, knocking Crocodile down.

"Of course he has. He is my brother after all." Mikasa tells her smiling.

"Stand up," Luffy says.

"At the moment I lost... The water from Yuba made me notice. That if you touch water, you can't turn into Sand!" Luffy explains.

"So, that's why you hate rain! Because you are scared of it! As long as I'm using this I can beat you. The show is just beginning!" Luffy says.

"You want to defeat me? I would understand if your sister would defeat me. I'm mean she is the Fire/Ice Demon respect her and are afraid of her. But you? You are just a rubber man." Crocodile says.

"No, he's more than just a rubber man," Mikasa says.

"**He is the future king of the Pirates,**" She says smiling.

"Hah, he's still too young. If you, rubber man think that's all there is to it? You are wrong. You know I am one of the seven Gods of the sea!" Crocodile says proudly.

"Huh!? You're one of the seven gods? So what? Then I'll be the eighth God!" Luffy says confidently.

"Oh, Luffy!" Mikasa says facepalming.

"That man is..." The King starts.

"He's a pirate as well... Haven't you heard? So the princess gets to live a little longer." Miss All Sunday tells him.

"Not a little longer. She and this country will live way much longer." Mikasa says determinedly.

"So you are the one who brought Vivi back home?" The King asks her.

"Yes, sir," Mikasa answers bowing respectfully.

Miss All Sunday looks at her curiously.

** "Gomu Bullet!"** Luffy yells as he attacks Crocodile.

"This kind of attack is too easy to evade." Crocodile says as he dodges the attack not even moving.

He grabs Luffy's hand. "Is your hand wet now?" He asks him.

"Don't forget that my hand can absorb water too," Crocodile attacks Luffy but Luffy jumps to avoid the attack.

"I almost forgot he had that ability!" Luffy exclaims.

"So, you are the Fire/Ice demon?" Miss All Sunday asks her interesting.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Mikasa says.

"You think your crew and this country has a chance?" Miss All Sunday wonders.

"Well, Crocodile and you are the last members of your organization. After my brother kicked Crocodiles ass it's over and the rest of my crew is already searching for the bomb.," Mikasa tells her.

"Water Barrel!" Luffy yells as he catches the barrel.

"Ha ha ha ha, Straw hat Luffy, you're really into this fight eh?" Crocodile laughs.

"If you lose your water barrel, you're out of tricks, eh? Haha, if that's the case then how are you different from the last time?" He asks.

"You're right, "Luffy says. "It wouldn't be any different,"

Mikasa looks at Luffy while covering her face with her hand(basically facepalming again). "Luffy, why?" She mumbles.

"Water Luffy!" Luffy says.

"Damn, drank too much. I shouldn't drink too much water." Luffy exclaims as he has trouble to speak cause of the water inside of him.

Miss All Sunday laughs, she is obviously amused by this.

"Luffy! What are you doing? Quit joking around?!" Mikasa yells.

"But Mikasa... I am always serious," Luffy says as he attacks Crocodile.

"Are- are you kidding me?" Mikasa says unbelievable.

She notices Miss all Sunday leaves together with the King but Mikasa was too shocked by Luffy to react.

"Mikasa, go after her," Luffy tells her

Mikasa shakes her head and turns around. "You got it." She says and follows Miss All Sunday.

* * *

Mikasa tries to follow Miss All Sunday. She sees Miss All Sunday as she holds a sword at the throat of a Marine girl.

_That girl... it´s the one from Loguetown._ Mikasa thinks.

"I told you not to interfere with me!" Miss All Sunday says angry.

Mikasa slides between them and puts her hand on Miss All Sundays arm.

"What are you doing here?" Miss All Sunday asks irritated.

"You just ran off while we were having such a great conversation. That was rude. So I'm waiting for an apology," Mikasa says simply.

Miss All Sunday looks at her surprised. "Let me go," She says.

"Only after you let go of this poor girl," Mikasa says seriously.

"She is a Marine. Why do you care?" Miss All Sunday asks her.

"Oh, I don't care about her. But... killing her...would be a big mistake..believe it or not, Alabasta needs the Marines. Besides like you said she is a Marine she is not worth it." Mikasa says simply.

"I think I finally found something we both have in common. We both hate the Marines and the World Government more than anything." She tells her.

She and Miss All Sunday look each other in the eyes. Miss All Sunday sighs before letting the Marine girl go.

"I'm sorry for running off, But would you please let me through?" Miss All Sunday asks smiling.

"What if I don't?" Mikasa asks smirking.

"I think you have better problems than staying in my way, Tiger." Miss All Sunday tells her.

"Yeah, i guess you right." Mikasa sighs as she turns around and sees that the Marine girl was about to hit her.

"What do you think you're doing, girl?" Mikasa asks her.

"You are the Fire/Ice Demon a member of the Strawhat crew. I'm going to catch you, you criminal!" The girl says.

** "Criminal?**" Mikasa asks her irritated as she takes the girl by her collar while Miss All Sunday walks past them (with the King).

"Your stupid World Government is responsible for my mothers and my brothers' death! I hate you more than anything. But besides that.. this country suffered for three years and no one of you so-called heroes and protectors even tried to help them. And now when me and my crew try to save this country. You come here and stand in our way!" Mikasa growls angry.

* * *

**Suddenly Mikasa hears steps and she hides in an alleyway (together with the girl).**

"What are you doing?" The girl asks her angry.

"Savin your ass twice, idiot," Mikasa hisses and covers the girl's mouth.

She sees Crocodile walking past them.

_Did Luffy lose again?_ Mikasa thinks. _No, he just needs more time._

Mikasa hisses as the Marine girl bites her.

"Damn it!" Mikasa takes her hand off of the girl's mouth.

"Listen here, girl. I saved your ass twice so would you please stop getting in our way and maybe try saving this country. "Mikasa says as she let the girl go and follows Crocodile.

_A hidden path down?_ Mikasa thinks as she sees hidden stairs.

* * *

Mikasa follows the stairs as careful and quiet as she could

She stops frozen as she sees Crocodile stabbing Miss All Sunday.

**_"Crocodile!"_** Mikasa yells as she rushes towards him and kicks him in the face knocking him down.

She caches Miss All Sunday as she's about to hit the ground.

"Sorry, I'm late. Don't worry I'm going to help you after I kick his ass." Mikasa says.

"It doesn't matter. I want to die anyway." Miss All Sunday tells her.

"Don't say such nonsense. You won't die. I forbid you to die." Mikasa scolds her.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to Crocodile." Miss All Sunday says

"Hold this for me," Mikasa says putting the hat on Miss all Sunday's head.

* * *

Mikasa turns around and blocks Crocodiles attack with one hand.

"You! I already killed your brother, now it's your time to die." Crocodile says glaring at her.

"My brother is alive and I'm going to hold you off as long as he needs it," Mikasa says as she's about to kick Crocodile with her ice kick.

Crocodile grabs her leg and throws her on the ground.

Mikasa hisses painfully before she stands up.

"AISU PANCHI!" Mikasa exclaims and launches an ice punch against Crocodile.

"What are you going to do? Your punches aren't that powerful." Crocodile says smirking as he grabs her hand.

But his smirk fades as Mikasa opens her fist and exclaims, "RAIKO TENOHIRA!"

A few lightning strikes shoot from her palm and hit Crocodile.

He let go of Mikasa's hand.

"I'm using ice to only stop you from becoming Sand," Mikasa says.

She's about to punch Crocodile again but he transforms into the sand and moves behind her.

Mikasa quickly turns around but Crocodile grabs her by the throat as he slams her against the wall.

"You may be stronger than your miserable brother and smarter. But you still going to die just like him!" He says smirking.

Mikasa puts both of her hands on his. She uses ice on one hand and fire on the other one.

Crocodile hisses in pain as he throws her away.

Mikasa uses her ice to catch herself.

Crocodile attacks her but Mikasa blocks hit attack and counters back with her ice punches and fire kicks.

"FAIA KIKKU!" Mikasa exclaims as she kicks him in his side.

* * *

**After a few minutes of fighting Mikasa collapses and starts to cough up blood.**

"What's wrong? Can't handle your own power?" Crocodile asks laughing as he kicks her.

Mikasa grows angry as she tries to get up. But her hands give up and she collapses again.

"I know what will kill you faster." He says as he makes his way over to the King and Miss All Sunday.

Mikasa's eyes widen and she tries to get up.

_**Stupid! Get up! I'm the weakest in our crew now. My own powers make me weak. Get up!**_ She thinks as she stands up.

Mikasa glares at Crocodile...she breaths heavily.

_**The Marines think you are a demon. Let them all show how a real demon looks like! **_She thinks and rushes towards Crocodile.

Mikasa doesn't notice how her appearance and her inner strength grows.

Crocodile is about to stab Miss All Sunday again but Mikasa runs between them and grabs his hook.

"You are still standing? Call me impressed." Crocodile says smirking before his smirk vanishes.

He looks at Mikasa and his eyes widen slightly.

Mikasa's hair turned white, she has ice blue marks around her face and her eyes are grey now.

"What's this?" He asks slightly scared.

Mikasa doesn´t answer. She uses her hand and an ice blast comes out of her palm and blows Crocodile away.

_ I feel stronger._ She thinks as she looks at her hand.

Mikasa glares at Crocodile.

"**Don't touch her!"** She exclaims coldly.

Crocodile growls and rushes towards her but Mikasa creates a big ice shield to hold him off.

"What's wrong? Scared?" He asks her smirking but there was still a hint of fear in his voice.

Mikasa doesn't any emotions on her face...it's like her emotions froze inside of her.

There's another thing Crocodile notices about Mikasa's...new form...her skin...is pale...like of a dead body.

"You wish. I'll wait for my brother... He will kick your ass!" Mikasa says with a calm and cold tone.

"Let's see how long your shield will hold on until it breaks," Crocodile says punching the shield over and over again. He makes a tiny hole into it.

A small storm blasts out of the tiny hole and blows him away.

"You will not come past me!" Mikasa says and an icy breath comes out her mouth.

Everything around her starts to freeze and the ice comes closer and closer towards Crocodile.

"You should pray that my brother arrives here before I end you," Mikasa says as her grey eyes and her white hair start to glow.


	21. Crocodile gets his ass kicked

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

"You think your stupid ice is going to stop me?" Crocodile asks her angry.

He turns into sand and rushes towards her.

Mikasa dodges his punch and uses her palm to blew some ice at him.

"What are you doing?" He yells at her. "The only way you can defeat me. Is by fighting me seriously and not buying time for your weak and already dead captain."

Mikasa's cold, emotionless look turns into an angry and disgusted look. She punches him in his stomach.

"My brother is ALIVE and he WILL kick your ass," Mikasa says with a hint of anger in her voice.

Crocodile glares at her and he swings his hook at her. He almost hits her with it.

But Mikasa freezes the floor underneath him. She uses her ice underneath her to dodge his hook and to slide behind him.

She presses her palms together and slowly parts them. A small storm ball was in her hands.

"AISU BOFUU MARI!" Mikasa says her eyes start to glow again as she opens her palms and launches it at him. (kinda like a mix of Son Goku's Kamehameha and Naruto's Rasengan)

The Storm Ball hits Crocodile and sent him flying towards a wall. But he manages to catch himself before he hit the wall.

_It´s the first time I used this power... How do I know what to do? Instincts?_ Mikasa thinks as she looks at her hands.

"Look out!" She hears the king and Miss All Sunday yell.

Mikasa quickly turns her attention back towards Crocodile.

He's about to stab her with his hook.

Mikasa clenches her teeth as she tries to use her feet to freeze the floor underneath them.

"Now...you gonna join your miserable, Captain!" Crocodile yells.

"AISU AKUMA NO TATCHI!" Mikasa exclaims.

Mikasa's fist is surrounded by ice...it looks like another hand is covering hers.

Crocodile looks at Mikasa and he sees...the eyes of a demon. He quickly shakes his head and sees Mikasa launching an ice fist at him.

* * *

But before they could hit each other they hear a crash and they both turn to look what it was.

"You kid..."Crocodile says with his eyes widen.

"I caught up! Crocodile" Luffy exclaims,

"Luffy..." Mikasa says as she looks at him worried. Her eyes narrow as she blood on him.

She grabs Crocodile and kicks him in the guts before slamming him against the ground.

"Wow! Mika! You look awesome!" Luffy yells excited.

"Luffy... are you okay?" Mikasa asks him as she starts to look at his wounds.

"Mika. I´m fine. But why do you have white hair? What are these marks on your face´? and why do you have grey eyes? Why are they glowing? It´s so awesome!" He asks excitedly.

Mikasa chuckles softly.

"How many times will you be satisfied with me killing you?" Crocodile says shocked and angry at the same time,

Mikasa glares at him before her eyes wander to look at Miss All Sunday who is still heavily bleeding "I´m going to explain this to you... after you kicked his ass, Captain." Mikasa says with a small smile.

"Okay." Luffy nod.

"Are you deaf boy? I asked how many times will you be satisfied with me killing you?" Crocodile yells.

"You have taken away something from me and haven´t returned it yet," Luffy says.

Mikasa walks towards Miss All Sunday. "Hey, how are you?" She asks her softly.

"Why do you care? Just leave me to die here." Miss All Sunday tells her.

"Stop saying things like this. Besides ... I´m in your debt. You helped me twice... Let me help you." Mikasa says as she lids up her hand.

"What are you doing?" Miss All Sunday asks her.

"You are bleeding. I´m going to make it stop..." Mikasa looks at her smiling. "Don´t worry it´s not going to hurt." She says.

But before she could reach Miss All Sundays wound. Miss All Sunday grabs her hand.

"What about your brother? After his fight... he will need your help more than I do." She says.

Mikasa looks at Luffy vs Crocodile fight. She notices Luffy using blood instead of water.

She looks back at Miss All Sunday." I guess my brother has to wait until our ship doctor helps him. Besides he is way too stubborn to get killed by such a loser." She smirks and starts to make Miss All Sundays wound stop bleeding.

"Are you sure you want to be pirate? You are way too nice to be one and way too selfless. " Miss All Sunday says.

"Maybe. But if you mess with my crew or my friends. I become a demon. "Mikasa says.

They both look at each other smiling.

"Why do you wanna die so badly?" Mikasa asks her.

Miss All Sunday looks away. "Its ... personal." She says.

"It´s okay. You will have time to open up to me. When you join our crew." Mikasa says smiling.

"What? You invite me to join your crew?" Miss All Sunday asks her surprised.

"Yep, we need an archaeologist... Besides, it´s kinda frustrating to be the only adult on the ship." Mikasa smiles.

"Shouldn´t your captain decide this?" Miss All Sunda asks her amusingly.

Mikasa shrugs."I don´t think he cares that much." She answers.

"... I´m not sure. I- I´ll have to think about it." Miss All Sunday says.

"Well, then I´m going to make it easier for you. If you join our crew. You can have your hat back ... if not I guess I keep it then." Mikasa says putting the hat on top of her head.

"It looks better on you anyway." Miss All Sunday winks. Mikasa blushes slightly.

"Thrust, buried alive, dried up, you´ve been through it all that and still standing up." Crocodile says to Luffy.

Mikasa looks at them.

"But this time you won´t! The match is set and the Poison is spreading through your body." He says.

"Poison?!" Mikasa says.

"Yes, _*cough* _his hook has poison on it." Miss All Sunday says.

"What?! And you are telling me this only now?" Mikasa snaps at her.

"Well, to be honest with you. I kinda hoped you let me die here. So I didn´t bother saying anything. Besides you didn´t ask." Miss All Sunday says smiling.

"Stupid, suicidal, crazy, idiot," Mikasa mumbles as she makes sure that her fire cleaned her wound. "My fire should be enough to get it out," Mikasa says.

"You don´t understand anything," Luffy says.

"You said I don´t understand anything?!" Crocodile sneers as he attacked Luffy.

But Luffy attacks him back with his Gomu Gomu Machine Gun.

"You still don´t understand? You´ll die soon from the poison," Crocodile said.

"Look, your body is starting to get numb," Mikasa looks at Luffy worried.

"No matter you win or you lose, you´ll be stuck under here. After three battles with me, it´s a miracle you´re still here," Crocodile says as he dodges Luffy's foot.

Mikasa coughs up blood She whips it on her sleeve to make sure that it doesn´t fall on Miss All Sunday.

"You are overusing your power... Leave me... Save your power... Your brother need it more than me... He is more important than me," Miss All Sunday says softly.

Mikasa ignores her and continues to heal her. "What are you doing? You´re killing yourself," Miss All Sunday says loudly.

**"Why do you still fight?!**" Crocodile asks Luffy.

**"Why do you still doing this?!**" Miss All Sunday asks Mikasa.

"There shouldn´t even be something you´re seeking here! Why are you doing this for someone else? What´s the point of dying for someone else? Just one or two companions. If you´ve just let them die, you would have not gotten involved you fools." Crocodile says.

"You don´t have a reason to help me! You always trying to help everyone. Like the Marine girl. What´s the point of saving someone if they all die anyway? Why are throwing your life away for just a nobody like me? If you just let me die then you would be able to help your brother." Miss All Sunday says.

**"Like I said you don´t understand. Vivi even though she keeps saying no deaths, she tries to throw away her own life to save others If you let her that way, she´ll die. She´ll die cause of you guys!**" Luffy says.

**"Heh,... Sometimes I don´t understand this myself. But I´m against killing innocent people. Let´s just say if the Marine Girl would be a bad Marine who doesn´t care about the people then I would let you kill her... probably, after all of this. But she cares about doing her job and about the normal civilians. It would be sad to leave her to die cause she and people like her could change the Marines. The same thing with you... If I just let you die than you´ll die with regrets cause you didn´t fulfil your dreams and this is the saddest way to die. No one should die like this."** Mikasa says before closing her eyes.

**"I hate seeing so many people die or suffer cause of the World Government or of other idiots like Crocodile. If I wouldn´t be a Pirate... I guess I would be a Marine but a good Marine. Who understand how justice works and I would save or help civilians instead of killing some Pirates who didn´t really have done something bad." **She opens her eyes and smiles at Miss All Sunday.

**"Besides you are not just some person. You are my friend and hopefully soon our Nakama.**" Mikasa says smiling widely.

"You don´t understand, that´s why I told you just leave those kinds of people to die without bothering you!" Crocodile says. Luffy attacks him

"I... don´t understand. Why are you so nice to me? ... And what about your brother? What about you?" Miss All Sunday asks her confused. Mikasa stares into her eyes before she looks behind her shoulder.

Luffy starts to fall slowly to the ground. "HA HA HA! Keep talking! Your body can´t move anymore! There is no return! This is your end!" He says laughing.

Mikasa coughs up more blood. Her vision is getting blurred. "...Mikasa." Miss All Sunday mutters.

Crocodile laughs at Luffy. As he tries to get up. "What about now? Do you still think you can win?" He asks

Miss All Sunday looks confused at Mikasa. "What´s are you doing to yourself? Your brother needs you more than me. He more important than me." She says.

"No matter how much love you give to your companions. No matter how many times you block my plans. If you don´t win this fight, everything you did would be useless! It doesn´t matter if you don´t die, you´re a loser! I don´t care about amateur Pirates. Many worthless Pirates like you are already dead." Crocodile says

"You shouldn´t throw away your life and the life of your brother for such a nobody like me. I am the devil's child. Everyone already decided that I shouldn´t live. It would be better if you just let me die." Miss All Sunday mutters.

"It´s over." Crocodile says.

Mikasa clenches her jaw as she heals Miss All Sundays wound. She looks into her eyes.

"Crocodile!" Luffy says as he got up slowly. "If it´s just you against me... "He said breathing hard. "You cannot defeat me!" Luffy says determinedly.

"What are you talking about? I´m not going to die here that would be pathetic. I guess I found another thing we have in common." Mikasa looks at Miss All Sunday.

"You know there's a reason why I didn't attack you at the beginning of this...mess. I saw the look in your eyes...and it reminded me of something...I couldn't understand what it was. Now...I know. You reminded me of myself," Mikasa says as she's rolling up her sleeves.

Miss All Sundays eyes widen slightly as she sees burning marks and cuts on her arms. "Not of all of them came from an enemy or me overdoing with my powers. Some as a punishment for my self. I punished myself for being too weak, too slow...too scared to protect the people I care," Mikasa says.

"You could barely speak those words... Heh, that look suits you, you´re pathetic. How can you still say such things?" Crocodile asks.

**"I'm responsible for the death of..a very important person in my life. And I gave up...just like you. I didn't have a reason to live..or at least that's what I thought. I was training every day to get faster and stronger. I didn't ate and I rarely slept...I was nothing...I felt nothing. I almost abandoned my brother and he almost died because of me. That was when I realized what a selfish..person I was. Since that day I stopped living for myself. I started to live for him. And now I have a crew worth living for. They always scold me if I try to risk my life for them. They always say we are going to protect you this time. But they don´t realize that they already saved me...they saved me from the loneliness and from this darkness inside of me. They saved me from myself. I guess sometimes you just have to find someone who doesn´t care about how dangerous you are, who don´t care about what others think about you. Someone who just cares about you because you exist."** Mikasa says.

"Someone like you?" Miss All Sunday asks. Mikasa blushes slightly.

"If that´s what makes you find a reason to move on... Then yes. I mean if you join our crew. You are not allowed to leave it anyway or I´m going to find you and scold you for this." Mikasa says smirking.

"But why are you risking your life for strangers ... like the Marine Girl or even the princess?" Miss All Sunday asks.

**"Because I will become the King of the Pirates**," Luffy answers.

**"Because No one else is crazy enough to do it,**" Mikasa answers.

"If you really understood how harsh the sea is you wouldn't say things like that! I said it before, weaklings like you are all over the seas!" Crocodile says.

"Besides that... I don´t understand how the Marines see you as the devil´s child ... But they aren´t the smartest people in the world. You are not the devil´s child ... you are my friend and future (*cough* wife *cough*) Nakama, Nico Robin," Mikasa says.

"Why are you calling me by that name?" Robin says looking away.

"Once you realize the level of pirates in this world... you will stop having such foolish dreams!" Crocodile says as he charges towards Luffy.

"I think it´s beautiful and it suits you," Mikasa says smiling.

"**I will just ... exceed you!**" Luffy says.

Robin blushes slightly at this.

"I don´t know where you came from. But do you know who I am?" Crocodile asks Luffy as he attacks him.

Mikasa stops healing Robin and starts to cough up more blood,

"You mean nothing to me! I will exceed you!" Luffy yells and kicks Crocodile into the ceiling.

Mikasa vision becomes blurry and she starts to feel dizzy.

"You will disappear with this temple!" Crocodile yells as he uses his attack." Desert Scenery Extreme Version!" He yells.

Robin calls Mikasas name over and over again but Mikasa couldn´t hear it.

Luffy blows himself up.

Mikasa clenches her fist as she tries to regain control over her body. The pain inside her grows almost unbearable.

Crocodile and Luffy are both in the air. "**Rubber**..." Luffy begins.

"**Sand.**.." Crocodile begins.

Mikasa shakes her head and she looks at Robin before smiling at her.

"So, will you join or crew or not?" She asks her.

**"Storm!**" Luffy yells.

"**Razor Blades!**" Crocodile yells.

They both attack each other with their powerful attacks.

"I think about it," Robin says smiling back.

* * *

Luffy's attack sends Crocodile flying away. Luffy starts to fall down again.

"Heh, I told you my brother would win this fight and it´s way more fun to see Crocodile learning how to fly," Mikasa jokes as she stands up slowly.

Before Luffy hits the ground Mikasa catchest him.

"Hey! Are you alright?" The King asks. "He´s fine," Mikasa answers smiling.

"I will have to thank you," The King says. "Both of you,"

Mikasa and Luffy both smile. "No need for it," They both say.

Suddenly the temple starts to fall apart.

"Damit! Luffy get up!" Mikasa says.

"I can´t, Mika," Luffy says breathing hard.

"The Poison! Don´t worry I´ll get it out of you but we have to leave this place right now," Mikasa says.

"Here. I have an antidote," Robin says giving it to her.

"Thank you," Mikasa says smiling before making Luffy drink it.

Luffy opens his eyes slowly. "We have to get out of here," He exclaims.

"You don´t say?" Mikasa says rolling her eyes.

"So, Miss All Sunday... Are you going to stay here or you coming with us?" Mikasa says reaching an arm for her.

Robin smiles slighlty before grabbing Mikasa hand and stands up with her help. "Let´s get out of here...," she says.

Luffy picks up the King and Miss All Sunday and he starts to climb out of the temple.

Mikasa after him. She uses her ice to ran up the wall.

But the wall starts to collapse and Mikasa almost falls but Robin catches her using her devil fruit powers.

"Okay, luck likes to mess with me huh?" Mikasa says as they get out of the temple before it collapses.

* * *

"I was never so happy about rain like I am now," Mikasa says as the rain cools her down.

Mikasa puts Robins hat on top of her head and turns to face her. "Thank you... Robin," Mikasa says.

"You´re welcome Tiger," Robin says as she turns away to leave.

"Goodbye ... then," Mikasa says sadly.

"I think I see you on the ship is fitting better," Robin says.

"Huh?" Mikasa looks at her surprised.

Robin winks at her before she leaves.

* * *

Mikasa turns around and notices that the King is carrying Luffy on his back. "Let me carry him, sir," Mikasa says.

"I think it´s better if I would carry him, you look just as tired as him," The King answers.

Mikasa shrugs. "Ok, sir," She nods.

"Mikasa!" Mikasa hears someone yelling her name. She smiles knowingly before Nami almost knocks her over with her hug.

"Hey, little fox. Miss me?" Mikasa asks smiling.

"Mikasa! How dare you jump off the Crab! We were all so worried about you!" Nami yells at her.

Mikasa chuckles. "Nami, I´m fine. Stop worrying about me. I can take care of me myself," She answers smiling.

"You are just as much trouble like your brother, shorty," Zoro says shaking his head.

"Oui, Marimo. Look who is talking! Besides, I´m way too exhausted to argue with you guys," Mikasa says smiling as she leans against Nami.

"Who are you?" The King asks.

"Oh, that just my crewmates, your majesty," Mikasa answers.

"Majesty? So, you are the king?" Zoro asks.

"Wha..? But that means you are Vivi's dad?" Sanji says shocked.

"Everyone! Father!" Vivi yells running towards them.

* * *

The King puts Luffy on the ground.

Mikasa sits next to Luffy.

"I thought I was dead for sure... But these kids saved me," The King says.

"Mikasa! You promised me not to use fire!" Chopper yells at her.

Mikasa looks at him tiredly. "Sorry, Chopper. You know me and how reckless I am," she says smiling

"Reckless is the wrong word. I would call you stupid or crazy or both." Nami says.

Mikasa chuckles. "You always say the nicest things to me, little fox." She says.

"Your wound should be treated, you guys," Vivi tells them.

"Vivi, stop bothering with us, Hurry up and go!" Zoro says.

"Hmm?" Vivi looks confused.

"Back to the palace ground." Zoro answers.

"Right, you finally stopped the uprising without you and the king showing up, It just won´t seem like the end," Usopp says.

"That´s right Let´s all go," Vivi says.

"Vivi I think you should know..." Sanji says as he lids up his cigarettes.

"We´re Pirates. We don´t get involved with politics," He says.

"I´m hungry," Chopper says.

"Can we go to the Palace to rest? I´m about to collapse," Nami asks tiredly.

Vivi nods and the rest of the Strawhats collapses.

Mikasa chuckles. "And they say I am more trouble than my brother," Mikasa says shaking her head.

"It seems like I missed all of their fightings, I bet they kicked the asses of their enemies pretty bad," Mikasa sighs as she smiles at Vivi.

"Not as bad as you and Luffy kicked Crocodiles," Vivi says smiling back.

"Heh, I guess you´re right... still...it must have been very intense fights for them," Mikasa says looking up to the sky.

"Hey, Vivi?" She says looking at her.

"Yes, Mika?" Vivi looks at her.

"Would you please tell them how proud I am, okay? I´m pretty bad with being cheesy and showing it," Mikasa says rubbing the back of her neck.

"Of course," Vivi says smiling.

**"Ok, then would you please tell them. That I am very proud of them. Each one of them became much stronger... tell them that no matter how much I worry and no matter how much I risk my life for them. That I´m always believing in them. I will never disappear or leave them. And tell them to stop worrying about me. I am not going to die until they achieve their dreams. This I vow,"** Mikasa says softly.

Vivi nods. "I´ll make sure they know it," She says.

"Thanks," Mikasa says as she leans against Luffy and closes her eyes.

"Not, thank you, big sis," She hears Vivi whisper.

Mikasa falls asleep on Luffy's shoulder with a smile.

And for the first time in forever (*I can´t believe I did a Frozen reference..I feel almost ashamed*) she didn´t have nightmares but instead, she dreams about her crewmates, about the happy future of this country and about Nico Robin joining the crew.


	22. Leaving Alabasta

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

Mikasa and the rest of the straw hats are fast asleep inside the Palace.

* * *

_**[Flashback/Dream:]**_

**_"Mikasa, please. Promise me you will protect Luffy and take care of him," Her mother says._**

**_"You will be a Great Marine someday. You are not afraid to help and protect others. You fight for justice," Her Granddad says._**

**_Crocodile was about to stab Miss All Sunday again but Mikasa ran between them and grabbed his hook._**

**_"You are standing? Call me impressed," Crocodile said smirking before his smirk vanished. He looked at Mikasa and his eyes widened slightly._**

**_Her hair turned white, she had ice blue marks around her face and her eyes turned around her started to freeze and the ice came closer and closer to Crocodile._**

**_"You should pray that my brother arrives here before I end you," She said as her grey eyes started to glow._**

**_The fire surrounded her and every single bit of fire in the area was coming towards her. Her eyes looked like they were glowing red even though her eyes are brown. It's like her eyes were filled with fire._**

**_At this moment Mikasa didn't look like a human... she looked like a real monster ... she looked like a demon._**

**_"How dare you make Nami cry?!" She screamed angry glaring at Arlong._**

**_"Luffy! Stop!" She yelled and suddenly lightning strikes Buggy as he was about to execute Luffy._**

**_"Your power is strong and dangerous. You can either protect with it or kill and destroy with it," Granddad said._**

**_"The enemies don't underestimate you," Zoro said._**

_I am a Monster_**_. Mikasa thought in her dreams._**

**_I said my power can't hurt the people I care about ...as long as I can control it._**

**_"Mom!" a small Mikasa yelled and fire surrounded her._**

_**[flashback end.]**_

* * *

Mikasa opens her eyes and sits up.

"Mikasa!" She hears someone yell and tackling her.

"You finally awake!" Luffy yells as he hugs her tightly.

"Luffy! Get off her. I need to check her," Chopper says as he walks over to check on Mikasa.

"I'm fine, Chopper," Mikasa says as she tries to push him away.

"You slept even longer than Luffy, sleepyhead," Nami says as she also hugs her.

"Mikasa! Luffy told us about your amazing new power!" Chopper and Usopp yell exited.

"New Power?" Mikasa asks them confused.

"Yeah, when you were fighting Crocodile," Luffy says grinning.

"Oh, that... yeah, it's not a new power. It's normal for a devil fruit power to have different abilities," She says looking at her hand.

"Can you show that to us?" Usopp asks her

"I don't know. I don't know how I activated it..," Mikasa says in thoughts as she gets up.

"You probably figure it out.," He says to her.

"I hope so. I have to admit. It was kinda cool to be able to freeze the whole room," She says smirking.

"Oh, and chopper. You remember I promised not to use my firepower too much?" She asks sheepishly.

"I already know you broke it," Chopper says sternly.

"Sorry, had no other choice," Mikasa apologizes at him.

"Did-Did you just apologized?" Nami asks her.

"Yep," Mikasa shrugs.

Everyone looks at her surprised.

"Oh, and Mikasa, I told them what you asked me to tell them," Vivi says smiling at her.

Mikasa smiles slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, princess," She says.

"Come on, let's go dinner is ready!" Luffy cheers and runs out of the room.

* * *

Mikasa shakes her head as she looks at her crew.

_What a bunch of not mannered pigs._ She thinks as she finishes her own plate and gets up.

"Mikasa, where are you going?" Vivi asks her.

"Huh? Oh, I'm going outside. I need a bit fresh air..," Mikasa says as she puts on her hat.

"Oh, and thanks for the food," She says before she goes outside.

* * *

Mikasa walks around a bit.

"Are you searching for me?" Someone asks her.

Mikasa turns her head and sees Nico Robin standing there.

"Aren't you afraid that someone could see you here?" Mikasa asks her.

"Not really. Besides I'm very good at hiding," Robin says smiling.

"How's your wound?" Mikasa asks her.

"It's healed, thanks to you," She answeres. Mikasa blushes a bit as she looks away.

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?" Robin asks as she walks over to her.

"I'm needed some fresh air, after sleeping for three days straight," Mikasa answers as she looks at the city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? There was no rain in this country for three years and then you and your crew comes and saves it," Robin says.

"I'm happy that it's finally peace," Mikasa tells her.

For a moment they both just stand there and look at the city.

"Say, Miss All-"

"Please, call me Robin," Nico Robin interrupts her.

"I thought you didn't like your name?" Mikasa asks her teasingly.

"Well, it's better than to be called the Devil's child," Robin answeres.

"Yeah, the marines have the worst names for us the "criminals" huh?" Mikasa says as she looks down slightly.

"Anyway, what I was going to ask... before you interrupted me. Why did you even work for such an... idiot like crocodile?" She asks her.

"I knew that there were some Poneglyphs here, and I wanted to find it," Robin answeres.

"So, you work for a prick like him to find the ancient writings?" Mikasa looks as here in shock.

"Yes,"

"I think you would find it sooner if you wouldn't waste your time with this idiotic plan of his... and he just simply tried to get rid of you. You deserve better than this," Mikasa says.

"Well, I used him as much as he used me," Robin points out.

"You are worth thousands of jerks like him," Mikasa says.

There was a short silence as they both look at each other smiling.

"So, are you going to give me my hat back?" Robin asks her.

"Only if you join my crew," Mikasa says grinning at her.

"Well, then. I'm going to see you on your ship," Robin tells her as she starts to walk away.

"It's OUR ship, Robin," Mikasa says.

Robin smiles at her before walking away.

Mikasa looks at the sky and smiles widely before she also walks back.

* * *

"We must go now, idiot!" She hears her Nakama yell as she walks in.

"What's going on here?" Mikasa asks them.

"There you are. It was quite a long walk you took," Nami says smirking at her.

"Yeah, well. I was meditating a bit and forget the time," Mikasa says as she caresses her neck.

"We're leaving tonight," Zoro says.

"Yeah, the Marines still guarding our ship," She says crossing her arms.

* * *

**[Time skip]**

The Strawhats crew are riding on ducks towards their ship.

"Hm.. this is comfortable," Zoro says smirking.

"We're going to say goodbye to the sand kingdom, I won't forget this battle," Ussop says in tears.

"Hey! Luffy! When are you going to stop eating?" he asks him.

"You're eating again?" Mikasa asks her brother.

"The food from Alabasta is great," Luffy says with a full mouth.

"Where are your manners, Luffy?" Mikasa says as she shakes her head.

"Sanji, next time cook them," Luffy tells him.

"I planned to, that's why I asked teracota for some recipes and some spices," Sanji says smiling.

"As you could ever cook them as she did," Mikasa smirks at him.

"Oui be careful what you're saying shorty. I'm the cook on the ship," Sanji says grumpily.

"You are a shitty cook," Mikasa says grinning at him.

"Nami? Are you okay? Are you feeling unwell?" Chopper asks Nami.

Mikasa looks at her.

"Nami, you're thinking about Vivi I understand your feeling... But however worried you are it's still useless. Get your spirit up, Vivi don't want to see you troubled," Sanji tells her.

"I thought about it," Nami starts. Mikasa rides next to her. "For Vivi, I forgot about that 10 Billion," Nami says.

"YOU ARE REALLY A NATURAL MONEY LOVING WITCH!" Zoro yells at her while Mikasa laughs loudly.

"You are very bad at acting, little fox," Mikasa says quietly as she looks at Nami.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nami says smiling at her.

* * *

"We're here. Thanks for bringing us here," Mikasa says as she pets the ducks.

"Goodbye...If we're destined to we'll meet again. No, that's not right. Wait a second!" Mr 2 says.

Everyone is looking at him uninterested,

"What's this? Old friends meeting and you don'ts say hi?" He asks.

"Who's friends with you? You're an enemy." Luffy says and Mikasa looks at him concerned.

"WAAAH! That time was my mistake! Hmph, Forget it... that's in the past let's forget about it. You defeated Crocodile and our organisation is disbanded. We are all not your enemy anymore!" Mr.2 says.

"Even if you're not an enemy, I don't have to let on onboard," Luffy says.

"Hnh! And that's what I get for favour," Mr.2 says pouting.

"What are you talking about?!" Luffy asks him.

"Think about it! If I didn't move this ship away, what would have happened to it?" Mr.2 asks them.

"It would be confiscated by the Marines," Mikasa says coldly.

"Then you took the going-Merry so the Marine wouldn't get it?" Luffy asks him shocked with Copper and Ussop.

"Because we are friends aren't we," Mr.2 says smiling in tears.

Mikasa shakes her head at Ussops, Luffy's, and Choppers dance with Mr.2.

"Is there any more luggage?" Nami asks.

"No, this is the last one, "Mikasa says.

"So, in short, it's because of the marine that you aren't able to get away. That's why you came for help, right?" Zoro asks him.

"Zoro!" Mikasa scolds him.

* * *

The Marines attacks the Going Merry.

"Dang it!" Mikasa says angry as she prepares to protect the ship and the crew.

"What should we do? There are 8 boats that surround us," Zoro says.

Mikasa jumps up and uses her fire to kick a few spears away. But the rest still hit the ship.

"Mikasa! You shouldn't use fire. You haven't recovered yet," Chopper says to her.

But she ignores him and looks at the marine boats.

The marines shot at them again with spears.

Mikasa ignites her hands and jumps up. In the air, she twirlers around and is able to stop the spears from hitting going merry.

As she lands back on her feet, she hisses slightly.

"We have to run away!" Mr.2 says.

"No, we can't we picking up a friend there," Mikasa says.

"If we run away now, we're not worthy of being okama. If we're not able to sacrifice ourselves to help our friends we will not rest in peace!" Mr.2 says.

"Oui, what are you?-" Mikasa looks at him with wide eyes.

"Strawhat Luffy and the rascals Listen to me carefully," Mr.2 says.

He and his crew transformed into the straw hat crew and lead the marines away.

"3 Minutes. Go! Full speed ahead!" Nami says.

Mikasa flinches as she sees the marines hit Mr.2 and his crews' ship.

She doesn't hear her crewmates or anything else.

It's like she is paralyzed.

Her eyes widen.

_"Sabo!"_

Mikasa glares at the marines there was only hate and disgust in her eyes.

Suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Mika?" Nami asks her.

Mikasa looks at her. The whole crew was frozen as they saw her angry look.

Her look softens.

"Let's go," She says as she walks past Nami.

* * *

**[Time skip]**

"Did you hear that? That speech right now, it's definitely Vivi's voice," Zoro points out.

"It just sounds like Vivi..," Luffy says.

"Let's go... It's almost 12 already," Nami says.

"She will come I know it! She is definitely over there! Let's dock and look for her!" Luffy suggests.

"Luffy..," Mikasa shakes her head.

"Hey! Bad news! The Marines caught up with us!" Usopp yells.

"How many are there?" Zoro asks him.

"Let's sail now! Full speed ahead!" Nami commands.

"Luffy, let it go. Vivi isn't like us. She doesn't have a reason to be here anymore," Mikasa says as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone!" Vivi calls them.

"Vivi?!" Luffy asks surprised.

"Look she came right!" Luffy and the others cheer.

Mikasa looks quietly at her.

"I'm here to say goodbye!" Vivi says.

"What did you say?..." Luffy asks shocked.

"I can't go with you all! Thank you all for what you have done for me! Even though I still want to go with you. But right now I... I really love this country. So I can't come along," Vivi says with tears in her eyes.

"Even though I want to stay here...But if there is one day where we meet each other again, will you take me as a friend?" She asks sobbing.

"No matter what we..," Mikasa cuts Luffy off.

"Idiot! We shouldn't answer her. The Marines already saw her, if they found out we're friends, They will mask Vivi as a criminal!" She tells him.

They all turn their backs to her.

"You right. Let's just part quietly..." Luffy says and everyone puts up their left hand with an X on it.

"Let's go!" Luffy yells.

* * *

**[Time skip]**

"Those Marines, they're not chasing us anymore," Mikasa says.

"Seems like we lost them..." Zoro says as he stands next to her.

The rest of the straw hat crew answeres with a simple and gloomy, "Hmm".

"Hey, what's with the answer... What's wrong with you guys?" Zoro asks them.

"We're Lonely!" They all say in tears.

"Stop crying. Vivi made her choice, accept it already. I understand that you all are sad, I'm sad too. But crying over it doesn't change it." Mikasa tells them.

"I knew I should have dragged her aboard," Zoro says annoyed.

"Whaaa, you're barbarian..." Chopper says.

"Despicable..." Nami says.

"Devil..." Sanji says.

"Three swords style..." Luffy says.

"Wait, Luffy three swords style is not an insult," Usopp says.

"Four swords style..." Luffy says.

"You really are an idiot, marimo," Mikasa says as she shakes her head.

"At last we're out at the sea. Good work," A voice says behind them and Mikasa instantly blushes while trying to hide her smile.

"You're here for revenge? Come on!" Zoro yells as he places his hand on his sword.

"AHHHHH! Pretty Lady!" Sanji says with hearts in his eyes making Mikasa glare at him.

"Enemy on board!" Usopp yells.

"AHHHHH! WHO IS SHE?" Chopper freaks out.

"It's you! My sister saved you," Luffy says.

"Why are you here?" Nami asks as she freaks out.

"Because I invited her to...join our crew," Mikasa says simply.

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked shocked at her.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Everyone yells at her.

"What were you thinking?" Nami asks her.

"Mikasa! I'm the Captain of this ship. It's my decision to find crewmates," Luffy says angry at her.

"I got us a new crewmate. And she is staying here. Deal with it!" Mikasa says stern as she crosses her arms.

"Of course, it doesn't surprise me at all, you know," Sanji says smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean, you shitty cook?!" Mikasa snaps at him.

"I agree with the shitty cook. I should have known that you would invite your girl-" Mikasa punches Zoro and Sanji in their guts.

"Don't make me throw off this ship," She says annoyed.

* * *

**[Time skip]**

"I began as an archaeologist at the age of 8. Then I had a bounty put on my head. So for the next 20 years, I was chased by the government," Robin tells as Usopp interrogates her.

"Wait... They were chasing a child? And I thought I couldn't hate the Government more than I already do," Mikasa says in disgust.

"Being just a child I couldn't survive out on the sea alone. That's why I've been with various 'Villians' protecting myself. That's why I'm good at stealthy things," Robin continues.

"Hmmm, you're pretty confident... What kind of operations?" Usopp asks her.

"Assassination," Robin says simply.

"Luffy! According to my investigation, I came to the conclusion this woman is too dangerous!" Usopp freaks out.

"Man up, Pinocchio," Mikasa smirks at him.

She looks at Luffy and Chopper who are playing with Robins clone hands.

"Really they are Useless. I still remember you used to be the vice president of an evil organization. You were Crocodiles Partner! You can fool Luffy and Mika, but you won't fool me. If I see anything suspicious, I'll get rid of you!" Nami says.

"As you would ever have the courage to do something like this, little fox," Mikasa teases her.

"Shut it," Nami snaps at her.

"Hehe... Okay, I'll remember that," Robin says.

"Don't listen to her," Mikasa says.

"Don't worry I'll just keep these jewels for myself then," Robin says as she places a sack of jewels on the table in front of her.

"WAAAA I really like you Miss," Nami cheers. Mikasa laughs slightly at this.

"Ah, it's love!" Sanji says as he starts to dance weirdly. Mikasa glares at him.

"Here is a snack," Sanji places it in front of Robin.

"Oh? Thank you," Robin says with a smile.

"Oui, shitty cook. Are you already trying to go poison our new crewmate?" Mikasa says as she glares at him.

"What did you just said?!" Sanji snaps at her.

"Wait... you're jealous huh?" He smirks at her.

"Keep talking and you are going to swim back to your restaurant," Mikasa says blushing.

She shakes her head at Chopper, Luffy and Ussop as they laugh loudly.

"This is not that bad. are they always this cheerful?" Robin asks.

"Yeah, they're always like that," Zoro and Mikasa both answer at the same time.

Mikasa glares at Zoro.

"Look who's talking," Zoro says smirking at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikasa asks him.

"You are just as bad as them," Zoro tells her.

"Me? Have you looked in the mirror lately, marimo?" Mikasa says.

"Who are you calling a Marimo, shorty?" Zoro snaps at her.

"You are a marimo. You are the only one here with a broccoli head, " Mikasa smirks at him.

"Argh! Shut up, dwarf," Zoro says blushing.

"Hey! Don't call me a dwarf," Mikasa glares at him.

"Hehe... I already like it here." Robin says as she smiles at them.

Mikasa blushes slightly while Zoro smirks at her.

"Stop smirking like an idiot and go back sleeping," Mikasa snaps at him and walks to the backboard.

* * *

She stands next to Robin.

"You really did came," Mikasa says with a small smile.

"I did promise you that we see each other on our ship," Robin says.

Mikasa blushes slightly as a small smirk made its way on her lips.

"Admit it, you just wanted your hat back," She jokes.

"Maybe," Robin says smiling.

"I'm... glad you decide to join us," Mikasa says blushing.

"Me too. I think it's going to be very entertaining," Robin says,

"Hah, you have no idea," Mikasa says.

They both look at each other smiling before staring at the sea.

No one of them notices the looks of their crewmates. Sanji, Nami and Zoro were smiling at them slightly.

* * *

**[Time skip]**

**The straw hats sail ahead. But they stopped at an Island to collect more food.**

**Leaving Robin, Chopper and Mikasa on the ship.**

Mikasa is meditating peacefully outside.

She hears the door open and a few footsteps.

She opens her eyes and sees Robin and Chopper about to leave the ship.

"Where are you going?" She asks them.

"We're going to get some water to make some tea," Robin says and Mikasa nods with a small smile.

* * *

Robin and Chopper return back after a few minutes.

"Chopper. Do you need help?" Mikasa asks him as she sees him carrying the water barrel alone.

"N-No. I...can. do it... myself." He says as he walks past her wabbling.

Mikasa notices Rbins clones hand holding the barrel and she smiles slightly.

"I see you finished your meditating," Robin says.

"Yep... So you're going to ask me about my past? And my dream?" Mikasa asks her.

"How did you know?" Robin wonders.

"I noticed you're talking with the others. Asking them about their dream," Mikasa says smiling.

"So, what's your dream?" Robin asks her.

Mikasa leans on the ship with her arms crossed. "I... never actually thought about it. I don't have a dream like the rest in here does. You know. like being a Pirate king or the greatest swordsman. My dream is to help everyone on this ship to achieve their dreams," she says.

"Is there a reason behind your dream?" Robin questions.

"I... don't know. I always wanted to have many siblings and I see almost everyone as a sibling in here," Mikasa says.

"Almost everyone? I guess you don't see me as a sibling?" Robin asks her smiling.

Mikasa blushes slightly. "Not really. I...I see you more as a... friend... a best friend," She says as she looks at the floor.

"Do you want some tea?" Robin asks her smiling.

Mikasa looks at her blushing." I guess," She mumbles shyly.

"Come on then," Robin says and opens the door for her.

As the rest of the straw hats came back they saw Robin and Mikasa drinking tea and talking with each other.

* * *

**[Time skip]**

**The Strawhats keep on sailing.**

"Nami will the next island we're going to have snow?" Luffy asks.

"Please, no more snow," Mikasa says.

"The record in Alubarna said it was an autumn Island," Robin says.

"Autumn! I like Autumn too!" Luffy says smiling. Mikasa smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Hmm? Is it raining?" Zoro asks as something falls from the sky.

"It's not rain..." Sanji says.

"Is it hail?" Usopp asks.

"No, something is falling from the..." Sanji was cut off as a big ship was above the going merry.

The ship falls into the ocean.

"Everyone grab a hold of the ship!" Zoro yells.

"What? What's going on?!" Nami freaks out.

"It's a dream. It must be a nightmare!" Usopp panics.

"Calm down, guys," Mikasa says as she freezes the floor.

"Luffy protect the ship! It can't take it anymore," Sanji says.

"Why did a ship fall from the air!?" Luffy asks.

"Too weird..." Sanji says.

"There's nothing up there," Zoro says.

"Wha!?" Nami exclaims shocked.

"What's wrong, little fox?" Mikasa asks her.

"The lock post...! It's broken! It's pointing up, not even moving around.." Nami tells them.

"That's not right. There's another magnetic field. It's changing the direction of the post," Robin says.

"But it's pointing up," Mikasa says confused.

"If it is pointing up it means ... It must have locked onto... **Sky Island!"** Robin says as she stares up at the sky.


	23. First steps to Sky Island

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

"Sky Island?" Mikasa asks surprised.

"What is that?" Chopper asks.

"Can an Island really float?" Luffy asks.

"Did that ship and skeleton really fall from there?" Usopp wonders.

"There´s nothing that looks like an island," Zoro says.

"No... It´s more like...a floating sea." Robin says.

"WAAAAAH!" Chopper, Luffy and Usopp yell excited.

"Sea?!" Nami exclaims.

"That´s even more confusing." Zoro shakes his head.

Mikasa crosses her arms as she looks up.

She flinches as Luffy and Usopp yell right into her ear.

"IS THERE REALLY AN ISLAND FLOATING ON TOP OF A FLOATING SEA? LET´S GO AHEAD!." Luffy yells.

"EVERYONE UPWARD WE GO! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Usopp yells.

"Would you two just- SHUT UP ALREADY!" Mikasa yells at them and hits them on top of their heads.

"Idiots." She mutters.

"It´s impossible for a ship to go up, Captain," Sanji says.

"I can´t believe that I would ever say that. But I agree with the shitty cook." Mikasa says slightly smirking at Sanji.

"To tell you the truth I´ve never seen a sky Island. I don´t know about them much." Robin admits.

"That´s right! It´s impossible! Floating islands and sea! The lock post is just broken. That´s it!" Nami says ... well more like yells angry at her.

"No, Miss Navigator ... what you should worry about right now is not Lock post. But how to get up there." Robin tells her.

Robin walks over to the coffin and opens it. (I watched this scene many times and even looked it up in the Manga. I still have no idea how the coffin got on their ship)

"Why is she opening the coffin..." Chopper says scared.

"What you´re doing is really freaky," Nami says.

"Nami!" Mikasa looks at her stern.

"Dead body and a pretty woman. They go good with each other." Sanji says.

Mikasa growls and hits him on top of his head. "Shut it!" She snaps.

"What did you found?" Zoro asks Robin.

"This..." Robin says and places Skull in front of her.

"There´s a hole in there. It doesn´t look natural." Mikasa points out as she kneels next to Robin to have a better look at the Skull.

"So that means that this guy died when someone bashed his head?" Sanji asks.

"No, it´s from a surgery method knowns as Trepanation. Isn´t it right Doctor?" Robin asks Chopper.

"Yes, it was used to cure some head diseases in the past... But that is a very old method." Chopper says.

"So, he died around 200 years ago." Mikasa points out.

Robin looks at her smiling. "You´re right in fact he died at the age of 30. He must have died of sickness while voyaging. His teeth are still intact unlike the rest of the skull..." She says.

"They were probably covered with rubber oil which means that he could come from south blue. I heared that they used to do that." Mikasa says blushing slightly.

"If that´s so then from that point of history, this ship must have been used for exploring," Robin says as she takes out a book.

"Found it, Saint Breeze from the Kingdom of Breeze in south blue it set sail 208 years ago." She tells them.

"It´s the same ship that fell from the sky." Nami points out.

"Yep, it has the same sail. This ship must have been up there for about 200 years." Robin says.

"Just from a skull, you can find that much information!" Nami says surprised and amazed.

"He may not be able to speak, but he can still tell his tale. If that ship was used for exploring, there must be a router in the ship" Robin tell them.

"But the ship is sinking quickly..." Mikasa says as she looks at the ship.

"Luffy Hang on!" Usopp yells as he helps Luffy who is almost drowning.

"What are you guys doing?" Nami asks the angry.

"Get out of there you idiots," Mikasa says as she shakes her head.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Look what I´ve got! I found something really cool! Look at this!" Luffy yells excited and shows them what he found.

"A map of Sky island?!" Everyone exclaims.

Chopper, Luffy and Usopp cheer excited while Mikasa, Nami and Robin take a look at the map.

"Still... how to we get up there? A ship cannot fly." Mikasa says crossing her arms.

"You right. I have no idea how to get up there." Nami says.

"You´re a Navigator right?! Think of something!" Luffy yells at her.

"Luffy! That´s enough!" Mikasa scolds him sternly.

"But mika..." He whines.

Mikasa looks at him sternly.

"Okay." He pouts and sits down.

The Strawhats all stare at this with wide eyes and mouths except for Robin.

"How did you do that?" Nami asks her.

"How I did what?" Mikasa asks confused.

"How did you get him to listen to you?" Usopp asks her.

"Well, I am his older sister. He knows what will happen if he doesn´t listen to me...it doesn´t matter if he´s our captain or the king of the pirates." Mikasa says simply.

"Anyway, we need more information like Robin said." Mikasa crosses her arms.

"Of course you would agree with her." Zoro teases her

"Shut it!" Mikasa snaps at him.

"If it´s possible for such a big ship to get up there. It must be possible for us too! We must get our hand on that ship´s router." Nami says.

"But it´s totally sunk now..." Usopp points out.

"If it´s sunk then we will just have to salvage it!" Nami says.

"Alright!" Usopp and Luffy yell.

"Is that even possible?!" Zoro asks annoyed.

Mikasa shakes her head.

"What is salvage?" Chopper asks Robin.

"It means to pull up a sunken ship. But that one is too big for us." Robin explains.

* * *

**[A little time skip.]**

"Not bad at all, just one thing... Are you sure this is going to work?" Luffy asks.

Zoro, Sanji and Luffy wearing an underwater suit that Usopp made out of barrels.

Mikasa was really struggling not to laugh.

"Don´t worry! My work is as good as perfection!" Usopp says.

"It´s up to you now," Nami says.

"Nami, I will find the things that will bring us up to the sky," Sanji says with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey, shorty. Are you sure you don´t wanna switch? You going underwater and I´m staying on the ship." Zoro says annoyed.

"What´s wrong,marimo? Scared? Don´t worry the sharks aren´t going to eat you. I bet you gonna scare all of the fish in the ocean. Although they might confuse you with the seaweed," Mikasa says with a big smile.

"I´m not scared. it´s just would be easier for you since all the sharks wouldn´t even able to see you... they have probably never seen someone as small as you." Zoro says smirking.

Mikasa pushes him into the ocean. "Good luck, underwater broccoli," She says laughing loudly.

"You really are like a child," Nami says shaking her head.

"Look who´s talking... I bet if there were treasure them you would jump in without the...barrel...suit...thing." Mikasa says smirking.

"Oh really?" Nami asks smirking.

"I bet if Robin would ask you to go with them together you would simple put the barrel on your head and jump in," Nami says with a smirk on her face.

"That´s not true! Stop saying such idiotic things." Mikasa says blushing while Nami giggles.

* * *

"This is Chopper, please reply. " Chopper says as he was holding the machine that pulls the three idiots down.

"This is Luffy. There are so many monsters down here, your turn!" Luffy says.

"Is this a giant sea snake´s den?!" Zoro asks.

"Sanji here, WHAAA! I see it coming this way!" Sanji yells.

"Ok," Nami says simply.

"What do you mean OK?!" Usopp yells at her as he freaks out.

Mikasa shakes her head as she stands next to Robin.

"They´ll be fine so stop whining. Chopper pulls the brake." Nami tells him.

"Ok." Chopper replies.

"Whew, thank god. I didn´t go." Usopp says.

Mikasa hears someone singing. "Huh?" She looks in the same direction as Robin those.

"What is that?" Usopp asks.

* * *

A big ship came towards this.

"All Crew! Stop the ship!" someone yells.

"Aye-Aye, sir!" The crew yells.

Mikasa looks closer at the ship and struggles not to laugh.

"Is this the location of the sunken ship?!" The captain asks as he shows his back to the Strawhats.

"Aye-Aye, sir! Boss!" The crew yells again.

"Boss? In other words that´s me!" A big gorilla says.

"Prepare to salvage! The ship is mine! Oke! Okee! Oook!" He yells.

Mikasa bursts out laughing loudly.

"Of all times, why must it be now that these weirdos come... Mikasa stop laughing!" Nami says and glares at Mikasa slightly.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? This here is my territory." The gorilla says.

"Territory?" Mikasa asks amusingly.

"That´s right... Every sunken ship around here is mine. You didn´t mess with my stuff, right?" The gorilla asks.

"Looks like he wants to salvage it too..." Robin says.

"Hmmm, that´s what he said," Usopp says.

"So what? This is our chance." Nami says angry.

"STOP BLABBERING! ANSWER MY QUESTION NOW! OKE OOK OKEEE!" The gorilla yells at them.

Mikasa stops laughing and becomes more serious.

"Sorry, can I ask you a question?" She asks him.

"YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK?" The gorilla says.

"Alright go ahead." He says.

"Where did you come from and are you going to scrape a ship up here?" Mikasa asks him.

"SCRAPE! Hey, do I look like a complete monkey?" He asks her.

Mikasa struggles to stay serious. "You look like a real man to me." She answeres with a big smile.

"Like a real man! Do you really think so? Hahaha, thanks for noticing." He says blushing.

"So, are you guys here to salvage?" Usopp asks.

"OF COURSE I´M HERE TO SALVAGE IT! I´M A MAN WHO WILL SALVAGE EVERY SINGLE SHIP THAT SINKS! I DON´T CARE HOW WIDE OR LONG THE SHIP IS; THERE ISN´T A SINGLE SHIP WE CAN´T SALVAGE!" The gorilla says proudly.

"So can we watch how you do it?!" Mikasa asks.

"Ah! I see! You guys have never seen it done before. Alright, just watch how we do it!" The gorilla.

"Boss! Big trouble! Our crew that went under with the hook..." His crewmates say as they pull out their men.

"Was it a sea monster?" Their captain asks.

"No, it seems he was punched by someone!" His crewmate says.

"What?! Is someone else down there!?" He yells.

"HEY, YOU! Underwater it looks like there is someone down there! Be careful! "The Gorilla warns the Strawhats.

"Thanks for the warning," Mikasa says smiling.

"You okay?" Robin asks her.

"No. I think I´m going to break a few ribs while I´m trying really hard not to laugh." Mikasa answers as she struggles not to laugh.

Robin simply smiles at her.

"I have never seen her laughing so much," Usopp mutters to Nami.

"Yeah, she is way happier now that Robin is here. Maybe it was a good thing that she invited her to join us...whatever our big sister was been through Robin helps her to heal." Nami says smiling.

* * *

"What is that?" Usopp asks loudly as he and Nami were struggling to hold the underwater guys.

The Gorilla Pirate looks at him.

"Wh...What is that!? That Monkey! What´s that monkey for!?" he asks again.

"OOOh, this? Oke Oke...You´ve got sharp eyes! This monkey isn´t just an ordinary decorative statue"! The gorilla says.

"Barco Hunter! Forwards!" He commands his crew.

"Yes sir, Captain!" They yell back.

The Monkey statue moved their arms and hit them together to find the enemy underwater.

"Alright! Star Blowing!" The Gorilla yells.

"No way...they´re trying to blow air into it and lift the ship that way...!? That´s impossible!" Nami says.

The gorilla blows air to lift the ship and the crew start to push.

"Sir! The crew underwater..." His crewmate says.

"What!? What happened to my crew?" The captain Gorilla asked loudly.

"There is someone inside the ship." the crewmate tells him.

"How dare they attack my crew! Who are they?" He yells angry and jumps into the sea.

"This is bad," Mikasa says.

"There is something under the boat!" Usopp and Chopper say.

"Don´t know! I don´t know! I don´t see anything!" Nami yells.

"I don´t see anything! This is just a dream!" Usopp says closing his eyes.

"A dream? Really?" Chopper asks scared.

"Whew! It´s just a dream!" The three sighs.

"Ah.. the guys underwater." Robin points out. Mikasa looks at her with wide eyes.

"WAAAAH! Luffy and the others were eaten alive!" Chopper freaks out.

"It´s all your fault! You told them to go to the bottom of the Grand Line! You said it was going to be ok without any proof!" Usopp yells at Nami.

"...Yeah... Sorry!" Nami yells not looking like it.

"Luffy!" Mikasa exclaims and almost jumps into the water.

But Robin catches her with her clone Hands and brings her back on the ship.

"What were you thinking!?" Nami yells and hits her on top of her head.

"But... Luffy!... He´s" Mikasa starts while rubbing her head.

"They´ll be fine," Nami says.

"You don´t know that! Zoro and Sanji they at least can swim without the barrels. If my brother gets out of his barrels he´ll sink instantly. And I can´t do anything to save him." Mikasa says with panic in her eyes.

"Your brother will be fine. You won´t help him if you drown...Mika." Robin says.

"Don´t say things like that!" Usopp yells at her.

Mikasa looks at her. "Yeah, you right." She mumbles.

* * *

Suddenly the ships start to swing back and forth.

"It seems if we do not cut off the air pipes... we will be pulled underwater along with the boat," Robin says.

A sea monster comes out of the water.

"Robin! You´re strong! Do something!" Nami yells.

"I can´t it´s too big," Robin says.

Mikasa glares at it.

"Cut the air pipes to ensure our safety," Nami yells.

Suddenly Luffy falls on the ship.

"Luffy!" Mikasa yells and kneels next to him.

"Luffy! What happened to you!? Are you dead?" Nami yells as she shook him.

"Nami... don´t even joke like that," Mikasa says as she tries to pump water out of Luffy.

"Sorry." Nami apologizes.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Usopp yells.

"Let´s go! We have to get out of here!" Zoro says loudly.

"That guy was a pain..." Sanji mumbles annoyed.

"You´re safe! Ahh! We should run away from that Giant sea turtle first." Usopp says in tears.

"Turtle? No, it was just a monkey." Zoro says.

"A monkey?" Mikasa looks up.

"Must be some kind of sea monster. It was very friendly with Luffy at first, since they are both monkeys. But when he saw these sacks full of stuff we found, he started going berserk on us! He was like a crazy gorilla!" Sanji explains.

"Yeah that´s Mashira, he´s here to recover the sunken ship! Good job escaping from the Giant Sea turtle´s mouth." Nami says.

"Turtle? What turtle?" Sanji and Zoro ask.

"Huh? That´s weird the turtle has it´s mouth wide open...No wonder you were able to escape." Usopp says.

"WHOA! What the hell!" Sanji and Zoro yell.

"You just noticed it!? That thing swallowed the ship with you guys in it!" Usopp yells at them.

"WAAHHH..." Luffy yells as he wakes up.

"Luffy..." Mikasa says.

"Huh? Is it nighttime already?" He asks confused.

"Luffy! Help move the ship out!" Zoro says loudly.

"You cannot leave!" Mashira yells and jumps out of the sea and on the ship.

"You think you can just come into my territory... steal my treasure and just run away from me!" He yells.

"Treasure? You found treasure?" Nami asks happily.

"Yup! Lots of it!" Luffy says smiling.

"This is bad if he goes berserk on the ship...!" Zoro says and takes out his sword.

"Cap... Captain!...Dan...Danger" Mashiras crew yells.

"Huh? What?" He looks at them confused.

Shadows that looked like angels were about to stab them.

"Monsters!" Everyone yell and the straw hats escape as fast as possible.

* * *

"...Impossible" Nami says.

"Yeah... nothing could be that big." Mikasa agrees with her.

"Today has been a really weird day.." Sanji says while he lights up his cigar.

"A Galleon fell from the sky..." Zoro says.

"The lock post keeps pointing up..." Nami says.

"The strange monkey appeared to recover the sunken ship..." Usopp says.

"A giant sea turtle ate the ship..." Chopper says.

"The sky went black..." Robin says.

"Finally giant monsters a hundred times bigger than regular giants showed up!" Luffy says.

"Yup! That really scared me!" Mashira says...

...**!**

"Get out of here!" Sanji, Zoro and Luffy kick him away.

* * *

Mikasa crosses her arms and looks out in the sea.

"You okay?" Robin asks her as she stands next to her.

Mikasa looks at her." Yeah, I´m fine. I guess... just a little startled by the fact that my brother was in danger and I wasn´t there." she says disappointed at herself.

"I noticed that you are very overprotective of your brother and the rest of the crew. You almost jumped in the water when you heard that our Captain could be in danger." Robin says.

"Yeah...pathetic isn´t it," Mikasa says as she looks at Luffy. " He´s a captain, he is strong and old enough to take care of him. He doesn´t really need my protection. He would have got this far even without me. It doesn´t matter how strong or brave I am, the moment I hear that my brother is in danger ... I panic... pathetic."

"Is there a reason why you so protective of your brother?" Robin asks her and looks at her concerned.

"I made a promise," Mikasa says quietly.

"To who?"

Mikasa looks behind her shoulder to make sure that no one else is listening.

"To our mom." Mikasa says with pain in her voice." Before she...died."

"What about your father?" Robin asks her.

"I couldn´t care less. He abandoned us!" Mikasa says angrily.

Robin doesn´t say anything. She just caresses Mikasas back to make her feel better.

After a short time, Mikasa leans closer in Robins side in an almost side hug.


	24. Mock Town A new Crewmember

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

"Forgot what you went underwater for?" Nami asks the guys while Mikasa crosses her arms smirking.

"All you brought back was trash and nothing about how we can get to Sky Island!" She scolds them.

Luffy walks around in his Knight armour.

"There was nothing else in it!" Zoro says.

"Yeah, that´s true Nami-san," Sanji says and smokes his cigarette.

"That ship had obviously been attacked. Either that or there was some sort of disagreement that caused them to turn on each other." He tells them.

"If that´s so, then information is ever more crucial. Don´t you get it!? If we went into Sky Island right now, whatever happened on that sunken ship could happen to us too! The info we have can mean life and death!  
Look at this stuff rusted swords! Foodware! Octopus! What I NEED are things like a diary or sea chapters, not this junk!" Nami says and kicks the stuff.

"The only one who understands me is you!" Nami says crying to Robin as she´s holding the eternal pose. (That Robin stole from Mashira).

"Hey! What about me?" Mikasa asks smirking.

"You are just as bad as them!" Nami says smirking at her.

"Whatever you say, little fox," Mikasa says rolling her eyes.

"Seems like you´ve been putting in a lot of effort.," Robin says to Nami.

"Jaya...it must be their headquarters," Nami says.

"Does this mean when gonna met our Gorilla friend again?" Mikasa asks grinning.

"I hope not... and stop grinning like that!" Nami snaps at her.

Mikasa laughs slightly.

"Jaya? Are we going to go there?" Luffy says with a full mouth.

"You´re the Captain, Brother. It´s your decision." Mikasa says as she shakes her head.

"OOKAY, TURN TOWARD JAYA FULL SPEED!" He yells.

"TO JAYA FULL SPEED!" Usopp and Chopper yell with him.

"Why do you always have to yell?" Mikasa says annoyed.

Usopp and Chopper go behind the Ships wheel.

"Wait... if we go directly to Jaya, won´t the record be overwritten when we´re there?" Mikasa asks and looks at Nami.

"In other words, we won´t be able to get to Sky Island!" Usopp says.

"STOP MOVING TOWARD JAYA!" Luffy yells.

"Hey, Nami! What´s going on here?" He asks her.

"Going to Jaya was your decision right?" Nami says to him.

"Yeah, that´s right but I didn´t think that the situation would turn out like this!" Luffy says.

"Luffy... you never think... and stop talking for a second," Mikasa says stern.

Luffy pouts and sits quietly.

"And stop pouting. I know you want to go to Sky Island but we don´t know how to get there. So we could probably ask around in Jaya." Mikasa tells him.

"ALRIGHT! TO JAYA FULL SPEED!" Luffy yells.

"Urgh!" Mikasa rubs her head.

"Mika, are you okay?" Chopper asks her.

"Hmm, yeah. Just little headaches." Mikasa says smiling at him. "I´m fine, don´t worry."

"When we´re there then, the record won´t be set so fast. How about if we leave Jaya before the record is set?" Robin suggests.

"It will be depending on luck then," Nami says.

"Nami-san, Robin-chan," Sanji says in his weird flirty manner again.

Mikasa glares at him immediately.

"The exclusive ladies only Takoyaki are done!" He says and gives it to them.

Mikasa crossed her arms and looks at him clearly not amused.

"What´s wrong, shorty? You want some too?" Sanji asks smirking.

"No, I don´t want to die of poisoning before we reach Sky Island," Mikasa says.

"Keep talking and you will," Sanji mutters.

"Anyway, stop your love hurricane idiotic behaviour or whatever it is," Mikasa says annoyed.

"And what if I don´t," He asks smirking.

"You are going to swim back to your idiotic restaurant. Cause I´m going to kick you out of here." She says.

"You won´t do it. This crew needs a cook." Robin says smiling at her.

"Anyone on this ship can cook better than him," Mikasa says pouting.

Robin giggles and Mikasa blushes slightly.

"By the way can you give me my hat when we arrive at Jaya?" Robin asks her.

"Yes, of course," Mikasa says.

"Thank you," Robin says smiling. "Although it does looks better on you.

Mikasa blushes slightly. "Anything looks better on you," she says out loud and immediately puts a hand in front of her mouth.

Zoro, Sanji and Nami chuckle slightly.

"I-I. mean..." Mikasa stutterers.

"Thank you, I could say the same thing about you, small bean," Robin says and kisses her cheek and walks away.

Robin walks inside the ship cabins and Mikasa just stand there frozen.

"So, you two are officially a couple?" Nami says smirking at Mikasa.

"Huh? What? "Mikasa says with her head in the clouds. She shakes her head.

"I mean no. We´re not...yet." Mikasa says the last part quiet and smiles slightly.

Zoro, Sanji and Nami smile at her.

The straw hats are sailing towards Jaya.

**Time skip**

* * *

"Still can´t see it Usopp?" Zoro asks.

"I haven´t seen it yet!" Usopp answeres.

"That Monkey-man said that area back there was his territory. It shouldn´t be so far away right?" Zoro asks.

"Hmm... the weather has been steady for a while," Nami says.

"We are probably in Jaya´s weather area," Mikasa says uncomfortably. "And it´s probably a spring Island, urgh," she says.

"You don´t like spring?" Robin asks her

"Huh, not that I don´t like it it´s just my powers makes it really hard for me to enjoy it. I don´t even wanna talk about Summer. And you can´t even imagine how terrible it was for me at Alabasta..." Mikasa tells her.

"But it´s been almost a week since we left Alabasta... shouldn´t you cool down a bit," Nami says suddenly.

"I used my fire powers there remember... so my body is still trying to cool down. " Mikasa says.

Robin puts her hand on Mikasa's forehead. "Hmm, you still pretty warm... warmer than you should be. Is this normal?" Robin asks her.

"Yes, my normal temperature is a bit higher than from a normal human. It makes it easier to head up to use my firepower and to use my ice power to longer." Mikasa says blushing.

Suddenly three seagulls fall down to the ship.

"AHH! They were shot!" Chopper yells.

"Shot? I didn´t hear any gunshots." Mikasa says.

"Look, a bullet! Judging from the angle of descent, it was fired from the direction in front of the ship." Chopper says and picks up a bullet.

"Shooting from an Island that we can´t even see yet? Chopper, that´s impossible." Nami says.

"Little fox. Nothing´s impossible, am I right? long nose?" Mikasa asks Usopp.

"If it´s true what chopper says then it must have been a very good sniper with a very good gun," Usopp says smiling.

"No... really?" Mikasa rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Wow!" Most of the straw hats exclaim as they see the city.

"Not bad at all! A pleasant-looking city is in sight" Sanji says.

"Hey, Hey! It looks like a vacation resort!" Usopp cheers.

"A resort?" Chopper says smiling.

"Yup, I feel like staying around for a few days there," Nami says smiling.

"Speed up Merry!" Luffy yells.

Mikasa looks smiling at them. Then she noticed pirate ships at the docks.

"Are those Pirate ships?" Mikasa points at them.

"Mika. How can a pirate ship openly dock in a public place?" Nami asks scared.

"Well, there isn´t a single Marine ship in sight. So there´s no one that can kick them out of there or chase them." Mikasa says as she crosses her arms.

"She´s right. Look closer." Zoro says and points at the west sight of the Island.

There were pirates, they were singing, laughing, drinking and attacking with each other.

"We can´t leave our ship like this. Someone might steal it someone has to stay here." Mikasa says.

"Me, Zoro and Nami are going to ask around the city and ask about Sky island," Luffy says.

"I´m going with you," Mikasa says immediately.

"No. We need you to protect the ship. Don´t forget when Luffy is no on the ship. You are the one who is in charge now. Besides I don´t wanna leave this ship to the shitty cook." Zoro says.

"What did you just said, marimo?" Sanji yells at him.

"Who are you calling a marimo?!" Zoro yells back at him.

"Zoro..." Mikasa says. "Keep Nami and Luffy save... I have a bad feeling about this City."

"You can count on me, sis," Zoro says and he follows Nami and Luffy.

"Okay. " Mikasa sighs. "Wait, where´s Robin?" She asks.

"I don´t know she disappeard," Usopp says.

"Do you want me to go find her?" Sanji asks softly.

Mikasa looks towards the city. "No, she is strong enough to look out for her." She says.

"Anyway, I´m going to meditate for a while. If anything happens just call me," Mikasa says and walks inside the ship.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Luffy, Zoro and Nami**

Luffy, Zoro and Nami walk into a bar. The walk up to the bartender.

What they don´t notice, a mysterious man is sitting not far away from them.

You can´t see the face of his cause his wild black long hair cover his face. He´s wearing a hoodied- black long coat jacked with red flames and blue lines on his sleeves and the bottom. He´s also wearing black gloves, a bit baggy pants and black boots with silver and-blue steel-toed.

The Mysterious man drinks his sake in peace but he looks curiously at the Strawhats. His right eye is slightly visile as he looks directly at Luffy. He has crimson blood-red eyes and a long black scar with red lines is covering his red eye.

As soon as the Strawhats walk right inside the bar they caught his interests.

"Is there a pirate, with a straw hat in here?" A crazy looking pirate says as he walks towards the bartender.

"It´s ... BELLAMY!" Everyone inside the bar yell.

That Bellamy guy slams Luffy's head into the bartender table.

"Hey, Mister! We want to go to Sky island... Do you know anything about it!?" Nami asks loudly.

Suddenly everyone looks at her.

Everyone burst out laughing at the three of them.

Bellamy and a few other pirates started to throw things at them.

Luffy and Zoro just let them and didn´t respond to it but Nami, on the other hand, was yelling out of fear and anger.

Bellamy was about to kick Zoro in the head but suddenly someone hits him with an elbow in his face and he was sent flying into the bartender table.

The mysterious man stands in front of the three Strawhats and looks coldly at Bellamy and his Pirates. Now his both eyes are visible, under his left eye is a black fang.

"You?! Who the hell are you?! How dare you attack Bellamy?!" The Bellamy pirates yell at him.

He simply ignores them and turns towards the Strawhats.

"Are you Strawhat, Luffy?" He asks Luffy.

Luffy doesn´t respond he simply nods.

"Thanks- Look out!" Nami yells

Some pirate throws a chair at him but he simply cuts the chair with his sword.

"Let´s get out of here." He says and helps Nami to bring out the boys.

"Hey! You wanna run away? Are you such a coward? Come on show me, how great your sword is." Another pirate yells.

The mysterious man turns around. "I don´t want your dirty blood on my sword." He says and walks away with Zoro on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Nami says.

"Don´t mention it. By the way, Sky Island exists." He says smiling.

"Do you know where it is?" Nami asks.

"No... but that´s what´s so exciting about it don´t you think? Strawhat Luffy and Rorona Zoro did the right thing over there. There´s no reason to fight these guys back." He tells her.

"But you did step in..." Nami says.

"I guess, I just couldn´t stand and watch them attacking the future King of the Pirates." He answeres with a big grin.

Luffy grins back at him.

"Who are you? You know our names but you didn´t introduce yourself." Zoro says.

"I´m Zackery Masayoshi Orion also known as The Spirit revenant. But you can call me Zack." Zack says smiling.

"You were pretty strong back there. Hey! Do you want to join my crew?" Luffy asks.

"Your crew´? Why not? You know I was on my journey to find a crew and a Captain who has the will to become the King of the Pirates." Zack answeres and pulls down his hoodie.

"You´re a swordsman?" Zoro asks him and points at the sword.

"I´m a Devil fruit user and a swordsman." Zack answeres.

"Heh, once we´re on our ship. We gonna see who´s the better swordsman." Zoro says smirking.

"You can bet on it," Zack says grinning.

"Well, let´s go back to our ship," Nami says annoyed.

"Yeah, Mikasa. Is probably worried sick." Zoro says.

"I FOUND A NEW CREWMATE!" Luffy yells and jumps on Zacks back.

* * *

"Luffy! Zoro!" Mikasa yells and jumps out of the ship. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Are you alright Nami-San?" Sanji asks.

"Doctor!" Chopper yells.

"You´re the Doctor! So go give them some first aid!" Usopp says.

"Who are you?" Mikasa asks the wild long black haired guy (I know I´m great at describing).

"This is Zack. He´s our new crewmate." Luffy says grinning.

"Welcome to our crazy crew. You going to regret joining this crew full of weirdos." Mikasa says grinning.

"They can´t be crazier than me," Zack says also grinning.

* * *

**A Small Time skip**

"So were you fighting with that monster, that mogera?" Usopp asks.

"It was just some pirates, don´t worry about it, it´s all over," Luffy says.

"Even if all of you want to go of the past. I am still angry!" Nami says gritting her theeths.

"WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE WAS THAT! A REAL MAN WOULD PULVERIZE ANY CHALLENGER TO DUST! IF IT WEREN´T FOR ZACK THEY WOULD PROBABLY KILL US." Nami yells angry.

"Is that true?" Mikasa asks Zack.

"Yeah, although I think she kinda makes it sound worse than it was," Zack says crossing his arms.

"YOU COULD STILL STEP IN SOONER!" Nami yells at him.

"What?" Zack looks at her confused while Mikasa struggles not to laugh.

"That´s Nami for you," Mikasa says shrugging with a big smile on her face.

"ARGH! THIS CITY IS PISSING ME OFF! WHY DIDN´T YOU BASH IT INTO BITS!?" Nami continues to yell.

"Just a little while ago you were saying...?" Zoro says annoyed.

"Sounds like a big fight started, did something happen?" Robin asks.

Mikasa smiles widely as she hears her voice.

"AH! AH! YOU´RE BACK ROBIN-CHAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT FIRST OR TAKE A BATH-" Mikasa pushes Sanji into the water.

"Robin! Where did you go? You just suddenly disappeared." Mikasa asks.

"I went to buy some clothes... I also tried to find clues about Sky Island along the way." Robin answeres.

"OH YEAH, IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU ROBIN! YOU AND YOUR SKY ISLAND TALK! IF IT DOESN´T EXIST ILL FEED TO THE SHARKS!" Nami yells while Chopper jumps out of the ship.

Zack just stares at them with a blank look on his face.

"You see what I meant?" Mikasa asks him with a big grin.

"This is going to be fun," Zack says cheerfully.

"Maybe, you aren´t that different from us," Mikasa says.

"Oooh! It´s a treasure map!" Luffy says excitedly as he looks at the map Robin gave him.

"It´s just an ordinary map. Where is this place?" Usopp asks.

"It´s this place... The city on the left is where we are, mock town. On the other side...Do you see the x mark on the east coast? I heard that a very special person from Jaya lives there." Robin tells them.

"A very special person?" Usopp and Luffy ask her.

"His name is Monbran Cricket. He was exiled because he kept talking about his dreams...We should be able to talk about similar interests" Robin suggests.

"I knew that you´ll be the only one who´s gonna find some useful information," Mikasa says smiling at her.

"Thank you. " Robin says and places her purple cowboy hat on Mikasa´s head.

Mikasa looks at her blushing.

"Hmm, it seems like no matter what clothes you wear. You still look too cute to be a demon." Robin says smiling and walks into the Ship Cabin.

Mikasa stands there for a few minutes blushing.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Zack asks her.

Mikasa blushes a darker red while everyone burst out laughing(although Luffy was the only one who didn´t get it).

"Did I said something wrong?" He asks confused.

"No, we´re not dating," Mikasa says embarrassed.

"Really?" He asks before grinning widely.

"So... when are going to aks her out?" He asks her.

"Argh! Shut up!" Mikasa says blushing and crosses her arms.

"You are a jerk! Just like them. It seems like you were meant to be our new crewmember. A jerk in a crew full of jerks." Mikasa pouts.

"At least I´m taller than you," Zack says grinning.

Mikasa pouts and walks into the Ships cabin.

While everyone was still laughing outside.

"I already like it here," Zack says grinning while the Going Merry leaves Mock town.


	25. The last final step towards Sky Island

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

**The straw hats are still sailing to their next destination.**

"Thanks, Zack," Sanji says as he and Zack clean the plates.

"No, problem. I´m happy to help," Zack says grinning.

"Hey! Sanji, I´m hungry!" Luffy yells.

"How can you still be hungry? You already ate three servings and some food from the plates of others, Idiot," Mikasa says as she shakes her head.

"But Mika...," Luffy complaints.

"Okay, Okay. Just as long as you don´t touch my food I´m fine," Mikasa says rolling her eyes.

"You are just as bad as him," Nami says.

"What´s that supposed to mean?" Mikasa asks confused.

"Mikasa, it´s your second plate and you ate half of the food that your Girlfriend was feeding to you," Zack says making almost everyone except Luffy, Mikasa and Robin laugh.

"Robin is not my girlfriend! And she wasn´t feeding me!" Mikasa exclaims blushing.

"He didn´t anything about Robin. It was you who said it," Zoro says as he crosses his arms smirking.

"I was feeding you, Mika," Robin says smiling at her.

Mikasa blushes darker while everyone bursts out laughing.

Zack was laughing hard and he didn´t even notice how he changed his form until the plate that he was holding fell down.

"Dang it," He mutters.

Everything is silent as they all progress what happening.

* * *

A second ago in front of them was their crewmate and now instead of him, there´s a scary ghost looking, creature.

Zacks normal black hair turned white, his skin became a light mint blue, he got black shadow eyes.

A black cracked line that looks like a long scar follows around his torso, his left arm and his neck.

His stomach region reveals his teal skin and also an exposed ribcage. Along with an exposed spine backbone duo to a hole on his back.

His black hooded jack became major rips on the upper right shoulder, the right elbow, on the back and left ribcage.

His sleeves and two tails reach his ankles.

His flame prints on the sleeves and the bottom are now neon green, his dark blue jeans have a huge hole on his right knee now.

His black sneakers have a similar colour as his ghost jacket.

His black gloves are now metal gauntlets that had neon green claws with a black sphere and a tiny green diamond-like gem in the very centrally located on top of each hand.

"A ghost!" Usopp, Nami and Chopper yell. The three jump of their chairs.

"What the hell? What are you?" Nami yells.

"A monster!" Chopper yells.

Zack sighs. "Guys, calm down-" he tries to calm them down.

"Calm down!? You are a GHOST! Fast, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy and Mika kick his ass!" Nami yells.

"Nami, let me explain..," Zack says in a calm tone.

Usopp and Chopper hide behind Zoro.

"WOW! A GHOST!" Luffy yells excited and runs towards Zack.

He tries to touch him but his hand flies through him.

"COOL!" Luffy cheers.

"Maybe, we all should sit down again and let him explain?" Robin says calmly.

"Can you sit?" Sanji asks him.

"yes, I can," Zack says amusingly.

"Mika?" Zoro says.

"Huh?" Mikasa looks at him with wide eyes.

"You froze the table and the floor," Zoro says.

Mikasa blinks and unfreezes it. "Sorry," She apologizes to Zack.

"It okay," He waves it off.

"I´m not a ghost... well, almost. I am technically dead," He says.

"You´re DEAD?" Nami asks as she hides behind Mikasa.

"Y-You´re a ZOMBIE!" Usopp and Chopper yell.

"I ate two devil fruits. One of them is a Ghost-Ghost fruit and the other is an element duo fruit," He says.

Everyone listens quietly Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Mikasa are still keeping their distance.

"The Ghost-Ghost fruit turns everyone who dies in a half-ghost. I was officially dead for four years, One day I woke up and returned back home. But everyone was afraid of me and called me a monster. So, I ran away," He explains.

"Zack...I´m sorry how I reacted earlier," Mikasa apologizes.

"Yeah, me too!" Usopp, Nami and Chopper also apologize.

"It´s okay," He says smiling,

"No! It´s not! You are a part of our crew, You are our Nakama, our big brother. We shouldn´t have reacted this way. It was wrong for us to treat you like that. I mean this whole crew is full of weirdos so having a half-ghost in our crew makes us stronger...and weirder," Mikasa says.

"Still, please warn us when you about to turn into your Ghost Mode," Nami says and Usopp, Chopper and Mikasa nod.

"Okay, okay," Zack says amusingly.

"Are you going to use both of your devil fruit powers when we´ll going to fight?" Zoro asks him.

"I can´t use both of my devil fruit powers at the same don´t worry. Although I have to warn you even without my Devil fruit powers. I am a very good swordsman," Zack says grinning.

"Heh, then let´s fight now!" Zoro says.

"You´re not fighting on this ship!" Nami yells and hits Zoro on top of his head.

Zack and Mikasa laugh at this.

"Huh?" Mikasa looks closer at Zacks human form.

"What?" He asks her.

"Your eyes. They turn dark green when you are in your Ghost Form," Mikasa points out.

"You also had different hair and eye colour when you were in your ice form," Robin says.

"I know, it´s just so weird to see it like that," Mikasa says.

"Sanji! More food!" Luffy yells.

"Wait, a minute!" Sanji says and was about to clean up the broken plate.

"Let me help you," Zack says and cleans it up for him.

"Finally someone useful," Sanji says grinning.

"Says the useless weirdo," Mikasa says.

"Shut up, shorty," Sanji snaps at her.

"What? It´s not my problem you are such a shitty cook," Mikasa smirks at him.

"Anyway... what does your second devil fruit do, Mr Scary man," Mikasa asks him.

"I can use black Lightning and white/green fire," He answeres.

"Lightning huh?" Mikasa says smirking.

"Hey, Zacky, Do you shine at night?" Luffy asks suddenly.

"Please, don´t," Nami says as she puts her face in her hands.

"Can you?" Usopp and Chopper ask him.

"I don´t know," Zack says.

"Maybe, we can test it. Then we´ll gonna have a Green Lantern(see what I just did there?)," Mikasa says smirking.

"You know you sound so brave right now. A few minutes ago you were as scared as Usopp," Zoro says.

Mikasa glares at him. "Nami, do you mind?" she asks her.

And Nami hit Zoro immediately on top of his head.

"Thank you, little fox," Mikasa says as she sips her tea.

* * *

**Late at night**

Mikasa wakes up with a gasp. She looks around her room. She sees Nami sleeping calmly.

"Always the same dreams," Mikasa mumbles and walks out of their Sleep dorm.

She notices a light from the kitchen and opens the door.

"You awake? It´s a little late to be awake don´t you think?" Robin asks her while reading.

"I could say the same to you," Mikasa says.

Robin giggles. "Are you okay?" She asks her.

"Hmm? Yeah, I´m fine...just bad dreams," Mikasa admits embarrassed.

"I also used to have them. They´re can be very unpleasant," Robin says.

Mikasa nods and looks away uncomfortably.

"You want some tea?" Robin asks her and holds a cup of tea for her.

"Why not?" Mikasa says and shrugs.

She sits next to Robin and sips her tea.

"Do you wanna talk about your dreams?" Robin asks her.

Mikasa tenses. "Would you like to talk about your bad dreams?" Mikasa asks her.

"Not really," Robin admits smiling.

Mikasa smiles slightly.

"Is there something you do to calm your nerves when you had a bad dream?" Robin asks her while she caresses her head.

"Usually I´ll go to the outlook on top of the mast. It´s quite relaxing there," Mikasa says blushing slightly.

"Then let´s go up there," Robin says smiling.

"Huh?" Mikasa looks surprised at her.

"Let´s go together up there. It´s probably better than sitting up there alone," Robin says.

"If you okay with this..," Mikasa says and looks down.

* * *

After some time Robin and Mikasa sit together on top of the mast. A small blanket around them.

Zack sits right under the mast and listens to their conversations.

"It´s beautiful isn´t it?" Robin says and looks at the stars.

"Yeah, very beautiful," Mikasa says and looks at Robin.

Robin notices it and looks back at Mikasa.

Mikasa immediately looks at the stars and blushes as she hears Robin chuckle.

"Are you feeling better now?" Robin asks her.

"Yes, much better. Thank you," Mikasa says blushing.

"You´re welcome," Robin says smiling.

Mikasa sits quietly and stares at Robin.

She takes at a deep breath and gives Robin a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Robin looks at her slightly surprised and with a small blush on her cheeks.

Mikasa tenses up a little. _Did I screw up?_ She thinks.

But Mikasa relaxes as soon as she sees a small smile on Robin's lips.

"Robin...I.., "Mikasa stutterers.

"I think we´re very lucky to have you," Mikasa says and looks away.

"I think we´re lucky to have you as well. No one else would be crazy enough to deal with us," Robin says smiling.

Robin and Mikasa stare at each other smiling.

Mikasa put her head on Robins's shoulder and Robin lays her head on top of Mikasa´s.

Zack is grinning slightly. "Marimo owns me money," He says.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Sorry, I fell asleep on you," Mikasa says blushing.

"It´s okay," Robin says smiling.

"Hey!" Zack appears in his ghost form on top of the mast.

Mikasa yelps and hides behind Robin immediately.

Zack laughs loudly while Robin giggles slightly.

"You! What the hell is wrong with you? Don´t you ever do this again!" Mikasa yells at him.

"Sorry, but you would want to see this, Mika. I bet you gonna thank me later for this," Zack says and climbs back down.

Mikasa blushes and follows him.

* * *

"There you are love birds," Zack says grinning.

"Shut it! What do you want to show...us," Mikasa looks at the ship in front of them and at the Orangutan.

Mikasa bursts out laughing.

"You have a very strange face. What species are you?" Luffy asks the Orangutan.

"I´m human. You punk!" The orangutan says.

Mikasa tries to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Don´t mess with our Captain," His crew says.

"Forget it, forget it. It seems like you guys are pirates! Did you know that crocodile's seat in the seven-armed seas is empty now?" He asks them.

Mikasa stops laughing and looks at him.

"You defeated Crocodile, right?" Zack asks her.

Mikasa nods.

"If they judge by real strength, that seat should be mine! I am so edgy just waiting," The Orangutan says.

"Somehow I doubt that he´s even on the candidate list," Zack says.

"Ah, you want to join the seven-armed seas?" Usopp asks him.

"Ah!? I know you´re wondering why me? I´ll tell you something special about me. Ever since I was born, I have never had a hair cut. That´s 25 years without a haircut!" Orangutan explains to them.

"It definitely looks like that," Mikasa says quietly.

"You´re an idiot," Luffy says.

"What! You surprised me!" The orangutan says.

"Jeez, your response really made me edgy. Remember this, passing through the tunnel calle "My Fury" The results will be a sea of blood," He says.

"Whatever, we have somewhere to go, so get out of my way!" Luffy says.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! This part of the sea is my territory! IF YOU WANT TO PASS, YOU HAVE TO PAY THE TOLL!" The orangutan yells angry.

"The "Territory" thing again, He talks like Masira!" Mikasa says as she crosses her arms.

"Did Masira say that too?" Luffy asks him.

"What? Masira!? What happened to Masira!?" The Orangutan asks them angry.

"Huh? We sent him flying with a kick, but..," Luffy starts.

"Idiot!" Mikasa says.

"YOU SENT HIM FLYING...FLYING WITH A KICK! HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT?!" The orangutan yells.

"Hey wait a minute. We may have kicked him but he´s still ali.," He cuts Mikasa off. "I WILL AVENGER MASIRA!"

"SOUND WAVE" WALL OF DESTRUCTION!" He yells and starts to sing.

"The ship..," Zack points out.

"What are does guys doing?" Sanji asks confused.

"No idea...He´s crazy to use very loud sound waves, it´s destroying his ship," Luffy says.

"What are you guys doing? Don´t just stand there, hurry up and get us out of here!" Nami yells

"W...Wait!" Usopp says and the sound wave destroys a bit of the ship.

"Aisu Bogu Kabe!" Mikasa says and a big ice wall rises at the front of the ship and protects it from getting more hits.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD! Get out of the range of the sound!" Nami yells.

"Hey! You wanna help a little bit?" Mikasa asks Zack who just stands there. While she´s trying to keep her ice wall steady.

"Aww, you need my help?" He asks her.

She glares at him slightly.

He grins slightly. "Can you use the ice to hold someone?" He asks her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Mikasa asks him.

"Can you hold me with your ice so I can reach the water?" He asks her while looking at the Orangutans ship.

"I can but you are a devil fruit eater. Isn´t this kind of dangerous?" Mikasa asks.

"Aww, are you worried about me, shorty? Don´t worry I´m not planning on drowning," He says smirking.

Mikasa touches the edge of the ship and makes something like an ice path that leads to the Sea. Zack uses it to climb down.

Once he reached the sea he ignites his green fire and sets the water on fire.

And he climbs back up.

"This will keep them from following us," He says grinning.

"For how long?" Mikasa asks him.

"Not long but long enough for us to get the hell out of here," He says and runs to help the others.

* * *

**Time skip**

"That stupid Orangutan! The boat is in even worse shape now," Usopp says angry as he, Zoro, Luffy and Zack repairing the ship.

"This boat turned to crap one day... Do we need a new one?" Zoro asks.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Usopp yells at him.

"Don´t worry we´ll repair the ship and it´s going to be combat-ready in no time!" Zack says and grins at him.

"Zack is right Usopp. The going merry is our friend! We just have to work hard and repair it," Luffy says smiling at Usopp.

"Zack..! Luffy..! You´re such good friends!" Usopp says in tears.

Luffy accidentally hits too hard and destroys the ship more.

"YOU IDIOT!" Usopp yells.

"Don´t worry Usopp, Everything´s going to be fine," Mikasa says as she freezes the hole that Luffy did. "This should hold longer."

"Thanks, Mika," Usopp says.

"You´re welcome," Mikasa smiles at him and walks over to Robin and Nami.

"So, is this the place?" She asks Nami.

"Yes, this is the place that is marked on the map," Nami says and points at the X mark.

"So that´s where the man... what´s his name again?" Mikasa asks Robin.

"Monbarn Cricket," Robin answeres.

"The man who talks of dreams..," Nami says.

"The guy´s house is just half aside, the rest if just playwood," Zoro says.

"Seems like a small and cheap house," Sanji says.

"What dreams did he speak about when he was exiled?" Nami asks Robin.

"I don´t know all the details. But he talked about, a large amount of gold hidden on Jaya Island," Robin answeres.

"GOLD?" Usopp yells.

"You mean like Pirate´s treasure?" Chopper asks.

"Well, I don´t know about that," Robin says.

"Dig fast Chopper and dig out the gold!" Nami yells.

"You have no idea what you just did," Mikasa says as she shakes her head.

Robin giggles slightly.

* * *

"This place looks like a good place for us to fight," Zoro says smirking at Zack.

"You think you´re ready?" Zack asks him.

"Heh, I was born ready," Zoro says and takes out his swords.

"You were born ready to be seaweed," Mikasa says as she crosses her arms.

"Shut it!" Zoro snaps at her.

"Kick his ass. Ghost man," Mikasa says grinning.

Zack rolls his eyes as he also takes out his swords.

"Two huh? Not bad," Zoro says and puts his third sword in his mouth.

"Santoryu: Oni Giri," Zoro says and he crosses his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them.

He then approaches Zack in fulls speed but Zack blocks his attack.

"Buuh, marimo. Is that all you´ve got?" Mikasa teases him smirking.

Zack uses his Rankyaku Hakurai (Tempest Kick white thunder) but Zoro blocks it with his swords.

Zack jumps off Zoro's swords and makes flip.

"Nitoryu: Lightning blade!" He says and he uses Lightning on his swords. And shots lightning towards Zoro.

Zoro avoids the attack and uses his "Santoryo: Ushi bari". He executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns.

Zack uses his Skywalk to avoid the attack.

"Hono no ryu!" He inhales and breathes out fire between his fingers.

"Santoryo Yaki oni Giri." Zoro let Zacks fire hit his swords and jumps towards him.

"Hono no sandan ju!" Zack set his fist in flames and punches Zoro's swords. Sending him flying back to the ground.

"I thought you wanted to be the strongest swordsman, marimo?" Mikasa mocks him.

Zoro lands on his feet and Zack not far from him.

Zoro glares at Mikasa slightly.

"Nitoryu: Taka Nami," Zoro creates a powerful gust of wind.

Zack avoids his attack and "Nitoryo: Fire cross swords.!" He says and he corses his swords and shots a Flame attack in the form of an X towards Zoro.

It hits Zoro but he just uses his Taka Nami again and this time he hits Zack.

Zack is knocked back slightly.

He smirks at Zoro. "Double fire sword." He rushes towards him with his two "fire" swords.

Zoro blocks his attack.

"Emerald Ignition!" Zack ignites his feet and attacks Zoro with a powerful fire-enhanced kick.

"Santoryo. Toro Nagashi," Zoro blocks his attacks with his two swords and uses his third to attack Zack.

Zack avoids his attack thanks to his Soru ability.

Zoro and Zack smirk at each other.

"Nitoryo: Big phoenix swords," Zack says and attacks Zoro with big flaming swords (his two swords have a big flame around them) that looks like the wings of a phoenix.

"Kiki Kyuutouryuu: Ashura," Zoro says and stands behind Zack.

Zack turns around just in time to say "Shock burst" And a massive charge of electricity form from his hands and shots at him.

This time it knocks Zoro back slightly.

Both stand panting slightly but smirking at each other.

"Gazami Dori!" Zoro yells.

"Double Phoenix feather!" Zack yells

And they both chare at each other. Zoro with his horizontally parallel three swords ready to clamp down on Zack. And Zack ready to swing his " fire" swords like feathers to knock Zoro back.

But before they, both could clash against each other.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Nami yells angry.

Startled Zoro falls to the ground and Zack falls on top of Zoro.

Mikasa bursts out laughing. "Wow, this was the lamest end of the battle, I have ever seen. What´s the name of this attack?" She asks smirking.

* * *

Zacks body ignites as his eyes turn black and his pupil glow red.

Nami runs behind Mikasa.

"Nami...YOU´RE A DEAD NAVIGATOR!" Zack yells and chases full speed after her.

"Mika, help me..." Nami yells in tears as she runs away.

"Nope, you´re alone with this, little fox," Mikasa says.

Mikasa bursts laughing as she saw a wet Nami walking towards them. "What happened to you?" she asks smiling.

"He throw me into the water!" Nami says angry and pouts.

"Remind me to never piss you off," Mikasa says as she smirks at Nami.

"Maybe.." Zack says smirking.

"Argh!" Nami rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, what did you found little fox?" Mikasa asks.

"I found a picture book and it´s a really old one too. "Nami says shows it to her.

"You ended our fight just to read us a child book?" Zoro asks annoyed.

"She really has to get her priorities straight," Zack says as he shakes his head grinning.

"Shut it, both of you!" Nami yells.

"King of Lairs, Norland" Mikasa reads and smirks.

"Hey, Usopp. I didn´t know that someone wrote a book about you." She says smirking.

"Shut up, shorty," Usopp says pouting.

"King of Lairs, Norland... That brings back old memories. I used to read it a lot." Sanji says smiling.

"You know about this book, shitty cook? But it says it´s published in North Blue." Mikasa says.

"Yeah, I was born in North Blue. Didn´t I tell you?" Sanji asks.

"First time you said anything about it, I thought you were from East Blue. "Usopp says.

"I grew up in East Blue. But this story is pretty popular in North Blue. People say it´s just a kid´s story, but I´ve heard that the Norland guy really did exist!" Sanji tells them.

"This is a very old story. A story that happened over 400 years ago..." Mikasa reads.

"Yeah, I love when Mikasa read a story." Luffy cheers smiling.

Mikasa smiles at him.

* * *

"In a country somewhere in the North Sea... There was a man named Monbran Noland... He was an explorer who always spoke of past adventures. But the people of the village didn´t know if these tales were true or not. Norland came back from an expedition and went to report to the king. "I discovered an Island across the mighty seas that has a mountain of Gold." He told the king. The king wanting to see this himself commanded 2000 soldiers to come with him. The king and the soldiers then set sail to cross the mighty seas. They braved huge waves and many giant sea Monsters. After going through many hardships, the king, Norland, and 100 Soldiers arrived on the Island. But the only thing they saw on the Island was an ordinary jungle. Norland was blamed for this and sentenced to death for all his lies. Norland´s last words were... "I know! The mountain of gold sunk into the sea!" The king and villagers couldn´t believe it. No one believes Norland anymore, but he continued to lie till his death. (North Blue Fairy Tale, "King of Lairs, Norland." Mikasa reads it out loud.

* * *

"And the pathetic Liar died... without becoming...A true warrior... of the seas." Nami says and looks at Usopp.

"DON´T LOOK AT ME! AND STOP MAKING UP ALL THAT STUFF!" Usopp yells at her.

"Hmm, his last words. They kinda remind me of Golden Roger and he smiles, too." Mikasa says.

"You have a point, Mikasa." Robin nods.

"WHAAA!" Luffy yells and falls into the water.

"Luffy! He fell into the water!" Zack says and was about to jump in.

But a stranger comes out of the water. "Who the hell are you people?" He asks them.

"Usopp, Go save Luffy now!" Sanji says, he, Zoro, Zack and Mikasa prepare to fight the strange guy.

"You punks got a lot of guts to enter a man´s house without permission. This is is my territory! You´re all after the gold huh? Then prepare to die!" He says and attacks Sanji.

Sanji avoids his attack but he gets still hit by him.

Then the stranger took out his gun and points at Sanji.

But before he could to anything, Zack and Zoro both put their swords at his neck and Mikasa froze his feet and the hand that held the gun.

"I dare you!" Mikasa says coldly. But the guy just simply faints.

"What the hell were you doing?" Usopp says as he pulls Luffy out of the water.

"Luffy!" Mikasa exclaims and helps Usopp.

"There were bubbles coming up from the water..*cough*...When I looked in the water there was kind of chestnut, But it was really that old guy and he pulled me in!" Luffy says weakly.

"Idiot!" Mikasa scolds him.

"We should bring him inside..." Zack says and picks that guy up.

* * *

Zack laid him on the guy's bed.

"Bring some more cold towels. Open all the windows too" Chopper says as he puts a towel on the stranger's forehead.

"Is he okay, Choppy?" Mikasa asks him.

"No, he has Dysbarism." Chopper answeres.

"Dysbarism?" Zoro asks.

"Ah, you mean he´s sick?" Luffy guesses.

"Yes, it´s various symptoms ... diverse experience sometimes. But it´s not a long term illness and should pass." Chopper explains.

"It's happening on a diver´s descent when excess nitrogen enters the body´s blood and tissue. Then on ascen then chemicals diffuse out in the form of bubbles causing various symptoms."

"Yeah, weird sick stuff. "Luffy says.

"So, he must have been diving every day..." Zack says.

"Yes, and not letting the bubbles to dissolve perhaps" Chopper nods.

"Why would he?" Nami asks.

"I don´t know why... But it is very dangerous. In some cases, it can be lethal." Chopper says.

"BOSS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" The Gorilla and the Urangotan from earlier yell as the enter his house only with their heads.

"AHHHH! THEY´RE HERE TO KILL US!" Usopp and Chopper yell.

Chopper hides behind zack. "It´s going to be fine Chopper." He says smiling at him.

"Oh, it´s you two," Mikasa says grinning.

* * *

**Time skip**

"However we usually live on our ship," Masira explains.

"This house is too small for us," Shoujou says laughing.

"You two are big, but compared to the giants, you´re like ear wax to them," Luffy says grinning.

"How can they get along so well?" Usopp asks.

"They´re just simple-minded." Mikasa answeres smiling.

"You must be too. I mean you and Luffy are siblings." Zack points out and makes Zoro and Usopp laugh.

"Shut up," Mikasa pouts playfully.

"Even so, you are so small and yet you can send this guy flying with a kick, such an impressive deed!" Shoujou says hitting Misara´s back.

"Really? You could do that too." Luffy says.

"Luffy! He´s awake" Chopper calls him.

"Mr Diamond-head! I want to ask you something." Luffy says.

"Thanks for your help and sorry for all the trouble. I thought you were like those fools trying to steal the Gold." The cricket man says while smoking his cigarette.

"Gold? You have Gold?" Nami asks with berries in her eyes.

"Nami!" Mikasa and Zack say at the same time.

"Don´t act like those fools," Zack says scaring her with his teeth fangs.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Cricket man looks at Luffy.

"We want to go to Sky Island! Please tell us how to get there?" Luffy asks grinning.

"Sky Island?" He bursts out laughing. "You guys actually believe in that?"

Nami is pissed and she´s about to attack him.

"Stop that. He´s sick." Zack says and holds Nami back.

"Sky Island doesn´t exist?" Luffy asks.

"I don´t know either...But I knew a man who said it does. He was known as a great lair though. Someone who was always being laughed at." Cricket man says.

"It´s not me!" Usopp yells at Luffy as he looks at him.

"Norland, the king of lairs... It's an old story though..."

"It´s not me! The name is different!" Usopp yells.

"The story took place here on Jaya?" Mikasa asks the cricket man.

"He was my great great great Grandfather...It´s an annoying legacy that goes so far back... But there isn´t a trace of his lineage in me." He says.

"The whole Monbarn family was exiled to a life of shame, even now, we are still badmouthed... However, nobody hates him for it..."

"Why not?" Usopp asks.

"Because Norland, out of all things...was a very honest man." Monbarn answeres.

"You´re right Usopp this can´t be you," Zack smirks at him.

"When Norland was defending his claims he said, " I know! The mountain of gold sunk into the sea!" The storybooks showed him with a grinning face, But he actually was shedding tears of hate and injustice when he died. " Monbarn tells them.

"I guess he and Golden Roger have a difference," Mikasa says quietly.

"Yes, Golden Roger was smiling into deaths face," Zack says nodding.

"The island that people went to, was really the place where Norland himself found the golden city. It was definitely not just his imagination. Norland claimed that the golden city had fallen undersea because of shifting of landscapes from earthquakes. However, everyone thought he was just making false claims and nobody believed his gold city story. His death penalty was carried out surrounded by witnesses sarcastic laughter.."

"Then you´re attempting to prove Norland his innocence, by trying to find the golden city?" Usopp asks him.

"Quit talking shit!" Monbarn yells and points his gun at him.

Usopp jumps away from him

Mikasa tenses. "Calm down," Zack tells her.

Mikasa looks at him and then at the Cricket man.

"Whether or not my ancestor was an honest person or a great adventurer, HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! JUST FOR BEING HIS DESCENDANT...ONE GETS TEASED BY STRANGERS... COULD YOU UNDERSTAND HOW A KID IN THAT SITUATION FEELS!? MY ENTIRE CHILDHOOD WAS LIKE THAT!" He yells before he calms down.

Mikasa looks down and grits her teeth.

"You´re right, during the past 400 years, countless members of the family... came here trying to correct the family name, but none of them returned. I felt ashamed of being in a family like that, so I ran away from home, and became a pirate." He says.

"Mister, you´re a pirate too?" Luffy asks him.

"I didn´t really want to be one. I just wanted to escape Norland´s curse. But 10 years ago... After a series of events, my ship reached this Island accidentally. It´s ironic that I the one who hated Norland the most, was the only one to reach this place. When I was standing in front of the cliff where the gold was supposed to be in the story, I thought this was fate, there is no escape... I didn´t care if it was true or false. I didn´t really want to find the gold... to prove his innocence. This is between me and the man who ruined my life. This is a duel! Before I die...I will settle this and tell the truth to everyone." He tells them.

"Pathetic!" Mikasa says through her gritted eyes.

"Huh?" Everyone looks at her.

"Do you even listening to the shit you just told us? Do you even listen to yourself? You hate your ancestor because you were teased! You say that he ruined your life! What a joke! You can´t stand for yourself. So you just ran away, isn´t it? Your ancestor has nothing to do with the fact that you´re a pathetic excuse as a man!" Mikasa says angry at him.

"Mikasa!" Zack says.

"No! Shut up!" Mikasa snaps at him.

"Your ancestor is probably throwing up in his grave right now, knowing that his whole family is a bunch of losers!" Mikasa turns around and walks towards the door.

"You know what, just continue to complain about your ancestors and blame him for everything. Cause apparently that's what cowards do! If you´re not capable of building your own life and leave your past behind then maybe ...you should make the world a favour and just die!" Mikasa says and walks out of the house slamming the door.

"Mika..." Nami says.

"Luffy! Do you know what this was all about?" Zoro asks him.

"I don´t know..." Luffy says.

"You know... I think she has been through something terrible and she probably has said the same things to herself." Zack says.

"What about those two? Why are those monkeys here?" Luffy asks Mr cricket man.

"That´s another emotional story with fists, right?" Luffy asks.

"No, they´re just fans of the story," Manbarn says.

"Just fans!?" Usopp asks loudly.

"That is a rather simple relationship," Nami says.

"It was roughly 4 to 5 years after I started searching...They came to hereafter hearing about me and said: "Norland´s gold exists for sure". The sea goes very deep here... I felt especially lonely being under the dark old sea. But I had lived a lifestyle of day after day non-stop underwater search... Then they just suddenly entered my life, insisting on being my followers and fought every day... to get to the point those stubborn dumbasses saved my life understand?" Cricket man says.

"Yes! True comrades always stick together like that!" Usopp wipes his tears.

Mikasa stood outside the windows. She leans against the wall with crossed arms and she looks at the ground still listening to them. _I guess this old man and I aren´t that different._..she thinks.

"Yeah, enough about the monkeys," Luffy says not interested.

"THEN DON´T LISTEN DO IT! JUST KEEP QUIET!" Usopp yells at him.

"As I was saying..." Luffy pushes Usopp away. "I WANT TO GO TO SKY ISLAND MISTER!" he yells.

"Hehe, you´re so impatient... I´ll tell you now. The one who claimed that Sky Island existed was Norland the kind of lairs. If you have anything to do with him, you will end up like me and be nothing more than a joke" Cricket man says and picks up a book.

"Eh!? He went to Sky Island before?" Luffy asks cheerfully.

"Unfortunately, the book doesn´t say..."

"Captain´s log, could it be Norlands?" Nami asks.

"Read the line. Outloud" Cricket man says and gives the book to Nami (or more like throws is in her arms.)

"Wow, a 400-year-old logbook...Year of the sea 1120 June 21st, clear weather, I set sail from the lively city of villa. Following the direction from the lockpost, we went northeast-east, straight out of the dock. In the afternoon, I met a merchant ship and bought a unique object. It´s a small snowboard-like object called "Waver"... Is is a strange boat that will move even when there is no wind, there seems to be a secret method needed to use it. As I could not control it well. Now it has become a popular toy among the crew. The waver´s source of energy seems to only exist on Sky Island, it is said that there are a lot of special items found in the sky. Speaking of Sky Island, a fellow adventurer... Once showed me a living fish, I was surprised seeing such a strange creature. With our ship, it is impossible to get there, but being a sailor, I really wish I could go to the sea of sky someday (Monbren Norland).

"Sea of sky?" Nami yells excited.

"Just like what Robin said!" Luffy yells.

"And judging the text, it is without a doubt that Sky Island still exists," Usopp yells excited.

* * *

Cricket man walks out of the house smiling.

"Oh! Boss! How are you feeling?" Masira asks.

"Top Shape. Now listen up, Do you like them?" Manbarn asks.

"Why are you asking?" Mori asks him.

"They seem to want to... Go to Sky Island." Cricket man says.

" But there is only one way to reach sky island," Mori says.

" If they do it alone, they will die for sure, Boss!" Masira says.

"Well then... should we... give them a Hand?" Cricket man says.

"Mister Marnbar, sir?" Mikasa talks to him.

He looks at her.

"I´m ... sorry about what I said earlier." Mikasa apologizes.

"Ah! Not a big deal. We all have scars. some of us deeper than it seems." He says and shrugs it off.

* * *

**Time skip**

"Listen carefully. I´ll tell you all I know about Sky island." Manbar says as he stands before the Strawhats.

"However, not everything I know can be proven true, it´s up to you to decide whether to believe me or not." He says while Zoro is sleeping in the background and Mikasa is meditating.

"YES, I BELIEVE YOU. "Luffy says.

"Don´t make the decision yet. "Usopp scolds him.

Mikasa gets pulled out of her meditation mode by Luffy. "Mikasa, wake up!" He yells.

"I´m not sleeping!" She says annoyed.

"EVERYONE, MAN YOUR POSITIONS! TURN THE SHIP TOWARD THE CLOUD IN THE SKY! THANKS FOR TELLING US THOSE THINGS, MISTER!" Usopp yells.

"WE DON´T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT!?" Nami yells.

"Would you three please SHUT UP ALREADY!" Zack says angry and his eyes turn black and pupil glows red.

"AHHH!" Usopp and Nami scream.

Mikasa yelps and freezes the floor.

"Nami... if you yell again... I´m going to shove your Oranges into your mouth got it?" Zack asks annoyed.

Nami nods.

"Anyway, the real deal is just starting now. I´ll warn you first, you need to risk your life!" Manbar says.

"We do that every day when we´re around Nami and Zacky," Mikasa says.

"What did you just say?" Zack asks her and glares at her.

"Nothing! Nothing at all" Mikasa says and hides behind Robin.

"The current that shoots upward...If you can get on this current, you can get to the sky, Understand?" Manbar asks them.

"...You mean the current that blows the ship upward?" Nami asks.

" Really? We just need to get blown to the sky, on top of the cloud?" Luffy asks excitedly.

"Using sea current?" Usopp asks.

"But then, I heard that the ships that get blown into the sky will crash back down into the sea... I heard it in Mock Town." Nami says.

"Normally that is the case, the key here is timing. Firstly, you get blown into the sky, which sounds easy, but it is not as easy as one may think. "Knock up steam" is actually... A disaster. It´s something people normally avoid." Manbar says.

"Well, we´re not normal...so...yeah. "Mikasa says sheepishly.

"...why does the sea current blow upward? We have never heard of that before.." Nami asks.

"The reason behind that monstrous current. This is just a theory because no one is dumb enough to rush into it to investigate!" Cricket man says.

"The theory is like this. In the bottom of the sea, there are some big caves, the cold water flows into the caves, and then is heated up by the earth, creating a lot of water vapour that causes a very powerful pressure," he explains.

"Ah! And the pressure creates an explosion at one point. This explosion shoots seawater straight into the sky... probably for one minute." Mikasa says and Manbarn nods.

"To be able to shoot upward for 1 minute...what kind of explosions it that!?" Nami asks.

"The location of the explosions are different each time, but the frequency of appearance is five times a month." Cricket man explains.

"We may crash down into pieces," Usopp says and gulps.

"Furthermore...Nevermind...trying to use logic and words to describe such a grand natural even is just foolish." Cricket man says.

"Then... in other words...The sky island needs to coincidently be there...though these currents happen only five times a month." Usopp says.

"Yes, it is a big chance to take. If there is nothing on top...You will fall back down and everyone will become fish food... even if you successfully enter the"Millenium Cumulonibus", if sky island does not exist, you still crash down." Manbarn tells them.

"In... that case, we´ll forget about Sky Island! So unfortunate Luffy. This can´t be helped! Only the luckiest among the luckiest among the luckiest person... can get up there" Usopp freaks out.

"DON´T WORRY, LET´S JUST GO!" Luffy says.

"Usopp is kinda right, luf. Going Merry will not be able to withstand such a current. At least not in this condition." Mikasa says.

"True. Speed...weight...force...judging from those points, the ship will be blown into pieces by the current. However, I can have Masira and Mori help you to solve this problem. But we need to reinforce that ship´s hardiness first, of course." Cricket man says.

"Ooh! YOU CAN COUNT ON US!" Masira and Miro yell.

"THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!" Luffy yells back.

Mikasa laughs slightly.

"Did you forget!? We can not stay any longer than... one day! After that, the "Record compass" will start pointing to the next Island." Nami says.

"Do you know when the next Millennium Comulnionbus will happen, sir?" Mikasa asks Manbarn,

"It´ll probably be tomorrow at noon! We need to start preparing if we want to go!" he answeres.

"YOU... YOU´RE LYING! COME TO THINK OF IT...WE ONLY MET YOU TODAY! YET YOU´RE BEING SO NICE TO US, SUSPICIOUS ISN´T IT?" Usopp asks him loudly.

"SHUT UP THERE´S FOOD AND BOOZ!" Zack says and runs towards the house.

"He´s just as bad as Luffy. "Mikasa mumbles.

"I am very happy to meet fearless idiots like you. Come let´s eat. Just enjoy my hospitality in my home for today...comrade!" Cricket man says.

Everyone´s having fun. Luffy, Zack and Masira are filling themselves with food. Zack then joins Zoro and Mori drinking.

Mikasa only sits next to Robin and shakes her head. "What a bunch of idiots," she says.

Robin picks up a book. "Hm, In the skull´s right, gold is seen" Robin reads out loud.

"The page that has teardrop on it, is Noland's last words...His sentence was carried out that day. I still don´t understand what that passage means. The skull´s right eye!? Is that a city that was here before? Or is it hinting his death? It´s all blank after all." Cricket man says.

And after this, he starts to sing.

* * *

**Time skip**

"So, we need to find the south bird? In this forest, in the dark?" Mikasa asks annoyed.

"Yep," Zack answeres.

"Great!" Mikasa rolls her eyes.

"I think it´ll be better if we split up," Nami says.

"Right, Sanji, Usopp and Nami are in one team, Luffy, Chopper and Zack are in one. And Zoro, me and Robin are in one team." Mikasa says.

"Why am I not surprised that you decided to go with your girlfriend?" Zack says grinning.

"Well, we are going with marimo. And we need to keep an eye on him or he will run away... and probably ends up on Sky Island. "Mikasa says blushing.

* * *

**Time skip**

**Team 2: Robin, Mikasa and Marimo**

"Urgh, Zoro! What are you doing?!" Mikasa snaps at him.

"This overgrown centipede is annoying and the attacked me first," Zoro says.

"They probably thought your head is grass... which is kinda true," Mikasa says smirking.

"Shut it! Dwarf!" Zoro snaps at her.

"Don´t call me a dwarf! Stupid broccoli head!" Mikasa yells back at him.

"Can you two please stop? You make it really hard to hear the bird. "Robin says.

"Of course, sorry," Mikasa says blushing.

"It´s okay," Robin says.

Mikasa walks next to her.

"So, is there a reason why you... were so angry at mister cricket man?" Robin asks her.

Mikasa looks at her quietly for a few seconds. "The things he said...it reminded me of myself...especially what he said about Masira and Miro," Mikasa says.

"Our mom, she didn´t just die...she," Mikasa says and grits her teeth. "She...was killed and our father abandoned us. So I wanted revenge and in the end, I isolated myself from everyone even Luffy. This was the worst mistake in my life. Me and Luffy we both almost died. That´s why I´m so protective over him...and anyone else. I don´t wanna lose anyone again." Mikasa says and stops.

She looks Robin in the eyes. "Our father and our grandfather both left us. It´s terrible to know that I´m not important to enough for them to stay... this is why I react so...emotional when someone wants to leave the crew. I .. I don´t want to be abanded again. " She says with pain in her voice.

"You won´t...I´m maybe new but I don´t think anyone in our crew would abandon you... I won´t." Robin says smiling.

"Promise?" Mikasa asks unsurely.

"Promise," Robin says.

"Robin... I... I" Mikasa stutters hestiating.

Robin only looks at her patiently even though she knows already.

"I...I´m happy that you joined our crew and...You...are...very important to me. You´re...the only one that I talked about my ...past and my feelings...and my nightmares...cause I think you´re the only one who understands." Mikasa says.

"And I´m very grateful for this. I´m grateful that you listen to me and that you don´t show pity to me. I like you...more than a friend." Mikasa says blushing.

"I like you to...more than a friend, small bean," Robin says smiling.

Mikasa smiles back at her.

"Oi, oi. can you two love birds stop it. We don´t have time for that." Zoro says annoyed.

"Shut up!" Mikasa snaps at him and looks at him.

"Hey! Where are you going, moron? We just came from there." She says smirking.

"Shut it!" Zoro says embarrassed.

Suddenly they hear a small CHOH.

"Chirping sound...come this way! Be careful not to step on the slime!" Robin says.

"Right," Mikasa says and runs after her.

"...Hey,...wait for me...WAHH!" Zoro yells.

Mikasa turns around. "...you really are a marimo." She says and shakes her head.

* * *

**Team 3: Luffy, Zack and Chopper**

"I CAUGHT ONE!" Luffy yells.

"Really?" Zack asks Luffy excited.

"Yes, Look Chopper. Atalsu!" Luffy shows him his Hercules beetle.

"Atalsu?" Chopper asks confused.

"Yes! Atalsu and Haigulasu are both idols of people in the world!" Zack says grinning.

"Comparing to One Piece which is better?" Chopper asks.

"Waa...um...It´s hard to decide!" Zack and Luffy both say at the same time.

"Luffy! There´s another one! It´s a Miyama!" Zack says and catches it.

"Cool!" Luffy cheers excitedly.

Suddenly they hear a loud CHOH!

"There that Criping sound," Zack says and his Miyama escapes.

"WAAH! IT FLEW AWAY!" Luffy yells. "After it! Can´t let it escape!"

The three-run after the beetle.

"Giant Spider!" Chopper yells.

"That spider is in the way, kick it away," Zack says.

"Wait!" He says suddenly and points at a-

"IT´S A BEEHIVE RUN!" Luffy yells.

Chopper and Luffy run away screaming while Zack laughs as he runs after them.

* * *

"WHAT´S UP WITH THIS FOREST!" Luffy yells.

"Ah! Luffy! Zack! Look!" Chopper says and points at the bird.

"The bird...the bird did that!" Zack says.

**CHOO CHOH CHOH CHO CHOH!**

"What did it say?" Luffy asks.

"It said, "All who disturb this forest MUST BE KILLED!" Chopper translates.

Zack, Chopper and Luffy run away from a grasshopper. They try to hide behind a tree but it cut it.

"Okay, that´s it!" "Zack says and turns around. "Back off!" He says as his eyes turn black and his pupil glow red.

The insects immediately stop chasing them.

"How did you do that?" Luffy asks.

"Well,...insects are kinda scared of me." Zack shrugs.

"Wait!... You could do that the whole time?" Chopper asks him.

"Yeah...but it was fun running away from them," Zack says grinning brightly.

**Team 2:**

"Dang it!" Mikasa says as avoids the beetles.

"There is no end to this! Why are you beetles fighting me! Getting in my way!" Zoro yells at them.

"You do know that you´re yelling at a Beetle right now, right?" Mikasa asks him smirking.

"Shut up! It´s annoying me." Zoro snaps.

"I know... it starts pissing me off, too," Mikasa says as she dodges annoyed a few beetles.

"Just now, I heard Chipping sounds..." Robin says.

"It´s probably this stupid bird and he´s probably calling all those insects," Mikasa says as another wave of Beetles run to them.

"Urgh! Okay, that´s it!" Mikasa snaps and ignites her hand. "Come any closer and I´m going to make a grilled beetle out of you." She threats the beetles. And they run away from her.

"Okay, now. let´s meet up with the others." Mikasa says.

* * *

**The three groups meet up in the middle of the forest.**

"Mikasa, did your group had any luck, catching that damn bird?" Sanji says annoyed.

"No, we heared it but we didn´t see it," Mikasa answers and crosses her arms.

"We saw one, but the bugs are everywhere, there was no time to catch the bird!" Luffy says annoyed.

"I can´t take it! We have seven people, but can´t even catch one!? You guys should try harder!" Usopp says.

"Speak for yourself," Sanji says.

"You don´t look like you caught the bird. So, you shouldn´t talk at all. You were running away screaming, Sanji." Zack says grinning.

Mikasa, Zoro and Usopp laugh slightly.

**CHOH.**

"Ah!" Usopp yells and points at the bird. "There it is."

**CHOH CHOH CHOH CHOH!**

"It said, "Did you catch anything? Dumb-ass..." Chopper translates.

"WHAT? HE shows UP ON PURPOSE TO SAY THAT!?" Luffy yells angry.

"I WILL HIT IT DOWN!" Zack says angry and his eyes turn black and his pupil glows red.

Nami and Usopp scream and jump away while Mikasa jumps up and freezes the ground beneath her feet.

"Stop doing that, you idiot!" Nami yells and hits him on his head but hisses. "What´s your head made off?" She asks as she rubs her hand.

Zack simply shrugs and grins at her.

Meanwhile, Robin catches the bird.

"As long as I can see it.." Robin says smiling.

"Great Job, Robin and now let´s go back to mister Diamondhead," Luffy says.

* * *

**Time skip**

"DIAMONDHEAD MASTER!" "MASIRRA!" "MORI!" The straw hats yell as they see their friends injured.

Mikasa and Zack were looking with wide eyes and both feel their rage inside of them.

"Sorry..." Manbarn says weakly.

"AH! Mister! Hey, Hey, mister you awake?" Luffy asks.

"Really...Sorry... We tried to... couldn´t help...! But..! There is still time, before dawn, we must enhance the ship..." Manbarn says.

"Who did this to you, sir?" Mikasa asks coldly and with a growl in her voice.

"..It´s okay now. Don´t worry about it! It´s alright now... More importantly... you guys...caught a south bird." Manbarn says as he sits up.

"Luffy! The Gold...was taken!" Nami says.

Luffy, Zack and Mikasa they three have a murderous look in their eyes. Zack's eyes become black and his pupil glows red while Mikasa starts to get surrounded by flames.

"Doesn´t matter...thing like that should be just forgotten! You guys..." Cricket man says.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THINGS LIKE THAT"! YOU SPENT 10 YEARS, AND EVEN LOST YOUR HEALTH TO FIND TO PIECES ISN´T IT?" Mikasa yells angry.

"I´m a coward remember?" Cricket man looks at her.

Mikasa looks away ashamed but still angry.

"Listen to me, with the entire "Ape-Yama Alliance"... fixing and enhancing that ship is not a problem... We can have it done by dawn it won´t hinder your schedule. You guys... I will send you to the sky no matter what!" Manbarn says.

"Hey, Luffy..." Zack growls and points at the Bellamy Pirate symbol.

"Let me join you, Captain..." He asks angry.

"Me, too," Mikasa says.

"Zack comes with me. Mikasa, you stay here and protect the others." Luffy says.

"But..." Mikasa is about to argue back.

"Mika...we´ll handle it. You as the Captains right hand and as his sister will stay here. These idiots need your guidance and protection." Zack says and puts a hand on Mikasa's shoulder. He looks her in the eyes with a cold look.

Mikasa feels a little uneasy as she looks in his black eyes but she nods. "Yeah, you´re right." She says.

"If we run along the beach, we can reach that we were in, right?" Luffy asks Robin.

"Yes, you can." Robin answeres.

"Luffy... Zack... kick his ass... and give him a hard punch from me." Mikasa says as Luffy and Zack are about to leave.

They both nod.

"We will be back before dawn." Luffy and Zack say at the same time.

* * *

I forgot to mention that Zack isn´t mine OC. He is Lewamus primes 2019 OC. By the way, this is my longest chapter. (I´ll try to make short ones. This is an exception cause I really want the Sky Island arc to start).


	26. The Knock up Stream towards Sky Island

**Intro (because It´s awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

Mikasa sighs. "Okay, let´s enhance this ship. We have only 3 hours. " She says in a strong voice.

"Hai!" The Strawhats say.

_Zack...he is a strange and very creepy guy...but I know I can trust him._ Mikasa thinks.

**_"Mika...we´ll handle it. You as the Captains right hand and as his sister will stay here. These idiots need your guidance and protection." Zack says and puts a hand on Mikasa's shoulder. He looks her in the eyes with a cold look._**

**_Mikasa feels a little uneasy as she looks in his black eyes but she nods. "Yeah, you´re right." She says._**

Mikasa shakes her head._ Good luck you two idiots._

Zack and Luffy run towards Mock Town.

_**This man...must have been diving every day... Between me and the man that ruined my life, this is a duel!... Sorry...I´m really sorry...Although we wanted to help, we could do nothing...!"**_

"That bastard!" Luffy and runs faster.

Zack follows him.

**Time skip.**

* * *

"BELLAMY-! WHERE ARE YOU!" Luffy yells as they arrive at Mock Town.

"Hey! It´s you, two cowards...Do you have something to say to me?" Bellamy asks grinning.

"Yes. Return Diamon-head master´s gold back to him" Luffy says.

"Or what?" Bellamy asks.

"I´m going to kick your ass!" Luffy says.

"You!?" Bellamy and his Pirates start to laugh.

"You weakling? What can you do? Ahahaha" Bellamy asks.

"B-Bellamy. I think you shouldn´t piss them off. Look at their bounties." One of his crewmates says and shows him the bounties.

**Wanted**

**(picture off Luffy)**

**Dead or Alive**

**Monkey D Luffy**

**Nickname: Straw hat**

**100\. 000.000 Berrie**

* * *

**Wanted**

**(picture of Zoro)**

**Dead or Alive**

**Roronoa Zoro**

**Nickname: Pirate Hunter**

**60,000,000 Berrie**

"Bah, this can´t be right. This has to be wrong. " Bellamy says and laughs before he looks at the Bounties of Mikasa and Zack.

**Wanted**

**(A picture off an angry Mikasa surrounded by her fire with red glowing eyes (after she hit Arlong)**

**Dead or Alive**

**Monkey D Mikasa**

**Fire/Ice Demon**

**150.000.000 Berrie**

* * *

**Wanted**

**(his picture of the hoodie shadow his face but shows of his glowing piercing soul eyes and wide smile of sharp teeth, a combine mixed expression of insane happy and very pissed off angry scary)**

**Dead or Alive**

**"Unknown"**

**Nickname: Spirit revenant**

**200,000,000. Berrie**

"This is absolutely Bullshit! You think you can defeat me then let´s go show me what you´ve got!" Bellamy yells angry and slightly scared.

Luffy and Zack just look at him coldly.

"SPRING JUMPER!" Bellamy yells and jumps fast from building to building.

"Do you know how to fight? Do you know how to punch? HAHAHA. That old man and those monkeys are idiots just like you! They´re idiots who believe in a 400 years lie made by bluffing ancestors." He yells laughing.

Zack and Luffy both have an angry look in their eyes. Zack pulls the hoodie to cover his face and two glowing soul-piercing eyes are shining through.

"Golden city... Sky Island... THE AGE OF DAYDREAMS IS OVER. YOU BASTARDS ARE THE SHAME OF ALL PIRATES!" Bellamy yells.

"You asked if I know how to punch?" Luffy asks and lifts up his fist.

Zack stands across from Luffy.

"FAREWELL STRAWHAT KIDDO!" Bellamy yells and jumps towards Luffy.

Luffy punches him and sends him bouncing towards Zack.

Zack smiles evilly and his teeth fangs are seen. He punches Bellamy back towards Luffy.

Luffy gives Bellamy a finally punch and smashes his head against the ground.

Bellamy has a fist print on both of his cheeks and lost a few teeth. He is knocked out immediately.

"Now that we dealt with him..." Zack starts and Bellamy's blood drips from his knuckles.

"MISTER´S GOLD! GIVE IT TO ME!" Luffy says angry and he also has Bellamy's blood on his knuckles

* * *

"Why didn´t you go?" Nami asks Zoro.

"HUH? WHAT´S YOUR PROBLEM? FIRST YOU TOLD US NOT TO FIGHT, THEN TOLD US TO FIGHT, AND FIRST YOU TOLD ME NOT TO GO, NOW YOU TELL ME TO GO.." Zoro snaps at her.

"No! They beat you last time right?" Nami says.

"They beat me?... Actually they just didn´t want to be blocking our way!? A fight that you will sorry about afterwards, It´s really painful." Zoro says.

"What? Are you an idiot?" Nami asks him.

"YOU´RE ANNOYING MOVIE ASIDE,YOU´RE GETTING IN MY WAY!" Zoro snaps at her.

"Hey, Hey Hey, seaweed head, how dare you treat Miss Nami like that?" Sanji yells at him.

They both start to argue.

"Hey, you, get the wood and stop hitting our ship!" Usopp yells at them.

They all start to argue.

"Will you...just SHUT UP ALREADY!" Mikasa snaps and hits Sanji and Zoro on top of the head.

"Argh! Stop arguing and do your job. Luffy and Zack are counting on us!" Mikasa says annoyed.

"Mikasa... why didn´t you go?" Nami asks her.

Mikasa looks at her and smiles. "Someone has to look after this troublemakers, am I right?" She says.

_Zack...what is the secret of his devil fruit?_ Mikasa thinks.

* * *

**Back with Luffy & zack.**

"Found it," Luffy says grinning and carries the sack of Gold.

"HEY, YOU TWO! STOP RIGHT THERE! I´M STILL STANDING!? COME ON! WE WON´T LOOSE TO FANTASY CHASING IDIOTS! Well? where are you going kiddos?" Bellamy's crewmate says angry.

"Luffy... should I?" Zack asks and points at his sword.

Bellamy's crewmates jump away scared.

Luffy shakes his head. "Where? To the sky." Luffy says and points at the sky.

Zack looks slightly confused at Luffy and then looks the last time at Bellamy's crewmates before he follows his Captain.

"Why didn´t you let me beat him, Captain?" Zack asks.

"Huh? Cause we have to there before dawn and we´ve got the Gold." Luffy says.

Zack looks confused at Luffy before he nods." Yeah, you´re right Captain." He says.

* * *

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING RIGHT NOW? These IDIOTS!" Nami yells.

"Don´t let Zack here you call him that. "Mikasa says smirking.

"But you´re right. They are 46 minutes late! If this goes one we won´t reach the knock upstream in time." She crosses her arms.

"Could they have been beaten in the town?" Chopper asks.

"No! Like such a scum like Bellamy would even have a chance against one of them but the two of them are enough to destroy the whole Island." Mikasa says.

"HEY!" Luffy yells and runs with Zack towards them.

"We did it!" He yells.

"Great now hurry up you two! We are already behind schedule!" Nami yells at them.

"Calm down, Nami, Look at this," Zack says and he shows the what in his hand.

"It´s Hercules!" He and Luffy both say.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING!" Usopp, Nami and Zoro yell.

Mikasa giggles. "Time to set sail! Is everything´s ready?" She asks her crewmates.

Luffy places the sack of gold next to Manbarn.

"Hurry up and get on the ship, there´s no time. You want to give up your chance to get to Sky Island for nothing...? Fools!" Manbarn says.

"Thank you, for the ship." Luffy and Zack say grinning.

"If you want to say thank you, say it to them!" Manbarn says and points at the Monkeys.

"Right... thank you, guys," Zack says as he walks to the ship.

"I´ll give Hercules to you!" Luffy says.

"What? But we had such a hard time catching it?" Zack says disappointed.

"You can´t be serious?" Nami asks and facepalms.

"Yes, little fox. He is... He is just as stupid as my brother." Mikasa says grinning.

"Yeah, this Beetle is smarter than Zack," Nami says and shakes her head.

"Huh?" Zack looks at them with his black eyes and red glowing pupils.

"Sorry!" They both exclaim.

"I´ll catch a Beetle next time!" Zack says grinning.

"He´s is kinda creepy." Usopp whispers.

Nami and Mikasa nod.

"LUFFY! HURRY!" Nami yells.

Luffy jumps on the ship.

"Set sail!" Nami yells.

* * *

**3 hours later**

"Millenium Cumuloniombus ahead!" Masiras crewmates yell.

"Really? What time is it?" Masira asks.

"10:00 AM! Much earlier than expected." His crewmate says.

"10 O´clock direction found huge waves! Quietly likely a giant whirlpool!" Moris crewmate yells.

"That´s it! Turn the ship to 10 O´clock direction! That thing is the sign for the explosion! Follow the whirlpool closely! Don´t back out!" Masira yells.

Suddenly the ship begins to shake cause the waves became bigger.

"THE WAVES SUDDENLY BECAME HUGE WAVES!" Nami yells.

"WAHH the ship will sink." Usopp panics.

"It´s the sign for the explosion!" Masira says.

"Freeze!" Mikasa says and freezes the floor it helps the others to stand still and not shake with the ship.

"Thanks, Mika," Luffy says.

"Yeah, yeah...just try to somehow speed it all up, okay?" Mikasa says and breathes out cold air.

"Miss Navigator! How is the Lockpost?" Robin asks.

"It keeps pointing at that cloud!" Nami answeres.

"THE WIND IS PERFECT! MILLENIUM CUMULONIMBUS IS HEADING TOWARD THE CENTER OF THE WHIRLPOOL!" Masira yells.

"It seems like we guessed correctly this time brother. "Masira says.

"Yeah, the size of the explosion is perfect too," Mori says.

"So, can we get there?" Zack asks as he stands there calmly.

"Yes, we will take you to the track of the whirlpool," Masira yells.

"..And then!? What do we do after that!?" Nami asks him.

"Follow the Current! Head to the centre!" He answeres her.

* * *

"THIS GIANT WHIRLPOOL..!?" Everyone exclaims as they notice the big whirlpool that they´re are sailing towards,

"YOU NEVER SAID WE NEED TO GET SUCKED IN!" Nami exclaims.

"DON´T WORRY! I´LL PROTECT MISS NAMI AND ROBIN-CHAN!" Sanji yells.

"This is my first time seeing such a huge Whirlpool," Robin says.

"Yeah, me too," Mikasa says while still keep everyone's feet frozen,

"NO! NO, NO, NO! GO BACK, I WANT TO GO BACK!" Usopp yells frightened.

"Forget it, Ussop, it´s too late. Somebody is already...hyper." Zoro says looking at Luffy and Zack.

"HERE I COME „SKY ISLAND"! " Luffy yells existed.

"This is so much funnier than I expected," Zack says grinning.

"You´re just as crazy as he is!" Mikasa says to him.

"You look like you´re also enjoying it," Zack says looking at her.

She grins back at him. "I admit this is a little bit fun." She says.

Suddenly a giant seaking was also sucked into the Whirlpool.

"Wow!" Mikasa exclaims startled and steps back. She slips and almost falls down but Robin catches her.

Mikasa blushes hard as she looks at Robin who simply smiles at her.

"It seems that you have fallen for me, small bean," Robin says with a small wink.

Mikasa blushes harder. "T.T...Thanks...f-for...c-catching...m-m-me." She stutters as she looks down.

"You´re welcome," Robin says.

"Hey, you love birds," Zack says teasingly.

Mikasa glares at him slightly as keeps on blushing.

"While you two were flirting with each other...we´re about be swallowed by the whirlpool," Zack tells them.

Suddenly the whirlpool disappears.

"What!? Disappeard! Why?" Sanji asks.

"What happened!?" Luffy exclaims.

"A whirlpool that big? Just disappears?" Zack wonders.

"That´s not it... It´s started... The whirlpool has only disappeard in the seabed.." Nami says.

"WAIT!" Suddenly someone yells.

The straw hats all turn around.

"I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU, STRAWHAT KIDDO LUFFY!" A fat guy with black hair laughs loudly as he sails towards them with his crew.

"He´s...the one that we met at mock town..." Nami says.

"WE ARE HERE TO TAKE YOUR HEAD THAT IS WORTH 100 million. AND IT SEEMS THAT THE DEMON AND THE GHOST IS ALSO WITH YOU!" Blackbeard says and Mikasa gasps slightly.

Zack, Zoro and Robin look concerned at Mikasa who tenses up as she sees him.

"Are you okay there, shorty?" Zoro asks her.

"He...he´s...Blackbeard." Mikasa says with wide-open eyes as she shakes slightly.

"Blackbeard?" Zack looks at her.

"Yeah...Ace said that Blackbeard betrayed Whitebeard and now Ace is searching for him," Mikasa says.

"Fire Fist Ace?" Robin asks as she put her hands on Mikasa's shoulder to calm her down.

"Yes, he is Mikasas and Luffy's brother," Zoro says.

"He´s strong...really strong and...he is basically filled with darkness," Mikasa tells them.

"How do you know that?" Zack asks her.

"I´m pretty good at reading people and sensing their strength. This is one of the reasons why I can almost immediately tell if you can trust someone or not." Mikasa explains them.

"Is this the reason why you trusted me so easily?" Robin asks her.

"Yes. I...sensed your strength...but I didn´t really saw evil in you, neither in your eyes nor in your behaviour. " Mikasa says.

"MY HEAD?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 100 Million?" Luffy asks Blackbeard.

"THERE´S A BOUNTY WORTH 100 MILLION ON YOUR HEAD! ALSO THE PIRATE HUNTER ZORO! YOU HAVE A BOUNTY 60 MILLION ON YOURS" Blackbeard yells and shows them two bounties.

"It´s true...! They have new bounties! Zoro! You´ve become a wanted Pirate!" Usopp exclaims as he looks at the Bounties.

"WHAT!? Hey, Wait! And me? There´s a bounty for me too, right?" Sanji asks.

"No." Usopp answeres.

"Look carefully!" Sanji says.

"Still no!" Usopp says.

"Mikasa! Did you hear that? 100 Million!" Luffy exclaims happily.

Mikasa smiles slightly at him. "That´s great Luffy!" She says and ruffles his hair.

"60 Million? I´m not satisfied." Zoro says.

"100 Million...Really? Did the Incidents in Alabasta drastically increased their values?" Nami wonders. "YOU TWO! DON´T GET COCKY!"

"BUT THAT´S NOT EVEN IMPRESSIVE AS THIS," Blackbeard shouts and shows another two bounties. "THE DEMON GIRL IS WORTH 150 MILLION BERRI AND THE GHOST IS WROTH 200 MILLION!"

"WHAT!?" Almost all of the Strawhats exclaim.

"Aww no! That´s even higher than mine!" Luffy says clearly jealous.

"That´s impressive!" Zoro says while trying to hide is own jealousy. "We definitely have to train more together."

"DAMIT! And I don´t even have a bounty!" Sanji stomps his foot on the ground in anger.

Mikasa looks at Zack and narrows her eyes slightly.

"Wow! That´s so cool!" Chopper and Usopp exclaim with stars in their eyes.

"200 Million?! He is a real monster!" Nami exclaims as she held her head.

"So,...do you sense darkness and my strength...Mika?" Zack asks her.

"I do sense strange darkness that comes from you but...I think that´s just your Ghost fruit. And the strength...I think you´re probably as strong as Ace...and me...Weird." Mikasa says.

"What´s so weird about that?" Zack asks her.

"It´s just...based on how high your bounty is...I assumed you´re the strongest in our crew...but it seems like you have the same problem as I have." Mikasa explains,

"And that is?" He wonders.

"Your own devil fruit powers," Mikasa says. "It as a big of a problem as mine but I think your ghost fruit is making it difficult for you to get your second devil fruit powers to get stronger."

"You think?" Zack looks at her amusingly.

"Or maybe you´re just weaker than you look," Mikasa says smirking.

"200 Million? Well... I can´t say I´m that surprised! I mean he does look like a monster even in his human form." Nami says.

"Huh?" Zack turns around and his eyes glow red while out of his mouth comes green flames.

Nami, Usopp and Chopper yelped and jumped back.

"You shouldn´t such mean think...Navigator." Zack says with a big smirk.

"Stop that, it´s not even that scary," Mikasa says as she rolls her eyes.

"Mika?" Robin says.

"Yes?" Mikasa looks at her.

"You have frozen the ground," Robin tells her.

Mikasa looks down and unfreezes the floor again. "Thanks." She says quietly while blushing slightly.

"You´re welcome," Robin says smiling.

"It´s coming. The Knock up Stream." Mori shouts towards them.

"All members! Hold on to something or go inside!" Sanji exclaims.

"I don´t think it would me so smart to go inside, snooji." Mikasa tells him.

"THE SEA IS GOING TO BLOW UPWARD!" Usopp yells.

"AISU Freeze!" Mikasa says and she freezes floor and the feet of others to keep them steady.

"Just in case." She mumbles.

And a big stream shoots them with a big force and speed towards Sky Island


	27. Up in the sky and Heaven s Gate

**Intro (because It's awesome)**

**Wealth,**

**Fame,**

**Power.**

One man had acquired all the worldly things: **The Pirate King: GOLDEN D ROGER.**

His final words before he was executed sent all people of the world out to sea.

**"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Go find it! I left it all there! Somewhere in the Grand Line."**

Men everywhere head toward the Grand Line to chase their dreams.

The world has unquestionably entered the **Great Age of Pirates!**

_(I highly recommend listening to the Intro song now and watching the opening song)_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Up in the sky and Heaven's Gates**

„This..! What´s is going on!?" Chopper asks scared.

**The Strawhats are sailing on the Surface of the Stream**

„The ship is sailing vertically on the surface of the Stream," Zack tells him with a big amusing grin.

„WAHA! THIS IS SO FUNNY!" Luffy laughs excitedly „WHAT IS THE REASON BEHIND THIS!?" he asks.

„...The wind?" Nami says.

„ALRIGHT, IF WE GO LIKE THIS WE CAN GO TO THE SKY! FORWARDS! FORWARDS!" Luffy cheers happily.

Mikasa shakes her head as she smiles slightly at Luffy's cheerfulness.

„Wait a sec...! It´s not as easy as you think!" Sanji says.

„What is it?" Usopp asks him.

„Did you forget some Luggage?" Luffy asks.

„THE SHIP IS BEGINNING TO LEAVE THE STREAM...!" Sanji exclaims.

„EH!" Almost everyone exclaims.

„IF THIS GOES ON MUCH LONGER, WE WILL GET BOUNCED OFF!" Sanji exclaims.

„Even if you say so...But what do we do? It´s hard enough to just hold on to the ship...ask Mikasa...by the way..how long will you keep holding us?" Zack asks her with a cheeky grin.

„Don´t make me throw you out off this ship," Mikasa grumbles with a small smirk.

„You can´t...I can fly slightly since I ate the Ghost-Ghost fruit...remember?" Zack says as he crosses his arms.

„Oh, believe me. I will find a way," Mikasa says playfully.

„Stop joking you two!" Nami scolds them both.

„Calm down, Navigator," Zack says as he rolls his eyes.

„Anyway, how long can you hold us, Mika?" Nami asks her slightly concerned.

„I´m fine, little fox. Just make sure we will get to Sky Island," Mikasa tells her.

Nami nods.

„YAAH! WHAT´S THAT!" Chopper exclaims and points at an giant fish falling from the Stream.

„This is a Seaking," Zack says calmly.

„It´s the guy that got sucked in earlier...!" Sanji points out.

„Look! We will end up like that sooner or later!" Sanji says.

„Hey Hey Hey, no point talking like that! This ship is ascending from the power of the explosion, so now with our own strength..," Luffy says as he tries to lift the ship.

„Come on, Mika! Help me!" Luffy asks her.

„You do now...that if I let go...we all will fall...right, Luffy?" Mikasa tells him amusingly.

„This is just a normal disaster after all!" Usopp yells.

„WAAH! THERE ARE A LOT OF DIFFERENT THINGS FALLING DOWN! OTHER VICTIMS OF THE „KNOCK UPSTREAM!" Choppers yells as he holds on the mast off the ship.

„**Ah, we are done for, if we fall down at this height, Everyone..! Will be smashed to bits!"** Usopp exclaims crying.

Zack chuckles slightly.

„Stop laughing! We are about to die and you´re laughing!?" Usopp yells at him.

„Calm down, Pinocchio. We won´t...besides, it won´t be the first time that I´ll die..but at least this time it´s way more fun," Zack says as he looks at him with glowing red eyes and shows him his sharp teeth.

„There´s no reason to be scared Usopp...We have the best Navigator on our ship and she WILL bring us to the Sky," Mikasa says grinning at him.

„You seem to enjoy it," Zack says.

„I would´ve enjoyed it way more if I won´t have to hold my whole Nakama," Mikasa says.

„You´re holding us? You must been doing a really bad job because I don´t feel it," Zack says.

„What did you just say?!" Mikasa exclaims as she stands accidentality unfreezing the ice and almost the whole team is about to fall down.

„Oh, Whoopsie!" Mikasa exclaims as she freezes their feet again.

„Sorry," She says grinning sheepishly while Zack is laughing at her.

„SET DOWN THE SAIL! HURRY!" Nami exclaims yelling right into Zack's ear.

„THIS IS SEA! IT´S NO MERE STREAM! IT´S A SEA CURRENT THAT IS FLOWING VERTICALLY UP! Coming from below, there are water vapours coming from the explosion...it´s an „Up Drift!" Nami yells.

„If our opponents are the wind and sea, we will sail on. In their faces! After all, who is this ships´s Navigator!?" Nami says.

„Heh, I told ya," Mikasa says smirking at Zack.

„She´s good," Zack says.

„IT´S MISS NAMI OF COURSE!" Sanji exclaims

„OooH, Bastards! Do what Miss Nami just said!" He yells at the others.

„Sanji...shut up..and do it yourself!" Mikasa yells at him.

„Let the wind push the right, to turn the ship to the left! Make the body of the ship parallel to the stream!" Zack tells them.

„Yes, Sir!" The others say.

„WAH! THIS IS BAD! THE SHIP IS COMPLETELY LOSE CONTACT WITH THE STREAM!" Chopper yells.

„It´s falling down! It´s going to fall down, Nami, Come up with a plan! Quick!" Usopp yells scared.

„No need, it´s already good to go!" Nami says. „Mikasa...you can unfreeze the floor now,"

„Are you sure?" Mikasa asks her.

„You said yourself that I am the best Navigator. So, you should trust your Navigator, big sis," Nami says grinning.

„Heh, if you say so," Mikasa says grinning and unfreezes the floor.

„Eh?!" Everyone exclaims as they realize that they are flying.

„It´s flying..," Mikasa says amazed.

„SO COOL, THE SHIP IS FLYING IN THE SKY!?" Luffy yells in Mikasas ear.

She glares at him slightly.

„Really!?" Usopp asks.

„WAAAHH!" Chopper exclaims.

„I did it," Nami says.

„Hehehe..," Zoro chuckles.

Zack and Robin don´t say anything, Zack has a big grin on his face while Robin has a small smile on hers.

„MISS NAMI, YOU´RE SO COOL!" Sanji yells.

Mikasa rolls her eyes annoyed at him.

„Hey, Nami! Are we going to be there soon!? At Sky Island!?" Luffy asks Nami.

„If it exists, it should be behind that piece of cloud," Nami answers.

„On top of the cloud!? I wonder what is on top of there..!" Luffy says grinning.

Mikasa smiles as she sees how excited everyone is but she herself couldn´t help herself but she feels like something bad is going to happen once they´re on top of the cloud.

**On top of the Cloud.**

**Everyone is having a hard time breathing except for Zack.**

„...Damn! What happened? Is everyone alright?" Zoro asks.

„Everyone´s fine, marimo. And...Zack...you are really creepy, you know that?" Mikasa asks him.

„Huh?" Zack looks at her with his scary face.

„You´re the only one who can still breath normally," Mikasa tells him calmly.

„Well, I am a ghost..." Zack says as he still glares at Mikasa.

„HEY! Hey, Look you guys! Outside the ship!" Luffy exclaims.

„...What is this place? It ´s soo white!" He asks.

„Eh...That´s clouds...Luffy," Mikasa tells him as she raises her eyebrow.

„On top of the clouds..! HOW ARE WE SAILING ON TOP OF THE CLOUDS..!" Nami wonders loudly.

„Of course we can sail on top of it! They´re just clouds," Luffy says.

„You have clouds instead of a brain inside your head, Luf," Mikasa says as she rolls her eyes.

„At least he has something in his head," Zack says.

„Are you talking about yourself?" Mikasa says.

„Heh, you have burned your brain to ashes with your short temper," Zack laughs.

„I do not have a short temper!" Mikasa exclaims.

„This is bad, Usopp isn´t breathing!" Chopper exclaims.

„WHAT!´Think of something do CPR!" Luffy yells.

Mikasa and Zack both shake their heads.

„Okay, I´ll do CPR on !" Sanji yells.

Mikasa hits him on top of his head.

„Idiot...," Zack and Zoro say.

„..in other words this... is the „Sea of the Sky!", Nami says.

„But look , the „Log Pose" is still pointing up!" She says and points at the Log Pose on her wrist.

„- maybe this is only the middle part of the „Millennium Cumulonimbus..," Robin says.

„So, we need to go higher, huh?" Mikasa says.

„But how..?"Chopper wonders.

„I don´t know, Chop. But I´m not the navigator in here, right? Little Fox?" Mikasa says as she smirks at Nami.

„You know what?" Nami asks her annoyed.

„What?" Mikasa says.

„Zack is right. You really seems to have to burn your brains into ashes. Or maybe...you´re the reason why Luffy doesn´t have a brain," Nami tells her.

Mikasa looks at her surprised while Zack bursts out laughing.

„Traitor!" Mikasa mumbles with a small grin.

„FOR MY FIRST BIG COURSE-! CAPTAIN USOPP WILL SWIM-!" Usopp yells.

„OH! GO, GO!" Luffy and Chopper exclaim.

„Hey, Hey, Hey! Don´t fool around. We still don´t know anything about this sea!" Sanji tells them.

„A sea is a sea!" Usopp says laughing and jumps into the"Sea of Sky."

„And you said my brother is stupid," Mikasa tells Nami.

**A small-time skip**

„He´s..still not back...," Luffy says.

„Just a thought, but...is there really...a seafloor?" Robin wonders

„You mean..." Everyone looks at her.

„DID THAT IDIOT FALL OF THE CLOUD!?" Zoro yells.

„USOPP!" Luffy yells and stretches his arm trying to find him.

„What an idiot!" Zack and Mikasa both say as they shake their heads.4

„I told that idiot not to fool around!" Sanji says.

„Extend your arms as far as you can," Robin tells Luffy.

„But I can´t see if I only rely on my touch..." Luffy says worried.

„Don´t worry, I´ll handle it!" Robin says. „Ojos Fleur!" She says as she closes her eyes and crosses her arms.

„Mikasa why are you not doing anything?" Nami asks her.

„Ehh? What can I do? Jump in there? Besides it´s only Usopp," Mikasa says simply.

„Hmm, strange..." She mumbles as she looks around.

„What´s wrong, shorty?" Zoro asks her.

„I don´t know...But I think there´s gonna be trouble ahead,"Mikasa says.

„Yes, I can almost smell the danger," Zack nods.

Mikasa looks behind her shoulder at the rest of her team who have saved Usopp and killed a big Sky Island fish...and already cooked a small fish.

„You´re really are a bunch of clowns...," Mikasa sighs.

„Guys...Watch out," Zack says.

Everyone looks towards him just to see something fly towards them in high speed.

„What´s that?" Nami asks.

Mikasa´s eyes widen slightly. „AISU GURUPU SHIRUDO!" She says and puts her hands in front of her.

A big ice shield comes from her palms...it´s big enough to protect them all.

Before Mikasa can even blink something flies past her and destroys the ice around her.

Mikasa quickly turns around and sees how...this...something is tearing through her shield like it was a made of paper.

Everyone´s eyes widen as Zack stands in front of the flying thing and got impaled.

„Zack!" Everyone except Mikasa exclaims.

Mikasa looks shocked while Zack falls down on the ship's floor and normally she would´ve freak out like with the others but this time it´s different...she isn´t scared...she´s angry...she is pissed.

She grits her teeth as she glares at the flying something. A dark shadow is covering her eyes.

Now she finally sees what attacked them. _It´s a Griffin...no..he´s a devil fruit user...his fruit is definitely a Zoan fruit..._

„Chopper how´s Zack?" Mikasa asks surprisingly calm.

Robin and Zoro both look at her they're the only ones who notice the anger in her tone.

„He´s bleeding pretty hard...I-I don´t think he will make it...," Chopper says with tears in his eyes.

„No...it can´t be...," Nami whispers as she puts a hand on her mouth.

„Are...you saying...that...he ...is..?" Usopp stutters.

„You bastard!" Luffy exclaims and he´s about to attack the Griffin.

„Luffy! Stay back!" Mikasa says loudly with a serious tone.

„And you Zoro and Sanji too," She adds.

„But mika-" Luffy tries to protest.

„Luffy! Do as I say!" Mikasa says with a cold voice.

Luffy takes a step. He recognizes this tone...when they were younger...her tone was always this cold...it changed after he almost drowned and was saved by Shanks.

Mikasa and the Griffin stare at each other.

Suddenly Mikasa notices a small smirk making its way on the Griffins face.

The Griffin swings his wings and flies towards Mikasa.

Mikasa´s green eyes turn grey.

She avoids the Griffin and she kicks him away with her leg while using her hand to burn his wings.

Mikasa realizes that his wings are sharp like a sword and that her fire does nothing to them.

_Hmph, fine..._ she thinks and grits her teeth.

„AISU...-"

„EYEBEAM!" Mikasa looks shocked as she sees a green fire beam hitting the Griffin.

The Griffin hisses as he gets hit in his back.

He turns around, "You...? You´re still alive! How is that possible?!" The Griffin says slightly shocked.

„Zack...you´re immortal...," Mikasa says in aww.

Zack stands up...he has a deadly serious look on his face.

Mikasa feels like the rage that she has felt a few seconds ago...is gone now...as if her whole anger was drained.

She looks at Zack calm now but also shocked and scared at the same time,

„Pulling that move, really pissed me off, you stupid chicken!" Zack says in a low angry voice.

Everyone feels chills running down their bodies.

„Mikasa, stand down, he´s mine...," He says.

„Are you sure? I can still-" She is cut off by his angry glare.

„I said he´s mine damn it!" He tells her.

Mikasa flinches slightly but nods hesitantly.

Zack´s vein are showing around his forehead.

_This is weird...I thought I described Zack and sensed him back in town...but now there´s something different...something unknown about him...I can only sense a pure and positive good heart...his darkness is slightly similar as blackbeards but it´s only the strength...his darkness is not evil nor corrupted, _Mikasa thinks as she watches the fight silently.

„Now you gonna pay your bird bastard!" Zack growls slightly.

„Pay? Pah! You are a maggot and don´t stand a chance against me, "The Griffin says as he flies up and gets ready for another attack, but to everyone´s shock, Zack jumps very high.

He´s on the same height as the Griffin.

„What´s this?! You can fly?!" The Griffin says surprised.

„Actually...yeah...but right now...I jump good...and you´re slightly roasted," Zack says with a small smirk.

The Griffin uses the same attack as he used on Mikasa. He flies with high speed at Zack but Zack deflects his feathers.

The Griffin spins fast and creates a powerful wind blow.

Zack deflects his fast attack again without any trying.

The Griffin flies up and goes for a quick dive to hit Zack but Zack catches him by his neck.

Zack slams his knee into the Griffin´s stomach.

The Griffin hisses and clenches his jaw.  
Zack kicks him hard in the face and while he kicks him, he unleashes a black lightning shock from his foot which also hits the Griffin and sents him flying back into the sky.

Mikasa notices her hand is shaking with fear. But she ignores that as she keeps on watching the fight with the others. Something about Zack...scares her...but not in an "I´m in danger" kind of way...but more in a "this is weird...this is so mysterious" kinda way.

The Griffin coughs up some blood while he breaths hardly. He glares at Zack although there´s a bit of fear in his eyes.

„I-is that it? Pah! I-it´s g-gonna take m-more than that to s-stop me," The Griffin says as he wipes up his blood.

„Alright then, in that case," Zack says taking out his sword.

„Full Focus Breathing!" Zack says and inhales the maximum amount of oxygen to raise his physical and mental strength.

„The Setting Sun!" Zack flips the Griffin higher into the air and delivers an upended flaming sword slash.

"Lightning Sonic Kick!" Zack kicks the Griffin where the sun doesn´t shine and the Griffin flies far far away into the sky screaming

("Team Rocket is blasting off again!" *Sorry for that*)

Everyone looks at him in awe even Mikasa, Robin and Zoro look impressed.

„Heh, show off," Zoro says with a grin.

Zack lands down and puts his sword away, „Now we can chill and think," he says calmly.

„Woah, Zack, this reminded me not to piss you off," Mikasa says.

„As long as you remember it, Lil Mika, "Zack says with a small smirk.

„Well,...but you know..I like to mess with people...so...I may or not may forget it once in a while, ghost boy," Mikasa says smirking

„Huh? Sorry I thought I heard something since I can´t see you... so short and all," Zack says looking around.

Everyone except Mikasa bursts out laughing.

Mikasa pouts at him.

„So, you are immortal, Mister Ghostman?" Robin asks him.

„Yes in a way, even if seastone or the water may hold me down, stop my powers and make me feel pain, however, it can´t kill me," Zack explains.

This shocked the entire crew. Chopper, Usopp and Luffy´s eyes bulge out and their jaws drop.

„Wow, that´s so cool!" Chopper and Luffy exclaim amazed.

„Mika...why do you look...so...different?" Usopp asks her.

„Huh?" Mikasa tilts her head in confusion.

„Ah..., it´s the same Form you used while fighting Mr Crocodile...," Robin says.

„Why didn´t you showed that to us sooner?" Nami asks her.

„Well,...I don´t really know how I activate this...," Mikasa says as she looks at her hands.

„What did you felt when you were fighting that bird bastard?" Zack asks her.

„Anger?" Mikasa tells him.

„Did you also felt anger while fighting the Croc?" Zoro asks her.

„Yes...but I don´t think that this has something to do with that...," Mikasa says.

Her hair and her eyes turn back to their usual colour while the marks on her cheeks disappear.

Mikasa feels weak and almost falls down but Robin and Zoro catch her.

„Are you okay, Mika?" Chopper asks her and rushes towards her.

„I´m fine just...I´m feeling weak...like...my body won´t listen to me anymore," Mikasa says.

„...That´s because...the oxygen is scarce here," Robin says.

„Ahh...to be saying those words...Are you citizens of blue seas?" An old man with a white beard and a moustache stands suddenly on the edge of the ship.

The old man is wearing a knight's armour, a cape and his weapon is a Lance.

„What´s that?... By the way, who are you and since when are you on our ship?" Nami asks him.

„I would be the "Knight Of The Sky". All living under the cloud are citizens of the blue seas- in other words, did you come up from the Blue Seas?" The "Knight Of The Sky" asks them.

„...Um, yes," Luffy answers.

„It can´t be helped then...this place is 7000m above the Blue Seas, called the White Sea. Above this place is the White-White Sea, 10,000m. Average citizens of the Blue Seas won´t be able to stand it." The "Knight Of The Sea" explains.

„Hmm, it doesn´t feel as bad as it did before," Mikasa says as she gets up.

„LIES, LIES. YOU´RE JUST FAKING. It´s not possible," The old man tells her.

„Although, I don´t understand how you both were able to fight up here...especially you, young man," He says and looks at both Mikasa and Zack.

„They both are the freaks in our crew...sometimes I even wonder if they´re even human," Nami says with a blank expression.

„Oui, Oui. Be careful what you´re saying there, Lil fox," Mikasa says.

„Yeah, or I will kick your butt and shove those fruits of yours in your throat..got it?" Zack says as he looks at her with black eyes and red-glowing pupils.

„And this time I won´t be able to save you," Mikasa says as crosses her arms.

Chills are running down Nami's body as she nods.

„-But what about that Griffin from before, how come he can fight without getting out of breath and how can he walk on the sea?" Chopper asks the old man.

„This Level...Wait, a minute, you probably have a lot of question right? -First things first, I need to talk business with you. I would be a freelance mercenary. This is a very dangerous part of the sea. Those who do not know about Aero-Battles will be attacked by the guys like before and become food for the Sky-Fishes. Each whistle will cost you 50 Million in Aigusu, then I will save you!" The "Knight Of The Sea" tells him as he sits on the ship and a strange pink-coloured bird stands behind him.

Everyone looks at him confused.

„What are you talking about? Mister," Luffy asks him.

„OH! Quit acting like a fool... the price is very cheap already! If I keep lowering, I won´t be able to earn even 1 Aigusu! I would need living expenses too!" The "Kight Of The Sky" tells them.

„That´s why I´m asking you what Aigusu is and what is the whistling thing?" Luffy asks him.

„Sky Island so scary!" Usopp cries quietly as he lies on the ship and shivers.

„Quit whining, Pinocchio," Zack tells him. "It´s not that scary...I mean imagine if there would be ghosts here...Oh..wait,"

Mikasa rolls her eyes "Pfft! Quit joking around, Zacky. I mean...Come one, you can´t be Zack scary," She says with a small smirk.

„Oh yeah? This coming from a girl who´s freezing the floor every time she sees me prove the point," Zack says smirking.

Mikasa looks at him shocked and then blushes embarrassed. „Shut it," She mumbles.

Zack chuckles slightly.

„Finally we have someone who can stand up to shorty," Zoro says.

„Do you want me to kick you out off the ship, marimo?!" Mikasa exclaims angrily as she glares at him.

„I doubt your leg would even reach his butt," Zack says calmly.

Mikasa looks at Zack and she´s about to say something...but she´s cut off by Robin.

„Would you three please stop fighting?" Robin asks the three with a smile.

„But-" Mikasa tries to say something.

„I think "The Knight Of The Sky" wants to say something," Robin tells her.

Mikasa blushes and nods.

„I think you got that wrong Zoro. There are two people in this crew who can and will stand up to shorty," Zack says smirking.

„Well, I don´t think that Robin counts...cause, shorty doesn´t even try to mess with her. Face it, Zack...if there is someone that shorty listens to then that's Robin. And Robin doesn´t even need to scare shorty," Zoro tells him also smirking.

Mikasa glares at both of them before blushing as she hears Robin chuckle.

„I think you´re right," Zack says.

The "Knight Of The Sky" looks at them with wide-open eyes, „No way, you guys... didn´t come here through the top of High Waist? Then you must have been to one or two Islands right!?" He asks them.

„I told you I don´t know what you´re talking about, Mister," Luffy says confused.

„Wait! There is another way to get to this Sky Ocean!?... Also you said "One or two Islands"... isn´t there only one Sky Island?" Nami asks him.

„...What! So you guys actually came via that Monstrous Stream!?... I never thought there would still people this brave...," The "Knight Of The Sky" says amazed.

„Or people this dumb...," Mikasa mutters quietly.

„...So it wasn´t...the normal way to get...," Nami says as she approaches Luffy.

„WE ALMOST DIED! IF WE PATIENTLY COLLECTED MORE INFORMATION, WE COULD HAVE USED A SAFER METHOD...," Nami yells at Luffy.

„Relax, Nami. We've arrived here, didn´t we?" Zack says calmly.

„You! Did you lose one or two crews?" The "Knight Of The Sky" asks the Strawhats.

„Nope, we´re all here," Luffy answeres.

„Other routes are not like this...If 100 people want to go to Sky Island through the other routes, it would be a gamble with no way to predict how many will live and reach the destination.- However, the "Knock Up Stream" is more like "Either everyone dies, or everyone gets together. Either 0 or 100, not many dares to take this gamble, especially people these years. Those who dare, I see them as great sailors who have both courage and real strength," The "Knight Of The Sky" tells them.

„Yeah- But it´s all because of me! When these guys were crying and giving up. I said, "I will show you my navigation skills!" Usopp says.

„Hey!" Nami says as she pinches him.

„One whistle, blow this whistle once," The "Knight Of The Sky" leaves a whistle on the ship.

„And I will come down from the sky to save you! Using the currency of the sky, each whistle would cost 50 million Aigusu. But your first whistle will be free as my gift for you. Use the whistle to call me at any time!" He says as he´s about to leave.

„Wait! We don´t even know your name...," Nami says.

„I would be Gon Kerr, the Knight Of The Sky! This is my partner Piy Áher!" Gon Kerr says.

„I forgot to introduce my partner, Piyaher...," He says.

„Eh...," Chopper looks with a wide-open mouth and eyes.

„Even thought he´s a bird, he has the power of "Wild Horse Fruit,"

„Ah...bird...," Sanji says.

„Which means he can become a winged Horse!" Gon Kerr tells him.

A shadow of him and a horse is shown on the ship's sails.

„- in other words...,"

„Now way! So beautiful...! It´s a pegasus!?" Nami exclaims loudly.

„That´s right! A Pegasus!" Gon Kerr exclaims proudly.

Mikasa raises one of her eyebrows and smiles amusingly.

„I WISH YOU LUCK, HEROES!" The Knight Of The Sky flies further into the sky.

„It turned into a strange animal!" Sanji says.

„..In the end, he didn´t really tell us anything useful!" Robin says.

„...Yeah...really...nothing at all," Usopp says.

„So now we are back to the starting point," Nami points out.

„- Then how do we get higher?" Zoro asks.

„Okay, let´s call mister and ask him," Luffy says.

„No, Luffy! This is only for an emergency!" Mikasa snaps and takes the whistle away from him.

„If that stupid bird is not alone...he´ll bring friends...and he was already strong...," Mikasa says.

„Oh, yeah. Why didn´t you let us fight him?" Zoro asks her.

„Well, you three wouldn´t be able to fight him anyway...since you would be having trouble to breath...and...you´ve seen how easy he broke through my shield...and..." Mikasa tells him.

„..And?" Zoro asks further.

Everyone notices how tense Mikasa is.

„I...was afraid...that I would lose my control over my powers and...accidentally...hit..anyone of you," Mikasa says quietly as she looks at her hands.

„So what!?" Luffy asks her but flinches as he sees Mikasa glare.

„So what?" She asks him.

"There´s a reason why I don´t like using my fire and lightning...It is strong...way too strong for me to handle... If I lose my control over my own powers and they hit someone...it can kill this person...I was afraid...that I would...kill anyone of you...that´s why I said that you should stay back." Mikasa explains.

„How do you know that your power can kill?" Usopp asks her and immediately regrets it as he sees how...broken Mikasa looks...and as he sees the glares of the others.

„Anyway, let´s just get the ships moving," Zoro says changing the topic.

„Everyone, look over there!" Zack says and points at a cloud.

„What´s that...looks like a waterfall...," Robin says.

„That cloud is weird right?" Chopper asks.

„Ok! It´s decided. Let´s go check it out over there!" Luffy exclaims excitedly.

„...There´s a huge cloud in the way...What do we do?" Usopp asks-

„It´s floating on Sky Ocean, so it´s probably another kind of Sky Ocean," Sanji guesses.

„...Then what kind of cloud...? If it´s a normal cloud, we can just sail through it," Nami says.

„We´ll know if we touch it!" Luffy says as he stretches his arm back and swings it repeatedly.

„OOOHHH!" He exclaims and punches the cloud with his Gomu Gomu no Pistol.

But his fist bounced off, „Wah! It bounced off," Luffy says.

„Wow!" Chopper exclaims after a few seconds as he sees Luffy jumping on the cloud.

„Look! I can sit! No sinking! It´s soft too! Like cotton! What´s this thing!? It´s so funny-" Luffy yells loudly as he jumps on the cloud.

„Amazing!" Chopper yells amazed.

„O-! I will go too!" Usopp yells as he basically jumps off the ship and on the cloud.

„...What phenomenon is this?" Nami asks.

„Unbelievable," Robin says.

Mikasa watches the boys jump on the cloud with a soft smile.

„Hah- It feels so nice...! It´s so warm. I want to sleep like this...Better than a blanket that has been under the sun," Luffy says as he lies on the ship.

„Where´s Zack?" Zoro asks.

„Heh, what do you think´? On the cloud obviously," Mikasa answeres amusingly.

„You look like you want to join us, too," Zack says grinning.

„What? Me? No! No! No! I´m...way too old to be bouncing on a cloud...," Mikasa says as she looks away.

„Aww! Come on, Mika. Join us!" Luffy exclaims.

„Yeah, it´s so fun!" Chopper says grinning.

Mikasa looks at the pleading and at the same time exciting faces of the others and sighs.

„I can´t say no if you make this faces," Mikasa says grinning as she puts her (actually Robins) cowboy hat on top of Nico Robins head.

„Hold this for me, please. I´m going to play with the kids," She says grinning like a child as she joins the boys.

**After a few minutes**

„Hey! Try to find a path for the ship to past!" Nami yells.

„Ok!" Mikasa yells back and smiles at the laughing Chopper.

„Hey! Luffy, there is something there," Usopp says to him.

„What did you say?" Luffy asks him.

Mikasa follows them while Zack and Chopper stay back.

The five just simply ignore Nami.

**Time Skip**

„A door?" Nami asks.

„Yes, under that waterfall looking cloud. There´s a huge door," Usopp says.

„If we go through there we can see it," Nami says and points at a path.

„Turn left next," Luffy says as he guides the others.

„No, that´s right," Zack says calmly as he sees the ship turning right.

„So, this is not left!" Nami exclaims.

„I never said it was," Zack says and rolls his eyes.

„Let´s just call that armoured Mister," Luffy says.

Mikasa hits him on top of his head, „Stop that!" She exclaims.

**Time Skip**

„...Good! We seem, to have passed through," Nami says.

„...Ah! Huh!?" Everyone exclaims.

„Heaven´s Gates...it´s really here," Nami says.

„Plus! That waterfall-looking cloud is really a waterfall...It has a cloud of different properties falling down," Mikasa says (she and the boys are back on the ship)

„Bad omen. It´s like we´re going to die..." Usopp says scared.

„...Yeah, it´s totally unexpected. Maybe we´re actually dead already?" Zoro wonders.

„WE´RE ALREADY DEAD!?" Chopper exclaims.

„Really? If that´s so, then this strange world can be explained..." Sanji says.

„Stop scaring them, you idiots! Besides, if we´re already dead...then we´re obviously in the wrong place," Mikasa says.

„You don´t think that we are going to Heaven after we´ve died?" Zack asks her.

„Well,...at least not all of us," Mikasa says. "Do not forget...I am a Demon and you are a ghost...so..."

„Oh, right. Well, wouldn´t that mean that your girlfriend is going to join us in Hell? Cause you know...she is the devil's child...which means she is worse than both of us," Zack says with a small smirk.

„...I do not have a girlfriend...," Mikasa says blushing.

„Sooo, this is the only thing you´re denying?" Zack asks her.

„...At least we would have company, right?" Mikasa grins slightly.

„Heaven-So funny! We can finally get there through here!" Luffy says laughing.

„Look, somebody is coming out!" Usopp points at a small old lady with wings.

„Are you here for sight-seeing? Or...here to fight?" The old lady asks them while she makes photos of them.

„Actually, it doesn´t matter why you are here. If you want to go up, each person must pay 1 billion Aigusu entrance fee. That´s the law," She tells them.

„Angel! So that´s how angels look like..! She looks like dried sour fruit candy," Luffy says.

„Luffy...no...," Mikasa says as she shakes her head.

Mikasa suddenly feels a dark present and she immediately looks at Zack.

He is looking very seriously at the old lady...he doesn´t look angry...but...more like he doesn´t trust her...or like he doesn´t know if he should trust her or not.

„Zack? Are you...," Mikasa tries to say something but suddenly a scary unknown image flashes in her head.

„What´s wrong, shorty?" Zack asks her.

Mikasa doesn´t say anything as she also looks at the old lady...although Zack notices that Mikasa shivers slightly.

Zoro and Robin also notice that and they both stare curiously and at the same time concerned at Zack.

„1 billion Aigusu, how much is that when converted to berri?" Usopp asks.

„...If...we...um...don´t have money...," Nami says hesitantly.

„You can still go up," The old lady says.

Both Zack and Mika narrow their eyes suspiciously.

„Really!?" Usopp exclaims.

„- Also, if you don´t want to go up...it´s okay, too. I´m not a guard, nor am I a soldier. I just want to know your...intention," The old lady tells them.

„THEN WE WILL GO. WE WANT TO GOT TO SKY ISLAND! Even though we don´t have money, we will go granny!" Luffy yells loudly.

„Really? Seven people right!?" The old lady asks.

„Um...! How do we get up?" Luffy asks her.

Suddenly something appears beneath the ship and grabs their ship.

„Eh!?" Everyone exclaims at the sudden moving.

„What!? Something appeared!?" Nami exclaims.

„That´s white sea´s special "Speedy shrimp...," The old lady says.

„WAAH! IT´S STARTED TO MOVE!" Chopper and Usopp yell.

„It is climbing the waterfall!"? Nami exclaims shocked.

„IT´S EXTENDING ENDLESSLY UPWARD!" She yells.

Zack and Mikasa look back at the old lady...they both notice her smirk.

They both look at each other but didn´t say anything.


End file.
